<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanditon Season 2: "And yet there will be happiness" by TatianaSazonova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661206">Sanditon Season 2: "And yet there will be happiness"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaSazonova/pseuds/TatianaSazonova'>TatianaSazonova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Romantic Soulmates, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaSazonova/pseuds/TatianaSazonova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of the incredible love story of Sidney and Charlotte, based on the series Sanditon,  by Jane Austen novel.</p><p>True love breaks down all obstacles in its path, it makes us believe in good and justice. Dedicated to all those who are not indifferent and in love with Sanditon!!!</p><p>for The Sanditon Sisterhood<br/>🤗🤗🤗NOW COMPLETED🤗🤗🤗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood &amp; Georgiana Lambe, Charlotte Heywood &amp; Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105410">И всё-таки будет счастье</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaSazonova/pseuds/TatianaSazonova">TatianaSazonova</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was surrounded by a crowd of people, all in motion, the bustle and faces, familiar and unfamiliar, that he did not want to see, filled the hall, it seemed he was choking on sounds, chuckles, stupid chatter and inappropriate jokes. Sidney lowered his eyes, wishing that this day was finally over and he could be alone, alone with his feelings and thoughts. He knew that for a long time he had not allowed anyone close to him and his feelings, and lately the company of others had simply oppressed him. "Nobody.... No one.... Who the hell am I kidding?..what about Charlotte?... This little island of honesty, justice, joy, trust..love in the end..dear Charlotte." She appeared before his eyes, on the cliff, the wind ruffling her beautiful hair, she looked at him with excitement and joy, and he called her by name. His voice broke and trembled with excitement. Here she was, standing before him, so alive, so real, so loved and desired, the one who had robbed him of sleep and peace, who had turned his whole world upside down, the one who had made him want to live and laugh. There was so much he wanted to say to her then, but feelings and emotions overwhelmed him, standing so close that it became difficult to breathe, and he realized that he could no longer resist. What happened next Sydney remembered for a second, everything inside him quivered with the memory of their first kiss.. He felt a rush of tenderness and warmth all over his body, and smiled slightly, still staring blankly at the floor.<br/>"Remember something interesting, Sidney?"<br/>The voice cut through the air and brought him back to reality. Charlotte's beautiful image began to fade, and in its place came disappointment and pain.<br/>"No, nothing interesting," he said dryly to the woman standing next to him. Sidney looked at her, this was the woman he had once loved, the woman he had dreamed of for years, and soon she would be his wife. Eliza is beautiful, rich, and generally a model of elegance and style. "It would seem that what could be better?"Maybe a couple of months ago, he would have been quite happy, realizing all this. But not now, now he wanted to scream in pain and run from everyone.<br/>- Look, everyone is looking only at us, we are the most beautiful couple here, I'm sure - she continued - everyone wants to get us a visit, how do you like it? I think we should visit some families, I made a list. <br/>- I have no desire to visit anyone, sorry-still dryly replied he. <br/>"Sydney, I've already made my decision and it's not up for discussion," she said in a tone that brooked no argument. <br/>He looked at her in silence, there was no anger inside him, no resistance, there was emptiness and longing inside. Sydney felt that something inside him had broken and he didn't know how to fix it. Mr. Parker looked at his future wife and felt nothing for her, absolutely nothing. He felt trapped in a cage again. In a cage with no way out, what happened to Tom left him no choice. "Damn this fire, and Tom and His project...if it wasn't for that, I would be the happiest person in the world right now.".. The sadness came over him again. It was only the memory of Charlotte that made Sydney get out of bed in the morning, but she was so far away, and so unattainable, that by nightfall he would feel desperate again and fall asleep, hoping that he would see her in a dream. <br/>Days went by, but it was as if he was stuck in time, walking, talking, eating, doing things, but it was as if it was not him, but some other person..<br/>"You've heard that lady Susan is bringing out a new lady, they say this is her first season, there are rumors that she is incredibly beautiful and extraordinary, men have already lined up to Express their preference for her and are flattering themselves with hopes of getting her to dance or something more. They say that perhaps she will be here today, it would be very interesting to see her-chattered incessantly Mrs. Burke, standing next to Eliza - I'm all in anticipation. <br/>Sidney turned away, not wanting to listen to gossip, he wasn't interested. He was thinking about how he could get out of here so that no one would see him. He needs to distract himself and break out of this prison. It might be worth going to sanditon to see If the change of scene would do him good, and perhaps ( he hoped very much) Eliza would not be able or willing to go with Him. It would be perfect, he really wanted to be alone. "Damn, why are you kidding yourself again? You don't want to be alone... you don't want to be with her... all you need is Charlotte." All of Sydney's thoughts came back to her, Willy-nilly..."But she's not there anymore, she went home, she went away and took my heart with her."He longed for her, his longing was almost palpable and even brought physical pain. This had never happened to him before. Sidney was lost in thought. Suddenly, he felt that he was in the middle of something. <br/>Something changed in the hall, everyone moved, there were whispers and louder conversations, chuckles, and for some reason some of the guests moved smoothly to another part of the Hall. Probably new guests, Sidney thought, but he showed no interest in the event. <br/>"It's them, Lady Susan and her protégé, just as I said," Mrs. Burke whispered. <br/>- Let's see, let's look at this girl-Eliza supported her - but let's not hurry, let's first let the men amuse their curiosity. I don't think there's going to be anything extraordinary, or- "she began sarcastically, then stopped and added, in a loud, nervous voice," what the hell?" What is she doing here?. <br/>Sidney, who had only been listening to their conversation out of the corner of his ear, was very surprised by her reaction and turned in the direction that not only Eliza was looking, but also many other people in the room. And there, among the overdressed gentlemen and ladies, next to Lady Susan, he saw...her...he saw his Charlotte.... Sidney closed his eyes and opened them again, sure that she would disappear from the Room like a Mirage, but no, she didn't... Oh God... It was Charlotte... <br/>She was as beautiful as ever, her light blue dress set off her beautiful face and accentuated her beautiful figure, her gorgeous thick hair (which he loved so much) they were put up and decorated with ribbons, her smile and clear eyes seemed to Wake up the whole Room, and it seemed to Sydney that everything around her was brighter and brighter. He stared at her, unable to take his eyes off her, this was his Charlotte, so alive, so beloved, so desirable... Sydney took a deep breath to steady himself, and felt that he was still alive for the first time since he had closed the door of her carriage and said good-bye to her forever.... <br/>It was some time before he realized that he was just standing there looking at her, which probably looked stupid or even unseemly, but it didn't bother Sydney much at the moment. He could not believe that the one he had been dreaming about and who had appeared to him in his dreams was here, a few meters away from him, all he had to do was walk up and hold out his hand and say Hello. He wanted to run to meet her, to take her in his arms and not let her go, to run to a place where no one would ever find them. He watched Charlotte smile sweetly at the people she was introduced to, but then she frowned, lowered her eyes, then looked at Lady Susan. Sidney looked at the man who was talking to them, it was W...., an avid gambler and rake, who nevertheless enjoyed great success with the ladies. At..... he paid compliments and joked, as was evident from Lady Susan's company. Sydney felt uneasy, a wave of jealousy so sudden that it confused all his thoughts, but then he looked at Charlotte again and realized that all his fears and doubts were in vain. Sydney remembered every line of her beautiful face and could already read a lot from it. Charlotte was answering her companion, but she was looking at him with narrowed eyes, and Sidney knew that she was studying him and was probably already seeing through him. Her ability to accurately determine what kind of person in front of her Sydney knew firsthand, and now, standing here, he once again thought how accurate were Charlotte's words about his family, said at their first ball. How rude he had been to her then, and she had told the truth, which was not True. - Sidney, I think we should go home, perhaps enough for today, I'm tired-said Eliza, but he did not hear her, and continued to stand and stare at the favorite figure in the other part of the Hall. Suddenly Charlotte turned and met Sidney's eyes. She looked directly at him, honestly, openly, without embarrassment. This took away his last doubts. Sidney's heart sank, and a bright fire burned inside him, and his eyes flashed, and he couldn't help but smile. Eliza couldn't help but notice.<br/>- Sidney - even louder said she and its beautiful face contorted from wickedness of, lips folded in narrow line, and in the eyes of froze ice, thus mournfully perhaps can be was would kill - you hear me? <br/>- What? "did you say something?" he asked absently. - he said, without taking his eyes off Charlotte-sorry, I need to say Hello - he said and moved to the lively group. <br/>Eliza was furious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reception. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney made his way through a group of smartly dressed people, they were talking, whispering, laughing, gossiping, he looked around, with horror realizing how much he hated everything that was happening here and at other receptions, along with this came the understanding of where he was now and what he was going to do. Sidney knew that his actions were probably stupid and thoughtless, but he didn't care now, he had to see Charlotte, he had to hear her voice, at least for a moment closer to the one that was the meaning of his life and the memories of which warmed his heart. Finally, the crowd parted and he saw her, she was talking to Lady Susan, Charlotte smiled at the Lady, her beautiful eyes reflected the candlelight, and Sydney froze, fascinated by this moment. He thought of another ball, here in London, when he had the good fortune to dance with her, to look into her beautiful eyes, to hold her hands, and to be so close that he could feel her breath on his skin. Sdney looked at Charlotte and could not believe that this beautiful lady who shone in this room now could be his wife. This was no longer the girl he had allowed himself to scold at the ball and say rude things afterward, simply because he was childishly unwilling to admit that she was right. Now before him stood a girl whose beauty and grace can only be admired. He felt pride and delight at the thought that of all those present, only he could know what she was in reality, how much warmth and light inside her, only he knew how much she able to love. Then Charlotte raised her eyes and looked straight at him, and with a slight tremor, she kept her face amiable, but the slight flush on her cheeks betrayed her agitation. "What does she think of me? Will Charlotte want to talk to me? it flashed through his head. Emotions flooded through Sydney, and his heart was pounding so loudly that he thought the whole room could hear him. "Lady Susan, miss Haywood," he said, his voice trembling with emotion, and bowed to the ladies. Only Sydney knew how much he wanted to take Charlotte's hand in a thin white glove and kiss it, press it to his chest. Lady Susan returned Sydney's greeting. "Mr. Parker," Charlotte said softly, and looked back at Sydney. It seemed to him that he was drowning in her eyes, and Sydney was trying to find in them a confirmation that all was not over for him. Until the moment he'd seen her today, he'd thought he was almost resigned to his fate, but now, standing so close to Charlotte, he didn't want to believe that there would be anyone else in his life besides her. "How are you, Miss Haywood?" "I haven't heard from you since you left Sanditon," he said in a hoarse voice. - Thank you, I have all well, I was home, with my family-told Charlotte, voice its sounded quietly, but cheeks again were covered with blush - as Your Affairs Mr. Parker? "Mine?" He was suddenly taken aback by her simple question. In any other case, he would not hesitate to answer "thank you, everything is fine", but here... He couldn't tell the truth, but he didn't want to lie to her either (and he didn't give a damn about decency). - All simply remarkable with me and Sydney, he cannot wait for wedding,he's not himself from this-happily said Eliza, coming to Sidney and taking his under hand (its hand as stumbling was pulling Sidney down) - Lady Susan, miss Haywood, we just like again on regatta in Sanditon. I didn't think you would want to be in London again, miss Haywood, I don't know what entertainment you could find here, but, no, I know you must have brought a volume of Heraclitus with you, how nice it is. There was a moment's silence, Charlotte was momentarily confused, and Sidney, taken aback by Eliza's insolence and rudeness, freed himself from Her hand and looked at Eliza with undisguised displeasure, and frowned. "Mrs. Campion! Sydney said loudly, stopping her and choosing words. "Don't worry, Mrs. Campion, we have a rich cultural program, lots of invitations and visits, and I don't think Charlotte will be bored, although a love of books is very commendable for such a young lady, and many others, including older ladies, should learn from her," Lady Susan interrupted in her quiet way. Eliza gave her a grin of displeasure, feeling the full force of her response. "Lady Susan is right, Mrs. Campion, you don't have to worry, there are a lot of interesting things in London that might interest me," Charlotte said defiantly. Sydney suddenly felt unbearably ashamed. "It's all because of me. This is my fault for everything that happened. I made the decision to get engaged in exchange for helping Tom, it's only a deal, but I hurt Charlotte then and I'm doing it now" Sidney suddenly felt how vile and petty Eliza can be and he wanted to protect his Charlotte from her in any way, unfortunately now there was only one way. - Ladies, I'm sorry, but I must leave You, I wish you all the best-said Sidney, collecting the remnants of self-control in a fist, but not coping with a again looked at Charlotte, as if saying goodbye to her personally, politely bowed and left the Hall, leaving Eliza standing alone for the second time today, the expression on her face was not transmitted. It took Charlotte a lot of effort not to look back at him, but she did it with honor. "I'm sorry," Eliza said, giving the ladies her fake smile and following Sidney. When she left, Charlotte tried to catch her breath, which did not escape from Lady Susan. - All well, girl my - you is famously with all has coped-quietly told Lady Susan - I think Mrs. C. still gets its. "But I -" Charlotte began. "Charlotte, I told you that there are no final results in everything about love, and you don't have to give up because the race isn't over yet. Charlotte smile at her words, and the ladies relapsed into the atmosphere of the evening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tom and Mary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather was fine, and a fresh sea breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees and the clothes of the ladies and gentlemen strolling peacefully along the beach. A new day had begun for the residents of Trafalgar house. In the morning, Tom was beside himself with excitement, rushing around his office, grabbing various papers and layouts, thus causing real chaos. His mind was full of projects and plans for the future of Sanditon, and the only problem was how to organize them and choose from them really interesting and profitable. This proved to be the most difficult task for Tom. Since the announcement of Sidney's engagement, Tom has been incredibly happy, fate has given him a second chance and he has strengthened in the idea that his cause is right and he needs to move on, whatever it takes. He had almost forgotten the possibility of a debtors 's prison and what he had done with his family. Tom was genuinely happy for Sydney, believing that the fire had somehow brought him real happiness. Sydney was reunited with his love. And to be honest, Eliza's capital also came in handy. The money did not flow like a river, but it was quite a noticeable stream, which allowed Tom to relax and immerse himself in his many ideas. He missed Charlotte, since her departure there were more and more papers and bills, and less and less order. "After all, this girl is a real treasure," he thought again, after losing the next drawings and spending a whole hour searching for them. In contrast, Mary was not so happy, and he noticed more and more often that she was sad, absent-minded, and uncommunicative. She reacted calmly and almost coldly to all his enthusiastic ideas. Mary hadn't been feeling well in the last few days, and Tom was afraid she could came down. Tom could not understand the reason for this change in Mary; his only guess was that she might missed Charlotte. As he sat buried in his papers, trying to sort out the backlog of business, he heard familiar footsteps and turned to Mary with a smile. "Good morning, dear, how are the children?" Tom asked. - Good morning. It's all right, the kids are in class, " Mary said calmly. - Well, you know, I have new ideas for improving Sanditon. I will write to Sydney, we need some more money-Tom started talking excitedly-but this will be a real breakthrough, after that visitors will rush to us in a powerful stream. Mary stared at her husband, realizing once again that his obsession with Sanditon was becoming more and more frightening. She, as a truly loving wife, was always on his side and supported him even in the most difficult times. But now, looking at Tom, she had mixed feelings. Memories of Charlotte and Sidney didn't give her any peace. She had written letters to Charlotte several times, but had never been able to tell her the truth about how sorry she was for what had happened. She could see Charlotte's face as she got into the carriage, and there were tears in her eyes: "Poor girl, she has done so much for our family, for me, the children, Tom, for Sanditon, for Sydney, she has taught him to smile again.... and love, how could we do this with them? How did I let this happen? And Sydney.. when he arrives, it is painful to look at him, he is a completely different person. His gaze is empty, though, probably, as he is now." Mary sank slowly into a chair and closed her eyes, trying to collect her thoughts. "Darling, are you all right?" Tom asked anxiously, running from the table. "I'm all right," Mary said calmly. "But there's something going on with you" - Tom persisted - "Is it because of Charlotte? Do you miss her? I often miss her too, she was a good helper." Mary frowned, wondering if she could share this secret with Tom. She looked at her husband carefully, remembering how she had scolded him for his secrecy and distrust, and decided. "Tom, it's really about Charlotte," she began. "But my dear, this is such nonsense, you can write to her, let her come again to stay" Tom happily interrupted her "especially soon I would also need her help." "It's not that she's gone home," Mary said more loudly "it's about Charlotte and Sydney, Tom!" "Yes, Sydney and Charlotte are great, they helped us so much with the regatta and the ball" said Tom "it's good that they got along, it would be difficult for us without them" "Listen to me carefully, Tom," Mary said firmly. "But, my dear," he began, but after looking at the expression on her face, he decided not to interrupt any more. Mary took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "Charlotte and Sydney" she said in a firm voice, "we ruined their lives, Tom. Don't you understand? Are you so blind that you can't see anything at all? Tom's face fell in surprise, and His eyes wide opened. "Destroyed their lives? Mary, I don't understand. What do you mean? Is this a joke?" asked Tom. "No, I'm not kidding, unfortunately" with pain in her voice said Mary -" I should have told you a long time ago". Tom was surprised, taken aback by her words, but still didn't understand their meaning. "Charlotte and Sydney love each other," Mary continued " We were so blind, so stupid, that we didn't notice it before. God, it was so obvious. I think Sydney was going to proposal at the ball, but due to all the subsequent events, he was forced to..." Mary paused, unable to speak any more, she lowered her head for a second, and when she looked up, Tom saw tears on her face" we destroyed their lives, Tom, their happiness, we didn't give them a chance". The tears came harder and she couldn't speak anymore. For several minutes the room was dead silent, broken only by the ticking of the clock. Mary was able to calm down a little and looked at her husband. Tom looked suddenly haggard. It seemed to her that in those minutes he had aged several years. "Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?" he asked, with trembling voice. "I'm sure," Mary said painfully, " he got engaged to Eliza so we wouldn't end up in debt, don't you understand, Tom?" He sacrificed himself and Charlotte for us. And she, she didn't say a word. How could I let this happen?" Mary's voice broke again, and tears rolled from her eyes. It seemed to Tom that the whole world around him was gone, and the joy of the abundance of ideas and the pleasure of Sidney's life suddenly dimmed, and then disappeared altogether. He lacked air, his head flashed images of a past life: a conversation with Sidney about marriage, then in London; how happy Sidney was at the ball, and they danced with Charlotte, (as he then was associated with Eliza); farewell to Charlotte and tears in her eyes (which now he perceived quite differently), the return Sydney from London with a message about the engagement, everyone was happy, sounded laughter, and what about Sydney? He stood erect, smiling modestly, and in his eyes? There was pain in his eyes!... and after Charlotte left, he was not himself, at first cursing and angry at everyone for nothing (even Crowe), and then suddenly it seemed to go out... "God, what an idiot I was that I didn't see it right away. Yes I... I'm just a narcissistic fool! This is all because of me!". Guilt washed over Tom. He was stunned, startled, and shocked. Tom looked at Mary again, suddenly realizing what a huge weight she had been carrying on her shoulders while he was enjoying his "happy" life like a fool. He went to Mary and hugged her tightly. "We owe something to do, Tom, they should not suffer from-for of strangers mistakes" quietly told Mary " if all to leave so, then you will lose you brother forever, and I never will be able to forgive myself. Tom looked into her eyes and realized that she was right now as never before. "Mary, you're right, we need to find a way out," Tom said. He hugged his wife again, glad to have someone close to him, clinging to Mary as if she were a straw to keep him from drowning in the whirl of his own thoughts. "What exactly can I do for them now ? Where can I go? Lady Denham? Babbington? Or maybe London? Banks? And after the regatta and ball is there then at least a Ghost of a chance? Are there any hopes?..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mrs Campion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mrs. Eliza Campion-one of the richest widows in England, a model of beauty, elegance and style looked at herself in the mirror. Usually she liked her reflection very much, might say that she loved it, but today her beautiful face did not give her the usual pleasure. Mrs. Campion was furious, neither upset nor distressed, namely, furious. </p><p>The evening didn't Bode well, it was just a social event they'd attended with Sydney. She had an interesting time playing cards and chatting with her companions, and everything was going well, except that Sidney was extremely thoughtful, distant, and reluctant to engage in conversation. However, he had been behaving this way for a long time, so Eliza decided to turn a blind eye to it.<br/>Everything changed when Lady Susan and her protégé appeared at the reception. Mrs. Campion, like any other representative of the London Beau Monde, was extremely curious about what kind of lady might appear in their circle, especially since there were already rumors around her that she could neither confirm nor deny. <br/>Eliza glanced across the Room and saw two ladies, who immediately formed a group of people who wanted to be introduced. One of them was Lady Susan, as usual a model of elegance in everything, down to the graceful turn of the head. The second lady was younger, slim, with a light blue dress that accentuated her figure(which Eliza couldn't help noticing) , and her thick dark hair was pulled up and decorated with ribbons. Unfortunately, Eliza couldn't see her face right away. But curiosity, spurred on by Mrs. Burke's words, still prevailed.<br/>Suddenly the lady in blue turned, and Eliza, who was saying something to Mrs. Burke, was momentarily speechless. Miss Haywood was standing next to Lady Susan! Charlotte Haywood - a farmer's daughter! Eliza vividly remembered her and Sydney sitting in the boat, him looking her straight in the eye, smiling and holding her hands. Anger and jealousy filled her whole being and she could not help but almost cry out "What the hell? What is she doing here?". A moment later, Mrs. Campion was regretting her outburst, for she had drawn Sidney's attention with an involuntary exclamation. The in an instant has changed, in his dark the eyes of emerged a twinkle, was in sight, that he about than the intensely thinks, not ripping glance from this girls. All of Eliza's attempts to distract Sydney had come to nothing. Finally, he smiled and muttered something in response and left her alone. Everything that happened next was like a bad dream. She, accustomed to shine, was absolutely sure of her superiority, but her conversation with the two ladies seriously shook her confidence. She received her slap from Lady Susan, which was unpleasant and humiliating, but especially humiliating was the fact that it happened in the presence of miss Haywood. But even that was not what infuriated Mrs. Campion. The real reason she'd been pacing the room for an hour, unable to contain her anger, was Sydney Parker.<br/>"How dare he do this to me? How could he contradict me, pull my hand away?.. leave? Because of what? Due to some sort of country girl? This is his part of the deal and he must fulfill it!!! I can destroy both him and his brother with a flick of my fingers." <br/>Eliza could not quench her anger; she wanted to tear Sydney apart, destroy him in the eyes of society, trample him underfoot. The only thing that stopped her was her own plans, which made her even angrier.<br/>The door opened and a maid entered, trembling with fear. <br/>"Would the Lady like to undress?" she asked softly. <br/>Eliza whirled around, still furious. <br/>"Get out!"!!!!!  she grabbed a book from the dressing table and threw it at the maid. <br/>The poor girl barely managed to duck through the doorway and slam the door behind her. The book hit the wall with a crash and fell to the floor. <br/>Eliza looked at the book in disbelief. The object on the floor suddenly brought her back to reality. Eliza took a deep breath. The anger gradually began to recede, bringing his thoughts back to normal.<br/>"I am Eliza Campion, and only I decide what and how will happen in my life. I will always have the last word, no matter what it takes!" <br/>To finally calm down, Eliza remembered her last triumph-the engagement, which, by the way, also got her not easy. <br/>The conversation after the regatta with Sydney was extremely unsuccessful (as indeed the whole trip to Sanditon), all her tricks and exhortations did not lead to anything, he was adamant, but incredibly tactful and polite. She would not have been Eliza Campion if she had accepted defeat so easily, knowing full well that the real reason for his refusal was his infatuation with this girl. Eliza decided to retreat for a while, waiting for the right moment for her appearance. This, to her delight, did not take long. The news of the fire at Sanditon during the summer ball spread through London almost as quickly as the smell of burning from the fire itself spread around the area. Eliza, who had previously made inquiries about Tom's state of affairs, and who knew about his debts, was well aware that this event would put Tom in a critical position. This was a chance that Mrs. Campion could not miss. With considerable money and connections, it was easy for Eliza to close all the doors in London for the Parker family, thus depriving Sydney of the last opportunity to solve Tom's problems. She was smart, and she knew that Mr. Parker would have no choice but to turn to her, which was what happened soon after. <br/>Sidney came to her, telling her honestly about his brother's state of affairs, and asked for money in debt, promising to return the required amounts as soon as possible. <br/>She didn't beat around the Bush for long, and offered him a mutually beneficial deal - a promise to marry in exchange for a financial injection at Sanditon. As Eliza had expected, Sidney was extremely indignant and refused flatly, expressed his gratitude for the time spent on him, and left. Knowing the true state of Affairs, she knew that this was not the end, and waited quietly. By the end of the week, having tried all possible and impossible options and been rejected everywhere, being in utter despair of his impotence, Sydney came back to her and still accepted the offer he had so boldly rejected at first. The engagement was announced, and Eliza had achieved what she had dreamed of. She was well aware that all this had happened against Sydney's will, but for some reason it only increased her joy at her own triumph. <br/>So Mr. Sidney Parker was soon to be her husband, and the preparations for the wedding were going on, but much more slowly than she would have liked. Constantly there were some new problems and questions, it tired Eliza, but being very persistent, she insistented in her new goal. Sidney, for his part, showed no interest in preparing for the wedding, and his help was out of the question. This was fully appreciated by Eliza at Вabbington and Esther's wedding, when Sydney responded to her successful attack on this upstart village Haywood with a deathly silence. Eliza felt the anger creep back into her. "That damned girl, how dare she show up here in London? I need to find out as much as possible about her."Because of her position, she could easily crush Charlotte like a nasty bug, the only thing that stopped her was the patronage of lady Susan, with whom she would not risk fighting now, especially without knowing the real state of Affairs. "What could she find in this country Bumpkin? She can't even put her hair together. Ugly girl!". As she searched for more and more flaws in Charlotte, Eliza couldn't even admit to herself that she was completely consumed by envy and jealousy.<br/>In her cold and rational head, it was hard to understand how another woman, with nothing but her youth (no title, no position, no dowry), could make Sydney look at her like that, smile, and do completely reckless things. The concept of love for Eliza was always relative, her impulses were more likely to be compared to interest, attraction, and passion, but even in these rare moments, her brain was fully aware of what was happening. All the more terrible for her today was a fit of anger that flooded her all, without a trace. Sydney had dared to hurt her vanity and pride, and she couldn't let that go. <br/>The thought of why she needed Sidney Parker at all popped into her head. And probably for the first time in her life, she could not give an exhaustive answer to this. Mrs. Campion did not fully understand her desire to marry him, and this frightened her to a certain extent. Sometimes it was like a game of cat and mouse, and it gave Eliza an indescribable pleasure to feel that he was in her power. <br/>10 years ago, when they met, she was fascinated by his beauty, voice, and manners. She allowed herself to be attracted to him, accepted his advances with joy, and even agreed to become his wife. She was well aware that he was head over heels in love and indulging all the whims of his fiancee, and this fact suited her perfectly. The offer from Mr. Campion was somewhat unexpected, he was much older than Sidney, and was not nearly as attractive in appearance, but marriage to him offered undeniable advantages: he had a title and was incredibly rich. Eliza was perfectly aware that with Sidney, no matter how attractive he was to her, she would have a much more modest and boring life, devoid of the comfort that she so longed for. After a brief hesitation, Eliza broke off the engagement and agreed to a new marriage. "Poor Sydney, he was crushed by her decision", she was sorry for him and at first she missed their communication, but no more, the decision was made and she was not going to retreat. Her marriage was by no means perfect, and her husband was old and unsociable, but Mrs. Campion was quite satisfied, and she successfully compensated for all possible inconveniences with luxury. Eliza possessed an incalculable number of jewels and dresses, in which she regularly shone at balls, receiving a great many compliments and offers from her many admirers. There were no children in their marriage (by a lucky chance for her), which she was very happy about, so she took care of herself with a clear conscience. <br/>After Mr. Campion had passed Away, Eliza felt completely happy and free. The inheritance after her husband's death was so great that Eliza's self-esteem soared, she realized that now she can choose any life that will please her and indulge any whim. She often went out, accompanied by a handful of confidants who agreed with her in everything and laughed at any of her jokes. Mrs. Campion had no illusions about their friendship and loyalty, knowing full well that they were only there to snatch a small piece of her inheritance, which was fine with her, so she felt her power over them. <br/>So it went on until she saw Sydney at that ball in London, where he danced with this girl. As a very sophisticated woman, Eliza could not help noticing their looks and sparks flying from these two, and it did not escape her attention that at the end of the dance, Sidney, not wanting to let go of his partner, missed the last movements and pressed her to him. Knowing full well that she had probably never really loved him, Eliza still received a cruel pang of jealousy, and she wanted to possess him, as well as everything else that she could so easily buy. In any case, she was determined that Sidney Parker should be in her power, and all his further attempts at resistance only strengthened her decision. She never doubted herself for a moment and was sure that she would easily fall in love with Sydney, as she did 10 years ago. Today, however, her confidence has been significantly shaken. <br/>"It will still be mine, no matter what it takes. They will regret contacting me." <br/>Mrs. Campion picked up the bell to summon the maid; she needed to rest, for tomorrow would be a new day and a new battle that she had no intention of losing....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sidney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He strode out of the Room, fighting the urge to return. Sidney stopped abruptly, not sure what to do next. He was confused, his heart was beating like a madman, the blood was pounding in his temples and his throat felt sick. Sidney gasped for air, hoping to regain his composure. He glanced around, eager to find a place where he could think, and hastily retreated to the pillars. He saw Mrs. Campion coming out of the Hall, she went in the opposite direction, looking around, it was obvious that she was furious, Sidney knew that she was looking for him. Meeting Eliza was not part of his plan at the moment, and he found no better option than to hide in the gentlemen's Smoking room.</p><p>There was a relaxed atmosphere in the Smoking room, smoke fumes billowing around the room, gentlemen sharing their thoughts and gossip about the Audience, and groups of people talking and laughing enthusiastically. Sidney went to the corner and sat in the far stood by the window. His own thoughts were driving him mad. Hid heart was on fire. "There in the Hall, so close to me is my Charlotte!!! My Charlotte!!! My little girl!!!"He choked on his own feelings. He remembered every line of her face, every gesture, look, smile, the smell of her hair, and the warmth of her soft hands. Here she stood before him again, as if alive, on their balcony at the ball. He gently caressed her hands and forearms, unable to fight his own desires and the attraction between them. He wanted to touch her beautiful face, to touch every strand of her dark, soft hair, and he had an irresistible desire to hug her and hold her so tightly that he could feel her breath and heartbeat in her chest. He admired her openly. Her breath was quick with excitement, and her beautiful bosom, with its magnificent cleavage, rose divinely, bringing him to indescribable delight. Her long, graceful neck and soft, parted lips, the taste of which he still seemed to feel on his lips, drove him mad. In her dark eyes, he saw so much passion, love and tenderness that it seemed they could drown. Charlotte smiled at him tenderly, and the dimples that he loved so dearly made him forget everything. Sydney realized that he was completely and irrevocably lost, this young fairy took him prisoner,from which he did not want to be released. <br/>
"Wake up, she's here, next to you, alive, just as beautiful! How she looked at you! Dear, beloved Charlotte, how can I know what you think i am to you after all I've done? Do you need me now? What should I do?"These questions tormented him. It made him mad to think that he would be there, unable to touch her as before, unable to feel the warmth of her hands and soft body, unable to look into her beautiful eyes and see the response in them. It was unbearable. <br/>
He suddenly realized that their lives would never be the same after they met. Sydney felt that he was in a cage that he had forced himself. But only today, standing in front of the woman he loved with every fiber of his soul, he realized that he had not accepted and would never accept his fate. He needed her, his Charlotte, a part of his soul, without which his life was meaningless. He did not know how to get out of this trap, but for the first time, after that unfortunate fire, he felt that all was not lost, felt the strength to fight. <br/>
He remembered the day of Charlotte's departure from Sanditon, and his heart sank. He didn't know how to say goodbye to her, his whole being resisted her departure, and he needed her more than ever before. His heart was breaking, but he knew that if he gave in to his own feelings, he would never let her go, thus prejudging the fate of Tom and his family. He desperately did not understand why he had to make an impossible choice between two closest people, it was unfair and cruel. Sidney decided not to stir her up, and did not say good-bye, considering it the only right thing to do. But as soon as the carriage drove away from Trafalgar house, all his resolve evaporated. He should have seen her, even for a moment, should have touched at least for the last time. He mounted his horse and caught up with the carriage. How much he had wanted, and how little he had been able to say to her then. The  thoughts that she living somewhere and thinking badly of him was simply too much for him. Only then, standing on the hill and looking into her eyes, full of tears, he realized how strong was the woman he loved. The parting was bitter, and he was choking with pain and despair. It seemed to Sidney that all the joy in his life had gone with Charlotte. The moment when, with a last effort of will, he closed the door of her carriage stood before his eyes all the time they were apart. And now that she was so close again, he couldn't let that moment ever happen again. <br/>
"I can't let her disappear again, I need to find another way out." <br/>
- My friend, are you hiding in the corner from your Gorgon?" - leaning over to Sidney and putting hand him on reduce leverage almost that whispered Crowe - no wonder, I now met her in the hall, she vicious as a vixen, grapple managed carry its feet, than you so annoy it, Sidney? <br/>
Sidney said nothing, letting Crowe figure out the reasons for his behavior. He didn't want to talk to anyone, much less make excuses. <br/>
- I don't understand you and Babbington at all  - he already more cheerfully continued, drink some unknown tipple from its favorite flask - what you find in such women, one thing snort and forever hiked up  nose, on my view alone cons and no pleasure. Sidney was silent again, this time his friend had hit the nail on the head. <br/>
- Oh good, Babbers already lost for society- not let up Crowe - but you still not too late come to your senses, trust me this vixen will give about itself know, mark my Word, there are many talks about her in certain circles.<br/>
 Sidney sighed sadly, knowing that his friend was right. Crowe took another SIP from his flask and leaned over to say, "there are so many beautiful birds here that you can sing a duet with," and laughed. Sidney forced a grin in response, leaving this remark without comment. <br/>
"By the way, I saw little Haywood, she's a pretty devil," he continued in a cheeky tone , " so much prettier, and still as hot and sharp-tongued as ever. <br/>
The mere mention of Charlotte's name, especially in this context, sent a hot wave of jealousy and rage through Sydney. He saw the crowd of admirers at her side again, and his heart went cold at the thought that any other man besides himself would dare to touch her, hold her hands, and look into her eyes, and he could imagine something more with horror. <br/>
- You know, such a sweet baby would probably suit me- Crow chuckled - with her probably nowhere is boring, even in bed. <br/>
Sidney was up in a split second, his face flushed with anger, and he grabbed his friend by the breasts and lifted him off the floor, leaning against the wall. <br/>
- Never dare to speak about her so - he shouted  - don't  touch her, and forget to think about her, you understood???  <br/>
Sydney was breathing hard, unable to control his emotions. Crowe wanted to say something else, but he looked at his friend's face and shut up. He was pretty drunk, but realized that he was in a wild rage, which means that further jokes are not appropriate. <br/>
-Okay okay I get it - muttered Crowe still hanging over the floor - no baby Haywood, I'll find myself more willing ladies. <br/>
Sidney was still breathing hard and struggling to calm down. Finally he put his friend back on his feet and let him go. <br/>
Happened had not gone unnoticed in the smoking room, but today Sydney didn't care about it. He simply left the room, leaving Crowe and the other gentlemen in complete disbelief. On the way home, all he could think about was Charlotte. Sidney knew that he had to find money for Tom and a way to break off his hateful engagement to Eliza, and the thoughts that Crowe had unwittingly forced on him compeled him to act even faster...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Charlotte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At last night came, all the candles were extinguished, and the long-awaited darkness filled the room. Charlotte lay on the bed, gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling, knowing full well that she would not be able to sleep that night. <br/>The party they had attended with lady Susan was not the first, but Charlotte was just beginning this new life. She could not get used to the luxury and bustle that reigned around her, the sidelong glances of strangers, the ingratiations, all this was so far away for her and so incomprehensible that sometimes she regretted that she had agreed to accept Lady Susan's offer. <br/>After leaving Sanditon and returning home, life seemed to freeze for Charlotte, all that played in her soul with colored colors suddenly disappeared. Despite this, she was incredibly happy to see her family, because their presence gave her the strength to live on. As the days passed, everything seemed to return to normal, as if nothing unusual had ever happened in her life. Only letters from Mary could remind her of the happiest, and at the same time the most miserable days of her life. At first, it seemed to Charlotte that she could (she should) put up with it and maybe eventually forget about what happened to her, and God knows she tried to do it. But as time went on, her feelings did not subside, and her undivided grief tore her young heart apart. She wanted to scream with hurt and pain, and she screamed, but deep down in her soul. <br/>She missed Sidney, fiercely, as if the thought of him occupied every corner of her mind, and every little detail, every hint, brought her inexorably back to him. She knew now that Lady Susan had not been mistaken, and that she really loved Sydney, with all her heart, without looking back. Did she think badly of him? No, her loving heart didn't hold a grudge, she knew exactly what was in the balance at the time, and she could see from the pain in Sidney's eyes what this decision had cost him. She thought it was the only right thing to do, because nothing else could have saved Tom's family then. But the pain that had settled in her soul did not subside, it came to her bedroom every evening as a night guest, causing her to sob soundlessly into the pillow. The only thing that saved her was the memory of Sydney. Charlotte could not forget his beautiful, loving eyes that looked only at her, his smile, the magic voice that made her felt warm inside, his hot, strong male hands and tender lips that gave her the brightest memory of her life. Then, on the hill, just before the ball, he called her by name, and it suddenly seemed to her that her heart stopped, it became difficult to breathe, and the ground went out from under her feet. Sydney was so close, so dear, so desirable, that she did not hesitate to trust him, giving all of herself without a trace. Charlotte remembered his agitation and every word he said on the balcony, every movement and gesture. But she remembered the pain and the tears in his lover's eyes later, when he talked about the engagement and said goodbye to her. It was unbearable to see Sydney, the strong, independent man, whome she loved with every fiber of her being, crushed and humiliated. Charlotte longed to press her body against his, to kiss his beautiful, beloved face, not letting him drown in his own grief. <br/>All these thoughts swirled in her head, did not give rest to her exhausted heart, time passed and Charlotte began to realize that her feelings for Sydney were so strong that she would never be able to accept it and she would have to live with this pain for the rest of her life. <br/>A letter from Lady Susan, informing her that she was aware of all the events that had happened, turned everything in Charlotte's life upside down. The lady called her to London, saying that Charlotte should be there and fight for her happiness. "But how dare I? Perhaps Sidney had already made up his mind and would be happily married to Mrs. Campion" she told herself a hundred times, but her heart refused to believe it, even after all that had happened, it only believed Sydney.<br/>Lady Susan kindled in her soul, full of doubts and unaccountable fear, a small spark of hope, which in time began to grow and flare up, forcing Charlotte to leave her home again and go to London. <br/>She didn't like the city, it didn't have the warmth and friendliness of places like Sanditon or Willingdam, where people would smile and greet you when they saw you in the street. Here everything was subordinated to money, simplicity was not in honor and connections meant much more than feelings. But she was willing to accept all this only because somewhere in this city, among a million people, there was the only one for whom she would not hesitate to give her life, there was her Sydney. <br/>Charlotte was a diligent student, and Lady Susan was an excellent teacher, so anyone who saw her at a reception or ball could not doubt that she was a real lady. <br/>Charlotte got out of bed and went to the window. There were lights on in the street, and in spite of the late hour, a few carriages were still passing. Everything that happened to her in this city was new  and sometimes drove her crazy, but that was not why Charlotte could not fall asleep today. What she had most dreamed of and most feared at the same time had happened. She saw Sidney Parker. <br/>Charlotte noticed him as soon as she entered, unmistakably picking out such a familiar and beloved profile in the crowd. Her heart was pounding and the blood was rushing to her cheeks as she stared at him, trying to make up for every second of their separation. Everything that happened: greetings, conversations, people around her, everything faded into the background, she participated in all this, listened, smiled and talked to everyone, but all her thoughts were only about him. Suddenly she felt something, raised her head, and met his gaze. Sidney stared at her, as he had done on the balcony, and the excitement made it hard for her to breathe and sent a shiver through her body, and her heart burned with a bright fire. Sydney smiled and went to meet her. Charlotte didn't know what to do, her heart breaking with the desire to throw herself into his arms or run away from here without looking back. Her hands and voice trembled treacherously,and her cheeks burned. A second later, and Sidney was standing next to her,almost the same as before (he was a little haggard and thinner), but still he, her Sidney, who caught her every glance. She saw the same warmth in his eyes as before, her heart pounding even harder, leaving her unable to resist. He was near her again, she heard his native and beloved voice, looked into his bottomless eyes, and everything else suddenly became so unimportant. Instinctively, like a woman, Charlotte felt that Sydney was drawn to her with all her being, and the thoughts of it made everything in this room suddenly sparkle with bright colors. <br/>As in a fog, Charlotte saw Mrs. Campion, who as always tried to prick her, it get back to cloud cuckoo landand and reminded her where and who she was. To Charlotte's credit, she gave no indication of her feelings or emotions, even when Sidney left the room. Lady Susan was pleased with her. <br/> Charlotte was in complete disarray after meeting him. Sadness and melancholy were replaced by joy from the meeting, thoughts circled in my head in a frenzied rhythm, making her go crazy and not letting her sleep. Now she knew for sure that she had never stopped loving him, and she wanted to believe that he felt the same way. Charlotte knew that she must see him again, touch him, and hear the voice that she loved. She needed it badly. "I have to fight for my happiness, I need to help Sydney whatever it takes." Exhausted by thoughts and feelings, Charlotte fell into a light sleep in the morning preparing to meet a new day tomorrow....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Change of scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sydney breathed a sigh of relief, rolled up a sheet of paper, and laid it on the table. It was a letter from Mrs. Campion, telling him that she had to go to her parents' house as soon as possible, because her father was very sick and had fallen ill. Eliza did not know how long her absence would last, and he suddenly realized that by chance he had received a gift once he waited so long for -  time. The wedding was being postponed again, which meant that he had a slim chance of happiness.<br/>Sydney looked out of the window. It was raining outside, and the rain was pounding loudly on the glass, making him think hard.<br/>He urgently needed money, a lot of money, he submitted requests to all places known to him, used all his connections and waited with impatience and fear for at least some response. He was uneasy, remembered how after the fire he had received refusals wherever he went. As time passed, the chances of saving Tom faded. And now the fear began to creep closer again, and he was tormented by the thought that he would not have time to find the money and would lose Charlotte again and forever. These thoughts were unbearable, and he pushed them away as best he could.<br/>Sydney looked out of the window again and thought of her, of her small but strong little girl. In the back of his mind, he hoped that somewhere out there, behind the gray curtain of rain, alone in this big, noisy city, she was also thinking about him. Sydney longed to see her, to read her thoughts, to tell her that all the days he had spent away from her had been the most bitter and unbearably long.<br/>A loud shout from the coachman and the neighing of the horses brought Sydney back to reality, he was much surprised to see his brother's carriage stop at the door of the house, and a moment later Tom ran out of It, wrapped in his cloak and escaping from the raindrops under their own roof.<br/>The door opened and Tom went inside, dusted himself off, hung up his coat, and only then notice his brother.<br/> - Sidney, I'm glad you're home-  said Tom with  a smile, hugging brother - I need to talk to you.<br/>Tom went inside, swearing at the damned rain that had been falling most of the time, the roads were muddy, and it had taken him too many time to get here.<br/>Sidney watched his brother talking about the vagaries of the English weather and thought hard about the real purpose of his visit. "He needs money again. Again and again." Sidney took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. All this reminded him of a vicious circle from which he could not get out.<br/>-What's wrong, Tom? - Sidney asked in a flat voice, already knowing the answer to his question in the back of his mind.<br/>- I have an idea - Tom began cheerfully, dancing around the room, waving his long arms and drinking from a newly poured wine glass - if I implement it, I can rent out all the ready-made guest houses in Sanditon, we can take a lot of money and pay back most of the debt, we've already restored most of it.<br/>Sidney stared at his brother, genuinely not understanding this sudden burst of joy. He was wondering where he could get more money right now. <br/>-What's the idea, Tom?-  Sidney asked, his voice already low. <br/>- Oh, this is just an incredible idea -Tom smiled broadly and continued - I was prompted to this by children playing in the street. Do you remember how many people were attracted to us by the regatta? <br/>- How can I forget?-  said Sidney, and smiled at the memory of Charlotte sitting next to him in the boat. The wind gently ruffled her dark curls, and she was as confused as he was. Her hands were cold with excitement, and he covered them with his own, wanting to warm her with his warmth. She couldn't handle the oars, but she would never give up and show anyone her weakness. Even then, looking into her beautiful eyes, he knew that he was deeply in love with her and would have given anything in the world to keep these beautiful moments alive. <br/>- Well - said Tom, pulling Sydney out of the beautiful vision, "We have to hold a tournament !" What do you think, Sidney? <br/>- Tournament? - asked Sidney. <br/>- Yes, Yes, it is a tournament! Jousting tournament! - Tom said enthusiastically: horse racing, archery and shotguns, fisticuffs...and.. and perhaps a boat race. There will be a lot of people who want to see it, I'm sure - Tom persisted - I've thought everything through to the smallest detail, don't worry. <br/>-How much money do you need? - Sidney asked, unable to immediately calculate the size of the impending disaster. <br/>- I don't need money - drawling words happily spoken Tom and widely smiled - I already agreed with Babbington, now, having got married with Esther Denham he is interested in development Sanditon too. You know, he liked my idea, it seems he became softer and pliable, when married. <br/>Sidney opened his mouth in surprise. Tom didn't ask for anything. For the first time in several years. He just shared his joy with him. Sydney breathed a sigh of relief for the second time that day and thought that maybe everything was better than he had thought since morning and even this damned rain would not spoil anything. <br/>-Then what help do you need from me? Go ahead, I'm all yours! - He suddenly felt better and wanted to help his brother with all his heart. <br/>- That's where your friend should come into play - Tom said. <br/>Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Tom jumped up joyfully and hurried to the door, telling Sydney with a smile:<br/>-And it's probably him. <br/>Tom opened the door and Babbington stood in the doorway, brushing the rain from his top hat. <br/> - Wacky weather - he grumbled, then looked up and added cheerfully - greetings, gentlemens - <br/>Sydney and Tom greeted Babbington in return. <br/>-Would you like a drink? - Sidney asked. <br/>- Yes, I'd love to, damn it - Babbington said - I had to leave Esther at home alone. Well, nothing, maybe it's for the best. <br/>- So what help do you need from me?"  Sidney asked, smiling for the second time. He began to be amused by the situation. <br/>- Same as last time with the regatta - Tom said solemnly- we're going to the ball! - he made a bow, waved his hand in the direction of Babbington, passing him the thread of the conversation and happily danced up to the 2nd floor.<br/>- So we're going to the ball - Sidney said, mimicking Tom.<br/>Babbington smiled and sipped from his glass. <br/>- Yes, to a masquerade ball where the Prince Regent is rumored to be present - Babbers said, smiling - this is a real chance for Tom, Sidney - and then added - and for you.<br/>- For me? -  asked Sidney. <br/>- Yes, that's exactly, for you - said Babbington, handing the invitation to the ball for the Parker's family. Sidney glanced at it and was stunned to realize that the ball would be held under the patronage of Lady Susan, which meant that... <br/>- She'll definitely be there, Sidney - babbington said, almost in a whisper, as if reading his mind.<br/>-She? he asked incredulously - who is she? <br/>- Yes, she - Charlotte! - said Babbington -  we already saw her in another reception, frankly Sydney, now she's just charming and if I hadn't loved my wife - started it, but decided to stop, realizing that Sidney looks up at him with bulging eyes in surprise. <br/>- Don't look at me like that - Babbington went on - I'm not blind, and I saw what was going on between you at the ball, the way you looked at her, and the way she kept her eyes on you, it wasn't just a game, I know. Your engagement to Eliza confused me and I'm tangled. But after that wild trick of yours in the Smoking room, my doubts were dispelled again - Babbers laughed - Crowe was so scared, said he wouldn't get closer than 10 meters to baby Haywood. <br/>- Sidney, Tom knows everything too, Mary told him everything - continued Babbington - he came to me with his idea. Tom is very worried about you and wants to help, as I do, so we all started this. <br/>Sidney couldn't believe what he was hearing. His friend and his brother knew about his feelings and he no longer had to pretend or hide anything. He was so relieved that he seemed to be able to breathe deeply again. He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. <br/>Sidney poured them both a glass and they drank. <br/>- I wanted to ask her to marry me at the ball - said Sidney, unwilling to keep it to himself any longer - but Edward came and we did.... <br/>- I remember - said Babbington, patting his friend on the shoulder -thank you for helping me protect Esther from him then. She's the most valuable person in my life. Now I'm in your debt. <br/>- I never had time to say how much I love her - in the hearts of Sydney said - I regret every day that I could not tell her all this... <br/>- Perhaps you still have a chance - with a smile said Babbington - pointing look for a ticket - don't miss it!!! I must go, Esther does not like to be alone for long. <br/>- I'll see you to the door - said Sidney, and walked with him to the door, thinking to himself that at last he had a hope of meeting with Charlotte, for whom his heart yearned. <br/>- Thank you for everything - he said, and held out his hand to Babbington. <br/>Babs silently shook his hand in return and, smiling, went out the door. <br/>Sidney looked out into the street and realized to his surprise that the rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to show through the clouds. He thought again that this was a very good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Large drops of rain drummed on the glass, creating an atmosphere of sadness and longing. Charlotte looked out the window, hoping to distract herself from the thoughts that were swirling in her head. The street was deserted, except for the occasional lone traveler who had started on such a rash journey today, and the closed carriages that passed by could somehow amuse her. Under the gray curtain of rain, the same gray, colorless life of this great city flowed. London, which played with such bright colors at receptions and balls, struck Charlotte with its cold, mud, and a sense of hopeless loneliness. She was uncomfortable in it. As a sensitive person, she noticed falseness and falsehood in almost every look, gesture, bow, and word spoken. Charlotte, who had grown up in a small village and used to looking people in the eye honestly and openly, hated all this. Her whole young being rebelled against it. She was bored and cramped in these huge and luxurious halls filled with people, she acutely wanted to feel free. </p><p>The time dragged on unbearably long. <br/>Charlotte sat down on the sofa, opened her favorite book and began to stare at the familiar lines, trying to forget for a moment why she had come here for. But today her heart wouldn't listen to her, bringing her back to Sydney again and again. It had been several days since their long-awaited but brief meeting, but Charlotte still saw his painfully familiar face, every feature of which she loved madly. She suddenly wanted to come back where she could so easily admire him, hear his gentle voice and melt from his magic smile. Charlotte closed her eyes...<br/> <br/>A second later, she felt a light sea breeze blowing across her smiling face, swaying her curls to the beat of a tune known only to him. The setting sun gently blinded the eyes and painted everything around in a magical Golden haze. The sound of the surf, caressing her ears, and the occasional cry of the gulls soothed her tired soul, bringing her back, if only for a moment, to the place where she had been so happy. <br/>In Charlotte's memory, one by one, events came up that seemed to change her forever, turning her from a brash and shrewd girl who yesterday had shot hares and played with her brothers and sisters into a wise, into a beautiful, sensitive and noble lady. <br/>Sanditon burst into her life as loud and fast as a mountain torrent, tearing down every obstacle in its path. Its deafening novelty thrilled her beyond words. New people, morals, new thoughts, deeds, and feelings took hold of her immediately after her arrival. Seeing the sea for the first time, and feeling all its beauty and power, Charlotte realized that her life is just beginning and there are still many adventures ahead. <br/>Everything she saw excited her, and she was interested in all and everything. And so, intoxicated with new thoughts and feelings, she met Mr. Sidney Parker. <br/>Charlotte's interest in him had begun long before Sidney's arrival at Sanditon, and she was inexplicably drawn to the portrait of him that hung in the hall. Without realizing it, she admired him and flattered herself with the hope of meeting him. Sydney was a real mystery to her, and she was trying desperately to solve it.<br/>Charlotte could not tell the day, the minute, or the hour when this interest of hers had grown into something more, which had taken possession of her whole soul with such new and hitherto unknown emotions. Surprised to learn more and more about Sydney, and realizing how unfair she had been to him at first, Charlotte became more and more ashamed of her hasty conclusions and actions. But even now she could not imagine how and when this contradictory and incomprehensible person, who so often baffled and infuriated her, could become the most dear and beloved in the world, and his opinion the most important? She didn't know the answer. But she knew that she would give anything to see him again, to feel the warmth of his hands and body, to drown in his bottomless eyes, to hear his voice calling her name, and to be lost in him, even for a moment, to feel like one. <br/>The clock struck five, returning to Charlotte from Sunny Sanditon back to grey London. It's time to drink tea. She closed the book,  not being able to read it in a single line. Soon tea was served. Charlotte picked up the mug and went back to the window. She raised the mug to her lips and sipped, pleased to feel it so hot and fragrant liquid warmed her inside. The rain stopped and the sun flashed through the clouds, as if giving her a fragile hope of happiness. Charlotte smiled, realizing that perhaps the best was yet to come...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney pacing the room with long strides. Since the morning, he had been unable to find a place for himself, and hope and an unaccountable fear had mingled in his mind in one big tangle, tormenting him and forcing him to look at the clock, counting the minutes remaining until the evening.</p><p>- Today is a day that can change my whole life, I can't afford to miss it - repeated Sidney over and over like a spell.<br/>
"Today there will be a masquerade ball. Another masquerade" Sidney thought, and smiled, letting his thoughts ease the long wait. He went to the stairs and looked up, and in his memory, as always, the unmistakable image of Charlotte's native figure, descending it with ease and grace, came back to him. The candlelight reflected in her unearthly eyes and glinted on her gorgeous gold-colored dress. Her thick, unruly hair was pulled up, revealing her slender neck and the delicate curls of hair at her temples. Charlotte smiled, and it seemed to Sydney that the room was suddenly brighter.<br/>
Standing there at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her like a bridegroom at the altar, he felt the same excitement and impatience. She stopped beside him. Time seemed to stand still for Sidney, he seemed to gasp with delight, emotions swept over over him and flooded his head, his heart was pounding so loudly in his chest that it covered the ticking of the clock on the wall. A wave of joy and tenderness swept over him when Charlotte appeared. He found himself unable to stop looking at the vision, unable to take his eyes off it for a second, and he felt an irresistible desire to touch her, even with the tips of his fingers, to feel the warmth of her hands. Even then, looking at her and melting with delight and tenderness, Sidney realized how important this girl was to him. He unconsciously reached out to her from their  first meeting, his own desires and feelings frightened him and he resisted them as much as he could( "Who are you kidding, resisted. I tried to resist, " he corrected himself), but at some point he realized that it was pointless. This incredible, incomprehensible young woman had already settled deep in his heart, filling every corner of his mind and bringing with her the warmth and affection that warmed his lonely heart. Her openness, sincerity, honesty, and a fervent desire for justice made it almost impossible, they broke down the walls that he had worked so hard to build around himself all these years. Charlotte burst into his life like a fresh wind, scattering all his judgments and arguments about the reasonableness of loneliness. Looking into her deep eyes, he clearly realized that he could no longer and did not want to be alone, that without her, his life would never be complete again. Sidney knew that he had found the one person he could trust with his aching heart.<br/>
There was a rush of loud footsteps, and Sidney saw Tom coming down the stairs. <br/>
- Oh, Sidney, are you coming to me? - Tom asked when   he saw him at the foot of the stairs. <br/>
- Oh... I... No, Tom - Sidney muttered absently, the image of Charlotte still lingering in his mind. <br/>
-Today is a great day, Sidney, today we will make history! - Tom widely smiled, he was determined and, seemed already nothing can debauch him mood - Such event! Sanditon will be talked about everywhere!!! Excellent! Excellent! - Tom had said it to Himself and walked into the room. <br/>
Sidney didn't say anything, he wanted to share this joy with his brother with all his heart, but after weighing all the pros and cons, he decided to hold his feelings, realizing that today things could not go as planned. "Will she want to see me? Talk to me? What she will tell me? What can I tell her after what I did?."It was painful and bitter for him to remember the engagement and everything that happened after.<br/>
" But I must, I must see her and talk to her. I can't live without her, this agony is simply unbearable."<br/>
-Would you like a drink? - Tom asked, pointing to the decanter. <br/>
- No, I don't need this - dryly responded Sydney, trying to contain their emotions - today I need a bright head.<br/>
He sat down silently in the chair opposite Tom and looked at  him. His brother looked up and met his eyes. There was a deathly silence in the room. It suddenly seemed to Sidney that Tom's silence told him more than he had in the last few years. In his wide-open eyes, he saw the pain, the anxiety for him... repentance..<br/>
- S.. Sidney - Tom stammered in a choked voice... I have long wanted to say as-Tom spoke falteringly, have him not worked pick a the right words - I grateful to you for all, that you made for me and my family - with effort said Tom, he sharply exhaled and settled down, as if gave on these words their recent forces... <br/>
- Tom - Sidney began, but he cut him off:<br/>
- I'm so sorry, Sydney, I'm so ashamed -Tom jumped out of the chair and nervously began to walk around the room, unable to cope with the emotions that rolled over him, his hands flew to his head, unconsciously ruffling his hair, there were tears in his eyes, he seemed almost mad to Sydney - I'm such a fool... with my plans, I completely forgot about the most important thing... about my family....I made you do it... I'm so sorry for you - he hesitated for a moment, then added - I'm sorry to both of you...<br/>
His face was so full of despair and pain that Sydney felt sorry for Tom. <br/>
- I had no choice, Tom, you are my family - said Sidney. <br/>
- But you and Charlotte - said Tom-  I didn't know... I was so stupid... I don't know can <br/>
you ever forgive me. <br/>
Tom was so pathetic that Sidney couldn't stand it, and he stood up and hugged his brother. <br/>
- You are my family - he said - and  Charlotte too - Sidney paused - Tom, she's the best that's ever happened in my life! Without she, everything doesn't make sense! And I betrayed and pushed her away and now I don't know how to get her back. I don't know if she needs me at all.<br/>
After telling his brother what he had been afraid to admit to himself for so long, Sidney realized that the fear that had dogged him all day had suddenly receded, giving way to determination and hope. <br/>
Finally, Sydney pulled himself together. Exhaling noisily, he patted his brother warmly on the shoulders and said, with a faint smile:<br/>
- We can handle everything, Tom, we can handle everything together! <br/>
Tom looked at his brother and smiled, too, he saw before him Sidney Parker, whom he had known well before, a strong and wilful man who never gave up. He was relieved. <br/>
- Then go ahead, ladies and gentlemen. Meet Sanditon and the joust!!! - Tom recited with a wide smile, holding up unimaginable figures in the air with his hands. His old determination and fervor returned to him. <br/>
Sidney smiled with relief and patted his brother on the shoulder again. The two men parted in silence, allowing each other to gather for the ball alone with their own thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The masquerade ball. Part 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm summer evening, and ordinary people in London were finishing their day's work, looking forward to an evening meal and a relax in the family circle. However, this did not apply to the representatives of high society, who were looking forward to a truly large-scale event that could possibly go down in history. Lady Woоster's masquerade ball was to be held today. There were persistent rumours in London that the Prince Regent himself would be present. Preparation for this ball has long been called legendary and the world was looking forward to the evening, pining with curiosity and an incredible desire to show itself in all its glory.</p><p>The hall was decorated in the latest fashion, a sea of fresh flowers seemed to fill everything around. The parquet floors were polished to a high gloss, the full orchestra took their seats, all the candles were lit, and the massive chandeliers went up, flooding the halls with a kind of magical flickering light. <br/>
Lady Woоster, Lady Susan for inner circle, had herself surveyed her domain before this Grand event, giving final instructions to the ball master and servants. Judging by the smile on her handsome, aristocratic face, she was extremely pleased. <br/>
- Very well, we are ready - she said calmly - the first guests will start arriving soon. She dismissed the servants with a gesture, took another look at the decoration of the main hall, and turned to Charlotte. <br/>
-What do you say, Charlotte?-  lady Susan said, gesturing toward the Hall. <br/>
- Oh, it's simply magnificent, my Lady, so many flowers, so beautiful! - without hiding the delight and smile she said - I like it a lot! <br/>
- Really all these people who will be here-Charlotte said more quietly - I think I have no place among them, they are all so incomprehensible to me and strangers. Maybe I shouldn't be here today.  Charlotte looked pleadingly at Susan. <br/>
- No, no, no, my dear girl - said the Lady with a smile , - it is quite out of the question, such a diamond must Shine!<br/>
Susan looked at Charlotte carefully, noting that she was incredibly beautiful today in this elegant dress of soft coral color that set off her beautiful skin, and that her dark, thick hair was gathered up to match the pearls on her earrings and necklace, making the look complete and perfect. Charlotte was holding a delicate mask with long feathers to match her dress, but her hands were trembling slightly, and Susan realized that she was clearly nervous. <br/>
- It will be all right, you will manage, as always - Lady Susan reassured her, lightly patting the dainty, gloved hand. <br/>
- And then, not all people in this room will be so strange and incomprehensible - she smiled, conspiratorially said - I'm almost sure that a certain gentleman, whose opinion is so important to you, will also be here. <br/>
- How? - Charlotte could not help but cry out, and her cheeks flushed bright red, betraying her head - How can you be sure? - she asked hopefully. <br/>
- I am sure, because personally signed the invitation to his family-calmly replied Lady Susan, slyly smiling and narrowing her beautiful eyes - and at this time I think he will be without a lady. <br/>
- How do you know? - Charlotte said, almost in a whisper. <br/>
- My sweet girl, rumors are crawling through London much faster than you can imagine - said Lady Susan with a smile - the lady was forced to leave urgently, I know this for sure! I'm sorry, I need to check one more thing while there are no guests. <br/>
Lady Wooster went into the next room, leaving Charlotte alone with her hopes and fears.<br/>
She was suddenly seized with an incredible anxiety, it became difficult to breathe, joy and fear at the same time shackled her soul. Yes, Charlotte had been waiting for this meeting, dreaming of it, but was she ready for it? Could she hear him? How does he feel about her? What does he really want? The answers to these questions, alas, she did not know and now it tormented her as never before. Anxiety and excitement began to fill every cell of her body, preventing Charlotte from recovering.<br/>
But here, in the Hall appeared first guests and she was sighing and gathering all the remaining forces, hastened to Lady Susan, helping to meet the audience. </p><p>The carriage drove slowly through the streets of London, carrying its silent passengers to the ball. The Parker brothers hadn't exchanged a word since leaving the house, and each of them had their own thoughts that they didn't want to share with anyone yet. Tom was thinking of a strategy for presenting his idea of a tournament at the ball tonight, and Sydney was thinking of Charlotte. He wanted very much to help Tom with his idea, on which his life depended, too, but the thought of Charlotte and of seeing her again today drove everything out of his mind. <br/>
He had a thousand times imagined what he would say to her when they met, and a thousand times realized that all this might be useless and the conversation might not go the way he had planned. Doubts were gnawing at his soul, but by the end of the journey, he had pulled himself together and decided that he would go to the end, no matter what it  would cost him. <br/>
The carriage stopped, and the gentlemen got out and stood near the massive steps of the main entrance.<br/>
- Well - said Tom with a smile - fortis fortuna adiuvat (fortune favours the bold)!! Go ahead!!! - and joyfully began to ascend the stairs. <br/>
Sidney took a deep breath and followed his brother up the stairs. </p><p>Sidney looked confused as he entered the Room. He had been to such events many times before, but today the abundance of people and colors took him by surprise. He suddenly realized that among this colorful, cheerful and laughing crowd, he would need to find the one for whom he had come here. He didn't know how to do it yet. <br/>
He glanced around the room in the secret hope of finding her features, but it was all in vain; Sidney could not see or recognize her. However, he felt her close presence on his skin, knew that she was here somewhere, and was determined to find his Charlotte. <br/>
- Oh, lady Wooster - said Tom, beginning to move in her direction - we must pay our respects and invite her back to Sanditon. <br/>
Sidney followed him, hoping that Charlotte was with hostess of this house. As he drew nearer, he realized that his hopes were in vain, and that his search was again at a dead end. The gentlemen approached and bowed to the lady. <br/>
- Oh, Lady Wooster, you are very charming tonight - began Tom, in his usual excited manner - and the evening is worthy of all praise, everything is just fine, Splendid! Thank you for the invitation and the honor you have given us! We will be happy to welcome you to Sanditon at any time when you just want to visit us!!! <br/>
Tom would have liked to say more, but the number of people who wanted to greet the hostess of the evening was so great that he did not dare. <br/>
- Mr. Tom Parker, Mr. Sidney Parker - Lady Susan said with a sly smile, not missing the fact that Sidney was anxiously looking for someone in the crowd, and she knew exactly who he was hoping to find.!! <br/>
The men bowed again and went into the hall. <br/>
Sidney's uneasiness grew with every minute he spent there, his eyes lost in the motley crowd, and the constant tension in his temples made him feel sick. <br/>
- Oh, finally, I thought we already never wait for you, oh, it look you a long time ti get here - waving hand, called their Babbington, teetering alongside Esther and Crowe - pass here. <br/>
-Lady Babbington - her brothers greeted her with one voice. <br/>
- Gentlemens Parker - said Esther, curtsying to them. <br/>
The brothers shook hands with Babbington and Crowe. The latter looked suspiciously at Sidney, but after shaking his hand and looking into his eyes, he realized that he was not angry with him anymore and the incident in the Smoking room was over. He immediately relaxed and began to talk frivolously about the people gathered in the Hall. <br/>
- So, gentlemen - he said solemnly - I understand that you have another crazy idea that we should announce at the ball. Usually at a ball, people do much more pleasant things - said Crowe, sipping from a wine glass, watching the ladies pass by, and continued, pointing to the couple Babbington - but these two, they will persuade the dead, so I'm with you.<br/>
When he finished, he rolled his eyes colorfully and finished the glass in one gulp. Esther involuntarily wrinkled her pretty nose and whispered in her husband's ear : <br/>
- I'm going to step aside for a moment.  <br/>
He smiled back and followed her with his eyes. Esther walked over to the group of standing ladies and entered delicately into the conversation. After a second, everyone seemed to be listening only to her. <br/>
- She's very charming - Babbington said affectionately. <br/>
Crowe rolled his eyes again and shook his head from side to side, saying very emphatically that he had heard these words a hundred thousand times before. <br/>
 - Well, let's get busy, the tournament is not waiting!!! - said Tom - tell me who I should start with, Crowe, you know everyone here better than I do. <br/>
Crow silently waved his hand in the opposite direction of the hall and they went there. <br/>
Sidney and Babbington were left alone. <br/>
-Are you all right, Sidney? - with anxiety in his voice asked Babbers - you look very pale. <br/>
- I'm fine, - he said dryly, still searching her in the crowd. <br/>
- Don't worry, she's here - almost in a whisper he said, leaning toward Sydney - I saw Charlotte and talked to her today, she is simply charming in her coral dress.<br/>
Babbington glanced at Esther, who motioned for him to join the conversation. <br/>
- Sorry, I need to move away-said Babbington and went to meet his wife. </p><p>It was at least half an hour before Sidney made the rounds of every possible room, looking intently at the faces and images of all the ladies wear in matching dresses, but he could not find Charlotte, and gradually despair began to take hold of him. <br/>
Sidney decided to stop and calmly consider the situation. His attention was drawn to Crowe, who, apparently already well-fed, was walking unsteadily through groups of people talking, loudly commenting on his progress. When he saw Sidney, he turned and waved to him, but without calculating the trajectory, he bumped into the lady standing in front of him.<br/>
In surprise, she dropped the glass from her hand and it crashed with a loud clang on the floor, attracting the attention of everyone present. The lady lowered her mask and looked at Crowe. He couldn't see her face because she was turned back, but Crowe's reaction surprised him. He looked at her with round eyes, muttered something soundlessly with his lips, frantically searching for someone in the hall. When he met Sidney's gaze, he suddenly jerked back and began to pull away from the lady with his back, pushing the other guests in the way and causing a storm of indignation among them. She half turned, still not understanding what had happened, and Sidney was finally able to see and recognize her. Only then he realized the comicality of the situation, he was ready to laugh out loud right there, because Crowe had just given him the best gift he could imagine - he had found his Charlotte. Sidney smiled and hurried over to her. </p><p>Charlotte crouched down to pick up the glass fragments. She did it unconsciously, out of habit, without waiting for the servants. A man's figure bent over her, and she raised her head and met Sidney's eyes. Charlotte's breath caught in her throat, and the color rose to her cheeks. He sank down beside her, touching her hands, picking up the pieces of glass she had already collected. <br/>
- Charlotte - he said, almost in a whisper, looking her straight in the eye you might get hurt. <br/>
Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath on their skin, neither of them could take their eyes off each other, time seemed to stand still for both of them, their hearts were beating faster and faster, as if urging each other on. Sidney smiled at her, unable to hide his delight that she was so close. Suddenly it became difficult to breathe and both were covered with a hot wave of tenderness and desire. He ran his hand gently over her small hand and picked up the last of the shards. Sydney could barely contain the overwhelming urge to kiss her right here and now. Here she is, so close that you can touch her beautiful face, run your hand through her hair. How beautiful she was, how desirable. It took a lot of effort to pull himself together. <br/>
- I beg your pardon - said a servant who came up with a tray. <br/>
Sydney and Charlotte reluctantly stood up, but he couldn't let go of her hand. At last the fragments were put away on the tray and the servant went to work. <br/>
- Mr. Parker - she said softly, and lowered her eyes. <br/>
- Miss Haywood - said Sidney, still hoarse with excitement. <br/>
- How do you like the ball? - Charlotte asked, trying to pull herself together, but her voice was still treacherously shaky. <br/>
- Very impressive - said Sidney, looking at her openly, as if he wanted to remember this image for the rest of his life .  <br/>
Charlotte blushed deeply and lowered her eyes again in embarrassment. Sydney could hardly resist the urge to lift her beautiful head and look into her beautiful eyes. <br/>
- How are you, Charlotte? - he asked. <br/>
- All well, thank you - already more cheerfully told she. <br/>
- What about your family?-   Sidney asked again. <br/>
- Thank you, their all well too - told Charlotte already smiling. <br/>
His smile warmed his soul. <br/>
- J..  - Sidney began, but was interrupted. <br/>
- Miss Heywood - said a tall and rather handsome man who had come up to them - do you remember that you promised me the next dance? <br/>
- Yes, of course, Lord Broome, I remember - Charlotte said with a smile, leaning on the hand that had been placed before her - I'm sorry, Mr Parker. <br/>
 They went to the dance hall, and they chatted merrily on the way, Charlotte laughed at his jokes and seemed perfectly happy. <br/>
Lord Broome, he knew about it, but he didn't know it personally. As far as Sidney could remember, he had been a year or two younger than he was, was fairly wealthy, and had a reputation in society as a rather jovial and witty gentleman of fairly progressive views. He couldn't remember anything bad about it, and that made him even angrier. <br/>
Sydney felt a desperate twinge of jealousy, and emotions suddenly overwhelmed him. He couldn't imagine any other man besides himself touching her and looking her straight in the eye. His eyes darkened and he not remembering himselve from anger and weakness has passed in dance hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The masquerade ball. Part 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Music began to play and elegant couples started to move. He couldn't take his eyes off Charlotte, she was incredibly beautiful today, and her magic smile and ringing laugh took his breath away. "He makes her laugh, and I made her cry, I hurt her... "in hearts thought Sidney, and sensed as guilt heavy weight generalship on his heart of. Every movement, every gesture, every touch, every glance of Lord Broome's at Charlotte brought him unbearable pain, but he could not stop looking at them. </p><p>- Oh, Mr. Parker, are you looking for someone?-  Lady Wooster, who had just come up, asked with a smile, and following his gaze, continued - oh... Charlotte... well, of course!!!<br/>Sidney looked down in silence, and lady Susan smiled again. <br/>- Aren't they - they're a wonderful couple? They look great together - lady Wooster continued, enjoying watching Sidney struggle to cope with emotions - he looks after her so beautifully and takes such care of her. Charlotte deserves it. I would be very surprised if Lord Broome did not propose of a marriage to her soon. <br/>It seemed to Sidney that his whole world had suddenly been turned upside down. He was unable to breathe, clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white, his brows furrowed, and a deep, anxious frown creased his forehead. Jealousy seemed to flood him. <br/>All these metamorphoses did not go unnoticed by Lady Susan, and judging by her smile, she really liked what she saw. <br/>- Oh, Yes, Mr. Parker - she continued - may I congratulate you on your engagement to Mrs. Campion?<br/>Sidney looked around sharply, as if he'd been slapped in the face by her. When he saw Charlotte, he forgot all about the engagement and Sanditon. More important was the fact that she was dancing now with another man in this room. Sidney felt sick and nauseated, and he sucked in a desperate breath to keep from betraying his emotions. <br/>- It is true that this engagement was so unexpected and hasty for many people - continued lady Susan, as if nothing had happened. <br/>He met her gaze steadily, and for some reason decided not to lie to her. <br/>- It was just circumstances - Sidney said - I didn't have a choice. <br/> - It didn't surprise me at all, considering how much effort Mrs. Campion put into closing all the doors in London for you - Lady Worcester said calmly, raising an expressive eyebrow. <br/>Sidney felt as if he had been suddenly doused in icy water, and opened his eyes wide, unable to believe what he had just heard. <br/>- But..What ?... How do you ... - Sidney began. <br/>- How do I know? -Susan asked with a smile - I know everything that's going on in London, Mr. Parker. Please excuse me.<br/>Lady Wooster gave him another mischievous smile again and moved away to join the other guests, leaving Sidney to struggle with the frenzied stream of thoughts she had just generated in him. <br/>"Charlotte and Lord Broome, is everything settled? Did she still have any feelings for him? Eliza and the damn deal, how? How could she do this to him? What for? Eliza knows he doesn't love her."<br/>Everything was mixed up in his head, the music was playing louder and louder, the couples were dancing faster and faster, not giving Sydney time to recover, and he seemed to be torn apart. With a last effort of will, he stopped this cycle of thoughts and made the decision " Charlotte is the most important thing today, I must talk to her, the rest later." </p><p>The music ended, and the couples applauded each other and dispersed. Sidney watched Charlotte converse sweetly with Lord Broome, smiling at him, and he felt a pang of jealousy again, his whole being telling him, " she must be mine and mine alone." Charlotte turned as if looking for someone in the audience and met Sidney's eyes. He couldn't tear himself away from her. Charlotte looked at him the same way she had that night after the regatta, when he had come to tell her that she was the only one with whom he was getting better. A small spark of hope lit up in Sydney's heart, and without hesitation he went to meet her. <br/>- I'm sorry to interrupt - Sidney said, coming close enough to address them both. <br/> - Miss Haywood - Sidney said loudly - would you do me the honor of inviting you to the next dance, if you haven't already been invited?" - and looked straight into her wide eyes. <br/>Charlotte's face flushed again, and she lowered her eyes for a moment, then lifted her chin and looked at him.:<br/>- Yes, of course, thank you. <br/>Sydney was elated, she agreed to dance with him, he could touch her, look at her, admire her features. He was even more delighted to find that during their brief conversation she had not once looked at Lord Broome, who had been very much annoyed at Sidney's appearance and was now regarding him with obvious displeasure.<br/> To his deep regret, Sidney realized that Broome was not going to leave just like that, either.  He was facing a strong opponent with much greater financial opportunities than he had, and certainly with fewer problems. Broome was rich, handsome, gallant, interesting, and quite intelligent, almost the dream of any single girl. <br/>"Do I have the slightest chance? Can I hope for?"These questions drove Sydney crazy. <br/>He looked at Charlotte again, grasping her gaze as if it were a lifeline, and was rewarded by her. Charlotte smiled back at him tenderly and accepted his outstretched hand. In her eyes he saw again the mischievous twinkle he loved so much, saw his Charlotte, whose tender words and caustic remarks he had missed so much in these past long days. <br/>It was only a question of compatibility, he thought, and he smiled at her tenderly, because he knew that the woman he was now walking hand in hand with was the only one who could make him happy. "She's the one. Only Charlotte. I must return her  at whatever it takes" </p><p>The pairs took their positions. Sidney stared at Charlotte, intoxicated by this long-awaited intimacy. The music began, and Charlotte put her slender hand in his, and Sidney felt the warmth spread through his body, giving vent to all the tenderness that had accumulated in him during their separation. The other hand rested on his shoulder with a pleasant weight, giving them a sense of togetherness. Gently pulling her to himself, Sidney put his hand on her waist and felt the burning touch of her beautiful body, he was overcome by an incredible trepidation and excitement. <br/>Charlotte fluttered in Sidney's capable, strong arms, unconsciously clinging to him even closer, unable to resist the pull that had come between them. Charlotte gave herself up to his hands and eyes again. She could not and would not resist the fire that came from Sidney and warmed her tortured soul. If only for a moment, she forgot all the pain and tears she had lived with all those days. Their hearts was racing along with the rhythms of the dance. Charlotte looked into his amorous eyes and gasped at her own feelings, slowly melting away from the smile so dear to her heart. With him, she felt loved, desired, and most importantly absolutely happy. </p><p>Charlotte was so close again, he could feel her breath and smell her wonderful hair, her proximity intoxicating, giving birth to incredibly vivid fantasies in his head. Her lithe body, moving in time with his own, was driving him crazy. <br/>It seemed to both of them that all that was in this room, all the people and other sounds, had disappeared, there were only them and the music that drew them along, giving them moments of incredible happiness and intimacy. They seemed to merge in a single impulse, unable to break the connection that had so magically arisen between them. <br/>When the music stopped, Sidney and Charlotte continued to stand in the middle of the room, eye to eye, hand in hand, like newlyweds at the altar, unable to tear themselves away from each other for a second. Their hearts were beating in unison, and each was willing to give anything in the world to keep this moment from ending. <br/>The applause brought them back to the harsh reality. Sidney reluctantly pulled away from Charlotte, but couldn't bring himself to let go of her soft hand immediately, still warming her with the hot warmth of his own. <br/>- Thank you, miss Haywood - Sidney said, his voice trembling with excitement as he walked with her to the end of the Room, so as not to disturb the other guests. <br/>She only lowered her eyes, unable to control her own emotions. <br/>Sydney tried to guess what she was thinking, and he had to find out. He desperately wanted to talk to her as he had before, he wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh, even her reproaches and taunts were more welcome than this ringing silence. <br/>- A.. I - he began, but Charlotte beat him to it:<br/>- What's new in Sanditon, Mr. Parker? - she asked, with a slight, courteous smile that she tried desperately to hide her excitement. <br/>" Mr Parker. Mr. Parker again."He wanted her to call him by his first name. He needed it.<br/>- In Sanditon? - he asked, remembering this place with joy and sadness - the restoration work is almost complete. <br/>- How well- not hiding genuine joy told Charlotte - and how are Tom, Mary and children? it's been so long then I've had a letter from her, since I came to London.<br/>- They're all right - he smiled at it in the answer, said Sydney, he was incredibly touched by such its concern and warmth relative to his family and already in which times for today thought how much he loved this fragile young woman.<br/>- Tom is here at the ball, and we came with him alone. He's got a new idea for Sanditon, and he's planning a real joust there! This will attract all the world and allow us to pay back your debts. And most importantly, he found all the money! This is just incredible! - he said with a smile. <br/>Charlotte thought for a moment and looked him straight in the eye.<br/>- Oh, Sidney, this is so wonderful! - Charlotte exclaimed, almost laughing with joy.!!-  I'm so happy for Tom, for Sanditon, for all of us! <br/>She was smiling and he couldn't help but smile back. <br/>Sidney's heart leaped. She called him by name, by name, for the first time, she smiles at him again, and she said " us." That short word made his heart beat faster. Sidney dared to hope again. <br/>He looked at her tenderly, unable to suppress a smile. <br/>- To be honest, he's  here to draw attention to his Grand project at Sanditon only - Sidney said and stopped, looking at her. <br/>- And you? - she asked, fascinated. <br/>- And I'm here because I've been longing to see you again, Charlotte! - he said, looking her straight in the eyes and panting with excitement. <br/>Charlotte was so stunned by his admission that she couldn't speak. With her eyes wide open, she just stood and stared at her beloved man, and waves of uncontrollable joy filled her entire being. Charlotte smiled at Sydney. <br/>- Oh, Sidney, there you are - Tom's voice seemed to wake them both - I couldn't find you anywhere, I need your help negotiating. Tom came closer, and only then recognized Charlotte. <br/>- Cha... Charlotte, my dear, it's been a long time since I've seen you, I'm so glad, I didn't know you were here - Tom chattered, and put his arm around Charlotte's shoulders like a daughter. <br/>It was so touching that Sydney couldn't help but smile. <br/>- I'm very glad to see you, too, Mr. Parker - said Charlotte, with a smile and a warmth in her voice that made Sydney feel so good - What about Mary and the children? I really missed them.<br/> Tom began to talk about the children, and Charlotte listened with interest and laughed at the stories of their pranks. Looking at their peaceful conversation, Sidney knew that they were the closest people to him - his family. And Charlotte was an integral part of it. <br/>- Sid...Your brother told me that you are planning a jousting tournament at Sanditon - said Charlotte in an enthusiastic voice - this is an incredible idea, and everyone will love it!"!! That's wonderful, Mr. Parker! <br/>- Yes, thank you Charlotte - he said smiling - it was a real insight!!! But we still have a lot of work to do here and very little time! Sydney, I'm sorry, but I really need you - Tom said pleadingly. <br/>- I beg your pardon, miss Hеywood - Sidney bowed and reluctantly followed the Tom, leaving Charlotte with her new friends. When he turned around, Lord Broome was standing beside her again, talking cheerfully. Charlotte smiled. Sidney clenched his fists and silently followed his brother, trying not to look back. </p><p>- How do you like this evening, Miss Heywood?-  Lord Broome asked, trying to rouse Charlotte from her deep reverie. <br/>- Oh, Yes, everything is wonderful - said Charlotte, and smiled politely. <br/>- Were they your friends? - broom asked. <br/>- Oh, it was Mr. Tom Parker and Mr. Sidney Parker - said Charlotte - I was recently staying with Tom and his wife, Mary, at Sanditon, which is such a small seaside resort town. They received me very warmly. <br/>- But it must be incredibly boring to spend the summer in such a godforsaken place - tried to keep the conversation Broome - there is almost no society, it's not London or even Brighton. <br/>- No you are not right - with a smile said Charlotte - there live wonderful people, and there is not at all boring, and in General I think that the days spent there were the happiest in my life! I'm sorry, but I must speak to Lady Wooster. <br/>Charlotte curtsied and went in search of her hostess. </p><p>Charlotte soon found her and told Lady Susan about Tom's great idea and how she wanted to help him. She was so carried away and excited by the idea that Lady Wooster could not refuse her. </p><p>Miss Heywood was overjoyed; she went from Room to Room in search of Tom... and Sidney. She knew how to help them with the tournament. A sense of joy and excitement seized her. It seemed to Charlotte that she was back in Sanditon with the people she loved. Sidney's presence made the evening magical and incredible. Charlotte could not help thinking of the engagement and Mrs. Campion, jealousy and pain tormented her, but today, when he was so close, she felt such indescribable delight that she forgot everything in the world. <br/>Charlotte found them in the main hall, Tom and Sidney were talking to a group of gentlemen. <br/>She came up to them, the young men saw her and bowed in greeting, and Charlotte curtsied. <br/>- I'm sorry, Mr. Parker - Charlotte said, turning to Tom. <br/>- What's wrong, Charlotte? - he asked. <br/>Sidney turned too, and he was thrilled to see her again, alone, without Broome, but he could only guess at the reason for her appearance. They moved away from the group. <br/>- Lady Wooster has allowed you to address the entire Assembly and tell everyone about the Sanditon tournament - Charlotte said, almost in a whisper. <br/>Tom and Sidney were surprised. Sidney looked at her with adoration, unable to find words of gratitude that would be worthy of her action, and Tom seemed completely speechless. <br/>- Follow me - Charlotte said confidently - and Mr. Tom Parker, pull yourself together, you'll have to make a speech! <br/>Tom cheered up, and Sydney smiled, beginning to finally understand how this fragile-looking girl had become the love of his life. </p><p>But at last all were silent, and the master of the ball gave word to Tom. All the high society seemed to stand still and wait for his words. To Mr. Parker's credit, he did very well. Tom greeted the audience, bowed, smiled and in his usual emotional manner masterfully presented his magnificent and ambitious project. When he finished, the room was deafeningly silent. Everyone seemed afraid to break this silence. Charlotte and Sydney looked at each other nervously, trying to find support in each other. Neither of them knew what to expect. <br/>A loud, single clap seemed to cut the air, breaking the silence that reigned in the main Hall, and a man's voice said loudly:<br/> - Fine. This is what we need. I like it.<br/>The entire audience turned at his voice, wondering who it could be. The tall, stately man who stood under the arch next to Lady Wooster removed his mask and addressed Tom :<br/>- Mr. Tom Parker, we accept your invitation. <br/>A whisper of "the Prince Regent"," this is the Prince Regent", "he's here after all" went through the hall instantly, and a few seconds later the hall was drowned in applause. Sydney and Charlotte looked at each other, smiling, not believing that this was really happening. For the first time since that ill-fated fire, these two loving hearts were close to each other, and even for a moment, they were happy. It was a real triumph for Tom Parker and all  Sanditon's campaign.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The masquerade ball. All masks removed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ovation that Tom had so masterfully broken at the ball continued. During this time, he went through all the stages from misunderstanding to universal happiness, standing in the center of the hall to the noise of applause. It took Tom a moment to realize that all this was real and was happening right here and now. "The Prince Regent, the tournament, Sanditon - it can't be! This is just incredible!" </p><p>With great difficulty he found Sidney in the crowd, who was smiling at him and applauding too, Charlotte was standing shoulder to shoulder with him, and it seemed to Tom that she was laughing merrily with happiness. Looking at these two people standing so close to each other, so tenderly and openly sharing their joy and warmth, he realized for the umpteenth time how blind and stupid he was, not noticing this before. <br/>
Thousands of questions about the tournament fell on Tom as if from a cornucopia, and he gladly accepted this game, delighting in the atmosphere of excitement and fun. It was Tom Parker's day and the world should remember it for a long time. </p><p>- It's incredible, it's amazing, I couldn't even count on it - Babbington said with a smile as he and Esther walked up to Sidney and Charlotte. <br/>
- I didn't even expect this - quietly told Esther and closely with easy smile dreamt on Charlotte - believe here not go off without you, Miss Hеywood?<br/>
She blushed, smiled a little, and lowered her eyes. <br/>
- All of this only thanks to Charlotte - with warmth and pride in voice said Sydney - she arranged it - and having looked it in eyes added - I so grateful to you for all. Look, my brother is just happy, and I am....- he hesitated, realizing that he was sinking back into her eyes - and I'm happy, too..<br/>
- Well, if everyone is happy, then I, too, - was heard from behind Sidney's voice fairly filled Crowe - finally I can relax like a normal gentleman and not to discuss with everyone about the tournament, have long had to drink, and those ladies seem to don't mind dancing. <br/>
Babbington laughed, and Esther, using Crowe's own weapon, rolled her eyes spectacularly with a sigh, telling him how much he couldn't stand him. <br/>
Sidney and Charlotte looked at each other with a smile. <br/>
- Really, you're all so boring, I'm better... "I'll go - Crowe said, making a face, waving his hand theatrically and walking toward the ladies standing next to him, addressing them as he went - Ladies, it's a wonderful evening, isn't it, would you like a dance?<br/>
The Babbingtons went dancing, too, and left Sidney and Charlotte alone. <br/>
- Charlotte, you have no idea how grateful I am for everything you've done! -  he said, unable to fight the emotions that filled him. <br/>
Charlotte looked down again, confused. <br/>
- I didn't do anything unusual - she was trying to find words - I just told Lady Susan about this wonderful Tom's idea. He did the rest himself. <br/>
Sidney looked affectionately at Charlotte. Her incredible modesty and resourcefulness did her great credit. Again and again she came to the aid of his family and himself with all her unselfishness and passion. He knew perfectly well that such a woman was a real gift from heaven and certainly the best thing that had ever happened to him in his life. Now that he was so close to her, gazing with ecstasy into her dear and warm eyes, he felt so happy that even his recent anxieties seemed to have left him. <br/>
Charlotte, on the other hand, enjoyed every second she spent with him and every look he gave her, wishing with all her heart that those sweet moments would not end. <br/>
Only one thought, sitting deep inside, still tormented her, made all her feelings and emotions wrong, unworthy, and even dirty. She could not help thinking of Sidney's engagement to Mrs. Campion, which he seemed to have forgotten. <br/>
The voice in the air was a reflection of all her hidden fears and sorrows. <br/>
- Mr. Sidney Parker! What a meeting! What a ball! What a triumph for your brother! - an elegant middle-aged lady said.<br/>
 Charlotte looked at her and realized that she didn't know her. <br/>
- Mrs. Burke - Sidney said dryly, and bowed - thank you, I think you can congratulate my brother in person.<br/>
- It's a pity Eliza couldn't join us today, she would have been thrilled -Mrs. Burke chirped - you must miss her so much these days, because loving hearts can't bear to be separated. I think that soon everything will be formed and you will be able to be together again, such a wonderful couple, you will be very happy in your marriage.<br/>
"Eliza, damn her! She deceived me. Betrayed me for the second time in a row. " <br/>
Sidney's face flushed red with anger, distorting his beautiful features. He turned so abruptly to Mrs. Burke that she shrank back from Sydney in fright. He was breathing heavily, and it was obvious that silence was extremely difficult for him. <br/>
- I'm sorry - Charlotte said quietly - but I have to go. Good Day. <br/>
Charlotte smiled politely, curtsied, and turned to leave the Room, fighting the urge to burst into tears right here and now. <br/>
- What the hell? Who called you here at all? - said Sidney to Mrs. Burke. <br/>
Now he didn't care who heard him. It was more important to catch up with Charlotte and talk to her at last; he had to do it immediately. He turned and strode out of the Room, leaving Mrs. Burke standing with her mouth open in surprise. <br/>
Lady Wooster, who had been watching the scene with considerable interest, smiled slyly, and after a moment's reflection said:<br/>
- Lord Broome, would you do me a favor?. .. </p><p>With her heart pounding and hands trembling with excitement, Charlotte ran out into the deserted corridor. Tears of bitterness and despair rose to her eyes. Her whole world seemed to be collapsing before her eyes. "He's engaged. Engaged. And nothing can change. I shouldn't have come here"<br/>
She heard hurried footsteps and looked back. It was Sidney, almost running after her. <br/>
Confused for a moment with excitement, Charlotte ran from him along the corridor to hide her tears. <br/>
In three long strides he caught up with her. <br/>
- Wait, wait, wait - he has spoken, trying to affectionately call grab its for hand, turning to itself - don't leave, please, we need to talk. <br/>
He saw tears in her eyes and his heart sank. He made her cry again. It was unbearably painful and embarrassing. His whole being wanted to hold this fragile young woman to him, to hug her and not let her go, warming her with all its warmth. He looked into her eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks, and he wanted to cry himself. Sidney wanted to comfort her, to dry her tears with his kisses, but he knew he couldn't afford it. His heart ached with pain, and being close to her was maddening, his strength to resist the pull was fading before his eyes, and he came so close and hovered over her, trying to hold back his impulses with the last of his strength. He wanted to kiss her, to taste her soft lips again, to drown in her tenderness... <br/>
Charlotte looked up at him, feeling an unbearable urge to cling to him and hide in his arms, but her thoughts and common sense were beginning to take over again. <br/>
-Charlotte - Sidney said hoarsely. <br/>
- You are engaged to be married, and you are going to be married soon - Charlotte said. <br/>
- I don't love her, and you know it - he said with excitement.<br/>
- You don't have to... - the beginning of Charlotte<br/>
 - I didn't say that on the hill, and I've been regretting it all these days. I can't keep silent any longer. I don't love her, and I'll do anything to get this engagement off - he asked, his voice trembling - can't you see that I love only you, Charlotte? You are the meaning of my life! I'm dying away from you! I can't bear the thought of not seeing your eyes and not being able to touch you. <br/>
Sidney could barely speak from the rush of emotion, he was breathing heavily and unconsciously clinging closer to Charlotte. <br/>
She was stunned by his admission. It occurred to her that all that was happening now was a dream, all of it, the ball, the dance, the tournament, the Prince Regent, her and Sidney, all parts of one big and beautiful dream. <br/>
She pinched herself and opened her eyes, but Sidney was still there, so close. His beloved and native lips seemed to beg for a kiss... <br/>
- I've missed you terribly, Charlotte - Sidney said, almost in a whisper. <br/>
- So do I - she said, just as quietly. <br/>
These three simple words set him on fire. Sidney realized that all the bridges had been burned and there was no way back. He clung to her, and she unconsciously leaned toward him. Sidney touched her cheek with his hand, wiping a tear from her beautiful face, and he leaned over her and touched his lips to her hot lips, bringing back their forgotten sweetness. Charlotte could not and would not resist him. He kissed her tenderly and tenderly. The two of them seemed to melt into the kiss, becoming one for a moment. <br/>
He pulled back a little and looked into her magical eyes. <br/>
- I love you - again whispered Sidney - everything will be fine, you hear, together we will cope with everything. <br/>
He saw tears in her eyes again, tears of happiness. <br/>
There were footsteps in the deserted corridor. Charlotte and Sidney, suddenly remembering where they were, reluctantly moved away from each other. <br/>
Lord Broome came around the bend and saw Charlotte and hurried to her side. <br/>
- Oh, miss Heywood, I was getting desperate - he said cheerfully - Lady Susan asked me to find You. She wanted to discuss something with you. <br/>
He stared at her, unable to hide the blush or the strange gleam in her eyes. <br/>
- Are you all right, Miss Heywood? - Broom asked, eyeing Sidney suspiciously. <br/>
Charlotte couldn't think of anything to say. <br/>
 - Miss Heywood was a little stuffy and I helped her out in the air - Sidney calmly replied, pointing to the open window - I think she's better now. <br/>
- Oh, Yes, thank you, I'm really better - Charlotte said, looking at both men with wide eyes. <br/>
- Very well, then - said Lord Broome, offering his elbow to Charlotte. <br/>
She took him by the hand. <br/>
- Miss Heywood - Sidney said with a smile - I was very glad to see you. I hope we will have the opportunity to meet again soon. I will hope. <br/>
Sidney had to tell her, no matter how strange it might sound. <br/>
- So do i- quietly answered she and the easy smile slid on its lips, which he with such tenderness kissed just a few minutes ago. <br/>
Sidney exulted! She heard him, understood him, and returned his love!<br/>
He bowed, and Broome led Charlotte back into the Hall, leaving Sidney alone with her fears and hopes. </p><p>Finally, the music faded, and the high-ranking guests, tired of the ballroom fuss and gloss, began to leave for their homes.<br/>
One by one, the carriages with their motley, drunken passengers were leaving Lady Wooster's house. The fairy tale, skillfully created by the mistress of the house, was coming to an end, creating an aura of sadness, unwittingly making those present want to repeat it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Between the past and the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was unusually warm and Sunny. The bright rays of the sun woke Charlotte early, even though the ball had lasted all night. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow, all her thoughts, worries, and joys entered her dreams without asking, forcing her to relive the day again and again. Despite everything, she woke up quite cheerful and happy.She could still feel the touch of his hot lips and hands, and it seemed to her that his burning warmth still warmed her, preventing her from returning to her anxieties and despondency. "He said he loved me! That he can't live without me!" from these words, a happy smile played on Charlotte's lips, she fell on the bed, in a pile of pillows, feeling an inexpressible lightness and an unrestrained desire to share her joy and happiness with the whole world. "I can't tell anyone anything, he's still engaged, nothing has changed..." Anxiety and sadness again covered her, displacing the light and joy from her soul. Eliza Campion stood between them like a huge, impenetrable wall, robbing Charlotte of her last strength and hope of happiness. "You are the meaning of my life! I'm dying away from you! "again, as if in reality, she heard his words, full of love and tenderness, they warmed her soul. Charlotte loved Sidney deeply, sincerely, and selflessly, and the mere thought of him being ill was simply unbearable to her. She stood up resolutely, shook herself, and made up her mind that she would fight for Sidney, no matter what it cost her. When miss Heywood came out to Breakfast, she was not a little surprised that Lady Susan, too, had long since risen and invited her to tea with a smile. - Good morning-said Susan - how did you sleep, my dear? - Oh, my Lady, I fell asleep at once - said Charlotte, smiling... she paused for a moment, remembering the exciting events of the night - I slept pretty well, thank you, I feel great. - Well, then perhaps you won't refuse my request to take a walk with me in the Park? - Lady Susan asked. - Oh, I with pleasure-happily has exclaimed Charlotte - I like to walk, and here such a beautiful cleanest. The ladies started Breakfast, and Charlotte, who hadn't had a crumb in her mouth since last night's dinner, found it incredibly delicious. Her good mood slowly but surely returned to her, along with her hopes for a happy future. After Breakfast, the ladies went for a walk. The summer sun warmed them and played glints in the Windows, giving hundreds of sunbeams to flowers and all life around. Charlotte admired these sparkling reflections, enthusiastically observing what beauty is sometimes created by such simple and familiar things. She remembered the sparkle in Sydney's eyes again and smiled, unable to hide the thoughts and feelings that filled her. - I see you're in a good mood today? - with a smile asked the Lady of Worcester, elegantly throwing his umbrella - let's sit down. They sat down on a beautiful carved bench under a large spreading tree. - Yes - said Charlotte, smiling shyly and hiding her eyes. - I think it's because of a certain gentleman whose opinion is so important to you? - Susan asked again. Charlotte's cheeks flushed and she looked down in confusion. She was afraid to say a word, knowing full well that her eyes and happy smile would immediately betray her. - You are right as always, lady Susan - was all She could say. - I saw the way he looked at you, Charlotte - Lady Susan continued. Charlotte hesitated, not daring to say anything, again hiding her eyes from Lady Wooster. - Yes, my Lady - she said softly. -And judging by your satisfied smile, the conversation took place - calmly continued Lady Susan. - J.. Yes.. - Charlotte didn't know how to begin, doubting whether to tell lady Wooster all her feelings and experiences, but on reflection decided not to lie to Her. - We talked - exhaling she said - he said that he loves me and that he will do everything to cancel this engagement and that together we will cope with all the difficulties. I want to believe him so much, and I believe him, but, Lady Susan, is it possible? Charlotte was almost desperate, her eyes pleading for help. - My dear girl - Susan continued calmly - once again, there is nothing impossible in love. And if you both want the same thing and are ready to fight for your future, then why not start this battle? And who knows, maybe a stronghold like Mrs. Campion will fall like the walls of Jericho. No matter how strong and powerful she was, after all, she is just a human, with her weaknesses and skeletons in the closet. - Lady Susan - Charlotte looked up at her, her eyes full of tears - thank you. .. I don't know how I deserve your help and support. - Charlotte, you are the most honest and open person I know - said Lady Susan with a smile - you deserve real happiness like no other, believe me. Charlotte looked at lady Wooster with such gratitude that she could not help putting her arm around Her. - But - continued Lady Susan, releasing Charlotte - we must not hurry, we must do everything right. No need to act rashly. We'll find out all about Mrs. Campion, and I'll help you with that. Finally, my connections will be useful for something useful. - Thank you - with a smile said Charlotte - I am so grateful for your help and understanding. It's so valuable to me. You are a lady of high society, and many people listen to you, but I am... I'm just a farmer's daughter who doesn't really know anything about life... - My dear, you are still so young, and you will give a head start to many high - society matrons - said Lady Susan, with a smile - Besides, I wasn't always Lady Wooster. I used to be just Susan, too. Charlotte looked at the Lady carefully. -Yeah, Charlotte, I too was once like you, so young and just longed for love - began to speak Lady Wooster, turning to Charlotte, her beautiful face was sad - his name was William, and he was the best man in the world. I was madly in love with him, and he with me. He wasn't rich, like me, but we were desperate to get married. My parents gave their blessing and the engagement took place - Lady Susan heaved a sigh and continued - in order to earn money and arrange our future life, William made the decision to go to Antigua and I supported him. Everything was going well, I regularly received letters from him with good news and my heart grew with hope for a happy and bright future. But one day there were no letters. They just disappeared. I did not know what to do or think, my heart was tormented by terrible guesses.... And as it turned out, not in vain... - Lady Susan paused for breath, then continued - later, a letter came from his companion, informing him that he had contracted yellow fever during the journey, and that the doctors were fighting for his life as best they could... but alas...we couldn't do anything.. my William died in their arms.. Lady Susan paused, looking thoughtfully at the spreading branches of the tree under which they sat. Charlotte stared at her with wide eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. Lady Susan seemed to Wake up and continued - I thought I was dead myself .. or part of me. My life was over.. time passed, but it did not heal... my parents were not able to help me in any way, they were desperate - she said - My dearly beloved mother became seriously ill and come down and only then, realizing that I could lose another person who was closest to me, I seemed to Wake up and look at life with new eyes. I learned to appreciate what I have. Susan looked at the tearful Charlotte. - My dear child, you must not cry - she said, turning into a familiar Susan - it was a long time ago, now it is only a bitter memory from a past life. - And then what happened, my Lady? - Charlotte asked. - It was several years before I met Lord Wooster - said Susan - he was a fine man and a husband, and I can't blame him. And I loved him in my own way, and even been happy with him, but I was never the same, and the memory of William never left me. It's like he's still with me. - Lady Susan, this is so beautiful and so sad - said Charlotte, wiping the tears from her face . - There is no need to regret anything, it was in the past - said Lady Wooster. - I have a very different life now, whether I wanted to or not. - But when I saw you at that ball in London, there by the open balcony - Susan continued with a slight smile - you were so... lively... so open, it's like I saw myself in the past. It touched my soul. You look a lot like me, Charlotte. And you must not give up, never, hear, while your beloved's heart is beating! Fight to the last breath for yourself and your happiness! Do what I, unfortunately, could not! Charlotte could not believe what she had heard, all her thoughts were mixed up in her head, doubts and determination were entwined in tight knots and did not want to unravel. She shook her head, hoping to recover, but it didn't help. Lady Wooster laughed at her, wondering again how much energy and strength she had keeps this fragile and young girl. - Charlotte, I must admit that I had my doubts about your chosen one - Lady Wooster continued more seriously - his ambiguous behavior at the regatta and such an early engagement confused me, so I did not immediately decide to write to you. Charlotte stared at her, wide-eyed, trying to figure out what she was going to say next. - But then I found out that it was Mrs. Campion who did everything to make sure that Sidney couldn't borrow money anywhere in London - Susan said - not even on the security of his parents' house, let alone anything else. She used all her power to cut off all other ways for him to save his brother. Charlotte froze when she heard all this, and somewhere in the back of her mind she felt an incredible relief. A heavy weight seemed to fall from her shoulders. - Does Sydney know about this? - she asked softly. - Now know, I took care of it yesterday - said Lady Wooster - I'll tell you right away, he was furious, well, this is to be expected... Charlotte looked at her gratefully and smiled. - After, as all it turned out, I decided watch for Sidney Parker and to know about his life lot more - continued Susan - to my surprise, I virtually not learned his, he as if has vanished, extinct, moreover Sidney Parker, which I knew as if more not existed. This stunned me and then I decided to write you a letter. Charlotte listened intently, catching every word. - It was only at the reception when you were finally able to meet - Susan said again - thеге I was finally convinced that his feelings for you were real and so strong that he couldn't hide them. It couldn't be played or faked, and it didn't make sense. At the reception, I saw a man whom in love with you. The lady turned to Charlotte, who was looking at her almost breathlessly. - Well, yesterday, when I saw how he looks at you and told to him that Lord Broome wants to make you a marriage proposal - said lady Susan with a smile -I got such a share of jealousy that I no longer doubt anything. - Lord Broome? But that's not true....- Charlotte said. - Who knows, honey, who knows, he very well to you applies, perhaps, of course, you he simply very liked you - told Susan, and smiling almost whisper added - but Sidney Parker doesn't need to know about this, let a bit tormented, leave this advantage for yourself. Charlotte smiled at Lady Susan and finally relaxed. - But we've been up too long, my dear - Susan said, getting up. She opened her umbrella and motioned for Charlotte to follow her. - While we're going, let's discuss my offer - said Susan - the Prince Regent asked me to supervise the preparations for the tournament, and I don't know anyone who could do it better than you. Would you like to go back to Sanditon again, since you like It much better than you do in London? She looked into Charlotte's eyes and, without waiting for an answer, added - and perhaps a gentleman will want to go back there to help his brother ...and not only... - Oh, lady Susan - was all Charlotte could say, unable to contain her happy smile and merry laugh. The ladies went on through the Park, looking at each other merrily, laughing, and exchanging phrases. The sunbeams also played their fun games, coloring everything with new bright colors. Life went on and promised to give Charlotte many more interesting things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Time does not wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мorning came inevitably and soon. The sun's rays penetrated the Windows of the house, illuminating the rooms with incredibly bright highlights and waking up all the household. </p><p>Sidney, who had not slept a wink during the night, looked out of the window. A new day had come, and it was waiting for him to take action. </p><p>Yesterday, as he was returning in the carriage that was slowly taking him through the streets of London from the dearest and most beloved person in his life, with whom his heart seemed to remain forever, he was agonizing over all that had happened to him in the last few hours. The storm of emotions and feelings raging inside him did not allow him to think calmly, as if wave after wave swept over him, causing incredible pain, then giving unlimited happiness. His older brother, Tom, who was sitting next to him, talking incessantly about the triumph of his brilliant idea and now and then raising his hands to the sky in ecstasy, did not seem to notice what was happening to Sidney dney at all. However, he said to himself, not for the first time. It's time to accept it.<br/>He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of horses ' hooves on the pavement. The dimness of the carriage and its steady swaying finally began to bear fruit, and Sidney's thoughts, which had been following him all evening, began to form a single line. He breathed a sigh of relief, sanity and a certain detachment from everyone were among his strong qualities that he had systematically developed over the years, and Sidney would have been happy to use them now. He did not recognize himself, all that had seemed so important before, now meant almost nothing, giving earlier calm oppressed. His soul asked for more, longed for the one that appeared to him in dreams and made him tremble with happiness. His love for Charlotte had turned his whole world upside down, and she seemed to be able to play music on the strings of his soul, giving him a new, incredible life that he would not have dared to dream of before. <br/>The image of Charlotte still stood before him, her deep, wide eyes looking at him with such tenderness and affection that the heart in his chest began to beat wildly again, her proximity, the touch of her hands, the sweetness of her lips and the scent of her hair were maddening. He knew that now he was at her mercy, body and soul, every fiber of his being. Sidney could not and would not resist it. <br/>He didn't want to be an outsider anymore, and Sidney had been searching for her and only her all his life, afraid to admit it even to himself. He needed Charlotte like air, and life without her warmth, tenderness, and love was unbearable, and every new day turned into a real torture. He couldn't let her disappear again, the thought of it made him desperate, couldn't let her suffer any more, the tears in her beautiful eyes tore his heart apart. Sidney had to protect her no matter whatever it takes. <br/>His thoughts went back to the engagement, to Eliza, what a fool he had been, how could he have fallen so easily into her trap? He no longer loved her, but he still trusted her. How could he think that Eliza had deliberately decided his fate in her own way, without giving him a tiny chance? "She has everything she wants, why does she need me? Love? No, the person who loves sincerely wishes happiness to the beloved. Trophy? The prize?"these thoughts were unbearable and caused him incredible pain. How could he ever love such a woman? Go crazy for her? She almost ruin all his life after her wedding? How could he believe and give in to her then and now? More than ten years ago, Sidney was young, and so stupid and blind that he was still paying for his mistakes.<br/>It was as if he was caught between two elements: Charlotte, warming him with her inexpressibly bright light, giving him the strength to live and strive for happiness, and Eliza, who decided his fate with a single stroke of her pen. <br/>"Damn this engagement, and Eliza!" he thought angrily. He was ready to terminate it immediately, as soon as he could find the money (since he had already received answers to some requests), go through humiliation, court and fines if necessary. He no longer cared about his reputation. There was only one thing Sidney could not afford, and he would never forgive himself. He could not bear the thought of all this filth ever touching his Charlotte, her bright name. This could not be allowed to happen, he would do the right thing without dropping a shadow of suspicion, and protect her, at any cost. <br/>He must force Eliza to break the engagement, just as she had tricked Him into making it. It was necessary. "But how? What do I really know about her? I was going to marry a woman I didn't really know anything about! What an idiot I was!" <br/>The carriage stopped at the house and the gentlemen got out. <br/>- Great day, Sidney! - Tom said with a smile, patting his brother on the shoulder. <br/>Sidney smiled and patted him on the shoulder.<br/>Tom went into the house, and his younger brother remained standing on the porch, breathing in the warm air and disappearing into the silence of London at night. The darkness calmed him. Sydney looked up into the sky and saw the stars. Fascinated by their radiance, he thought again of Charlotte, of her sparkling eyes, his heart warmed, and all the love and tenderness that lived in him spread slowly through his body, giving him unspeakable joy and peace. <br/>Sidney desperately needed time and calm, and they were the only ones who could put all his thoughts and feelings in order and help him decide what to do next. <br/>The tournament was to take place as soon as possible. Sidney had long been thinking about how to act, where to buy everything he needed, contacted potential participants and guests himself, and was ready to do any work that was required of him. Sidney had to fix everything he'd done, willingly or unwittingly. He had to help Tom and himself. <br/>"The guests will arrive, the tournament will pay off, the engagement will be terminated and this wedding will never take place!!! He told himself again and again, until at last he realized that it was all so real, so tangible, that all he had to do was reach out and take action. The uneasy thoughts that had been holding his head in a vise all this time suddenly receded, a weight dropped from his shoulders, bringing him back to reality. <br/>When he awoke, he realized that he was a little cold. The night was coming to an end, and the darkness was replaced by a pre-dawn twilight. How long he stood there on the porch he did not know, time seemed to suddenly stop and give him a break. "I need a plan," he thought, and walked resolutely into the house. <br/>When he got up to his room, he finally took off his coat and waistcoat, took off his shoes, and collapsed on the bed. But sleep did not come to him. <br/>He should go to Sanditon with Tom, help him with everything, as soon as he settles all the business of the tournament here (well, what <br/>Babbington is also in business), this should take a maximum of 2-3 days. The departure was inevitable and necessary, but it hurt Sidney to think about it,because here in London there was still his Charlotte, whom he did not want to leave. He closed his eyes and she filled his whole being again, her image enveloping Sidney with incredible love and tenderness, spreading a sweet languor over his body. He couldn't help but smile. <br/>He exhaled, opened his eyes and sat back down on the bed. <br/>"Departure is inevitable," he repeated to himself, secretly reassuring himself that if he stayed here, he probably wouldn't be able to see her. But that damned Broom would still be hanging around her. After lady Susan's words, he couldn't get It out of his mind. Broom can propose marriage  to Charlotte, his Charlotte, his girl! Jealousy was madly tormented by Sydney and he could not cope with it. He said he loves her, opened his soul to her, gave himself, but never heard about her feelings. Doubts and fears began to creep up on him again, slowly, step by step, sinking him into the depths of despair.<br/> "No, I saw everything in her eyes, in her touch, in the way she trusted me again, her lips can't lie!"he replied to himself. But Broome was a strong contender, he had to admit that, and Sidney knew he had to hurry. <br/>Eliza. Mrs. Burke (damn her, she's out of her snuffbox) is sure to send her a message that might make her hurry. He had to find out what was known about Eliza in London and beyond, and he knew exactly who could help him. Crowe re! In such matters, he was simply irreplaceable, an idle reveller, now and then letting off greasy jokes and seemed forever laughing at everyone who knew him was not so simple, his connections and incredibly wide range of communication sometimes even scared Sidney. But now that's exactly what was needed. Crowe knew something about Eliza and had already warned him in the Smoking room. It's time to talk. <br/>Sidney went to the Desk and wrote a note to Crowe, which the morning post was supposed to send. After some thought, he sent a couple more mails to suppliers with offers for the tournament. <br/>Time was now playing against Sidney and rushing the tournament was the only option. <br/>When the sun came up and lit up the whole house, he was still sitting at the table. Looking out the window, he finally felt that his strength was running out and he should try to sleep. <br/>Sidney lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, fatigue seemed to break him completely, and sleep, which had not come to him all night, finally came into its possession, leaving only the image of Charlotte in Sidney's memory. </p><p>He was awakened by a loud knock on the door and Tom's voice. He sat up abruptly and opened his eyes, hardly knowing where he was or what was happening. The door opened and Tom flew in. <br/> - Sydney, you won't believe it! - Tom said - it's incredible, I've just received a letter from Lady Wooster! Can you imagine? It says that the Prince Regent officially declares his interest in the tournament and sends his proxy to help organize and control the preparation! What do you think, Sidney? This person can arrive at Sanditon before the end of the week!!!<br/> - Splendid, splendid! - he continued - I think we will have a couple of days to finish up here? Did you contact the contract suppliers? Almost everything should be ready. <br/>- Yes - said Sidney wearily, knowing that he would not be able to recover so quickly - the last orders were in the letters on the table, and they had to be sent immediately. I have several meetings today and tomorrow, and the agreements are almost signed. We can make the rest out of Sanditon. <br/>- Yes, Yes, thank you-Tom again went around the room - we must tell Babbington, he will be delighted! <br/>- Yes, you're right - Sidney said calmly. <br/>Tom looked closely at his brother, unable to understand the reasons for his sadness and such a broken look, he, who fell asleep in sweet dreams as soon as his head touched the pillow, did not know what was happening to his brother all this time. <br/>- What's wrong with you, Sidney? - said Tom - it's already noon, it's high time to   wake up, we have a lot of things to do and very little time. I'll go to Babbington's, and then I'll write to Mary, Oh, my God, she'll be delighted! And you get up, stop lying around! <br/>Tom threw the last words as he ran down the stairs without closing the bedroom door behind him. <br/>Sidney closed his eyes and fell back on the bed. It was a few more minutes before he gathered all his strength and got up and cleaned himself up. <br/>Half an hour later, he had Breakfast and was ready for any fight. Ahead of him were the planned meetings and the possible and much-needed conversation with Crowe. The memory of Charlotte never left him for a moment, sometimes it even seemed to him that she was there for him, smiling and supporting in everything. Her invisible presence gave him strength and confidence. <br/>"So we're going to Sanditon! And let the tournament take place! he said to himself, still hoping in his heart to see Charlotte again soon. There was only one thing about the separation that didn't upset Sidney: being away from her, he would be able to protect Charlotte from Eliza's attacks. This made him very happy. <br/>There would be a lot to do at Sanditon, and he would be able to distract himself. Especially, as Tom said, there will be a confidant of the Prince Regent who will need to be surprised. Sidney hoped that this face wouldn't be a surly old man who would drive them both crazy. <br/>"I only have a couple of days and I have to act." Sidney put on his top hat and went out to meet the new day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Back to Sanditon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was already setting, preparing to surrender its rights, and was carefully distributing its last Golden rays. The fresh sea breeze was blowing her long, curly hair carelessly, as if it were playing catch-up with it, tossing it back and then returning it to her face in waves. Charlotte didn't seem to notice. Looking out over the vast blue expanse of the sea, she felt free and light, like a bird soaring up.There was peace and love in her soul, probably for the first time since she left Sanditon. Charlotte suddenly wanted to dissolve in the last rays of the setting sun, Golden threads stretched through her and feel one with such a great element as the sea.</p><p>Charlotte couldn't help but smile; everything she saw and felt now reminded her of Sidney. His presence was felt everywhere, in the enchanting sound of the surf, in the occasional cry of the gulls, in every dainty shell so generously given by the sea. She seemed to feel his hot breath on her skin, and to feel the warmth of his strong arms around her shoulders. The illusion was so complete and vivid that Charlotte was embarrassed by her own boldness. The incredible attraction to Sidney was so strong and new and unknown to her that it sometimes frightened her. The power that his eyes, his velvety voice, his soft hands and lips had over her was almost limitless, as Charlotte had seen at the ball. His nearness was intoxicating and maddening, making her heart beat faster and faster.<br/>"He'll be here in Sanditon soon! I'll see him again!"these thoughts both frightened and pleased her at the same time. In her heart, she wanted to throw herself into his arms and hide from the world, but she knew it was impossible and wrong. ""He's still engaged! Be careful!"<br/>She shook her head to clear it, and looked out at the sea again. The sun had already set, allowing the milky twilight to take its rightful place, and the fairy tale was slowly melting away, bringing with it a bit of sadness and vague hopes."It's time to go home."</p><p>Charlotte had a difficult and busy day.<br/>When she woke up, she didn't immediately know where she was. The carriage rocked steadily from side to side, not wanting to let her go from the captivity of dreams. Charlotte looked out of the window and breathed in the wonderful fresh air, a light breeze touching her dark curls and spreading them over her shoulders. She stared at the huge water meadows, they seemed to be everywhere, as far as the eye could reach, a sense of incredible freedom and a kind of childish delight seized her. How she missed it in the gray and noisy London, with all its luxuries it could not for a moment compare with what she saw and felt now. "Soon I will see the sea!"This thought warmed her inside and gave her incredible energy and strength. <br/>She will be the representative of the Prince Regent! Who would have thought that? The idea itself was so incredible that it seemed to Charlotte that it was just a wonderful dream and she was about to Wake up.<br/>- My dear girl - lady Susan said with a smile as she led Her on her way - you will be the best representative, you are so well-read and you know so much about tournaments that you can easily wipe the nose of both Parkers. And your wit will surely serve you right.<br/>- It's such an honor for me, Lady Susan - Charlotte said, a little embarrassed  - and such a responsibility, but... - she added with a smile - I will never let you down, thank you!<br/>- It will be announced that I am not well, and therefore we are not going out in public - said Lady Wooster, more seriously. <br/>- Yes, my Lady - Charlotte agreed humbly. <br/>- Lord Broome will miss you, my dear - Susan said with a sly smile - He kept talking about you at the ball. <br/>Charlotte blushed with embarrassment. <br/> - My Lady - she began - Lord Broome is a very good man and very kind to me, but... I... - she stopped, unable to find the words. <br/>- I understand, Charlotte - said Lady Susan, leaning forward a little and looking her straight in the eye - but I want you to know your worth. .and I didn't do anything stupid.<br/>- The letter from the Regent is already in your Luggage - Susan continued more cheerfully. <br/>She came over and put her arm around Charlotte's shoulders. <br/>- Thank you, Lady Susan-with tears in her eyes said Charlotte - I am so grateful, I do not know what I would do without you. <br/>- There, there, Child - smiling answered Susan - wish you luck, I'll join you slightly later, write as you get there. <br/>Lady Wooster closed the carriage door and waved to Charlotte. <br/>This was a few hours ago, and now Charlotte was racing at full speed towards her dream and soon, perhaps around the next bend, she would see the sea again. <br/>Her thoughts went back to the day of her arrival at Sanditon, and what a storm of emotions and feelings for all that was new and unknown had come over her then. Sitting in the carriage next to Tom and Mary, she burned with excitement and anticipation of something great that might change her life forever, whether Charlotte could guess how true her feelings and thoughts would be. Probably not. <br/>Now, with the passage of time, returning to such native and beloved places, Charlotte finally gave herself the right to feel all the anguish that all these months she had stubbornly hidden even from herself. She missed Sanditon desperately, and most of all, she missed the Parkers. Sidney was her soul and dearest person, he was always present in her thoughts, but his family also became a real family for Charlotte. She missed talking to Mary terribly, missed the children and their pranks incredibly much, and even the absence of Tom, who was obsessed with his ideas, made Her very sad. And dear Arthur, something inside her always rejoiced at his presence, he was extraordinary and sometimes strange, but very kind, Charlotte appreciated him. How she would have liked to return to the sweet home where she had been so warmly received the last time, to be once more at peace and quiet, as if this bitter separation had never happened. But...Not this time. She is not a guest of the Parker family now, but an envoy of the Prince Regent. Charlotte would have to stay at a hotel; she knew it was necessary, but she was very sorry for it. <br/>How does she meet them? What could they say to each other with Mary? How will they look each other in the eye again? Charlotte was a little shy at the thought, but the desire to meet her did not beg. When she saw Tom at the ball, she was so touched by His warmth towards her that it still warmed her soul. They were Sydney's family, and today, more than ever, Charlotte wanted them to be her family, too. She smiled at her thoughts and looked out the window. <br/>The bright sun blinded his eyes, illuminating everything with an incredible glow. Charlotte took a deep breath of air, happy to recognize its familiar smell and taste, which she would never have confused with anything else. The carriage turned and she finally saw the cliff and... sea. Her heart stopped for a moment at the sight, the vast blue expanse of distance seemed to take her hand and give her new strength to go on. </p><p>Charlotte could not get enough of everything around her, it seemed to her that she was having a wonderful dream. Sanditon house and its Park flashed past the window. "I wonder how Lady Denham is doing? She'll probably be very surprised to see me again" Charlotte thought, unable to suppress a smile. She liked the old lady. For all her eccentricity and sometimes complete disregard for others, she saw something kind and honest in her, and her incredible insight even frightened her at times. Charlotte will meet her soon. <br/>The house disappeared into the green of the trees, and soon Charlotte saw the final destination of her trip - Sanditon. She went out and looked around, the residents were peacefully strolling along the cozy streets, greeting each other with joy, and suddenly she was seized with such an incredible childish joy that she could hardly restrain herself from dancing and clapping her hands. God, she'd missed it all along. </p><p>She knew from Tom's letter to Lady Worcester that the Parkers could not arrive at Sanditon until tomorrow. Charlotte decided to get ahead of them and find out in advance. As soon as she had arranged her things in the hotel and had a hasty meal, she went resolutely to explore the town that she had not been in for so long. Running to the post office, she sent word to Lady Wooster that her journey had ended well and that she was already there. <br/>The town is noticeably rebuilt, became more comfortable and cleaner. Charlotte looked at every street, window, and new lantern with emotion, all these little things gave her incredible comfort and delight. As she passed Trafalgar house, she paused for a moment when she saw Henry's sweet face flash through the window. Charlotte smiled, imagining how she could hug them all. Her heart was warm and calm. Even the thought of Sidney and his engagement did not seem so disturbing. Charlotte again looked around the house "Time has not come yet, not today..."she thought, and decided to go further. </p><p>After walking a little further, Charlotte looked back at the house as if she couldn't help it, and accidentally brushed her shoulder against a man walking toward her. <br/>- Oh, forgive me for God's sake - she quickly stammered, looking up at him - just stared around.<br/>The man standing in front of her paused for a moment, then smiled in greeting. <br/>Charlotte recognized him immediately. <br/>- Mr. Robinson - she said with a genuine smile - I'm so glad to see you. How are you doing? <br/>- Miss Heywood - Fred said, smiling back at her - Staying with the Parkers? <br/>- No - said Charlotte - this time you can say that I came on business. I haven't met the Parkers yet. <br/>I'm just amazed at how much things have changed for the better here - she continued. <br/>- Yes - said Fred, with a touch of sadness in his voice - Is it worth it? <br/>Charlotte was embarrassed to think of Stringer Sr., who had died on that tragic night. She knew how James blamed himself for the death of his father and could not forgive the words spoken in the heat of the moment. <br/>- How is Mr. stringer? - she asked, exhaling a little. <br/>- He's  not ready for a substantial conversation yet - Fred said calmly. <br/>- Maybe I will be able to divert as already - said with a smile Charlotte - I told you that this time I'm here on business... I have some ideas that he will definitely like! I'd like to meet him at the office tomorrow, if I can, right in the morning. Could you give it to him? <br/>- All right - said Fred, smiling. <br/>- Great - she said, and smiled sweetly at him. <br/>- Have a good day - Robinson said in response. <br/>He nodded good-bye to her, and she went on.  Robinson looked after her, wondering again how such an interesting and unusual girl had been brought to such a God-forsaken place.</p><p>She looked around almost the entire city and was very happy with what she saw, her whole day flew by like an hour and every glance seemed to give a lot of discoveries, Charlotte had not been in such a high mood for a long time. Tomorrow will be a new day, full of new emotions and feelings, she will meet with Stringer and show him her projects for the tournament, Charlotte was sure that he will definitely appreciate them. But her greatest hope was that tomorrow she would see Sidney and all the Parkers again, something she had dreamed of relentlessly, and she needed to go back to Trafalgar house just for a moment and feel that she was home again. </p><p>Charlotte heard the familiar ringing girl's laugh, as if it brought her back from her thoughts to reality. <br/>- Girls, girls, hush - said an older voice. In response, there was another burst of laughter from two voices. <br/>Charlotte turned, already knowing who she was going to see on the street. She was not mistaken; the two miss Beaufort and Mrs. Griffiths were right behind her. The young ladies tossed the blue bonnet from hand to hand, talking and laughing merrily. Mrs. Griffiths, as always, tried to reason with them. Charlotte smiled, glad that even here nothing had changed. <br/>Mrs. Griffiths looked up and saw her. Her face lengthened in surprise. <br/>- Miss Heywood, - she said with a smile - What a surprised, are you back in Sanditon?<br/> - Mrs. Griffiths, miss Beaufort - said Charlotte, smiling - I am very glad to see you. Yes, I am here on business. How are you doing? <br/>- It's all right - said Mrs. Griffiths - we are glad to see you - she paused a moment, then added sadly - and I think Georgiana did, too... maybe you can get through to her, she's fenced off from everyone and almost doesn't come out with us. <br/>- I'd love to visit her - Charlotte said, smiling. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Good day. <br/>The ladies said good-bye with a curtsey, and Charlotte went on. <br/>She had to see the sea today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. At last...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, he could not find a place for himself, having woken up before dawn, James Stringer was ready to act. Today was expected to be an unusual day. Two days ago, he received a letter from Tom Parker saying that the idea of a jousting tournament had been received with enthusiasm in London, which meant that all his projects for it were destined to become a reality. Mr. Parker also said that he would arrive at Sanditon today, accompanied by a representative of the Prince Regent, to review and approve all the projects that had already been completed. The identity of the Regent's man was a mystery, and Mr. Parker was clearly nervous about giving instructions to James.</p><p>Stringer, until yesterday, was absolutely sure that he was ready to meet anyone, but as it turned out, he was very wrong.<br/>
The news conveyed to him by Mr. Robinson touched his heart more than hundreds or thousands of officials could have done.<br/>
"Charlotte Heywood is back in Sanditon!"at these simple words, his heart seemed to leap up and for a moment it seemed that the world around him was slightly shaken. This news stunned Stringer and made Him incredibly happy. As a reasonable man, of course, he could not help but understand that there was nothing between them as before and that her arrival would not really change anything, but the desire to see Charlotte again was so strong that it did not allow him to sleep.<br/>
James looked in the mirror again, straightened his shirt and hair for the hundredth time, and went to the office. </p><p>Today everything was different, and it even seemed that the sun was shining brighter than usual. It was still very early and the streets of Sanditon were deserted, and it seemed to James that he had suddenly found himself in some other fairy-tale city. Flying down the street faster than the wind, Stringer flew into the office at full speed. He had expected to arrive first, but again he was mistaken. Miss Heywood was already there. He saw her as soon as he got inside. Charlotte bent over the new layout prepared for the tournament and studied it with a smile. Her simple white dress and long hair, which were spread over her shoulders in the sunlight that poured so freely from the Windows, seemed somehow unearthly. He was unconsciously admiring her, and Stringer suddenly thought he saw an angel. He paused, watching her, afraid to startle the vision.<br/>
Charlotte looked at the layout and looked up. When she saw Stringer, she gave him a happy smile that made His heart beat even faster. <br/>
- M..miss H..Haywood - he said cheerfully, nodding in greeting - how I am glad to see you! Here in Sanditon.<br/>
Charlotte curtsied and answered with a smile:<br/>
- Mr. Stringer, I'm so glad to see you again, too.<br/>
- How are you, Miss Heywood? What are you doing here? - he asked, smiling, unable to shake off the delusion .  <br/>
- I have all well-smiling answered Charlotte - I has arrived in Sanditon on Affairs. Oh, Mr. Stringer, I looked all over the city yesterday, it's incredible, you've done such a job, everything has changed so much here. <br/>
- Yes - he said - we had a lot of work to do. <br/>
- How are you, Mr. stringer? - Charlotte asked - I've seen your new projects, very impressive.<br/>
- It's all right, miss Heywood - he said calmly - these are the plans for the tournament that Mr. Parker is planning to hold here in Sanditon. Oh, you probably don't know anything. <br/>
She narrowed her eyes a little and smiled sweetly.<br/>
 - Really an angel - he thought, and continued - Mr. Parker decided to hold the tournament here, in order to attract tenants. The other day, he told me that his idea in London was happily accepted and now we can finish the job. He is due to arrive today, and is awaiting the arrival of the Prince Regent's mysterious messenger. Mr. Parker is very excited and wants to make an impression. So I have to be fully prepared. <br/>
Stringer smiled. <br/>
- I'm very glad that you came early - he said - we can talk quietly, while no one has arrived yet. Fred said you had something to do with me? <br/>
Charlotte smiled, closing her eyes slightly... <br/>
- Actually, Mr. Stringer, we probably won't be able to just talk, because the Regent's messenger has already arrived here - said Charlotte, looking at the surprised face of Stringer, who unconsciously began to look around, looking for a person whom apparently he could not immediately noticed, and handed him a letter with a red sealing wax seal - and this messenger is me. </p><p>It was going to be a hot day, Sidney thought, as he stood outside Trafalgar house, waiting for Tom to run into the house to say Hello to the household and pick up some papers for a meeting with the architect and the Regent's representative. Tom was very nervous before this meeting, and all the way to Sanditon he told Sidney how he would try to make a proper impression on the messenger. He tried to reassure his brother as much as he could, explaining the fact that they were already half-ready for the tournament and the messenger would eventually be satisfied, but Tom could not calm down. <br/>
Unlike his brother, Sidney felt and understood that his entire life might depend on the outcome of this meeting, so he was more than determined. The only drawback was not knowing the identity of this representative, it deprived him of the opportunity to think about the tactics and strategy of his behavior in advance. <br/>
Sidney was far more concerned about one unfinished case in which he was counting on Crowe's help. The time he had left in London played against Sydney and the current Affairs took up much more effort than he had originally planned. However, the most long-awaited meeting for him still took place in the evening in the city pub, although it was quite brief. Mr. Parker told Crowe about the current state of Affairs. At first he thought that he could avoid talking about Charlotte, so as not to involve her in this, but thinking sensibly, he realized that a man like Crowe, after the incident in the Smoking room and all the events at the ball, being by nature very attentive and insightful (as much as he did not like to play the role of) a Sidney genuinely needed his help, so he expressed complete confidence in him. <br/>
-I glad, that finally you opened your eyes - quietly responded Crowe, having listened to his - I told you, that Mrs. Campion-dark horse, as and its late husband. <br/>
- Crowe, can you find out anything more specific?-  Sydney asked hopefully - what would make her break off the engagement?<br/>
- I think so - said Crowe - but...it will take me some time to find all the ends and proofs. I hope you know how to win it. <br/>
- I have ideas about that - Sidney said, with enthusiasm - and I'll do my Best. I'm very grateful for your help. <br/>
- I've never really liked her - Crowe said, grinning - so maybe I'll even enjoy it.  Another thing for Miss Heywood - he began, but looked at Sidney's face, laughed, and said- God, relax, let's try to solve this problem. <br/>
The two gentlemen drank some more and finished their conversation in a quiet atmosphere. </p><p>- That's all , I'm ready- excitedly said Tom, running out of the house and heading in the direction of the office - we must hurry and arrive first, it's good that we were able to arrive early. <br/>
Sidney followed him in silence. On the way, Tom continued to talk excitedly, waving widely the rolled-up posters he had just picked up from the house. It looked funny enough, and in other circumstances, Sidney would probably have laughed at it with his brother, but today was clearly not the case. <br/>
The streets were fairly deserted, with only a few guests strolling along, enjoying the warmth and morning sun. <br/>
Already approaching the office, Sidney saw a young Stringer cheerfully coming out to meet them with Tom, apparently Tom spoke so loudly that he could be heard even inside. The expression on Stringer's face seemed a little strange to Sidney. He liked this guy, he was talented, hard-working and non-confrontational, it was safe to say that Tom was very lucky with the architect. However, the relationship between Sidney and Stringer did not go well, there was no open conflict between them (fortunately there were few reasons for frequent communication), but the tension was always felt, and Sydney suspected that this was due to Charlotte. He could not help but see and understand that James stringer also felt a great deal of sympathy for the woman he loved, and this fact alone constantly disturbed him, arousing in him storms of jealousy. With Charlotte's departure, the situation seemed to have subsided slightly, but relations with Stringer remained quite strained. As he came out to greet him with a smile, Stringer's face changed as he met Sidney's eyes. <br/>
The men bowed to each other. <br/>
- Mr. Tom Parker, Mr. Sidney Parker - Stringer said. <br/>
- Mr. Stringer - Sidney said. <br/>
- Mr. Stringer - happily said That - how good that you are here, you have to discuss everything before the arrival of the representative of the Regent, I brought more drawings and necessary... <br/>
- I'm sorry, Mr. Parker - Stringer interrupted - but we can't do that anymore.<br/>
- Why? - Tom exclaimed in surprise. <br/>
Stringer smiled enigmatically, which made Tom and Sidney even more puzzled, and said:<br/>
- We can't do that, because your Regent's envoy is already here, arrived early this morning, and has already partially reviewed the projects. <br/>
Sydney and Tom looked at each other quickly, not knowing how to proceed, this development was clearly not part of their plans. <br/>
- What does he say? - Tom asked almost in a whisper, looking at Stringer with wide eyes. <br/>
- Не liked it - responded James all with the same smile, Sydney suddenly looked, that he desperately tried to contain laughable, - but there are some proposals with changes, but I think you can ask him yourself. <br/>
Stringer went back into the office, and the Parkers paused for a moment, then followed him in. <br/>
Entering the building they saw no one, except for the Stringer. <br/>
- Is this a joke, Mr. Stringer? - Tom asked, puzzled. <br/>
At this moment, they heard some noise from behind the layouts, and they turned around. <br/>
- Yes, that's exactly! Found it! - Charlotte exclaimed exultantly, standing up to her full height and waving a placard as good as Tom Parker's five minutes earlier. <br/>
All three men looked at her in surprise, and she smiled at them and curtsied.: <br/>
- Gentlemen.... </p><p>Time seemed to stand still for a moment, and the few seconds after her appearance seemed like an eternity to Charlotte. But she managed to get incredible pleasure from the stunned and surprised look of both brothers. They looked at each other again, which made Charlotte laugh even more. <br/>
When the first shock of what he saw passed, Sidney thought that he was probably just imagining Charlotte, because he hadn't slept much that night, but  that's couldn't explain his brother's behavior. All he could do was stand and look at the one he had been longing to see, and hope that the vision would not go away. <br/>
- But this is Miss Heywood - said Tom, turning to Stringer - and you said the Regent's messenger had arrived.<br/>
- That's right, Mr. Parker! I Present you Miss Charlotte Heywood, the official representative of the Prince Regent at this tournament - said Stringer, smiling as he handed Tom the same letter with the red seal. <br/>
Charlotte smiled and curtsied again, unable to tear herself away from the Parker brothers. And I must say they did not disappoint her.<br/>
Both brothers ' faces changed as they read the letter. Sidney looked up from the letter and looked at Charlotte, his gaze puzzled, but at the same time so warm and affectionate that her cheeks were suddenly flushed. <br/>
Tom was a much more fascinating sight. His face was drawn with surprise as he read the letter more and more, and his wide eyes seemed never to close again, and he opened his mouth, but the words stuck in his throat were not uttered...Charlotte and Stringer couldn't help but smile as they watched him. <br/>
- Miss Heywood is the Regent's man - Tom said slowly, obviously having a hard time with the idea  - but Lady Wooster wrote... - Tom paused again, trying to regain his composure. <br/>
"My God! Lady WOOSTER! Of course! What an idiot I am, how could it do without her!"flashed in his head Sidney. For a moment, everything fell into place. He looked at Charlotte again, smiling now, knowing that she was not a figment of his imagination, but a living person whom he could touch right now, and that she was the mysterious messenger of the Regent whom he and Tom had feared so much. She and only she will decide the fate of the tournament and their own. Sydney was taken aback by his own conclusions, all the feelings and emotions of the past few days suddenly mixed up, making his head spin, all his painful thoughts were covered with a wave of inexpressible joy at the fact that Charlotte was now here with him in Sanditon, in this room,and would continue to be here. Some childish delight suddenly seized his whole being and Sidney did what he did not expect from himself, he laughed. <br/>
Charlotte heard Sidney laugh, and her eyebrows shot up, she couldn't immediately figure out what could have made him laugh so much. <br/>
Sidney's laugh was loud and booming, with his head thrown back a little, and it was so genuine and pure, and there was such relief and joy in it, that Charlotte could not help laughing with him. Still dumbfounded, Tom looked at them as if they were two madmen. Charlotte and Sidney stared into each other's eyes, unable to stop laughing, and Stringer could only watch from the sidelines as two such different people merged in one joyful outburst, giving each other the understanding and support they both needed now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Admiral Heywood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a long time before Tom finally understood and calmed down.</p><p>- But it's wonderful! Splendid, Splendid! Charlotte, you are a real miracle! - he said - Now we will definitely succeed! We need to tell Babbington and Lady Denham! <br/>Sidney smiled, glad that his brother was finally feeling better. <br/>- I am very glad that you are the Regent's man, Charlotte - Sydney said, looking at her. <br/>-  So do I - confusedly, looking him in eyes answered Charlotte and turning to The added - let's discuss that already is prepare, it let us move further. I understand we don't have much time, unlike business. <br/>Sidney looked warmly at Charlotte, her energy and determination admiring him. </p><p>All present gathered on projects, having gone headlong into work. The discussion was quite heated, with smiles and waves of hands, and everyone's mood was quite upbeat. <br/>Sydney was standing so close to Charlotte that he could feel the heat radiating from her, smell her hair. He wanted to be alone, to look into her eyes, to touch her, to bury himself in her hair again. Sidney wanted to look at Charlotte openly, looking at every line of her beloved face, every strand of hair, and every crease in her dress, but the short Stringer's glances  gave Him and Charlotte made it very difficult for him. The tension and distance between the two men grew before their eyes, and mutual jealousy tormented both of them. Understanding the reason for what was happening did not change anything, both young men could not help themselves. Charlotte, standing next to them and talking to Tom with enthusiasm, attracted them like a magnet. Sidney only prayed that he would be able to hide his thoughts and feelings and that all this would not interfere with their joint work on the tournament. Tom was as busy as usual and seemed to notice nothing around him. </p><p>Finally, the discussions were over and the current decisions were made. Charlotte and Tom shook hands happily. <br/>- Dear Charlotte - said Tom, smiling - I'm so glad you're back. <br/>- I'm glad, too, Mr. Parker - Charlotte almost laughed -  I've missed Sanditon so much...for all of you! And this project! This is just a delight! <br/>- Oh, my God, Mary! - as if coming to his senses cried out that she knows nothing - she'll be so happy to see you! She talks about you so often. And Children! Splendid! Splendid! <br/>Charlotte looked up at Sydney and met his gaze again. <br/>- Charlotte, you must stay with us - continued to say Tom - we will all be happy to see you again. <br/>- Thank you, Mr. Parker - Charlotte said, narrowing her eyes a little - but I think the Regent's representative would be better off staying at the hotel.<br/>- Perhaps you are right - said Tom thoughtfully, and added more cheerfully - in that case, you are welcome to visit Trafalgar house!<br/>- With great pleasure, Mr. Parker. - Charlotte replied with a smile. </p><p>Fred Robinson appeared in the doorway. He shook hands with everyone.Stringer glanced at his watch and realized that their meeting had been delayed and that they were waiting for him on the platform. It remains only to settle a couple of current issues with Tom Parker. He didn't want to leave Sidney and Charlotte alone, but he had no choice. <br/>- Mr. Parker - he said to Tom - can I have a word with You?<br/>- Yes, of course - said Tom, following him and Fred to the door. </p><p>They were alone, and for a few seconds Sidney and Charlotte just looked at each other and smiled, and they were so happy to be together again that they didn't seem to need words at all. <br/>- Charlotte...  - Sidney finally said, in a voice he barely recognized. <br/>Unconsciously, he reached out and touched her hand. Her cheeks flushed instantly, but she didn't pull it away, her small, velvety fingers gently squeezing his palm in response. The simple touch made it hard to breathe, and the desire to hold her against him seemed unbearably strong, and her touch resonated in every cell of his body, but he knew that this was not the time or place for all of this.<br/>- Sidney, Charlotte!  - Tom  said - Come on! Trafalgar house is waiting for us! <br/>Reluctantly, Sidney released her hand and let her go. <br/>When he reached the street, he held out his elbow to her. Charlotte hesitated for a moment, then took his arm and they followed Tom down the sunlit streets of Sanditon. On the streets of the town, vacationers were already strolling steadily, the day was in full swing. <br/>Charlotte looked at Sidney with a smile and narrowed her eyes. <br/>- So you are now the Regent's envoy, Miss Heywood? - Sidney said - is it time for Tom and me to start being afraid of you? <br/>- Good gracious no!  - laughing exclaimed Charlotte - it would be too much.<br/>- Such a post requires due respect - he continued - how do we address you? <br/>Sidney was clearly joking, and Charlotte suddenly felt very light and cheerful. It really should have been a good day. <br/>- I think Miss Haywood will be enough - she said calmly. <br/>- In that case, I'll just have to call you Admiral Haywood! You are leading us to feats! - Sidney continued with a smile, then added more seriously - it's finally time to rewrite this story. <br/>Charlotte looked into his eyes and smiled back at him. Her soul was so light and calm today that she even wanted to sing. <br/>- Admiral Haywood - repeated she and laughed - Yes, I think is famously suited! Sidney smiled in response. </p><p>They reached Trafalgar house, and Tom darted into the house, shouting <br/>- Mary, Mary, you won't believe what happened!<br/>Sidney and Charlotte looked at each other with a smile, and he opened the door and let her in. <br/>As Charlotte entered, she was suddenly filled with such warm memories, as if she had returned to her parents ' home. Every little thing, every small detail, even the clatter of the wall clock brought back the days when she was happy. Charlotte looked around in fascination and smiled, again feeling a kind of childish joy and delight. Sidney studied her with interest. <br/>Tom's excited voice could be heard in the back of the house, mixed with Mary's occasional replies.<br/> <br/>Alicia's pretty blond head poked out of the door on the left. She looked at Charlotte and Sidney standing in the hall, smiled fervently, and shouted joyfully to the whole house:<br/>- Jenny, Henry! This is uncle Sidney and our Charlotte! Our Charlotte is back!!! </p><p>A moment later, all three of them were running toward Charlotte, hugging her, kissing and stroking her hair. She responded to their caresses with love, trembling, and laughing joyfully and merrily. <br/>Thousands of questions were sent to Charlotte about where she had been and why she had not visited them for so long. The girls looked at her, saying that she looked like a fairy, and Henry climbed into his arms and hugged Charlotte tightly.<br/>Watching them, Sydney felt a surge of love and tenderness that took his breath away for a moment. It seemed that now he saw his dream! This is what happiness should look like: a beloved wife and children! His heart leapt as he imagined hugging and kissing Charlotte, holding their first child in her arms. The vision was so bright and clear that he easily believed it and could not help smiling happily. <br/>- Uncle Sidney, uncle Sidney! - cried Jenny, running up and hugging him. Are you happy, uncle Sidney? <br/>- I'm very happy - Sidney said, smiling. <br/>- Then come to us, Uncle Sidney-Alicia said loudly - we will all play together, as before! <br/>Sidney laughed and moved closer to them. </p><p>- Children, children, be careful! - exclaimed Mary, as she came out and saw what was going on in the drawing-room - Go, the time for games will be later! <br/>The children, laughing merrily, ran to another part of the house.<br/>Charlotte looked at Mary, who was standing in front of her, as if she didn't dare to approach her, and there were tears in her eyes. <br/>- Mary! I've missed you all so much - she said, and threw herself into her arms. <br/>Charlotte felt the tears coming to her eyes, too, and hugged Mary tightly. The men looked at each other and silently decided to leave<br/>- Charlotte, girl my, as I  so happy that you again here-told Mary, wiping away tears - I so worried about you!<br/>Mary could not control her emotions, she kept it to herself for too long, she had to tell Charlotte everything, she did not want to and could not deceive her anymore. <br/>- I'm so sorry for you and Sydney - Mary said, her voice trembling with emotion - Charlotte, I'm so ashamed of you. I'm sorry!  <br/>Mary began to cry. <br/>Looking at her, Charlotte suddenly felt the weight of pain and despair that had been weighing on her shoulders for so long suddenly let go. She did not notice how the tears slowly began to flow from her eyes, thin, glistening streams sprinkling her beautiful face. These tears seemed to wash away everything: fatigue, resentment, shattered dreams, they brought such relief that Charlotte could again breathe deeply. <br/>- You would not have been able to do then, Mary - said Charlotte - don't blame yourself. No one could. <br/>- But I had to - Mary couldn't stop - we ruined your life! When you left, I realized how unfair and ungrateful I was to you! How blind.... And Sidney..... It was painful to look at him all this time! Today the first time I've seen him smile. <br/>Charlotte was so moved by Mary's honesty that she felt a burning desire to soothe and protect her from pain and despair.<br/>- It will be all right, Mary! -  Charlotte said. <br/>Mary hugged Charlotte again. <br/>- I will pray tirelessly for all of us - she said softly. <br/>The two women hugged each other again and sat in silence for a while, listening to each other's thoughts. Words seemed to be no longer needed. </p><p>Timid footsteps were heard, and Tom came into the living room. Looking warily at Charlotte and Mary, who were still wiping away their tears and coming to their senses, he said softly, pointing to the dining room. <br/>- Dinner is served. Let's go to the table, because the children are already hungry. And to be honest, so am I. <br/>Mary and Charlotte looked at each other with a smile, got up, and followed him. </p><p>The dinner was extremely easy and fun. Charlotte told the children about London and the balls, and how she helped her father with the housework. And they showered her with more and more questions. When the children finally left the dining room, it was time to talk about the tournament. Mary was pleased to see how elated Tom and Charlotte were today, but most of all she was happy for Sidney. For the first time in a long time, he was smiling, as she hadn't seen him for a long, long time. Today gave Mary hope and she desperately thanked the Lord for not leaving her family and giving them another chance.</p><p> The meal was nearly over when the doorbell rang, and a moment later a startled servant announced:<br/>- Lady Denham, sir! Waiting for you in the living room. <br/>Tom jumped up from the table and ran into the living room. <br/>Lady Denham stood in the middle of the room, frowning at the pile of papers that Tom had left on the table when He returned from the office. <br/>- Lady Denham - nearly sang Tom, hurrying into the room - what an honor, I'm glad to see you. <br/>She turned to him, her brow furrowed, and it was obvious that she hadn't just come to say Hello. But Tom continued to smile at her desperately. <br/>- Mr. Tom Parker! "-  she said - why am I getting news from other people that you have to tell me? <br/>- Lady Denham - Tom began, but she interrupted him. <br/>- It has come to my attention that you have to meet with a representative of the Prince Regent - a challenge she said - who is this man? What about  the meeting? Why did you leave me completely in the dark? <br/>Tom hesitated, choosing the right words. <br/>- Why don't you say something, Mr. Parker? - the Lady asked, clearly losing her temper - Lord Babbington is too soft to accept your adventures... <br/>- Lady Denham - Tom said in a louder, more confident voice - the representative has arrived and the meeting has taken place. <br/>- Then why are you acting like a fool? Who is this person? -  Lady Denham asked, still angry. <br/>- This person is me, lady Denham - Charlotte said loudly and clearly, her voice seeming to fill the room. <br/>The lady looked back at her in surprise. Charlotte curtsied. <br/>- Miss Heywood... - Tom began, but the Lady glowered at Him and waved her hand in his direction, asking him to be quiet. <br/>- Miss Heywood? - she asked - do you represent the Regent?<br/>- Yes, lady Denham - said Charlotte. <br/>The old woman grinned contentedly and turned to Charlotte. <br/>- I knew I'd see you here again, Miss Heywood! - with a sly smile she said - people like you always get things done, don't you?<br/>It suddenly seemed to Charlotte that lady Denham knew more about her than she did herself. Her insight and ability to see through people delighted Charlotte, and even to some extent forgave her for the way she played with people. <br/>- Charlotte Heywood is the Regent's representative - Lady Denham said with a chuckle - well, if that's the case, then maybe the Parkers will have one chance not to screw this up.<br/>- I'll take care of it, lady Denham - said Charlotte. <br/>- I don't doubt you at all - answered Lady, and turning to the Tom frowning eyebrows continued - I must to know about everything immediately same. <br/>- It will be done, Lady Denham - was all Tom managed to say. <br/>- See you later, miss Heywood - the Lady said, and turned to leave so quickly that the servant barely had time to open the door for her. </p><p>When the door closed behind lady Denham, Charlotte and Tom exchanged glances and smiled at Each other. They survived the first siege together and were very happy about it. <br/>- My God, what а day-  Tom said, laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. I have a word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- What's happened, Tom? -  Mary asked as she went out into the hall, hearing him laugh.</p><p>- It's all right - He said, still laughing...</p><p>He suddenly broke into laughter, and Mary wondered if he had gone mad, until she saw Charlotte's face, she tried to hold back her laughter with the last of her strength. She turned to Sidney, still not understanding, and he was smiling, too. </p><p>- You should have seen her face when she found out."..-  Tom said, laughing, tears welling up in his eyes, and he didn't even try to wipe them away - when she found out...that Charlotte is the Regent's messenger! Oh, it was unforgettable!<br/>
Tom roared with laughter again, unable to speak any more, but now both Charlotte and Sidney joined in. <br/>
- No wonder Lady Denham was started - Mary tried to reassure them all, genuinely not understanding the reason for the General merriment - no one could have guessed it at all...even you...<br/>
Her words provoked an even greater fit of laughter, and now Charlotte was wiping away her tears.<br/>
 - You're right Mary - through the laughter told her Tom - they really don't. Especially me... I imagine my face.. <br/>
Tom laughed even harder. Mary realized that it was useless to argue with him, and she laughed too. <br/>
Another couple of minutes passed before everyone finally calmed down, still exchanging happy smiles. The tension that had held all four of them so tightly for the past few days had suddenly subsided, and each felt so relieved, and a kind of inexpressible lightness and joy, that they unconsciously thanked Lady Denham for this urgent visit. <br/>
Mary was the first to recover and offered everyone tea. Tea was immediately served, and the conversation about the tournament, interrupted by the Lady's visit, continued. <br/>
- Mr. Parker - said Charlotte, turning to Tom - where did you decide to  build the main arena? I'd like to see this place.<br/>
- Oh, it's easy to arrange, especially since construction has already begun and there is something to see. You can view all the objects already started today. <br/>
- That would be wonderful - Charlotte replied with a smile - who can guide me? Mr. Stringer or you?? <br/>
The mere mention of Stringer and the fact that Charlotte was going to meet him alone again caused Sidney a flurry of emotions and resentment, he remembered the looks Stringer had given Charlotte today and fully realized their significance. Stringer admired Charlotte as much as he did. Sidney suddenly realized how much he was jealous of Charlotte. She was his girl, only his, and he couldn't bear the thought of someone else caressing her with their eyes, listening to her voice, and seeing her smile instead of him. He couldn't let that happen. "But what I can offer her now, I am ready to give her everything, my heart, soul, life... damn this engagement, he thought. <br/>
- I can show you everything, Charlotte - Sidney said aloud, looking her straight in the eye. <br/>
Charlotte was a little embarrassed, and looked at Tom as if to get His opinion. <br/>
- That's a great idea, Sidney - said Tom, with a smile looking at Charlotte - in your last visit, you have already read everything, now you can help me. Tell Charlotte where you plan to buy everything else, perhaps she will be interested - he got up and rubbed his hands in anticipation went to the Desk - and I will finally find time to write a letter to Babbington. <br/>
Tom went about his business. Charlotte said good-bye to Mary and the children, vowing that she would come to them tomorrow. She was touched by their attention and care, and Charlotte felt   again that she was at home and these people were her big family. <br/>
While they were saying good-bye, the mail was brought in, and the children ran joyfully to it, raking out the neatly folded envelopes. <br/>
- Daddy, daddy, I'll help - joyfully said Jenny - transferring them to the table to his father. One letter caught her attention, it was a different color. Jenny was delighted, snatching the letter and running straight to Sydney. <br/>
-Uncle Sidney, uncle Sidney- she said loudly - a letter from Mrs. Campion, and it smells so good again! She laughed as she handed him the soft blue envelope and ran back. <br/>
The name of Mrs. Campion, uttered in the drawing-room of Trafalgar house, brought all the adults to a standstill for a moment. There seemed to be a kind of cold and unaccountable fear in the room with the name. <br/>
Sidney looked at Charlotte, who was looking down at the floor, trying to control her emotions and thoughts. He wanted to fall through the ground. He felt helpless and angry with himself and Eliza. <br/>
"Even now, I hurt her. Bloody engagement."  <br/>
Sidney looked at Tom and Mary, who were clearly concerned, but both remained silent, giving him the right to proceed. He was very grateful to them. <br/>
- Come on, Miss Heywood - Sydney said, trying to control his voice and extending his elbow - It's a long way to the arena, so we won't waste too much time. <br/>
Charlotte didn't seem to hear him right away. Her own thoughts hurt her more than the name of Mrs. Campion. How could she forget about engagement? Her closeness to Sidney, his warmth and concern, had drowned out the pain and fears in Charlotte's soul, but one reminder of Eliza brought them back, and the doubts that still lived in her head flowed back in small streams, promising to ruin even such a wonderful day. <br/>
- Thank you, Mr. Parker - she said, her chin rising proudly as she struggled to hold back the tears that had suddenly come to her. - You have things to do. Put it off until tomorrow, or I'd better ask Mr. Stringer to show me around. <br/>
Sidney was taken aback for a moment. <br/>
- Why, I'm not doing anything - he told her - and I'd like to see you off right now.<br/>
- No need, Mr. Parker - Charlotte smiled politely at him -  you've been sent a letter and I think you need to read it urgently.Good day, everyone - Charlotte said, and walked quickly to the door, leaving all the Parkers in disbelief. <br/>
Sidney, who had not hesitated more than a second, ran out after her. Tom and Mary looked at each other, unable to help. </p><p>Charlotte flew out of Trafalgar house, she wanted to run away and hide from everyone. Tears treacherously rolled to her eyes and became incredibly hard to breathe. <br/>
- Miss Heywood, Charlotte... - she heard Sidney's excited voice behind her. <br/>
She looked back for a moment and then resolutely went on again, not knowing how to look into his eyes and not wanting to show her tears. <br/>
- Wait, wait, wait - he said in a trembling voice, trying to gently hold her hand and turn it to him - don't go away, stay with me... <br/>
"Stay with me" these three simple words made Charlotte freeze in place and look into his eyes. <br/>
Sidney was clearly worried, and he was breathing hard, as was she. There was such pain and pleading in his eyes that Charlotte longed to comfort him. But common sense and pride prevailed. <br/>
- Mr. Parker - she said, as formally as possible - you have urgent business to attend to, and I don't dare detain you any longer. <br/>
- For goodness sake, Charlotte - Sidney felt that he was starting to lose his temper and didn't like it. <br/>
He took a blue scented envelope from his pocket and showed it to Charlotte. <br/>
- I don't care what it says - said Sidney, pointedly tearing the letter into many small blue pieces that fell slowly like snowflakes at her feet - and the person who wrote it, I don't expect letters from her and I'd rather never see her, do you understand me? <br/>
Charlotte stared at him and the remains of the letter lying at her feet, wide-eyed, unable to say a word. What had happened had made a strong impression on her, and she needed time to think about it. <br/>
- Now we'll go and see what we've already started - said Sidney, confidently offering her his elbow. <br/>
She looked into his eyes and, without arguing with him, took his arm. With his free hand, he covered her small hand with his own and smiled at her. Charlotte realized that calmness was returning to her and Sidney in small particles, and that perhaps this day was not lost on them yet. <br/>
For a while they walked in silence through the streets of Sanditon, weaving between other strolling couples and simply enjoying each other's company, none of them daring to start a conversation first. They had so much to tell each other, but the words didn't seem to come. Sydney was the first to break the silence. <br/>
- How long have you been here, Miss Heywood? Alone or with friends? - he asked. <br/>
- Only yesterday - said Charlotte, with a slight smile - I arrived alone. Lady Wooster is busy enough for such journeys, but.. probably coming to visit me soon. <br/>
- Clearly. How did you like London? I think friends did not let you get bored? - he asked. <br/>
- Of course not, Mr. Parker - she said, narrowing her eyes a little - Lady Wooster, Lady Smallbridge and Lord Broome have been so kind to me, and I am very grateful to them. <br/>
The mere mention of Lord Broome caused a change in Sidney's face, and it was not lost on Charlotte. She remembered Lady Susan's words that Broome would be an advantage to her in the fight for Sidney. She smiled to herself, wondering again at Lady Wooster's wisdom. <br/>
Sidney, on the other hand, tried desperately to push these disturbing thoughts away from him, but it took him a long time to do so. <br/>
- So you enjoyed your stay in London after all?  Did his balls and luxury impress you? - Sidney asked again, needing to hear her answer. <br/>
- I think you know how I feel about London - she said quietly, lowering her eyes - it's too noisy, and these balls, halls, people... I don't think I belong there...my heart is here in Sanditon... <br/>
Charlotte looked at Sidney, afraid to see his reaction, and he smiled at her. <br/>
- I feel the same way - he said quietly. <br/>
They both fell silent, lost in each other's thoughts. <br/>
As he walked down Crawford garden toward the arena under construction Sidney asked: <br/>
- Have you seen Georgiana yet?<br/>
- I  met Mrs. Griffiths and the Beaufort sisters yesterday - she said - She's very concerned. I wrote to Georgiana after I left Sanditon, but she never answered me. I'm very worried about her. <br/>
- I think she will be happy to see you again-said Sidney - she has changed during this time. Now we can even have a normal conversation. But after you left, and then Arthur, it was completely closed off from everyone else. <br/>
- But why didn't she answer my letters? - Charlotte asked angrily. - Does she still miss Otis? <br/>
- I think it would be better if she told you herself - Sidney said with a smile. <br/>
Charlotte took a deep breath and looked at Sidney. <br/>
- Maybe she wants to help us with the tournament? - with hope in his voice asked Charlotte-  is supposed to distract her. <br/>
- I think it's a great idea - Sidney said, and smiled. <br/>
He was pleased to see such attention and concern for Georgiana. Sidney couldn't help but appreciate it.<br/>
When they reached the coast, they were almost alone. The sun was no longer hot,but it warmed them both. The wind, which brought coolness and peace from the sea, gently ruffled her long, thick hair and the hem of her simple white dress. Sidney could finally afford to look at her without hiding.There was so much love and affection in his gaze that Charlotte, feeling him on her, felt embarrassed again and looked down at the floor. <br/>
- You haven't had time to bathe yet?-  Sidney asked her, pointing to the bathing machines to their right. <br/>
- No, I didn't - Charlotte said with a smile. <br/>
- Did you enjoy swimming so much? -  he asked. <br/>
- I liked it very much - Charlotte began enthusiastically - sea... it's a different element, it's like it frees you.. and if you dive with your head... <br/>
She looked at Sidney and realized that he was smiling at her <br/>
- Why do I tell you - she continued with a slight grin - you already know everything yourself, I believe you also like to swim. <br/>
- Yes, I suppose you couldn't have missed it - he said with a grin. <br/>
She looked at him, feeling herself blush again, and smiled, dropping her eyes. Both of them suddenly remembered that unexpected meeting in the cove. Charlotte was a little uneasy, and Sidney knew it. He didn't want to embarrass her with his words, but her flushed cheeks delighted him. <br/>
- I agree with You - he continued - sea helps you find a way out... decide... <br/>
- Well, in that case - Charlotte said, laughing - we'll all have to swim together before the tournament!<br/>
- I think it's a great idea - Sidney told her. <br/>
They continued along the coast until they came to a new building that Charlotte had never seen before. <br/>
-  This is a big arena - said Sidney. <br/>
- My God - said Charlotte - it's huge! I've never seen anything like it! How many people can fit in here? <br/>
Charlotte was so excited by what she saw that she suddenly reminded him of Tom. There was so much joy in her eyes, in her movements, in her smile, and a kind of childish delight that Sidney admired her again. She never ceased to amaze him, and after so much time after their acquaintance, he enjoyed discovering new and new facets of her. <br/>
- Sidney, this is just amazing - Charlotte went on enthusiastically - Such scope. We will make a tournament that will go down in history. <br/>
Her eyes were burning, her face was glowing with happiness, she was smiling broadly at him and almost jumping up and down with emotion. She was so eager to share her sudden joy with Sydney that she unconsciously clung to him and impulsively put her arm around his shoulders. <br/>
Sidney was taken aback by her sudden closeness, she was there again, and the attraction between them was so strong that he didn't hesitate for a second and hugged her back, holding her against him with all his body. <br/>
Charlotte froze in his strong arms. The feelings that suddenly assailed her were so strong that she forgot all reason and pressed closer to him, burying her face in the collar of his shirt. He bent down and buried his face in her hair. Time seemed to suddenly stop for both of them, warmth and calmness seemed to fill them, making them forget everything. <br/>
The sharp cry of a gull brought Sidney back to reality, and he suddenly realized that they were still standing in full view of the arena under construction. Reluctantly, he released her and looked into her eyes. <br/>
- I'm so glad you're back here with me, Charlotte! I've been dreaming about this for months - Sidney said, almost in a whisper - I can't stand it if you disappear from my life again. <br/>
Charlotte blushed as she listened to him, hardly breathing. Her heart skipped a beat at every word he said. <br/>
- I'm sorry! I shouldn't have let you leave then - he said - I should have said that  I couldn't  live without you! That I love only you, do you hear? <br/>
- What would it change then? What's going to change now? - she said - The engagement has already taken place. <br/>
- I  blame myself only, Charlotte - Sidney was it is difficult to speak, breathe and words as if stuck in his's throats - I betrayed you, I should find the other exit, should. I hate myself for it.<br/>
- Lady Wooster told me about what Mrs. Campion did - Charlotte said - I can't blame you for that. <br/>
- Charlotte, i'm asking you only one about - almost breathed out Sidney - not disappear  from my life. I can't live without you. I know I can't ask you for more... I can't give you anything in return....nothing but love for you. I will do whatever is required of me. <br/>
Charlotte listened to him with tears in her eyes, and every word he said touched her loving heart. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, too, and would never, ever leave him again. But she couldn't afford it. Not now. No time. We need to do everything right. <br/>
She gathered her thoughts, took a deep breath of the sea air, and looked him straight in the eye. :<br/>
- Mr. Parker, I am the official representative of the Prince Regent, and I cannot leave Sanditon until the end of the joust. This is my job. <br/>
Sidney smiled, feeling a great weight drop from his soul. <br/>
- Ah - he said, still smiling at her - in that case, come along, Admiral Heywood, and I'll show you the other objects!<br/>
- With great pleasure - Charlotte said, laughing, as she accepted his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. True self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She looked out the window again. The bright sun didn't make her happy, but rather depressing.</p><p>This day promised to be the same as dozens of others before and after it. At what point did she stop thinking about what would happen next and decide to go with the flow? She couldn't answer herself. The pain that had previously tormented her soul was replaced by sadness, and anger and resentment by indifference. This was how miss Georgiana lamb's life went on in her own little world, closed to almost everyone. Until today. <br/>Georgiana heard familiar footsteps near her door and sighed heavily. "Mrs. Griffiths, of course, who else, it's the same thing every morning."<br/>There was a light tap on the door and Mrs. Griffiths looked in.<br/>- Georgiana, my dear - she said - are you awake yet? How are you feeling today? <br/>- The same as always - Georgiana said. <br/>- I need to tell you something-continued Mrs. Griffiths - we were walking with the sisters yesterday and met the Reverend, and then bought a new hat and Miss Beaufort... <br/>- Very interesting - said Miss lamb coldly. <br/>- Oh,  no, of course not, I don't wanted to say this - Twittered Mrs. Griffiths - we met another person, which you perhaps interested in and you regulation is happy his see. <br/>- Who is it? - Georgiana asked indifferently, knowing full well that this conversation was beginning to bore her. <br/>- Oh, you won't believe it - said Mrs. Griffiths - this is Charlotte Heywood, she is at Sanditon, saying she's on business. <br/>The name seemed to wake up Georgiana. She jumped out of bed and went to Mrs. Griffiths.<br/>- Is Charlotte Haywood here again?- she asked - did you get anything wrong?<br/>- No, no, that's right - Mrs. Griffiths went on - she asked about you and wanted to visit you soon.<br/>"Charlotte is back! I need to see her and talk to her!" <br/>Several hours had passed, and Charlotte had not appeared. Used to being alone, Georgiana realized for the first time in a while  that she was desperate to see her friend. This knowledge pleased and frightened her at the same time. One reminder of her suddenly shattered the island of calm and serenity that she had worked so hard to build around herself in the months since Charlotte and Arthur had left. <br/>Never had a day seemed so unbearably long, and the waiting so long. <br/>It was time for dinner, and the hope of an early meeting became more and more illusory, and the bitterness of expectation became stronger. The night that replaced the evening also gave her no peace. Georgiana decided to find Charlotte herself in the morning. And she had to start with the Parkers. <br/>She left the house early, telling Mrs. Griffiths that she need to meet Charlotte, and went to Trafalgar house. She was not kept at home for a long time and was released alone, without an escort. Sydney lifted all the restrictions and conditions in the fall, when everyone left and they finally talked. <br/>She hadn't been out for a long time, not seeing any particular need for it, but today she needed it. <br/>Georgiana knocked on the door of the Parker family, and a servant let her in. She entered the house, preparing to greet Mary, but to her surprise she met Sidney reading the morning post. When he saw Georgiana, he jumped up and went to meet her. <br/>- Georgiana?  - he asked excitedly - why did you come?  Is something wrong? <br/>- Sidney? - Georgiana asked, surprised at his presence. <br/>- Yes, I arrived yesterday - he replied - but there was so much to do, I was going to visit you today. But what are you doing here? What happened? <br/>- I'm looking for Charlotte - she said. <br/> - Of course I should have guessed - he said with a smile - but she's not here, Georgiana. <br/>- Has she left yet?  - with fright asked she - You've done something wrong again? <br/>- Me? - he asked - She's not here in the house, she's staying at a hotel.<br/>Georgiana let out a sigh of relief and sank into a chair. She was very excited; he hadn't seen her like this in a long time. <br/>Sidney decided to calm her down. <br/>- Charlotte's all right - said Sidney - she arrived the day before. I saw her yesterday, she talked about you, said she was worried about you and wanted to visit you. <br/>- Did you see her? And talked to her!? - she asked - consider yourself lucky, after what happened, that she's talking to you at all.<br/>- You're right about that - he said with a smile - Well, come on, I'll take you to her. <br/>Georgiana nodded and they went to the hotel together. </p><p>It was early in the morning, but she had long since woken up, cleaned herself up, and had Breakfast. She had another day ahead of her, where everything is scheduled by the minute Charlotte went to the mirror and straightened her hair. Her thoughts returned to Sidney. She could still see his face. His words rang through her mind again and again. He loves her. He can't live without her. Each word seemed to caress her from within, making her heart beat faster and faster. She loves him and will give him a chance and time. That's all that matters now. <br/>There was a knock on the door. Charlotte was surprised at this early visit, but immediately opened the door. <br/>Sidney stood in the doorway. <br/>- Mr. Parker? Is something wrong?-  she asked anxiously - It's still so early. <br/>He smiled, trying to calm her agitation. <br/>- Miss Heywood, I apologize for coming so early - he hastened to reply - nothing happened, but I brought you an early visitor who was trying her best to find you.<br/>He moved away, and Charlotte finally saw Georgiana standing right behind him. When her eyes met hers, she hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to do, but Charlotte relieved her of her doubts. <br/>- Georgiana, I'm so glad to see you - she said with a smile, hugging miss Lamb. <br/>- Charlotte - Georgiana said with tears in her eyes - I've missed you so much. <br/>Sidney watched them in silence. <br/>- Ladies, I don't dare disturb you any more - he said .  <br/> - Thank you, Mr. Parker - Charlotte said, smiling at him. <br/>He smiled back at her, bowed to the ladies, and walked down the corridor.<br/>Charlotte watched him go, then returned to Georgiana. <br/>- Tea? - Charlotte asked. <br/> - Yes, thank you - Georgiana said. <br/>Charlotte poured tea for both of them. Georgiana was silent. It was obvious that she was very excited and could not find the right words. <br/>- What is it, Georgiana?  Charlotte asked, puzzled.<br/> Miss lamb took a deep breath, gathering her strength. <br/>- I owe you an apology - finally told she - I behaved as a naughty girl, used you and said so many nasty things about Sidney. I'm sorry, Charlotte. <br/>- But I don't understand - said Charlotte. <br/>- You've always treated me like a friend - said Miss lamb - I took advantage of this by making you do what I wanted, not caring what problems you would have. I'm so ashamed, Charlotte. I'm sorry! <br/>Charlotte looked at Georgiana and thought that she had been asked for forgiveness so many times in the past few days that it would have been enough for a year. <br/>- But Georgiana, we're friends - she said. <br/>- You are very kind, Charlotte - said Georgiana - but not all people are like  you. I did something nasty to you. I got you involved with Otis, turned you against Sidney, just because I was so damn mad at him, even tried to stop you at the ball. And when it happened, I didn't even support you, thinking you deserved it because you didn't listen to me. </p><p>Charlotte stared at her, unable to speak. All the past events flashed through her mind again, bringing to the surface all the old resentments, dreams, and desires.<br/>- It wasn't until you left and I had no one else but Sidney that I realized how badly I had treated you and how unfair I had been to him - Georgiana continued, fighting back tears. <br/>- But why didn't you answer my letters? - asked Charlotte - I worried about you.<br/>- Because I was terribly ashamed - Georgiana said angrily - Both you and Sidney. I was wrong about him, Charlotte, he's not as bad as I thought he was. <br/>- You told me never to trust his words - Charlotte said sadly. <br/>- I was wrong - she said bitterly - both in him and in his feelings for you. I hated him with all my heart.<br/>- But why? asked Charlotte - what harm has he done to you?<br/>- I hated him for being my father's friend, and I thought Sidney was just like him - said Georgiana - My father never gave a damn about me or my feelings. <br/>- Georgiana, you never mentioned your father - Charlotte said quietly. <br/>- No. I didn't tell him because I've hated him all my life - Georgiana began - he never loved me or my mother, we were his toys. And when his interest in her faded, my father sent her to a remote estate depriving me of my dearest person. Soon she became seriously ill and died and I never saw her again. <br/>Charlotte listened with wide eyes, unable to believe her own ears. <br/>- But how is that possible? - she asked. <br/>- Anything is possible in the world of money-  Georgiana said. <br/>-Oh, that's terrible - Charlotte sympathetically patted her on the hand - did he hurt you? <br/>- In the conventional sense, no, he didn't hit me - Georgiana said - but he was never really my father. I was given a good education, but I hardly ever saw him myself, I was always alone, wandering from one nanny to another. He changed them so often that I couldn't get attached to anyone. And then he sent me here, where everyone stared at me as if I were a strange animal. When my father was gone, Sidney looked after me. Need I say how much I hated him? Sidney said he didn't want to be my guardian, but I didn't believe him. <br/>- Was Sidney a friend of your father's? -  Charlotte asked. <br/>- Yes, I rather thought so - replied Georgiana - two peas in a pod. Slave owners with their own plantations. I despised them both. Greedy for money, cold and indifferent people, shamelessly making money on people's lives. <br/>- But Sidney isn't like that - Charlotte said stubbornly. <br/>Georgiana smiled. <br/>- Now I know this - answered she - he told me as precisely became my guardian only after your departure. Sidney was very ill and wanted to talk to someone. Well, it turns out my father practically forced him. <br/>- But how? - Charlotte asked. <br/>- My father was ill and didn't want his life's work to go to waste -  Georgiana said - Although he had disbanded the slaves before his death, he left me a good fortune, and left the care of me to Sidney, who was very much obliged to him. <br/>- Obliged? - Charlotte asked again. <br/>- He saved his life - Georgiana said, noticing that Charlotte flinched at her words, but continued - it was in Antigua, there was a slave revolt, and Sidney was in mortal danger. My father came to the rescue and saved him, but then people died. <br/>Charlotte looked at her without stopping. <br/>- After that, Sidney sold his plantations and disbanded his slaves, and never got over it. He lost a lot of money then and became indebted to my father - said Georgiana - I'm sorry I didn't know about it before. <br/>Charlotte was impressed by Georgiana's story, she was shocked, but somewhere in her heart she was elated! She wasn't mistaken about Sidney! " I could see the real one! Oh, God, how she loved this man!" <br/>- I'm so glad I could finally tell you all this - Georgiana said with relief - And after you left, you didn't recognize him at all. It was only then that I realized how wrong I was. <br/>- Thank you, it was very important for me to find out - Charlotte said, and hugged Georgiana again. <br/> They talked for some time before Charlotte remembered that she had to go to the office for a meeting. The ladies gathered and went out laughing into the lobby. <br/>Before they were halfway there they heard: <br/>- Miss Lamb! Miss Hеywood! What a meeting! It's not for nothing that I came! <br/>They turned at the sound of the voice and could not believe their eyes, Arthur Parker was standing at the entrance to the buffet, stroking his stomach and smiling at them both. The ladies looked at each other with a smile. <br/>- Arthur, I'm so glad to see you - miss lamb said, and then added - you're humorous, you're fun.<br/>- I'm glad to see you, too, Arthur! - said Charlotte with a smile - where are you from?<br/>- Oh, Tom wrote to me, said, that coming great events - responded Arthur with smile - I not quite understood him, this is Tom, but decided to Come after all. <br/>Charlotte laughed in response.<br/>- Events are really coming, here Tom was not mistaken-said Charlotte - and I think we will need any help. <br/>- Then offer to go to the bar and discuss it all - happily suggested that Arthur - today, there are wonderful sandwiches, I have here feel like they smell. <br/>- Thank you for the invitation, but I have to go now - Charlotte said regretfully - but perhaps Georgiana can tell you about the news.<br/>- Oh, I think I can - she said. <br/>Arthur held out his hand and they went to the buffet. <br/>- Good day, Miss Heywood - Arthur said cordially, turning at the entrance to the buffet. <br/>- Thank you, too, - she said with a smile. <br/>Everything was going as well as it could be, and Georgiana was relieved that Arthur was back. Charlotte was free to play the tournament."My God, tournament, I'm already late! Charlotte thought, and left the hotel. <br/>But before she had gone five meters, she collided with Sydney. <br/>- Mr. Parker? What are you doing here? - said Charlotte with a smile -  Are you waiting for your brother? He and Georgiana went to the buffet, and they seem to have something to discuss. <br/>- Actually, I was waiting for you - said Sidney, looking straight into her eyes - i wanted to  take you to the office if you don't mind? <br/>- Have you been waiting here all this time? - she asked in surprise. <br/>- Yes, and would have waited longer if it had been necessary - said he holding out it elbow - shall we go? <br/>Charlotte was embarrassed by his words, but she smiled and accepted his hand. <br/>- What are your plans for today, Admiral Heywood? he asked with a smile - your faithful sailor waiting for your orders. <br/>Charlotte laughed and they went to the office, discussing their plans for the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chink of armour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angrily, she slammed the book she'd been trying to read since morning. The lack of anything to do made her mad, and she couldn't even concentrate on reading. She began to think that everything in this room was against her, the cold tea, the pictures on the wall, even the damned clock that was striking every hour much slower than usual. <br/>She went to the table, unfolded the letter on it, and read it again. This was the second letter from Mrs. Burke. The contents calmed her down a little, and the events had worked out in such a way as to buy her the time she needed now. <br/>The first letter from Mrs. Burke, which arrived a couple of days ago, practically forced her to return to London immediately.  Mrs. Burke expressed great concern at the meeting between Mr. Parker and Miss Heywood at Lady Wooster's ball, and above all at Sidney's reaction to her appearance. She was discouraged and even a little scared, so she decided to immediately inform Mrs. Campion of what had happened. Sidney saw the girl again, danced with her, talked to her, all of which made Eliza extremely angry. She found herself practically hating Charlotte Heywood, genuinely not understanding what Sidney could find in her at all. <br/>Mrs. Burke also reported on the Sanditon tournament. This news caused no less surprise. Her calculating mind immediately carefully weighed the pros and cons and came to the conclusion that the tournament might actually attract tenants. This will undoubtedly help her recover most of the money she invested after her engagement in this God-forsaken place. However, somewhere in the back of her mind, Eliza felt uneasy. The return of the money was extremely profitable for her for financial reasons, but it also weakened her power over the situation, depriving her of full control over Tom and Sidney. <br/>Her mind went back to Sydney. His meeting with Charlotte did not give her any peace, and only the serious condition of her father forced her to remain at the estate. Eliza was angry with him, and her father was bothering her again, even when he was chained to the bed. <br/>She didn't have any affection for him, and her father reciprocated, so his illness, which had come so inappropriately, made Eliza angry. The only reason she was still here was because of her mother, to whom Mrs. Campion was very attached and could not leave her now. <br/>From an early age, her father neglected Eliza, giving all the care, love, and attention to her older brother, Charles. For her father, she was always not beautiful enough, not smart enough, and not eloquent enough in comparison with her brother. Her every word, action, or omission was questioned. Charles was five years older than Eliza, so little Eliza had little chance of competing with him. Charles skillfully used all his advantages to establish himself in the family and rise in the eyes of his father, caring little about the hardships and experiences of his sister. Her mother, who was madly in love with and worshipped all the household members, did not see anything of what was happening, naively believing that God had given her the happiness to have a friendly family.<br/> Eliza was very painfully affected by her father's coldness and her own brother's callousness, their actions constantly bringing pain and disappointment, taught her not to trust people in General, and men in particular. <br/>Gradually, over the years, the naive desire to win the love of his father came to naught for both, and was replaced by a fierce race between brother and sister for the right of primacy in the house. Almost all the tools they knew were used. Even Eliza's marriage to Mr. Campion had fitted easily into their game, providing her with advantages that her brother had never possessed-enormous power and wealth. <br/>As time went on, her separation from her brother grew, fueling Elise's excitement. Her position and power grew, and he began to slip quietly into carousing, drunkenness, and God knows what else. It would seem that Eliza had won, that she had won, and that her father would be proud of her at last, but no, even now he found excuses for Charles, and attributed all her credit solely to Mr. Campion. Eliza was a failure again. She couldn't let that happen.<br/>Mr. Campion's illness had untied Eliza's hands and given Her access to all the areas where her husband had made his fortune so ably. Being very smart and determined, she did not hesitate to take up the case, and as it turned out, not in vain. Through her efforts, the family's income increased significantly and they were talked about all over England. At the time of Mr. Campion's death, Eliza was handling her late husband's Affairs with ease and confidence. Charles, on the other hand, was inexorably going downhill, never accepting Eliza's victory, wasting his father's money in questionable businesses and companies. Eliza did not openly encourage her brother, but actively encouraged him to go crazy. She hid her family ties and played with him, enjoying the long-awaited revenge, blocking access to high society and making him an outcast. In the end, this led to Charles's complete collapse. One day, Eliza was told that her brother had died under very dubious circumstances that a decent family should hide. Knowing Charles's vices and the extent of his fall, she was not so surprised. Using all the connections, Eliza made sure that the story was forgotten and that Charles's name was never mentioned again. <br/>So  ended their race with their brother, or rather Eliza thought so until she returned home to her sick father. Even when he was chained to the bed, her father constantly waved her away and spoke only of Charles, who seemed to him not to be dying. Even left alone, Eliza was still a loser. She couldn't forgive her father for that. <br/>She sighed heavily and went to the window. The sun was still high and this long day did not want to end. <br/>She picked up the second letter from Mrs. Burke again and reread it. She reported that The situation with Mr. Parker had been resolved as well as possible. Sidney went with his brother to Sanditon 3 days after that ill-fated ball, and Lady Wooster and her proteges remained in London, but do not go out in public, as Lady Wooster is not well. Eliza seemed to sense something amiss, but what was written further dispelled her doubts: "Also, dear Mrs. Campion, I hasten to inform you that there are persistent rumors that Lord Broome is extremely interested in the above-mentioned lady and shows a very unequivocal interest in her. And now, when lady Wooster is not well, he spends a lot of time with Her. Therefore, I ask you not to worry and apologize for the first letter, which I so alarmed you." Next came assurances of the writer's sincere feelings and impulses. <br/> - It can't be that simple. I must return as soon as possible. But now they are not together, so I have a little more time  - thought Eliza. <br/>The door opened softly and a sweet, fair-haired lady in a lace cap looked out.<br/> - Honey, are you all right? - she asked - you're not going out at all today.<br/>-  I am all right, Mother - replied Eliza with a smile - I was just reading and answering mails, things to do. <br/>- Is there a letter from Sydney? - she asked. <br/>- Yes, of course,  such a long, that I lost expense time - answered Eliza, trying to smile to her mothers - he is handing you with Pope its greeting. (The mother didn't need to know anything at all.) <br/>-What a wonderful young man - a welcome she said - you are very lucky to have him. <br/>- Oh Yes, of course - she replied. <br/>- All right, answer him, dear, and go down to the  dinner - said Mrs. Colins, with a smile. <br/>- By all means, mother!  -  Eliza said, kissing her on the cheek. <br/>Mrs. Colins went out, and Eliza went to the table, and after a moment's thought made up her mind, took a blue stamp paper from a drawer, and began to write a letter to Sydney. <br/>She had to know about the tournament by word of mouth. After demanding an explanation about the source of funding for this project and expressing her displeasure at the lack of any information, Eliza expressed her desire to get an early answer to all questions regarding the planned tournament. <br/>She sealed the letter, after perfuming it according to her custom, and wrote in a neat handwriting: <br/>"To Mr. Sidney Parker at Sanditon" </p><p>The port seemed to be in chaos, with crowds of people, dressed in various ways, moving randomly from dock to dock, heaps of things, carts, and cargo creating a sense of incessant movement and bustle. The noise standing around was deafening and did not allow you to hear even your own thoughts. The stench of fish, sweat, and piles of garbage was such that an unprepared person became ill and had a burning desire to escape from there without looking back.<br/>He looked around for the person he was supposed to meet. He didn't like the port, it was too dirty, crowded, and noisy, and the stench of it made him mad. However, he knew that there was no better place to get information and meet in secret. <br/>Looking around again, he was pleased to find a familiar profile, and the man met his gaze and walked forward toward the nearest pub. Crowe followed him. <br/>When he went inside, he found a rather pleasant place. The wooden-railed walls and paintings of sailboats and frigates that decorated them created an atmosphere of comfort and tranquility. The light gloom of the half-empty hall allowed visitors to relax and immerse themselves in their own thoughts. <br/>Crowе walked to the end of the room and sat down in a chair opposite the man who had brought him here.<br/>-Mr. Hawkins - Crowe said. <br/>- Mr. Crowe - Hawkins said. <br/>- I got your note - Crowe said - do you have any specific information?<br/>- Let me share the information I have - Hawkins said, - and then we'll decide how useful it is and whether we should look further.<br/>- That's reasonable - Crowe agreed. <br/>-So - Hawkins began - the person we are interested in is a fabulously wealthy widow (who buried the deceased just over a year ago), known all over England. No one can accurately assess its condition, because the sources of its formation are so numerous and mobile that even seasoned experts grab their heads. However, it is not less than 40,000 pounds per annum. <br/>- Who does business? The Manager? The clerk? - Crowe asked.<br/>- The fact is, no - Hawkins said with a chuckle - She had clerk, but the widow has been running her own business for a long time. Let's just say that she received the reins of power long before her husband's death (the deceased was old and had been ill for a long time).<br/>- As I expected - Crowe said - she's a pretty quick Lady. <br/>- That's not the Word - Hankins said - and her condition only increases with her arrival. Apparently, the lady knows a lot about business.<br/>- What are the main sources of income?  - Crowe asked.<br/>- And this is more interesting - said Hankins, grinning-officially it's plantations in Antigua, trade with China, well, plus income from their own estates (but this is not so much compared to the total amount).<br/>- Hardly from all this can make such a fabulous annual income- Crowe was perplexed - I myself am engaged in trade and quite successfully and I know how much the estate brings. Even if we take into account the possible income from plantations or other buisness we will not reach the desired amount. And that means... that there are other sources.<br/>- You are as astute as ever - Hawkins replied. There is indeed another source, though it is carefully hidden from the public domain. But not from us, with our connections, we'll look in any window and pull any skeleton out of the right closet. <br/>Crowe nodded in agreement; this was not the first time these people had actually obtained information for him, and the effect was always beyond all possible expectations. <br/>- What kind of source can attract such large revenues? - asked Crowe - maybe I should do it, too, since it's so profitable. This widow is just like a magician, she can pull an ACE out of her sleeve. <br/>- This source of illegal-continued Hawkins - we learned that the deceased was quite a smart guy, and not poorly earned in his time smuggling opium from China, and also did not disdain financing closed opium parties, so beloved by the high society, and in some he participated himself.<br/>- How boring I live -said  Crowe and added - Something has changed after his death? <br/>- Actually, nothing - said Hawnkins - and it is interesting that since the retirement of the deceased, the volume of imported goods increased as the number of private parties, but it was done more covertly and efficiently, so that not all will not find. You are right, Mr. Crowe, the lady is really quick and will not miss her.<br/>-Something like this was to be expected - said Crowe - knowingly walk around it all sorts of contradictory rumors. Is it possible to find written evidence for all this? Are there any witnesses? My arguments must not be unfounded, otherwise I will not be able to act further. <br/>- We're working on it, and we've already found some evidence - Hawkins said - But we need a little more time to get everything out. <br/>- In fact, you've told me a lot more today than I expected - said Crowe - Thank you for your information. <br/>- That's not all, really -  Hawkins said - there's more information about the widow's older brother in connection with this case.<br/>- I didn't know she had a brother - Crowe said, puzzled. <br/>- No one in high society knows anything about him at all, the widow took good care of it in time - Hawkins said - she made sure their names were never linked, making him an outcast in society long before his death. <br/>- Is he dead? - Crowe asked, frowning. <br/>- Yes, he died, but it is not the fact of his death that is  the widow's brother died of a large dose of opium at a London private party that was so kindly held by his own sister. Appreciate the irony. <br/>Crowе thought for a moment, and it was clear that the thought that came to him made him happy. <br/>- The irony is hard to underestimate -  he said - but I'm more interested in the question of whether the widow knew that her brother was highly susceptible to opium when she set foot on this slippery slope. And if so, how did she allow him to attend such events? <br/>- I was also interested in this point and I dug deeper - with satisfaction in his voice said Hawkins - So, the widow not only definitely knew about the problems of his brother, but also deliberately aggravated his condition, regularly inviting him to their many private parties. <br/>- She didn't seem to have much love for her brother - Crowe said. <br/>- Definitely - Hawkins agreed. <br/>- In that case, thank you for the information, it will be very useful to me - said Crowe-I will wait for you to provide written evidence. <br/>- And you will certainly get them - said Hawkins, rising and holding out his hand to Crowe. <br/>- Thank you - Crowe said, shaking his hand in return. <br/>Hawkins left, leaving Crowe to think. His expectations of this conversation were more than justified. Crowe was very happy that he would eventually be able to help Sidney escape the clutches of this vixen. It turns out he quite deservedly its so always called. To destroy his own brother, in a calculated and cold-blooded way, did not fit in his head. "You have to be very careful with her, I have to warn Sidney."<br/>The information he held was so sensitive that Crowe didn't dare trust it with a letter. "I need to go to Sanditon myself and talk to Sidney privately, I hope the Babbingtons will be there by now, or I'll have to die of boredom there again," Crowe thought as he left the pub. </p><p>She smiled as she read the letter that had just arrived, informing her that Mrs. Campion had again postponed her return to London. This was good news. Thanks to her little trick, they managed to buy Charlotte the time she needed. <br/>Putting down the letter, she picked up the delicate Cup and took a SIP of the hot sweet drink. <br/>Her eyes fell on the second letter on the table. After a moment's thought, she unfolded the neatly folded sheets and read it again. As a Mature person, and, in consequence of her high position, quite experienced in intrigue and human intricacies, she should have accepted the contents of this letter with equanimity. But she couldn't. What was written there so startled lady Wooster that She could not recover herself for several hours. It was a letter containing information about Mrs. Campion, which Lady Wooster had learned through her own channels. Part of it had long been known to the Lady, another part was new and gave rich food for thought, and the last part terrified her beyond words. It told of the sad and shameful death of Mrs. Campion's own brother, and the part she had played in it. Lady Wooster was struck by the coolness and cruelty with which Mrs. Campion went about her task, sparing no one, not even her own brother. She was a strong, dangerous, and unprincipled competitor, and Charlotte could be in very real and palpable danger. She had to be very careful. Lady Wooster, on the other hand, was ready to clash with Mrs. Campion if necessary.<br/>A servant entered, interrupting her thoughts. <br/>- Lord Broome, My Lady - he said. <br/>- Fine - said Susan. <br/>A moment later, Lord Broome appeared in the drawing room, smiling in greeting. <br/> - Lady Susan, how glad I am to see you - said the broom - how are you feeling? <br/>- Thank you, I'm much better - Susan said. <br/>- Lady Susan, I did your errand - he said with a grin - but I must admit it was rather strange. I told some ladies that I spend a lot of time with Charlotte while you get better. Can you tell me why you need it? <br/>- Thank you, Lord Broome - said Susan, smiling slyly, - but let this remain my little secret. The only thing I can say is that it will help Charlotte a lot. <br/>- Well, if that's the case, I'm ready to do any of your odd jobs - he said .  <br/>- Well, the day before I received a letter from her - said Susan - although she now has quite a lot of work. <br/>- I'm very happy for miss Haywood - Broome said - she's a very unusual girl and deserves only the Best. <br/>- No doubt - said Susan, with a faint smile - I have another errand for you, frankly. <br/>- The same strange thing again? - he asked. <br/>- Oh no, nothing unusual - answered the Lady, slightly squinting - I want to help Charlotte with the preparation of the tournament, making a list of gentlemen who want to participate in it. And this is where I think you can help me better than anyone else. <br/>- With great pleasure - enthusiastically replied Broom - what are the mandatory conditions for participants? <br/>- I'll tell you all about it - Susan said with a smile - Would you like some tea? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Share with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She took a deep breath of the fresh sea air, looked at the vast expanse of sea before her, adjusted her cap, and breathlessly stepped into the cool water. She felt an incredible excitement, sinking back into the water element and dissolving into millions and billions of drops. Her breath caught in her throat as the sea water gently wrapped around her body, holding her maroon bathing shirt tightly against it. The sea seemed to caress her, glad to see them again, and invited her to a magical dance that gave her ease and release. Charlotte closed her eyes and felt her body relax and give itself up to the elements, as her thoughts were carried away somewhere in the distance, making room for joy and peace. She took a deep breath and did what she had been dreaming of for months, and Charlotte sank into the water. During those seconds spent underwater, the most vivid moments of her life flashed through her mind. The sea has generously bestowed her with their energy and power. As she surfaced and took a deep breath, Charlotte suddenly felt like a different person, a new person, firmly committed to her goal and undoubtedly able to achieve everything. She could feel the excitement of the events that the future held for them, but now she knew that together they would manage everything. The water lulled all her fears and gave Charlotte new strength to go on. </p><p>The swim came to an end and she returned to the bathing machine. After performing all the accepted rituals, including hot water bottles at the feet and active wiping, Charlotte finally went ashore. It was early in the morning and there were almost no tourists on the beach. After a moment's thought, she decided to stay a little longer and enjoy the peace and serenity that the sea provided. She spread the small blanket she had brought with her and sat down on it, enjoying the view. The sun gently caressed Charlotte, and the fresh sea breeze played merrily with her still damp hair, Curling it into beautiful dark rings and tossing it over her shoulders. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the simple things around her. <br/>- We did manage to swim together, miss Hеywood - Sydney's voice whispered, almost to her ear. She opened her eyes abruptly, thinking for a moment that her fantasy was too far-fetched, and turned toward the voice. Then she came face-to-face with Sidney, who was crouching on her shoulder and looking at her with a smile. Charlotte recoiled from the shock, but quickly regained her composure. After a cursory glance at him, she finally understood the meaning of his words. Sidney was in shirt and waistcoat, his handkerchief was tied carelessly, his coat was in his hands, and his still damp hair was in beautiful little curls. He swam, too, as did she. <br/>- Mr. Parker, you scared me - finally said Charlotte - I didn't hear you coming, I thought I was alone here. <br/>- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you -  he said- I was just going home and couldn't get past when I saw you. The view was too spectacular. I couldn't resist. <br/>Charlotte blushed and looked down. <br/>- I see you made it to the sea after all - Sydney said, lightly touching the tips of her still-damp hair, making her even more confused. <br/> - Yeah, and apparently I'm not alone - said Charlotte, slightly squinting and making an incredible effort to make her voice sound as usual. <br/>He smiled back at her. <br/>- Yes, you are right - he said, and pointing to the free part of the blanket - can I sit down? <br/>She was surprised by his question, but she could not refuse him. <br/>- Please - she said shyly, moving a little and freeing him a place. <br/>The blanket was not very large, and when he sat down next to her, he felt the warmth of her body. Her proximity suddenly made her head spin and her heart began to beat its crazy rhythm. With an effort, he pulled himself together and looked at Charlotte, who was clearly confused and rather agitated. <br/>- What were you thinking, Miss Heywood, when I accidentally startled you? - asked Sidney. <br/>- J... I enjoyed the sun and the sea and thought that sometimes such simple things bring us so much joy - she said. <br/>- It's true, Miss Heywood, that sometimes a glance from your favorite eyes is enough to make you feel happy - Sidney said, looking at her. <br/>The color returned to her cheeks. <br/>- Yes, i suppose you're right - Charlotte said quietly. <br/>They sat so close and looked at each other in silence, not daring to break the idyll that had arisen. It seemed that they were all alone in this world, and everything around them-the sun, the sea, the wind - was created only for the two of them. <br/>Sidney was the first to break the silence:<br/> - How is your family, Miss Haywood? - he asked .  <br/>- They are all well - answered Charlotte with a smile - I only yesterday received the letter from Allison. <br/>- Are you very close to your Sister? - he asked - it must be great to have a family that understands you and has someone to share it with.<br/>- Yes, we are very close, I share everything with my Sister - Charlotte began, but stopped - shared... earlier, now everything has become much more complicated. <br/>- I understand - he said - sometimes you just can't afford to say anything, no matter how much you want to. <br/>Charlotte looked at him gratefully. Now Sidney was close to her as no one else, he understood her, all the time they were separated, he felt the same pain and despair, and now just as she lived in the hope of happiness.<br/>- I got a letter from Lady Wooster yesterday - Charlotte said, trying to change the subject so that she wouldn't cry in front of Sidney. <br/>Sidney tensed visibly at the thought of her London suitor, Lord Broome. <br/>- Any news? - he asked, trying not to betray his excitement. <br/> - Oh, Yes, Lady Susan has done us a great service - Charlotte said with a smile - she and Lord Broome have drawn up a list of gentlemen who want to participate in the tournament and have the opportunity to make an entry fee. The prize Fund will be formed from these contributions. You won't believe it, but there are already more than thirty people on the list, incredibly, this will be a real tournament. <br/>"Lord Broome again" flashed through his mind, and images of Charlotte laughing on his arm came back to him.  He took a deep breath, fighting off the dreadful images. <br/>- What is it, Sidney? You don't have a face on you - he heard Charlotte's voice excitedly. <br/>He looked at her. Charlotte was clearly worried. Sidney realized that he couldn't hide his thoughts and feelings. <br/>- No, no, it's all right - Sidney said quickly. <br/>His words didn't seem to comfort her at all, and Charlotte's face was still troubled. He could not tell her the reason for his concern, could not Express his displeasure, or directly ask her what her relationship with Lord Broome was. Being engaged to someone else, Sidney had no right to do so, and all he could do was burn with jealousy and believe in Charlotte's sincere feelings. He smiled at her, but Charlotte continued to look at him suspiciously, her eyes narrowing slightly. <br/>- This is very good news, Miss Heywood - Sidney said, trying to get back to the previous topic. - Tom will be happy, his guest houses will finally be rented out and bring a lot of money. <br/>- Quite right! - Charlotte agreed - but that wasn't all. Lady Wooster offers us her beautiful horses for racing, it's so generous of her. I don't know how to thank her. <br/>- You have excellent friends, miss Heywood - he said with a smile. <br/>She looked down again, confused, and didn't answer him. <br/>- I got a letter from Babbington - said Sidney - he and Esther and his sister Augusta are planning to come tomorrow. <br/>- Oh, that's wonderful - Charlotte said with a smile. - maybe they have some ideas they want to share, too.<br/>- Perhaps - Sidney agreed, and went on, - Lady Denham is having a dinner to celebrate their arrival. Invitations came in last night, one of them yours, and Lady Denham must have thought you were visiting Tom again. <br/>- Great - with enthusiasm said Charlotte - so we can discuss everything. I still need to discuss with Mr. Stringer's question regarding the expansion of the stables or the construction of enclosed paddocks for Lady Woоster's horses. We somehow missed this moment. <br/>The mention of Stringer irritated Sidney, who didn't like the idea of Charlotte seeing him alone. He remembered all too well the words stringer had told him after the regatta that winning the race was not the prize he had hoped for. Only now, tormented by jealousy, could Sidney fully appreciate the meaning of these words.<br/>- Miss Haywood - he said - I would not advise you to meet Mr. Stringer alone. <br/>- I wonder why? - Charlotte asked indignantly. <br/>- Because you are a young unmarried girl - Sidney said with difficult - and you should not spend so much time alone with a young man.<br/>- Oh, really? - Charlotte was really angry - but I'm talking to you right now.. . in private. Why is Mr. stringer worse than you? <br/>This comparison is incredibly hurt Sidney. He felt his jealousy begin to grow into resentment and anger, but there was nothing he could do about it. He jumped to his feet, unable to control his emotions. <br/>- So that's how you see it? - Sidney said. Charlotte could hear the metallic note in his voice, but his remark stung her so much that she couldn't stop herself. "How could he think that about her? Mr. Stringer is my friend" she thought angrily. Sidney's opinion of her was so offensive that she could not understand that the reason for his words was the banal jealousy of a man in love. <br/>- Yes, that's right! - she exclaimed, jumping up to her feet and looking him straight in the eyes - I do not see much difference between you and Mr. Stringer and don't see why I should exclude him from the circle of my communication. <br/>Sidney felt as if he'd been slapped. Jealousy, pain, anger, all mixed up in his head, he was shaking from the sudden surge of emotions. He realized that he urgently needed to leave before he said too much and spoiled an already terrible situation. <br/>- In that case, miss Heywood - he said through clenched teeth - I dare not detain you any longer and impose my company. Have a nice day. <br/>He bowed to her, turned, and walked toward the city without looking back. The storm raged inside him, and he clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white, but Charlotte didn't see it. <br/>She was left alone on the beach, tears trickling down her cheeks, taking deep breaths as she tried to recover. A minute later, Charlotte bitterly regretted all the words she had said in the heat of the moment. She loved Sidney, and she never compared two men, it was just impossible. Charlotte wanted desperately to run and catch up with Sidney and explain, but she didn't dare. </p><p>Charlotte studied the stables expansion project Stringer had sketched out after she'd told him about Lady Wooster's horses. James set to work with enthusiasm, and in less than half an hour the preliminary draft was ready. Charlotte once again said to herself, what Stringer is still talented and grasping on the fly. He listened carefully to all requests, but never went on about it, if it could harm the project. It was easy and pleasant to work with James, and she could only be glad that he was the architect of the tournament. <br/>- That's great, Mr. Stringer - Charlotte said with a smile. - I think Mr. Parker will be pleased, too. <br/>- Which one? - stringer asked. <br/>- I hope both of them - Charlotte said quietly. <br/>Her thoughts returned to the conversation on the beach and the quarrel. Charlotte was sorry for what had happened, but she didn't know how to fix it yet. The last thing she wanted to do was argue with Sidney. <br/>- Miss Heywood, are you all right? - Stringer said excitedly, looking at her. <br/>- Ah, Yes, i'm fine  - answered Charlotte - perhaps I am simply tired. <br/>- I can see that you are very upset about something, Miss Heywood - Stringer went on - perhaps it is none of my business, but I think it is not without Mr. Sidney Parker, who has offended you again? <br/>Charlotte was taken aback by his words and did not immediately find something to say. <br/> - Thank you for your concern, Mr. Stringer - Charlotte said at Last - but as you correctly pointed out, it's really none of your business. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I promised Georgiana and  I would visit her. Have a nice day. <br/>- Have a good Day - Stringer said. <br/>Charlotte curtsied and left the office, leaving him to his own thoughts. </p><p>Trafalgar house was bustling. The children ran around the house with shouts of joy, tearing down everything in their path. Mary tried to calm them down as best she could, but she couldn't do it yet. Arthur was playing solitaire with Sidney and Mary. Sidney tried to finish his letter to the wood supplier, but the noise in the house and his own thoughts about Charlotte kept him from focusing on the case. Like Charlotte, he immediately regretted what he had said. How could he doubt her? Fool. No wonder she resented him. He knew that he should apologize as soon as possible. Sidney gathered himself up and finished his letter. Now he could completely immerse himself in his own thoughts and figure out what to do next. <br/>The front door opened and the owner of the house appeared on the threshold. <br/>- Mary, dear, I'm home - he said loudly. <br/>Immediately the sound of children's feet was heard, and children ran from the next room shouting " Daddy, daddy is back" and ran to hug him, almost knocking Tom off His feet. <br/>Mary came out of the dining room. <br/>- Children, children - she said sternly-leave your father alone, let him undress. And in General, quickly go to the dining room, now we will have dinner. <br/>The children released their father and ran to the dining room. <br/>- Thank you - said Tom, kissing Mary on the cheek. - I thought I'd never get out.<br/>Mary smiled back. <br/>- Where's Charlotte? - she asked- did you invite her to dinner? <br/>At the mention of her name, Sidney stiffened and became all ears. <br/>- I met her at the office, she came to talk to Stringer about expanding the stables. - Tom said - I invited her to join us, but she refused, citing a strong employment. And she was very sorry to you, Mary. <br/>- Oh, what a pity, I wanted to see her so much - Mary said sadly. <br/>- Don't worry, dear - Tom said with a smile - I think Charlotte will definitely be there. I gave her the invitation. <br/>Mary smiled back at him. <br/>- Well, brothers  Parkers, go to dinner - she said and went into the dining room. <br/>Sidney knew that the only reason Charlotte hadn't come to dinner was because of their argument. He felt guilty for not being able to control himself and quell his own jealousy. It made him incredibly angry. <br/>- Arthur, are you going to Lady Denham's tomorrow for dinner? - Tom asked. <br/> - Yes - he said - I will accompany Georgiana, she asked me to. <br/>- Splendid! Splendid! - said Tom - but please, Arthur, I could do without the antics, like last time with the pineapple. <br/>- I'll try - Arthur chuckled. <br/>- Sidney, do you think Lady Denham will like our project and all the innovations? - Tom asked - We haven't told her the details yet<br/>- How the hell should I know? - snapped Sidney, and followed Mary. <br/>Tom looked at Sydney in disbelief, and then at Arthur. <br/>- What's going on? - he asked - did I miss something again?<br/>Arthur just shrugged in response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. More assumptions...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small pond, conveniently located near Denham place, pleased the eye and soul. Its water sparkled brightly in the morning sun, keeping her gaze on it. She thought that this pond and the house had seen a lot in their lives: sadness, joy, and real grief. She had so much to do with this place, it seemed as if her whole life had been spent here. Here she and Edward had grown up, and now they were all alone, taking care of each other. </p><p>Oh, Edward, Еsther thought. Could she ever have imagined that the closest person in her life, the only one she truly loved, would betray her, so cynically and calculating. How could Esther have known that it would break her down and make her want to move on? Although she was in great pain and anguish, she still didn't hate Edward and still wanted nothing but good for him. <br/>Fate had given Esther a gift she could only dream of. Her husband, whom she had so vehemently rejected all along, was able to give her what Edward could not. He lavished her with love, care, and affection. Never before had Esther felt as safe as she did with <br/>Babbington. He surrounded her with such warmth and understanding that Esther's heart finally gave in to his onslaught. She answered him in return. It was love without reserve, open and honest. Esther respected and valued him, thanking him every day for teaching her to live full life, to laugh, and to look boldly into the future. <br/>She looked at the house. He's changed a lot over the past few months. Her husband had made a great effort to put it in order, and now it had finally become the most comfortable and familiar place for Esther.<br/>Last fall, Babbington came to her and told her that he had met Edward in London. Her husband found him in a terrible state, and Edward drank a lot and lived in a cheap boarding house. Babbington was startled and dumbfounded by the extent of his fall. Edward, with no connections in London and sufficient funds, was living a miserable existence. Esther's heart sank, for she had never meant any harm to her brother. <br/>- Is there anything we can do to help him? - Esther asked hopefully. <br/>- I know how to make sure he doesn't reject my help - Babbington said, looking her straight in the eye - but you have to trust me.<br/>And Esther trusted him, never once regretting her decision. <br/>Babbington met with Edward and offered to buy  the only thing that belonged to him and what he, due to circumstances, could not use -his part of the inheritance, half of Denham place. Edward, penniless and disgracefully banished from Sanditon, could not refuse such a generous offer. The money was paid and Esther became the rightful owner of Denham place. Only then she realized how generous and noble a man her husband was and hat did he do to make her happy<br/>Edward was able to afford to live in better conditions and even began to go out. A couple of months later, he met miss Peabody, the daughter of a wealthy landowner who had long been looking for a son-in-law with a title. Edward pulled out his lucky ticket, just as Esther got her chance at a new life. <br/>- Esther, dear - said Babbington, coming up to her.-  Augusta and I lost you. <br/>- Yes, I am fine - said Esther - I'm a little preoccupied. This place brings back memories. <br/>- I understand - responded he - hope not too sad? <br/>Esther looked up at her husband, and there was so much warmth in his eyes that she could not help smiling. <br/>- No - she said - You showed the house to your sister?<br/>- Oh, Yes - with a smile he replied - I think she ran all around, it all interesting for her. She's never been out of London this winter, and now she's making up for lost time. <br/>- Poor Child - she said with mock severity - Lord Babbington is your omission. <br/>- No doubt - said Babbers, laughing. <br/>- You are a disgusting brother, Lord Babbington - said Esther with a serious face, looked at her husband and laughed. <br/>- Are you ready to go to Lady Denham's dinner? - he asked<br/>- You can never be ready to meet my aunt - said Esther, slightly wrinkling her forehead, but looking at  smiling of her husband added - however, this does not concern you, Lady Denham is somehow incredibly supportive of you. <br/> - Maybe it's because I'm all charm? - Babbers asked with a smile. <br/>She glanced sideways at her husband and rolled her eyes, letting him know that his suggestion was ridiculous. <br/>He laughed again.<br/>They waited for Augusta, who was enjoying the view of the Park near Denham place, and went to Lady Denham's dinner party. </p><p>It was nearly lunchtime, and the Parkers were ready to start. Standing on the street, close to Trafalgar house, Tom and Mary were looking forward to the other guests. <br/>- We mustn't be late, Mary - Tom said, clearly nervous.<br/>- But, dear, there's plenty of time - Mary tried to reassure him. <br/>- But where are Sidney and Arthur? -  Tom persisted. <br/>- Arthur and Georgiana will come - Mary said with a sigh - but I don't know where Sydney is, I haven't seen him since this morning.<br/>- Thank God, there he is!-  exclaimed Tom - I was getting nervous. <br/>- I wanted to meet Charlotte so that she could come with us - he said dryly - but I didn't find her at the hotel, although I came quite early.<br/>Tom and Mary looked at each other, sensing something was wrong. <br/>- What's wrong, Sidney? - asked Mary - it's about you and Charlotte? You haven't been yourself since yesterday. <br/>Sidney sighed heavily and looked down. <br/>- We quarreled - with sadness said he-I wanted  to talk the with her and apologize until lunch, but as already spoke, I can not caught her. <br/>- It'll be all right - Tom said, patting Sidney on the shoulder - I think I know where Charlotte is. <br/>Sidney looked in the direction indicated by Tom and saw a very interesting picture. Along the street, laughing merrily, walked his younger brother Arthur, and on either side of him, smiling and holding his hands, walked two young ladies. Charlotte and Georgiana were smiling as they discussed something with Arthur. They drew level with the Parkers. The ladies curtsied, and the men greeted the ladies. <br/>- Mr. Parker - Charlotte said to Sidney, looking at him warily, narrowing her eyes a little. <br/>- Miss Heywood - he said, looking at Charlotte carefully and trying to guess her mood. <br/>- Thank God all already in collects - said Tom, giving hand Mary and setting off in path -  it is time to go. Go ahead, or they'll be waiting for us. <br/>- We're on our way - Arthur said with a chuckle. <br/>Sidney offered his elbow to Charlotte, but she pretended not to notice it, and went on with Arthur and Georgiana. Sidney had no choice but to follow them alone. He thought with great regret that this dinner would be the longest of his life. </p><p>Lady Denham was extremely pleased with herself. She looked around at the incredibly beautiful table with all sorts of dishes, decorated with fresh flowers, and gestured to the servant where to put the tray of snacks. Everything was ready, the candles on the huge crystal chandelier that seemed to occupy half of the hall were lit, the musicians sitting in their niche played a simple melody, only the guests were missing. <br/>The Babbingtons arrived first. Lord Babbington greeted his hostess cordially, and was just as warmly received in return. Esther did not fully understand the nature of their relationship, Lady Denham became a rather pleasant old lady when she was with her husband, which surprised her niece beyond words. Her aunt was quite strict with her, as usual, and did not miss an opportunity to make a pointed remark on the occasion. Esther did not resent her, but rather liked these short verbal duels. Babbington's sister Augusta had been introduced to lady Denham earlier, but now she was a little shy before Her, afraid to say a word. This did not escape the shrewd old woman. <br/>- You need to introduce your sister to Miss Haywood, Lord Babbington - said Lady Denham - she is never afraid to express her opinion.<br/>Babbington smiled at her. <br/>- That's exactly what I was going to do today - he replied - Augusta heard a lot about her and she wants to meet her. <br/>Lady Denham merely grinned in response. <br/>She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips slightly as she looked at her watch. It was twenty-two minutes before lunch, but the Parkers and Miss Heywood were still out. <br/>A few minutes later, a servant entered and listed the names of the guests who had just arrived. Lady Denham was satisfied.<br/>Tom and Mary came in first. <br/>- Splendid! Splendid! - said Tom - this is incredibly generous of you, Lady Denham, and very hospitable.<br/>Lady Denham frowned slightly as she gestured for them to enter the hall. When Georgiana and Arthur appeared, she met them almost as well as Tom. <br/>She was waiting for another guest. And she wasn't disappointed. Charlotte Haywood came into the living room of Sanditon house. She was incredibly pretty today, her thick dark hair pulled back neatly, giving her a certain gravity, and her simple dress accentuated her excellent figure. Her bright eyes held an undisguised interest and an incredible fervor. Strongly, this girl did not give rest to the old Lady. <br/>- Lady Denham - said Charlotte- thank you for your invitation.<br/>- Miss Haywood, you are here again, conquering Sanditon again-  said the Lady, and looking over her shoulder  added with a grin - and Mr. Sidney again, who would doubt it.<br/>Charlotte was embarrassed, but did her best not to show her excitement. <br/>- Lady Denham - Sidney said, and went into the hall to greet the Babbingtons. <br/>- Miss Heywood, I must say your energy and independence are impressive, not every day you see a girl-the Regent's messenger - said Lady Denham-but I insist on my own, in the end you will give up and become a Mrs...it's only a matter of time. <br/>- Lady Denham - said Charlotte, with a gracious smile -now I am busy preparing for the tournament, and today you will be able to see what work has been done by the Parker brothers and myself. I don't think you'll be disappointed. <br/>Lady Denham smiled in her usual manner and invited everyone to the table. <br/>The guests went to the table and began to sit down, according to the arranged cards. Charlotte went to her seat and found herself shoulder to shoulder with Sidney. They will have to sit together again, just like the last time. She looked at Sydney. His face seemed expressionless. She looked into his eyes, anxiously trying to understand what was on his mind, and saw so much warmth that her heart began to beat faster again. <br/>Charlotte stole a glance at Lady Denham, who was watching her and Sidney closely. The apparently astute Lady was playing her game today, and the cards on the table were not placed so casually. <br/>The conversation at the table was mainly about the tournament and preparations for it. Tom and Charlotte talked most of the time, and sometimes Sidney and Babbington joined in. Lady Denham listened attentively and sometimes asked questions. <br/>- Miss Heywood - said the Lady, after listening to all the arguments - a great deal of work has been done, but there is more to come. <br/>- Yes, you're right, lady Denham - Charlotte replied with a smile - but I think we can handle it, too. <br/>- We'll see, we'll see - said the Lady, pursing her lips and wincing slightly. - The main thing is that there are no disagreements in your team. <br/>Charlotte and Sydney looked at each other unconsciously, their gaze lingering a little longer than usual. She glanced at lady Denham, whom merely grinned at them. <br/>- So, Mr. Sidney Parker - said Lady Denham, looking at him carefully - your engagement has been very long. Have you changed your mind about getting married? Or maybe you found a better candidate? <br/>There was an oppressive silence at the table. Tom and Mary stared at their plates. Babbington and Esther looked at each other, and Charlotte, who had been waiting for his answer more than the others and looking for support, turned her eyes to Georgiana, who was sitting opposite, only Arthur and Augusta looked at Sydney with a smile and interest. <br/>- I don't think the subject of my engagement is interesting enough to talk about - Sidney said in response - and all interested parties know what I think <br/>- No answer, Mr. Sidney! - Lady Denham said with a grin - Are you miss lamb? Like Miss Heywood, you insist on your independence?" <br/>- Lady Denham, I can say for certain at this time - Georgiana began - that this is none of your business. <br/>- Well said, Miss lamb - said Arthur, laughing. <br/>Everyone else in the room pretended to be very busy eating and didn't hear Georgiana's response. Lady Denham seemed to have lost the gift of speech. She frowned, but after a moment she smiled again, her lips tight. <br/>- Well, you haven't changed a bit since I've seen you, Miss lamb - said Lady Denham. <br/>- I hope you're not disappoint end - Georgiana asked with a grin. <br/>- Not at all - said the Lady. <br/>Lady Denham was really pleased. Given her position in society, and Sanditon in particular, her interlocutors mostly flattered her and never directly expressed their opinions, this fact irritated her. Only Babbington had a special relationship with Her, he was her equal, and she took his courtesy differently. Sometimes it seemed to her that he was a substitute for the son she had never had.Today, however, she had enjoyed her conversation with Miss Heywood and Esther immensely, and even Georgiana's impudent outburst had not dampened her mood, but rather made her even more excited. <br/>It took some time, dessert was served and dinner came to an end. <br/>- One last question - Lady Denham said to Tom and Charlotte - do you think your architect can handle all the projects? Maybe he needs help? <br/>Tom hesitated for a moment, trying to form an idea. <br/>- Of course - said Charlotte for both of them - Mr. Stringer is a very talented and efficient young man. He drew up a project to expand the stables in less than half an hour and did a great job. And the workers obey him implicitly. So Yes, Lady Denham, we are sure. <br/>- Well, then, I have no more questions yet - Lady replied to Charlotte and went on: Babbington, will you staying with us at Sanditon for a long time?<br/>He smiled as he entered into conversation with her. <br/>Sidney, who had been listening intently to Charlotte's reply, was unpleasantly struck by the cordiality with which she came to Stringer's defense. He, like Charlotte, did not doubt that James was the best fit for the role, but the vehemence with which she spoke of Stringer again aroused in him a fierce jealousy. Unable to contain his emotions, he turned to Charlotte.<br/>- You are so protective of your Mr. Stringer - he said in a low voice, so that the other guests would not hear their conversation. <br/>- Mr. Stringer is very talented - said Charlotte. <br/>- Of course talented, I not dispute - said Sidney, sensing, that he beginning to exits from himselve, but not in forces stop - but possessing such a defender your Mr. Stringer goes far. <br/>- He doesn't need any protection - Charlotte said angrily, frowning. <br/>- What a fine fellow he is,  Mr. Stringer - a role model - Sidney persisted. <br/>- He is a very worthy man -  replied Charlotte, feeling that she was beginning to lose patience too,<br/>and don't call him my Mr. Stringer, he is not mine at all.<br/> - Is it? - asked Sidney - I think you're cordially attached to him, only a blind man wouldn't notice that. <br/>- What? - Charlotte was amazed - what are you talking about? This is ridiculous! <br/>- So you think I'm funny? - he continued. <br/>- I didn't say that - Charlotte tried to reassure him - but what you're saying about Mr. Stringer... . <br/>- Damn it, your Mr. stringer - Sydney said, interrupting her in a louder voice - I think he's already everywhere I go.<br/>- For God's sake, Mr. Parker!  - Charlotte said, also losing her temper.. <br/>Miss Heywood, Mr. Parker - Lady Denham interrupted loudly - what's going on with you, after all? You two fight like an old married couple. <br/>- Nothing! - Charlotte and Sydney answered in unison. Looking around, they realized that their argument had already attracted the attention of all the guests. In the heat of the argument, they had forgotten that they were not alone. Glancing at each other, they understood each other without words and decided to somehow smooth over the situation. <br/>- It's all right, Lady Denham - Charlotte said calmly - Mr. Parker and I have had some disagreements.<br/>- Which we will certainly settle - Sidney continued for her. <br/>- Yes, Yes, we will - said Charlotte, glancing at him again. <br/> - Very well - said Lady Denham, with a slight frown  - I was beginning to doubt the success of our business. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Forgive me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner came to an end and the guests were able to get up from the table and split into groups. The Babbingtons finally managed to approach Charlotte.</p><p>- Miss Heywood - Babbers said - i'm to see you again. You didn't waste any time here. <br/>
- Lord Babbington, Esther - Charlotte greeted them -  I'm very glad you could come. You are right, there is really a lot of work here.<br/>
- Miss Heywood - said Babbington - may I introduce my little sister, Augusta?<br/>
The ladies curtsied and greeted each other. <br/>
Augusta looked at Charlotte with admiration. <br/>
- Miss Heywood, it's a pleasure to meet you - she said, hardly concealing her excitement. <br/>
- Charlotte, just call me Charlotte - said Miss Heywood - I have long wanted to thank you for the dress, it helped me a lot in London. <br/>
- God, it's the little things - smiling, said Augusta- I<br/>
 was happy to help. I'm usually completely useless. <br/>
Charlotte looked at her carefully. When she smiled, she looked like her brother, Augusta was also warm and good-natured. Her blonde hair, radiant green eyes and sincere smile made her simply charming. Charlotte couldn't help liking her. <br/>
- I am delighted with what you said about the tournament - said Augusta - I want to see everything. Can I?<br/>
- Oh, of course, we will be happy to show you everything - said Charlotte enthusiastically - you must see the arena, it's something incredible. <br/>
Arena. Most recently, she was there with Sidney. He hugged her, told that he loved her. Charlotte felt suddenly bitter and hurt. She felt as if something important and incredibly valuable was invisibly leaving her, bringing with it sadness and despair. Charlotte looked at Sidney, who was standing a little apart from Arthur and Georgiana, and met his eyes. For a moment, her breath caught in her throat, and she began to sink into his eyes, forgetting everything. With an incredible effort of will, she managed to pull herself together. His words hurt her pride and angered her, but now she just wanted to be with him, to erase everything that had happened from her memory. <br/>
- Miss Heywood.. . Charlotte - said Augusta timidly, pulling her out of her thoughts - do you swim in the sea? I want to, but Esther is against it, and I can't do it alone. <br/>
- For God's sake, Augusta, get me out of this - Esther said. <br/>
- I very love swim-answered Charlotte with smile - I go almost every morning. The sea is very invigorating. If you want we can go together? <br/>
- Oh my God, Yes, of course I want - happily has spoken Augusta - I will join you on the morning with the pleasure. Thank you, Miss Heywood. <br/>
Charlotte smiled at her. <br/>
- All right - she said - I'll send you a note.<br/>
Augusta happily nodded in response. <br/>
The arena, the morning swim, the ball in London, all of it brought her back to Sidney. Charlotte forced herself not to look at him. She had to forget about him for a while, at least until the end of this dinner. <br/>
- Sidney, can I have a word with you - Babbington called. <br/>
Charlotte sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, mentally preparing for his arrival. <br/>
- Is something wrong, Babbers? - Sidney asked, casting a quick glance at Charlotte. <br/>
- Nothing, I just forgot to give you a message from Crowe - Babbington said. <br/>
Sidney tensed and became all ears, Crowe's news was the key to his future life. <br/>
- He asked me to tell you that he's coming to Sanditon today or maybe tomorrow, as soon as he's settled a couple of things in London - Babbington continued. <br/>
- Did he say which one? - Sidney asked hopefully. <br/>
- No - said Babbington - you know Crowe, you can't get anything out of him just like that, he always says only what he wants. <br/>
- Yes, you are right - with annoyance in his voice, agreed Sydney - so I will wait for his arrival. <br/>
Sidney was very excited, but Babbington did not ask Him any more questions, not wanting to interfere with the ladies in this conversation. <br/>
- Mr. Parker, where's your fiancee? - Augusta asked with a smile. I hope Mrs. Campion is well? <br/>
There was an awkward silence. Sidney frowned and clenched his jaw. Glancing sideways at Charlotte, he saw that she was carefully hiding her eyes from everyone else. Damn it, Sydney thought, even in the country, she manages to get into my life. <br/>
 - Mrs. Campion is quite well - Sidney said forcefully, the very name of Eliza infuriating him - her father was ill and she went to her parents on the estate. <br/>
- Oh, how sad it is - said Augusta. <br/>
Sidney nodded in response. <br/>
Charlotte raised her eyes and looked at him, Sydney saw the tears welling up in her eyes.<br/>
- I'm sorry - she said, her voice a little shaky, trying hard to smile - but I need to talk to Georgiana. Augusta, very pleased to meet you. <br/>
Charlotte curtsied and turned to join Arthur and Georgiana in a peaceful conversation. When she reached them, she did not stop, but walked silently to the exit of the hall. Sidney, who was watching, decided to follow her. <br/>
- Excuse me - he said to the Babbingtons, bowed, and followed Charlotte. <br/>
Babbington and Esther looked at each other knowingly. <br/>
- Augusta, dear, can I ask you a favor? - Esther asked <br/>
- Yes, of course - Augusta said with a smile. <br/>
- Try not to mention Mrs. Campion's name yet - Esther said. <br/>
- Yes, of course, - said Augusta, dumbfounded. <br/>
- Thank you - Esther said with a smile, patting her sister-in-law's hand affectionately. </p><p>Sidney walked briskly across the room, trying to catch up with Charlotte. He was almost out in the hall when Tom blocked His way. <br/>
- Sidney, we need to tell Babbington about the suppliers - he said excitedly. <br/>
- What? - Sidney asked in disbelief, trying to see Charlotte behind Tom, but there was no one in the hall but The servant.<br/>
- We have to report expenses - Tom continued. <br/>
- Sorry, Tom, not now - Sidney said, pushing him impatiently out of the way .  <br/>
- But Sidney... - just had to say Tom. <br/>
Sidney went out into the hall and approached the servant. <br/>
- Where Is Miss Heywood? - asked Sidney - she was just here. <br/>
- The young miss wished to leave - said the servant. <br/>
- Leave?" Where did she go? - Sidney wondered. <br/>
- I don't know, Mr. Parker - said the servant - but she left the house.<br/>
Sidney grabbed the top hat and ran after Charlotte. He couldn't let her go alone. They had to talk. </p><p>"What's going on with Sydney?"  Tom asked Mary, who was standing by the window. <br/>"I would say otherwise," she said, pointing, " what's going on with Sydney and Charlotte?" <br/>He looked out into the street and saw Charlotte walking slowly towards the sea. She rounded the house and disappeared around a bend. <br/>"Maybe we should catch up with her." "you can't go that far alone." <br/>"I don't think she'll be alone for long," Mary said, turning her husband to the window. Tom watched in surprise as Sidney followed Charlotte at a brisk pace.</p><p>She was walking, don't know where or why, the despair that had seized her in Lady Denham's drawing-room was gradually giving way to bitterness and shame. She suddenly felt terribly sorry for Eliza. While she was fighting for her father's life,she, Charlotte, shamelessly tried to take away her love. "When did I become so angry and pathetic? When did I start not caring about other people?". Charlotte blamed herself for her weaknesses, for not accepting her fate, for hurting other people, for putting Tom's family in danger. Tears were streaming from her eyes, but Charlotte did not notice them, any more than she saw the road, the sea, and the rocks to which she now came. She stood on the edge of the cliff, staring out at the sea. Charlotte found it difficult to breathe and every minute caused unbearable pain. She let her hair down, freeing herself from the shackles, and trusted<br/>
 the fresh wind that held her tenderly, not letting her drown in her grief. In the midst of the noise of the wind and sea, Charlotte suddenly heard Lady Susan distinctly: "You must not give up, never, hear while your beloved's heart is beating! Fight to the last breath for yourself and your happiness!". The words seemed to awaken her from her own thoughts. <br/>
"Sidney! That's why she's here! They love each other! This is the most important thing! They can handle everything! Together! "<br/>
Charlotte finally managed to catch her breath. Common sense returned to her, giving her confidence and the desire to move on. <br/>
"But Sidney, what's going on with him? He's acting so weird."Charlotte could not understand the reasons for his actions. Sydney's reproaches hurt and made her incredibly angry. And she herself? . Why did she cowardly hide when she saw him outside the hotel this morning? And he waited for her for a long time. Why didn't she accept his hand? Damn pride! Charlotte could not bear to be near him and not see his smile, not feel his warmth. They had to talk.... </p><p>Sidney missed Charlotte. He couldn't believe it. A moment ago, Sidney had seen her silhouette in front of him, and now she was gone. He was in a state of panic, and the fear of losing Charlotte forever was so strong, almost palpable, that Sidney could barely cope with it. He raced along the beach, panting with excitement and helplessness, every second losing the chance of meeting. Sidney looked around for a glimpse of her, but there was only a deserted beach and bare rocks. In utter despair, he looked up at the cliff, and suddenly, among the rocks, he saw the hem of her dress fluttering in the wind. Without a second's hesitation, he ran to Charlotte. <br/>
What an idiot he was. Sidney didn't understand how he could say so many hurtful words to her. What for? Jealousy is clouding his judgment. Sydney had so much to say to her now, so much to explain, and this might be his last chance. <br/>
Sidney shot up the cliff, and a moment later he saw her standing right on the edge. Charlotte had not seen him, and could not have known that he was there. She was so beautiful that Sidney couldn't help admiring her. <br/>
- Charlotte - Sydney finally called. <br/>
Startled, she turned to him. Charlotte staggered back a step and slid her foot off the wet stone. A second later, and Sidney was standing next to her, holding her arm and waist tightly, not letting her fall. <br/>
Her eyes were full of tears. Sidney flinched. His beloved's tears tore his heart apart. He hated himself for hurting her again. Her hand was so cold that Sidney wanted to hold her close, warm, comfort and never let her go again. <br/>
- Charlotte - almost whisper said Sidney - forgive me. <br/>
She looked at him without saying a word. Sidney was still holding her, but Charlotte didn't even think to resist, trusting in his hands. Hе pulled her closer, so that he could feel her breath on his skin. <br/>
- I was wrong - continued Sidney, tilting her head and looking into his eyes - I wrongly offended you yesterday...and today I was acting like a complete idiot... I'm ashamed of what I said to you. Charlotte - you are the most precious person to me and I don't want to lose you..<br/>
There was so much love and pain in his eyes that Charlotte could not resist. She surrendered to him, her pride and resentment forgotten. Sidney was with her again, and that was all that mattered. <br/>
 - We're both terribly stubborn - Charlotte said quietly.<br/>
- That's right - said Sidney, smiling - and it looks like we've found each other.<br/>
Charlotte smiled and rested her head on his chest. He held her close, glad that they were together again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Substantial conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a very pleasant morning. Sidney walked through the streets of Sanditon, returning to Trafalgar house after a morning swim. He needed to cool down and think hard. He was more than ever looking forward to Crowe's arrival. A lot depended on what he was able to unearth.</p><p>Sidney entered the house, thinking of Charlotte. They hadn't seen each other for only a few hours, and he already missed her terribly. <br/>
Sidney smiled, remembering last night. He didn't know how long they stood on that rock without saying a word, but they were probably the happiest moments of his life.<br/>
Charlotte held him so tightly that he could feel every curve of her beautiful body. His hands held her gently, afraid to let go for a moment. Sidney's heart was pounding, unable to resist the attraction that had re-emerged between them.<br/>
-Sidney, are you here yet? - Tom asked, coming out of the living room and into the hall - You have a note. <br/>
- A note? Where is it? -  Sidney asked anxiously.<br/>
- Here you go! What happened yesterday? - said Tom, handing his brother a neatly folded piece of paper  - Why did Charlotte leave? And you? Lady Denham was displeased.<br/>
Sidney picked up the paper and his throat went dry with excitement. It was Crowe's handwriting. He eagerly unfolded the note and, after reading it without a word, went to the door.<br/>
- Sidney! What's going on here? - Tom shouted after Him - Can I help?<br/>
Sidney stopped at the door and turned to Tom.<br/>
- It's all right, Tom. I just need to go to a meeting - said Sidney - I'll explain everything to you after.<br/>
He nodded to his brother and went outside. After flying to the pub in a couple of minutes, Sidney went inside in search of Crowe. He was sitting impressively at a table in the corner of the room, sipping a cigarette and drinking something from a wine glass.<br/>
Sidney walked across the room and sat down opposite him.<br/>
- Crowe - Sidney said.<br/>
- Parker!  - said Crowe - would you have a drink with me?<br/>
His friend's cheerful mood cheered him up a little.<br/>
- No, thank you - he replied - I'd rather listen to the news that you brought for me.<br/>
Sidney was very worried and couldn't hide it.<br/>
- Well, then you definitely need a drink first - Crowe said, pouring a second glass.<br/>
Sidney silently drank and looked at his friend, waiting for him to start talking. <br/>
It was some time before Crowe finished his long story about Mrs. Campion. Sidney was silent. The shock of what he heard left him speechless. <br/>
- Is Charles Colins dead? - he asked. <br/>
Crowe nodded in response. <br/>
- Eliza never mentioned about his death - Sidney said. <br/>
- Did you know him? Crowe asked. <br/>
- Yes - said Sidney, still recovering - a fine fellow, Jolly, well-read, and very interesting to meet. However, they did not get along with Eliza, constantly clinging to each other in small things. <br/>
- Did she know about Charles's addiction and keep pushing him to do it? - he asked, unable to believe what he had just heard - How is this possible? I also sometimes want to kill Tom, but these are just fleeting thoughts. I would never lay a finger on him... I would die for him... God, she is a monster...<br/>
- Unfortunately, this is true - continued Crowe - my source can be trusted. <br/>
- I can't believe it - Sidney said - I'd heard about these parties, but I couldn't imagine that she was involved. I almost married her. <br/>
Crowe poured him another glass and Sidney drained it in one gulp. <br/>
- What am I supposed to do with all this? - Sidney asked, confused, not fully aware of the gravity of the situation. <br/>
- Nothing - Crowe said - at least until we get proof. It takes time<br/>
- Yes, you're right - Sidney muttered. <br/>
- And - crow said - don't get into direct conflict with her.  We need to do everything delicately, so that she decides to leave. This is too personal for you, so leave it to me. <br/>
Sidney was so grateful to Crowe that it took him a moment to find the words. <br/>
- J...  Sidney began. <br/>
- Thank you then, when I finish - interrupted his Crowe - better tell me what you have here is happening. Babbers says the Regent's messenger surprised you all. <br/>
Sidney smiled. <br/>
- Surprised - not this  word - he said - I thought I was going crazy. <br/>
Crowe laughed. <br/>
- Miss Heywood will wipe our noses, I'm sure - he said - and you, my friend, are now, like Babbers, completely lost to humanity.<br/>
- She's amazing - Sidney agreed<br/>
- Tell me, how far is Willingden from here? - Crowe asked, smiling - and are there any other miss Heywood?<br/>
- No, not very far - said Sidney, not understanding to what is leading his friend - Charlotte have a sisters, and why you ask? <br/>
- I think, me is worth go there - said Crowe with a sly a smirk - maybe I will have chance to join in your society lovers idiots, until not vanished desire to.<br/>
- Crowe, sometimes you really surprise me -  Sidney said seriously. <br/>
- I'm very discouraged myself - Crowe said, laughing - drink?<br/>
The men drank another glass of wine. <br/>
- Did I miss something? -  Babbington said, sitting down at the table. <br/>
- No more than three glasses - Crowe said - join us?<br/>
- With pleasure - Babbington replied with a smile, gesturing to the waiter. <br/>
- Where are your Ladies? - Sidney asked. <br/>
- Esther has gone to lady Denham, who asked Her to help with the paperwork, but I think she just wants to chat - Babbers said, smiling - and I've just handed Augusta over to Miss Heywood. <br/>
- Oh, I see -  Sidney asked. <br/>
- She's just fascinated by Miss Heywood - Babbington said. <br/>
- They'll go alone? - asked by Sidney - it's quite far. <br/>
- I think Mr. Sidney Parker wants to see the ladies off - Crowe said with a grin - Babbers, maybe we shouldn't bother him.<br/>
- I think you're right- said Babbington. <br/>
Sidney smiled and got up from the table. <br/>
- I'm not saying goodbye, gentlemen - he said. <br/>
Friends in response only raised their full glasses in greeting. He took his leave and went in search of Charlotte and Augusta.</p><p> Sidney didn't want to miss a moment with Charlotte. He reached the hotel in no time, and after making sure that the ladies had already left, set off at a brisk pace in the direction of the arena. <br/>
Sydney saw them at the entrance to Crawford garden. Charlotte and Augusta walked slowly toward the Park, talking enthusiastically. He quickened his pace and caught up with them. <br/>
- Miss Hаywood, Lady Augusta- said Sidney, bowing - Lord Babbington asked me to escort you to the arena and back. <br/>
- Mr. Parker - the ladies said almost in unison, and curtsied. <br/>
- Well, if Lord Babbington insists on it - said Charlotte, squinting slightly - then of course you can accompany us.<br/>
- My brother didn't say anything to me - Augusta said thoughtfully - but I'm glad to see you, Mr. Parker. <br/>
Sydney smiled at her and they moved on. There was an oppressive silence for several minutes. Sidney's presence embarrassed Augusta, and Charlotte felt it, but she didn't know how to start a conversation. Sidney had come to her rescue. <br/>
- My brother uses bathing machines here in Sanditon - he said - lady Augusta, have you ever used one of these?<br/>
- Oh, no, Mr. Parker - said Augusta - I want to, but I can't make up my mind. Miss Heywood offers to accompany me. <br/>
- Miss Heywood is an expert in morning bathing - Sidney said, then added - as far as I know.<br/>
Charlotte looked down, confused. <br/>
- Everything here is so interesting - said Augusta - why my brother never brought me here? I didn't even go to his wedding, because I was living in a boarding house in France. <br/>
- Do you speak French? - Charlotte asked. <br/>
- I do, but not very well - Augusta admitted. <br/>
Charlotte smiled at her and stole a glance at Sydney. He watched her closely. Her cheeks flushed. She remembered last night as well as he did, the warmth of his hot hands and body, the peace and strength that came from him. Charlotte would have given anything to be alone with him again. He was the only person she liked to be silent with. <br/>
- Will the ladies be able to participate in the tournament? - asked Augusta - That would be so interesting. Although... we're not knights...<br/>
Sidney looked at Charlotte with interest. <br/>
- I thought about it - she said - I can't say if there are other people willing, but I would love to participate in such competitions! <br/>
- Yes? and in what disciplines? - he asked. <br/>
Charlotte looked at him with a sly smile, narrowing her eyes a little. <br/>
- Well, at least three - she said - rifle shooting, archery, and horse racing. <br/>
" Really?" Are you a good shot?  asked by Sidney <br/>
- Well enough to want to participate in the tournament - said Charlotte - I trained quite a lot.<br/>
- And you were able to use your skill? - he asked with a smile. <br/>
- Yes, I used to hunt hares quite often in Willingden - said Charlotte, smiling - and quite successfully. <br/>
Sidney looked at her in surprise. <br/>
- The hares are very small and fast - said Augusta - how did you do it?<br/>
Charlotte only laughed in response, shrugging his shoulders. <br/>
- Miss Hеywood, what about rowing? - Sidney asked again, looking into her eyes . <br/>
Charlotte remembered the regatta, the boat, and their conversation about marriage compatibility. For a moment, she felt the warmth of his hands again, and the excitement of his touch. She looked confused, but didn't look away. Sydney looked at her now as he had looked at her in the boat before the regatta. Her heart began to beat wildly, and the blood rushed back to her cheeks. He smiled at her. <br/>
- Mr. Parker, you know that's not my strong suit - Charlotte said, still embarrassed. <br/>
 - I am not an expert - Sidney began - but I'm sure in your case it's just a matter of training and choosing the right teacher. <br/>
His words made Charlotte blush even more. <br/>
- I'm sure - Sidney continued - that you're one of those people with whom you can live all your life and continue to be surprised by something new every day. <br/>
Charlotte lowered her eyes, unable to look at him or answer a word. <br/>
- Do you agree with me, Lady Augusta? - Sidney added. <br/>
 - Oh, Yes - she said with a smile - Miss Heywood is an amazing person.<br/>
- Thank you - Charlotte said softly, unable to look up. <br/>
- Here's the arena - Sidney said - I hope you like it, Lady Augusta.<br/>
Augusta's reaction to the arena under construction was difficult to overestimate. She was delighted with her size and the elegance of the lines. Augusta was laughing and clapping her hands, like a child enjoying Christmas presents. Sydney and Charlotte looked at each other, pleased with the impression they had made. </p><p>Labours were working in the arena. They were quite far away, but Charlotte noticed Fred Robinson. They greeted each other, and Fred went over to the other man, who was standing with his back to them. He looked around and she recognized James Stringer. <br/>
The architect went to meet them with a smile. Charlotte looked at Sidney excitedly, remembering the events of the past few days, but he was completely calm and only smiled in response to her gaze. She breathed a sigh of relief. <br/>
- Miss Heywood, Mr. Parker - Stringer greeted them. <br/>
- Mr. Stringer - Sidney said, nodding. <br/>
- Mr. Stringer - Charlotte said with a smile, curtsying -   - may I introduce Lady Augusta Babbington. <br/>
- Lady Babbington - Stringer said, looking slightly embarrassed and nodding at Augusta. <br/>
- Mr. Stringer - said Augusta, curtsying - I have heard a great deal about you from my brother and Miss Heywood. <br/>
- I hope only good? - Stringer asked. <br/>
- Oh, Yes, of course - said Augusta with a smile and then added pointing to the arena - it's just an incredible structure, it's so beautiful. <br/>
- Do you really like it? - James asked - would you like me to show you the whole project? You can see what it should be. <br/>
- With great pleasure - said Augusta - Miss Heywood, would you mind?<br/>
- Not at all - said Charlotte smiling - we'll wait for you here. </p><p>When they were alone, she looked back at Sidney, squinting slightly, trying to hide her smile. <br/>
- So Lord Babbington asked to see us off? - Charlotte asked - I don't remember him expressing any concern about it. <br/>
Sidney looked down and smiled. <br/>
- Yes, you are right - he looked at her still smiling - you revealed me, Miss Haywood, Lord Babbington had nothing to do with It, I just wanted to see you again. The past few hours seemed like an eternity. <br/>
- So did I - Charlotte said, confused. <br/>
There was an awkward silence. <br/>
- What did Tom say about our leaving dinner? - Charlotte asked excitedly. <br/>
- That Lady Denham was extremely displeased - said Sidney, with a smile - Tom.. how to say it..a little confused. <br/>
- I didn't mean it - Charlotte said quietly. <br/>
- I don't think you need to worry - said Sydney, still smiling - at the end of the evening, Arthur did another utter stupidity - broke some old vase. Lady Denham was so excited about it that she would hardly remember our departure. <br/>
- Poor Arthur! He didn't have enough pineapple last time - Charlotte said. <br/>
Sidney laughed. <br/>
- I get the impression that all the Parkers have an incredible ability to get into some stupid situation - he said, still laughing. <br/>
Charlotte laughed along with him. <br/>
Augusta and Mr. stringer came back to them. <br/>
- Miss Hеywood, I looked at the project, it's impressive - said Augusta- Mr. Stringer told me so many interesting things, it's incredible. There's still so much work to do. <br/>
- Lady Babbington is a sympathetic listener indeed - said Stringer smiling - forgive me, but I need to work further. Have a nice day. <br/>
The ladies curtsied. Stringer and Sydney exchanged bows, and James went back to work. <br/>
- Shall we go on? - Sidney asked- Let's see where the shooting competition will be?<br/>
Augusta nodded happily. <br/>
They continued along the beach, meeting no one else on the way. After inspecting the site of future shootings and the route for the race, they were ready to go back. <br/>
Charlotte and Augusta stared at the sea. Lady Babbington was full of emotion from the day, and told Charlotte about the arena and Mr. Stringer. Charlotte just smiled back. <br/>
Sidney looked in the direction of Sanditon and saw an open carriage coming rapidly toward them<br/>
- I wonder who it is? - he said - the sun is blinding, I can't see it. <br/>
Charlotte just shrugged her shoulders -<br/>
The carriage pulled up and a man jumped out of it cheerfully and went straight to them. <br/>
- I knew I'd find you here - Babbington said with a smile - how was your tour?<br/>
- Great! Why are you in the carriage? - Augusta asked. <br/>
- Esther offered to give you a ride with the wind - Babbington said. <br/>
- Oh, that would be great - said Augusta, practically flying into the carriage - Miss Heywood, you don't mind if I leave you?<br/>
- Oh, no - said Charlotte - of course go.<br/>
- Actually, I think Miss Haywood will have something to do - Babbington said, looking toward the city and smiling at them. <br/>
Soon Charlotte and Sydney saw the second carriage. They looked at each other in bewilderment, then looked at Babbington questioningly. He laughed. Babbington's servant got out of the second carriage and jumped silently into the back of Lord's carriage. <br/>
- I thought you two could use a little fun - said Babbers, and before Sidney could reply, he spurred the horses on and started off. <br/>
They stood in silence for a while, looking at each other and the newly arrived carriage waiting for them. <br/>
- Well, Miss Heywood - said Sidney - you can ride. And how are you doing with the carriage? <br/>
- To be honest - said Charlotte, smiling - I have no idea how to manage it. <br/>
- Then you'll have to trust me - Sidney said, looking into Charlotte's eyes. <br/>
- I'm not sure that this is reasonable in our case, anybody can see us - she said hesitantly. <br/>
- Just trust me - Sidney said, climbing into the carriage and holding out his hand to Charlotte. <br/>
She took his hand and Sidney helped her climb into the carriage. Charlotte sat down next to him, feeling incredibly excited by his proximity and the possibility of being alone with him again. <br/>
 Sidney shouted, spurring the horses on, and smiled at Charlotte. <br/>
The horses started and soon began to gallop. Startled, Charlotte grabbed his forearm with both hands and clung to him, unconsciously seeking protection and trusting herself. <br/>
Sidney's heart leaped...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. When I'm with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney thought he was drunk. It wasn't the same pair of wine glasses he'd shared with Crowe at the Inn that morning. Sidney was intoxicated by the furious speed at which their carriage was now speeding. He was even more intoxicated by the woman sitting next to him. The intimacy with her had kindled a real flame in his heart, which burned inside him, turned his head, and made him completely ecstatic. When Charlotte screamed and grabbed his arm and pressed her body against him, it seemed to Sidney that time had stopped and only he and she were left in the world. She trusted him, again. Sidney exulted, not daring to believe what was happening. They were alone and could go anywhere where no one would find them. Sidney had never expected such a gift from anyone, not even Babbington.</p><p>The horses carried them away from Sanditon, from prying eyes and sad thoughts. How he wanted to go away with Charlotte and forget everything, to hold her close, to bury himself in her hair, to smell the wonderful scent of it, and kiss her soft lips. His own fantasies frightened him. Sidney knew he couldn't fight them for long. Every second spent next to her drew her closer, leaving no strength to resist. <br/>The horses galloped at full speed. The carriage rocked slightly on the sand boulders. The wind was blowing in their faces, blowing her beautiful dark curls. Charlotte, still holding on to him, looked at Sidney with eyes full of delight and tenderness. "She's still mine! Mine!" he thought excitedly. <br/>Sidney gradually slowed down and stopped the carriage. <br/>- Now it's your turn - he said, smiling-come on, you'll like it. <br/>- I've never driven a open carriage - Charlotte said. <br/>- Don't be afraid - Sidney said in a hoarse voice- I'll be with you... <br/>- I'll teach you - he added, sitting close to her,  that he could feel every curve of her body. His heart thumped in response, not letting him recover.<br/>- So, it is necessary to put these fingers - said Sidney, handing her the reins - and a ring to wear on the little finger. That's right. <br/>He reached behind her and took her hands in his. Charlotte was in his arms. She froze, feeling his hot breath on her skin. <br/>- Quietly pull - he said in a half-whisper right in her ear, his voice trembling slightly from the surging excitement - do not rush, yet, Yes, that's it. <br/>He guided her hands gently and tenderly. Charlotte melted at his touch, forgetting to breathe at the mere sound of his voice. The horses started and the carriage moved slowly along the beach, but Sidney never let go of her hands, enjoying every moment of their unexpected closeness. She did not resist him, not wanting to escape from the sweet captivity.<br/>The horses galloped faster, and Charlotte smiled, feeling Sidney's closeness and freedom. <br/>It wasn't long before Charlotte suddenly reined in, trying to slow the carriage down. Sidney stopped the horses with a firm hand. <br/>- What is it? - he asked, still unable to let go of her. <br/>- We are probably too far from Sanditon - said quietly Charlotte - we will be looking for. <br/>He released her hands and turned to face her. <br/>- Pretty far - Sidney agreed - does that frighten you?<br/>- No!  - Charlotte said with a smile - it's just that everyone's probably going to be worried about, lunch is soon and Mary and Tom... <br/>- Do you want to go back? - Sidney asked - one your word and we're back in Sanditon. <br/>- J... I don't  know... - Charlotte said softly. <br/>There was an awkward silence, broken only by the sound of waves and the occasional cry of gulls. <br/>- You must be hungry - said Sidney, wanting to change the subject - to be honest I would not refuse something to eat.. and knowing Babbington...just a second.<br/>Sidney got out of the carriage and walked around it. <br/>- Babbers, I knew it - said Sidney cheerfully. <br/>He went to Charlotte and held out his hand. <br/>- Is something wrong? - she asked, taking his hand and getting out of the carriage. <br/>- Babbington left us a small gift - laughing said Sidney taking out from under the back seat basket and plaid. <br/>- What is it? - Charlotte asked. <br/> - I suppose our lunch - said Sidney, smiling - Let's get started? <br/>Charlotte smiled and nodded in response. <br/>He spread out the blanket, and Charlotte spread out the food. It was so cozy and family-like that they both felt warm at heart. <br/>- There's the note here - said Charlotte. <br/>- Read it please - he said - I'm sure that it is from Babbington. <br/>Charlotte unfolded the neatly folded paper and began to read: "Dear friends, if you are reading this, then you have found the basket and will not be hungry. I beg your pardon, but I took the liberty of sending a message to Trafalgar house that you were invited to dinner at Denham place and would not be home until the evening. I wish you a pleasant walk. Your Babbington."<br/>Sidney and Charlotte looked at each other and laughed. For the umpteenth time, Sidney thought about how lucky he was to have friends. </p><p>The dinner was held in cheerful conversation. Charlotte talked about her brothers and sisters and their mischief, about her father and mother. Sidney was glad to know how close she was to her father. He himself sometimes desperately lacked the support of his parents. Sidney listened, absorbing every word she said. Everything about Charlotte excited him as never before, and every seemingly small detail was very important to him. <br/>- How long have you lost your parents? - Charlotte asked. <br/>- A long time ago - said Sidney - Tom had a hard time then. All of a sudden all the difficulties fell on him alone<br/>- I understand - said quietly, Charlotte - is probably terribly hard to lose loved ones, and then there's this responsibility. <br/>- Tom did a great job, he was as father for all of us - said Sidney - It seems to me he got carried away idea of Sanditon only to give us a new house and a new hope. It helped him to forget.<br/>- I don't know how you all could stand it - Charlotte said. <br/> We would like to support each other - said Sidney - Arthur and  Diana are still inseparable. This is probably the first time he's come to Sanditon without her, and that's because our Great aunt got sick and tearfully asked Diana to stay longer. <br/>- What did you find comfort in? - Charlotte asked <br/>- In work, In helping Tom - said Sidney - unfortunately there wasn't much I could do then. <br/>- Tom must mean a lot to you - Charlotte said. <br/> - He's my brother, and I'd do anything for him - Sidney said. <br/>- I know - Charlotte said, remembering the engagement again. <br/>They fell silent, thinking the same thing. Charlotte felt suddenly unbearably sad. In order not to betray her feelings, she silently began to collect the remains of food in the basket. <br/>- Charlotte - Sydney said, trying to look into her eyes. <br/>- No, no, it's all right - she said, trying to smile but his lips betrayed didn't listen to her - I was just thinking about the tournament. <br/>- Do you want to share your thoughts?..about  the tournament? - he asked, knowing full well that Charlotte had lied to him, not wanting to upset him or herself. <br/>- I don't think so - said Charlotte - this is just a blueprint.<br/>- I hope you will share it with me later, Admiral Haywood? - he asked. <br/>- Oh, Yes, of course - said Charlotte, relieved. <br/>- What impression did Augusta make on you?<br/>- Sidney asked, deliberately changing the subject. <br/>- Oh, she's a wonderful girl - said Charlotte with emotions - it seems she interesting in everything and everything leads to indescribable delight. <br/>- She always reminded me of you - Sidney said, looking at her tenderly - as well as her incredible ability to see only the good in people and her irrepressible desire to help.<br/>Charlotte was confused, not knowing what to say to him. <br/>- I think you're exaggerating a little, Mr. Parker - Charlotte said, squinting. <br/>- There is nothing too much if it concerns you - Sidney told her, embarrassing her completely. <br/>Charlotte looked down, fidgeting with the basket handle. Sidney moved closer to her and took her hands firmly in his. She didn't take them away. <br/>- Charlotte, look at me - Sidney said quietly. <br/>She looked up hesitantly and looked at him. Sydney smiled at her. <br/>- I couldn't sleep last night - he began excitedly - I was so scared when I lost you on the beach. I realized that I could never live without you. <br/>- I couldn't sleep for a long time, either - said Charlotte. <br/>- I wanted to see you this morning when I went swimming - Sydney said hoarsely, touching her hair gently and removing unruly strands from the face. She looked into his eyes, feeling her heart break with excitement. His lips were so close that Charlotte fought the urge to touch them. <br/>Sidney gently touched her cheek and buried his fingers in her hair. On a momentary impulse, Charlotte leaned forward and closed her eyes, pressing her cheek against his warm palm. Sidney stared at her hungrily, feeling as if he were going crazy with the emotions that had come over him. He knew that he could not fight the fire that burned in his chest, that he had no strength left to resist the pull. She beckoned to him as never before. <br/>Sidney gently pulled Charlotte to himself and touched her hot lips with his own. Charlotte shuddered, and suddenly jerked out of his arms. <br/>- This is all wrong - she told in hearts  - we should not do so. Engagement... <br/>- This engagement is almost over - Sidney said - I will never be with her again. <br/>Charlotte jumped up abruptly and walked along the beach, unconsciously waving her arms and trying to recover. Every mention of Mrs. Campion tore her heart apart, and now Charlotte wanted to scream again in pain and despair. <br/>Sidney got up and followed her. <br/>- We must get back to Sanditon immediately - said Charlotte excitedly. <br/>He caught up with her in two strides and, turning her around in one motion, gently pulled her to himself. <br/>- Do you really want to leave right now? -  he asked hoarsely, feeling dizzy and breathless from her proximity. <br/>- We must be reasonable - Charlotte said quietly, unable to take her eyes off his face. <br/>- It's hard to be reasonable when you're so close to me - Sidney said, leaning toward her. <br/>- But you're engaged, Sidney! - Charlotte almost shouted, pulling away from him  - it's not fair to Mrs. Campion.<br/>Sidney let go of her, startled. Charlotte took a few steps back, aware that it was as difficult for her to leave him as it was to him. <br/>- Unfair? - Sidney asked - And she comes by it honestly? She knew all about us! She knew that I loved you and only you. I was honest with her and explained myself after the regatta. <br/>- Did she know you didn't love her? - Charlotte asked in disbelief - and she agreed to the engagement? I do not understand. <br/>- It was a necessary condition - Sidney lowered his eyes - and my biggest mistake. <br/>- It means she loves you very much - with pain in his voice said Charlotte. <br/>- Love? - Sidney chuckled - Is that why she destroyed my entire life for the second time? She broke something in me more than a ten years ago. And I didn't really live all that time until I met you.<br/>Charlotte stared at him, wide-eyed and silent. <br/>- She knew that I love you, but did everything to separate us, did not shun anything - Sidney was beside himself with anger, the first time he said aloud all that he thought about Eliza - I am guilty before you, Charlotte, but don't tell me I'm being unfair to her. You can't even imagine what kind of person she is! <br/>Sidney was breathing hard and clenching his fists. Charlotte understood that everything he said to her now still caused him incredible pain. Her loving heart was stirred. Unable to look at his suffering, she moved closer to Sidney, wanting to comfort him. <br/>- I love you, Sidney - quietly told Charlotte - and I don't want to leave now... <br/>She looked into his eyes and saw tears in them. Charlotte touched his cheek gently. Her words and warm, gentle hands soothed Sidney, awakening in him new, strong feelings that he could not and did not want to fight. He clung to her with his whole body, and Charlotte looked down, embarrassed, and took her hand away. <br/>Sidney gently lifted her chin to look at her. Charlotte's lashes fluttered up and he sank back into her deep eyes. <br/>- Charlotte, I love you more than a life - Sidney said in a trembling voice. <br/>Charlotte's breathing was fast and ragged, and her chest was heaving, making Sidney feel indescribable. He looked at her lips, so desirable, and she took a sharp breath and her lips twitched. Sidney realized that he was completely lost and that no one could save him. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Charlotte didn't push him away, but leaned forward eagerly. It seemed to Sidney that everything around him was spinning at a crazy speed. His heart was beating a frantic rhythm, making him melt with delight and tenderness. They disappeared into each other, forgetting everything. His hands were wrapped tightly around her, caressing her back and burying themselves in her hair. A gentle and timid kiss became demanding and passionate. Charlotte's hands shot up to his shoulders, and her fingers caressed the hair at the back of his neck, driving him crazy. Their bodies and hands were entwined in a single whole, giving both incredible bliss and taking their thoughts to a happy future. <br/>Everything that happened on the beach was like a dream, a magical dream that should never end... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Outlier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The carriage jerked awake from a brief and restless sleep. He looked out of the window, trying to recognize the painfully familiar scenery, and concluded with satisfaction that it was not long to go. The sooner he was in London, the sooner he could go back to where he had left his heart.</p><p>- Finally the you woke up - quietly said Crowe - I already thought, that I will have die from boredom in full silence.<br/>- You could try to sleep, too - he said. <br/>- Why? - asked Crowe - I sleep well at night, unlike you. You look lousy. I hope you're not howling at the moon like our old friend Babbington last summer???<br/>Sidney chuckled.<br/>- I spent most of the night dealing with the contracts that came in yesterday - Sidney said - There were some problems with the supplier.<br/>- That's why we're going to London - Crowe said. <br/>- I could manage it alone - Sidney said - but thanks anyway.<br/>- I think my help may still be needed - said Crowe - in the evening I received a message that Mrs. Campion had returned to her home in London. The circle is narrowing, my friend. <br/>Sidney rubbed his eyes wearily. <br/>- I not planned to meet her - with sadness confessed  Sidney - I even not know now to speak with she, after what I learned.<br/>- The same as usual - Crowe said, taking out his flask and taking a few SIPS - a couple of glasses, a compliment, a smile, and she wouldn't notice.<br/>- You're incorrigible - Sidney said with a sigh. </p><p>He closed his eyes. Sidney's thoughts went back to last night. What had happened on the beach still stirred his soul and made his heart beat faster. He still seemed to feel Charlotte's fervent touch, her kisses, and to hear her soft voice. "She loves me! She is mine! Sydney thought, smiling. <br/>They returned home quite late, the sun had already set and it was noticeably colder. Charlotte, wrapped in his coat, clung to him and dozed off as they rode in the carriage. She was so vulnerable that Sidney's heart ached with love and tenderness. He wanted desperately to hold her close and not let her go. <br/>When he got home, he found Tom upset. He walked around the living room, unable to find a place for himself. <br/>- What's wrong, Tom? - asked Sidney. <br/>- We've lost our main supplier, Sidney! - Tom said - if we don't think of something, we won't be able to make it to the beginning of the tournament.<br/>- I'm going to London tomorrow - Sidney said - We have enough time to fix this. Why does he refuse the contract? <br/>- All the documents there - answered Tom, pointing to the table - to be honest I don't know, maybe you'll have better luck. <br/>- I all'll take a look - quietly said Sidney - warn servants, I'm leaving on the morning, immediately after Breakfast. <br/>- Yes, Yes, of course - said Tom, walking away. <br/>Sidney sat down at the table and exhaled heavily. He wasn't planning on going anywhere now that Charlotte was so close to him. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving her, but he had no choice. The fate of the tournament was at stake, and this he could not afford to sacrifice. <br/>The first thing he did was to write a note to Babbington, informing of his departure, and asking him to look after Charlotte during his enforced absence. <br/>Sidney spent a lot of time and effort before he was able to sort out the documents sent. It was obvious that some mistake had occurred and their payments had not reached the supplier. Unfortunately, he was right; leaving for London was inevitable. <br/>He had only managed to get a couple of hours ' sleep when morning finally claimed him, and the sun rose and woke Sanditon, who was sleeping peacefully. <br/>After jumping out of bed and cleaning himself up in a matter of minutes, Sidney ate a hasty Breakfast and left the house in search of Charlotte. It was still very early and he had hoped to find her at the hotel, but she was not there.. In desperation, he wrote her a letter. He couldn't just leave without any explanation and without saying goodbye. As he left the hotel, Sidney heard a familiar voice and turned to see Charlotte walking hand in hand with Augusta. The girls chatted and laughed merrily. Judging by Charlotte's still damp hair, they went swimming. Sidney hurried to meet them. <br/>- Miss Heywood, Lady Augusta - said Sidney, bowing to the ladies. <br/>- Mr. Parker - they said almost in unison, and curtsied. <br/>- Is something wrong, Mr. Parker? - Charlotte asked, seeing his excitement. <br/>- Nothing serious - said Sidney - but unfortunately things have turned out so badly that I need to go to London right now. <br/>He looked into Charlotte's eyes and saw the worry in them. Augusta only watched their conversation from the sidelines. <br/>- How long do you intend to stay in London, Mr. Parker? - she asked anxiously. <br/>- I've got a lot of important unfinished business left here in Sanditon - Sidney said - I don't intend to stay in London, there's nothing keeping me there. <br/>He was sure that Charlotte had understood the true meaning of his words. <br/>- Good luck, Mr. Parker - Charlotte said, trying to smile, Sidney could see her fidgeting with her hat - I hope you can get back as soon as possible. <br/>- Thank you, Miss Heywood - said Sidney - and I hope you find something to do<br/>She looked at him again. <br/>- Thank you, Mr. Parker - said Charlotte - I believe I know how to use my time. I received a letter from lady Worcester, in which She expressed a desire to visit me. <br/> - Then you'll have a great time - Sidney said - Miss Heywood, Lady Augusta, have a good day. <br/>The ladies curtsied. Sidney turned and walked briskly toward Trafalgar house, fighting the urge to look back.</p><p>No more than half an hour passed, and the carriage was already waiting near the house. All the papers have been collected and Sidney is ready to leave.<br/>- Write to me as soon as you get there and can meet the supplier - Tom was saying as he and Sydney left Trafalgar house. <br/>- All right, Tom - Sidney said - I'll do it whatever it takes.<br/>- Brother Parkers!  - Crowe greeted them. <br/>- Mr. Crowe.. - Tom said absently. <br/>- Crowe? - asked Sidney - what are you doing here?<br/>- The same as you - Crowe said - go to London. <br/>- But how? .. - Sidney began. <br/>- Babbington...  Crowe said, and waved to Tom as he climbed into the carriage and made himself comfortable. Sidney had no choice but to follow his example. </p><p>Crowe, in his impatience, looked out of the window. <br/>- Almost there - he said, taking another SIP from the flask  - do you need my help with the supplier?<br/>- No - said Sidney - I think I'll handle it myself.<br/>- Then I won't waste time and meeting the right people - Crowe said. <br/>- Are you up to something? - asked Sidney - what can I expect?<br/>- Nothing special - Crowe said with a grin - I'll try to buy you some time. <br/>- But how? - asked Sidney - and who are these people? <br/>- Trust me, my friend - Crowe said - I can only say one thing, I have some connections in the port and finally it's time to use them.</p><p>The carriage soon reached the place, and the gentlemen said good-bye and went about their business. <br/>Sidney spent more than half a day in negotiations, but in the end he managed to convince the supplier not to terminate the contract. This was the first good news. He wanted to share his joy with someone. Sidney was terribly sorry that Charlotte wasn't with him. Having parted only yesterday, he felt an incredible sadness, again and again returning to her in his thoughts. <br/>He spent the rest of his time in the Bank, dealing with payment issues. As he expected, an error occurred, but fortunately the Parker brothers quickly resolved everything and payments could be returned within a few days. <br/>It was late in the afternoon when Sidney got home, his legs were no longer holding him up, and all he wanted to do was go to bed. But it turned out that it was not so easy. At home, he was waiting for correspondence that urgently had to be answered. Sidney wrote a letter to Tom, briefly explaining the situation and reassuring Him. He also prepared answers for future tenants who plan to attend the tournament. Among other papers, he suddenly saw a blue letter. A simple sheet of paper caused him a storm of emotions. Sidney shuddered as he unfolded it. All that was connected with Eliza now caused him incredible anger and disgust. He read the letter quickly, trying to note only the most important things, and abruptly threw it away from him, as if it burned his hands. <br/>"I'll have to see her. Tomorrow" Sidney thought. He had to overcome himself. Sidney still needed time. <br/>He sighed wearily, got up from the table, and finally went up to the bedroom. <br/>How many things have changed since he left. He could hardly believe it himself. Sidney had left London longingly, thinking that he was leaving Charlotte here, but now he longed to return to Sanditon and see her again. He realized that, in fact, his real home was where his Charlotte was.<br/>Sidney undressed and lay down on the bed. The fatigue he had accumulated over the past few days quickly made itself felt, and the long-awaited sleep came over him as soon as his head touched the pillow. </p><p>The morning sun woke Sidney, but he was in no hurry to open his eyes. The dream he had had was so real that he did not dare to part with it. Sidney dreamed of Charlotte and a field of bluebells. These first pale blue flowers covered the clearing in the forest near the river like a carpet, creating an incredible feeling of a fairy tale. Charlotte gathered a large bouquet and made a wreath. The delicate petals are bright blue clusters of down from her tresses, making her an incredibly beautiful and ethereal. Sidney couldn't look away; he was fascinated and won over by her. Before him now was a real forest fairy, forever captured his heart. Charlotte sat on the blanket that was spread out for a picnic and called him to her. Sidney sank down beside her, and suddenly, without expecting such boldness from himself, lay down with his head in her lap. Charlotte did not push him away, but smiled and stroked his head, burying her soft fingers in his hair. Sidney closed his eyes in bliss, feeling her trembling touch on his face and hair. The proximity to Charlotte and circled his head and drove him crazy, awakening the incredible and strong feelings. <br/>Charlotte leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. Sidney gasped with tenderness and a sudden surge of desire. Unable to control himself, he sat up abruptly and pulled Charlotte to him with all his strength. He kissed her passionately, forgetting everything. Surrounded by a sea of flowers, they dissolved into each other and drowned in their love. <br/>Sidney opened his eyes, painfully aware that this was only a dream and that his Charlotte was still far away from him. <br/>Instead, he would have to meet another woman who was still engaged to him. Sidney was not himself. He was not afraid of Eliza, rather she was repulsive to him. Sidney could not believe that he had ever loved this woman. How blind he was, how wrong he was about her. Eliza had always been calculating, he had learned that long ago, but the extent to which she could be cruel and unprincipled was a revelation to Sidney. Crowe was right, he had to keep her as far away from Charlotte as possible, which meant he would have to pretend again. </p><p>Sidney got out of the carriage and looked at Mrs. Campion's big London house. It was beautiful, but always cold and uncomfortable inside. Sidney wondered why he had never thought about it before. A servant knocked at the door and let him in, then went to tell his hostess That Mr. Sidney Parker had arrived. Within a couple of minutes, he returned and invited Sidney into the living room. <br/>Eliza was sitting at a small table with letters in front of her. When she saw Sidney, she rose elegantly from her chair and came closer to kiss him on the cheek. Anger surged up Inside him, but not a single Sidney's muscle did not betray his feelings. <br/>- Sidney, I'm so glad you're back at last - she said, smiling in her own way, her lips slightly pursed. This detail, which he had barely noticed before, made him feel so disgusted that Sidney could barely resist the urge to leave immediately. <br/>- I arrived on Affairs only yesterday - he quietly responded - in Sanditon very much work and Tom one not tackles, so'll leave back as only will emerge such a opportunity, hope, that already tomorrow. <br/>She looked at him carefully, trying to figure out what he was thinking. <br/>- Why didn't you answer my letter? - Eliza asked, still looking at him.<br/>- I don't know what you're talking about - Sidney said. He chuckled to himself, really having no idea what was written on those torn sheets. <br/>- I'm surprised you didn't get it anyway - she said thoughtfully. <br/>- Oddities happen - said Sidney, trying to put on a smile - was there something important? <br/>- Nothing special - said Eliza and went back to the table - I heard rumors about the tournament in Sanditon and I wanted to know why I, investing money in this event, still remain in the dark. <br/>- About tournament became known later - quietly responded Sidney - that same concerns financing, then your capital here absolutely nor under than. Tom found another investor, so you have absolutely nothing to worry about. <br/>- What? - Eliza said, raising an eyebrow slightly - who is this?<br/>- Lord Babbington - said Sidney - the fresh sea air must be good for him. <br/>This was not what Eliza had expected, and she felt that she was losing the last thread that she had pulled so skilfully for Sidney over the past few months.Eliza didn't want to give up her position. <br/>- I found out about the tournament and I can offer my help to Tom - she said with a smile. <br/>- Thank you very much - said Sidney - but as far as I know, Tom is doing a great job, and Babbington has more than enough money allocated to him. <br/>Eliza was clearly displeased, and she pursed her lips as she studied her fiance. <br/>-  How is your father's health? he asked - I think he's better now that you've been able to get back to London.<br/>- Unfortunately, my father's condition has not changed - Eliza replied, frowning slightly - but my aunt has arrived at the estate and I have finally been able to leave my mother and return in London. Business required my participation...and I really missed you, Sidney. <br/>He gave her a tight smile. <br/>- How's Charles doing? -  Sidney asked, still hoping in his heart that she would tell the truth about his death and the whole incident some terrible mistake - I hadn't heard from him for so long, I think he was visiting his father, too. <br/>Eliza's face changed, and suddenly she stiffened, her lips drawn into a thin line, and her blue eyes were frozen with ice. <br/>- Charles doesn't pay us much attention - Eliza said through clenched teeth - Charles was always spoiled and irresponsible...  - she paused, realizing that she had said too much, but finished - he is still the same. <br/>- I'm sorry - Sydney said, realizing with horror that everything Crowe had said was true and that he was going to marry a real monster. <br/>Eliza glanced at him, still struggling with her emotions, but then turned away, unable to meet his gaze. <br/>- Did you hear about Lady Worcester's masquerade ball? - she said, deliberately changing the subject - and apparently had a good time. <br/>- We were invited by Babbington - Sidney said.<br/>- And you saw Miss Heywood again, a protégé of Lady Worcester? -  Eliza asked angrily, immediately wishing she had kept her emotions in check. <br/>- Yes, I saw her - Sidney said calmly, though his heart was pounding so fast it was ready to jump out of his chest. <br/>Eliza watched him closely, catching his every gesture. Sidney passed the test with flying colors. She was satisfied, and then went on. <br/>- I've heard rumors that this girl didn't waste any time - Eliza said with a grin - and has already scowled at a highly respected gentleman. Lord Broome is fascinated by her and spends all his free time with her after the ball. And now he went with her and Lady Worcester to Brighton. <br/>Sidney was silent, frowning slightly, trying to make sense of what she was saying. They were a mystery to him, for he knew that Charlotte had been with him at Sanditon all the time since the ball. <br/>Eliza interpreted his silence in her own way, and was glad of her little victory. <br/> I want you to stay for lunch - with a smile she said - and now we could walk together. <br/>- I have a lot to do today - Sidney said without hesitation. <br/>- You could postpone your business until tomorrow - Eliza said, walking over to him and running her fingers over the hem of his coat - And then we'll go there together, I really missed you. <br/>This time, he couldn't bring himself to smile back at her, and the thought of their trip together made him sick . <br/>- I don't think that's possible - he said dryly. <br/>- But, Sidney - she began with a smile, but a servant came in with a tray and interrupted her. <br/>- What? - Eliza said angrily - I told you not to disturb me. <br/>Sidney was startled by her abrupt change of mood, and he was once again convinced that he did not know this woman at all. <br/>- There's an urgent letter for you, Mrs. Campion - the servant replied - the messenger said the answer was urgent.<br/>- What nonsense - she said with displeasure - give it to me and get out. <br/>The servant interrupted her conversation with Sidney, and she was extremely displeased with him. <br/>Eliza unfolded the letter and skimmed through the lines, then paused and carefully read it again.  The contents of the letter clearly upset her, and she crumpled the sheet and threw it furiously on the table. <br/>- Dinner is canceled - Eliza said through clenched teeth - and the trip to Sanditon, too, for at least a week, maybe more.<br/>Sidney breathed a sigh of relief. <br/>- Is something wrong? - he asked, trying to hide his joy and not understanding the reason for this abrupt change in her plans.<br/>- Yes, there were urgent matter - said Eliza - the authorities detained my ship in port. The Manager says it's for a long time. I will suffer big losses if I don't solve this problem quickly. <br/>"Crowe didn't waste any time!" - Sidney thought. <br/>- In that case, I won't keep you any longer - said Sidney, and bowing out of the room, leaving Eliza completely confused. <br/>He left the house and breathed in the fresh air with joy and relief. Sidney had a lot to think about, but right now all he could think about was how<br/>finish his business quickly and get back to Sanditon. Eliza, without knowing it, had told him an important thing: Lord Broome had gone to Sanditon with Lady Worcester, and now he was with his Charlotte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Befuddled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney looked at her in a way that no one else in the world could. His fathomless eyes beckoned to her, making her forget everything. She looked at his handsome face with a smile, every line of it, rejoicing in his proximity and burning with incredible tenderness. He reached out and ran his hot fingers over her cheek. Charlotte smiled and closed her eyes.</p><p>- Miss Hеywood - Lord Broome said softly - can you hear me?<br/>Opening her eyes and looking around Charlotte realized that all this was just a dream and that Sidney was not with her.<br/>- Oh, Yes, I'm sorry, Lord Broome, did you ask something? - Charlotte said, smiling - I was just thinking a little.<br/>- Are you all right, Miss Heywood? - asked Broome - since we arrived, you've been so sad, as if you were worried about something. Is there anything I can do for you? <br/>- Oh, thank you - smiling answered Charlotte - but I'm really all right. <br/>- Then maybe you should eat something? - Broome asked. <br/>Charlotte looked down at the plate in front of her, surprised to realize that she had barely touched the food. Thoughts of Sidney filled her mind. She couldn't concentrate on anything after he left. The only comfort she had left was a letter from Sidney, written before he left. <br/>- I guess I'm just not hungry - Charlotte said quietly. <br/>- Yes, you're right - said Broome - it's hot today, but a long walk should have given you an appetite.<br/>Charlotte just smiled back.<br/>- Miss Haywood, I'd like to meet your friends - Broome said.<br/>- With whom? - she asked - I know quite a lot of people in Sanditon.<br/> - I shall be glad to see all your friends, but I am most interested in the Parker brothers - said Broome - whom you met at the Ball. The younger brother's face looks vaguely familiar, but I can't remember how I knew him. <br/>- Oh no, you were mistaken, Mr. Sidney Parker is not Junior, he is a middle brother - answered Charlotte with smile - younger brother's name is Arthur, and still they have sister Diana. <br/>- Really? - Broome asked - can I meet Mr. Parker, then?<br/>- Mr. Sidney Parker is out of town - Charlotte said, her voice a little shaky - But Mr. Tom and Mr. Arthur are here, and I'll be happy to introduce them to you. <br/>- I accept your offer - with a smile he said - I'm all yours at any time when you want. <br/>Charlotte smiled and looked down. Broome looked at her carefully. The change in her voice and the slight flush on her cheeks gave him rich food for thought. <br/>- Will lady Worcester come down to us? - Broome asked. <br/>- No, she ordered lunch at her apartment - answered Charlotte - Lady Susan has a terrible headache, I think we unlikely will see her in the evening. But I will definitely visit her later. <br/>- Maybe you can give me a tour, since we're alone - he said, smiling - and I'd like to know what else your Sanditon can surprise me with.<br/>- Oh, there are a lot of interesting things here - Charlotte became animated - you have already seen the arena, shooting and new houses for tenants, Dr. Fuchs ' showers, looked at the beach and bathing machines, what else can I surprise you with? Oh, Yes, there are wonderful parks, an Assembly, incredibly delicious buns in a nearby bakery, a very nice Church, and then there is the forest, the river and...hills that offer a magnificent view of the sea and the surrounding area.. <br/>- You're obviously very fond of Sanditon - Broome said. <br/>- Yes, you are right - answered Charlotte - it is forever in my heart. <br/>- Tell me about the local society - Broome said. <br/>- With whom would I start - smiling began Charlotte - i'll start perhaps with Lady Denham, she is Grand Madam of Sanditon and chief investor, her house you perhaps saw when drove up here - saying this she looked at him, and he nodded her in the answer, confirming correctness her words - Lady Esther-niece Lady Denham, her husband Lord Babbington and his sister Augusta... <br/>- Babbington? - asked Broome - is he here, too? I know him, had a chance to study together, very kind and nice guy, despite the fact that  he is Lord. <br/>- The Parker family - Charlotte continues - we've already talked about them, the older brother has a wife, Mary, and they have four children. And Mrs. Griffiths and her three charges. Sanditon's society is not very numerous, but it is very interesting. <br/>Broome smiled back at her.</p><p>- Miss Heywood, thank god I found you - said Tom, coming up to their table - I'm sorry, I must have interrupted your lunch.<br/>- Oh, no, it's all right, Mr. Parker - said Charlotte, her voice full of excitement, her eyes fixed on Tom - is something wrong?<br/>- No, it's all right - said Tom - I just found out about lady Worcester's arrival and wanted to pay my respects to Her.<br/>Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief, but when she saw Broome looking at her intently, she looked down in confusion. <br/>- Mr. Tom Parker, the town planner of Sanditon, and Lord Broome, a great friend of lady Worcester, came with Her to visit us - Charlotte said. <br/>The gentlemen greeted each other. <br/>- It is a pleasure - said Tom - to welcome such distinguished guests as you and Lady Worcester.<br/>- Thank you - said Broome - would you like to sit down?<br/>- Oh, Yes, of course, thank you - said Tom, sitting down at the table with them - how long do you plan to stay with us, Lord Broome?<br/>-  At least a few days - Broome said - I was just going to ask miss Heywood How you spend your time here.<br/>- To be honest - Tom said - there was so much work to do before the tournament that I didn't have time to think about entertainment. <br/>- Mr. Parker is right - said Charlotte - but we were invited to dinner at Lady Denham's last week. <br/>- What do you say we have a picnic together?-  Broom suggested - on the beach... or on the riverbank.. Miss Heywood told me what wonderful places there are in Sanditon. <br/>- Oh, this is fine - enthusiastically responded Tom - I think everyone will like this idea. <br/>The men began discussing the planned picnic. Charlotte hardly listened to them, thinking of Sidney. It had been several days since his departure, but she had not heard any word from him. Her heart was breaking with longing and expectation of the unknown. <br/>- Miss Heywood, will you come with us? - Broome asked, but seeing her puzzlement, he added - Mr. Parker invited us to tea.<br/>- Oh, Yes, of course - she said, smiling. <br/>- In that case, I'll leave a note for lady Worcester in case She's looking for us - Broome said with a smile, and left the room.<br/> - Mr. Parker, is there any news of your brother from London? - Charlotte asked angrily as she waited for Lord Broome to come out.<br/>It was obvious that she was extremely agitated. Tom opened his eyes wide in response and covered his mouth with his hand, further frightening Charlotte. <br/>- What is it? - she said faintly, and stopped breathing. <br/>- God, Charlotte, I'm sorry, I really forgot - Tom said - I got a letter from Sidney yesterday morning, and he managed to sort it out, and he'll be back soon. He told me to tell you not to worry. And I completely forgot. <br/>Charlotte inhaled sharply and loudly when she finally understood the meaning of his words. "God, he just forgot, forgot, and I thought... " <br/>- All right, everything's settled, we can go - with smile said Broome approaching to Tom and Charlotte and offering her its elbow - Miss Heywood. <br/>Charlotte stood up, still trying to regain her composure. Tom got up, too, and they went together to Trafalgar house. </p><p>Lord Broome was very cordially received by his hostess. The offer of a picnic was also accepted with great joy. Tom probably told Broome everything he knew about Sanditon and Its history. After tea, the conversation turned to the tournament and the men plunged into a discussion of the competition. The children sitting next to them were so engrossed in the stories of the battles that they listened for a while without looking up or saying a word.<br/>- Lord Broome, will you participate in the tournament? - Jenny asked suddenly - are you as strong as our uncle Sidney?" <br/>Charlotte smiled unconsciously at her words. <br/>- Would you like me to participate? - Broome asked with a smile. <br/>- Of course, you'll be fighting with uncle Sidney for the hand of the beautiful Lady - Jenny said judiciously. <br/>- And what will the beautiful lady be called? Jenny? - again asked the Broome. <br/>- Of course not - slightly frowning she said - I'm still a girl, and her name will be Charlotte!!! <br/>- Oh, Yes..  - Broome said with a smile. <br/>- So you're willing to fight for Charlotte? -  Jenny asked urgently. <br/>Broome was just about to open his mouth to answer her.. <br/>- I agree - Sidney's voice said - to fight for the beautiful lady.<br/>Charlotte abruptly turned around, not believing his ears. Sidney stood in the doorway, smiling at her. <br/>- Uncle Sidney, Uncle Sidney! - the children shouted, and ran to meet him.<br/>The children, rejoicing at his arrival, chattered merrily and jumped about. Sidney took James and Henry in his arms, and the girls hugged him.<br/>- Children, let uncle Sidney go - Mary said, trying to calm them down. <br/>- Sidney - exclaimed Tom, approaching and hugging brother - you already returned. I didn't even hear you come in. How did it go? <br/>- It's all right, Tom - Sidney said - Mary, Miss Heywood. <br/>He bowed to the ladies, who curtsied in return. <br/>- Mr. Parker - said Charlotte, struggling to control her excitement - I'm very glad you're back.. Let me introduce you, Mr. Parker, to Lord Broome. The men greeted each other. <br/>Charlotte looked at Sidney and met his gaze, then lowered her eyes to hide her embarrassment. <br/>Sidney felt that Broome watched them closely and tried to keep a little distance, but he was not very good at it. Unconsciously, he kept casting short glances at Charlotte, as if afraid to lose sight of her for a second. He missed her very much on his trip, imagining how they would meet again. By the way, Lord Broome was not part of his plans. <br/>- Sidney, Lord Broome is suggesting a picnic on the riverbank - Tom said - We'll have to call Lady Denham, the Babbingtons, and the others. <br/>- A great idea - quietly responded Sidney - I will only for. And miss Heywood, as far as I know, likes picnics in nature. <br/>Charlotte flushed in an instant. <br/>- Yes, you're right, Mr. Parker - she said softly - I really like being outdoors.<br/>- Well, then - said Broome cheerfully - I can't wait to see your river, which miss Heywood has talked so much about.<br/>- Oh, it will be wonderful - said Charlotte - I will invite Georgiana, Mrs. Griffiths and the Beaufort sisters, I think they will be very happy, as well as Arthur. Mr. Parker, you can take on the Babbingtons and Lady Denham. <br/>- Arthur will never miss a picnic-Tom said with a smile and looked at Mary - how about the day after tomorrow? I think one day of preparation will be enough? <br/>Mary nodded in response. <br/>- How about a little picnic competition?- asked Broome - let's kill two birds with one stone: we'll have fun and practice before the tournament.<br/>- What do you suggest? -  Sidney asked with interest. <br/>- Since we have ladies with us, I suggest they choose the type of competition - Broome said to Charlotte and Mary. <br/>They looked at each other. Mrs. Parker shrugged, giving Charlotte a choice. <br/>- In that case, I choose archery - said Charlotte, looking around with a smile at all those present - but with one condition. <br/>Sidney looked at Charlotte, knowing exactly what she was going to say. <br/>- And what is your condition? - asked Broome - the winner will get a kiss from a beautiful lady?<br/>- Oh, no - said Charlotte, laughing - a very different condition. Ladies can also participate in the competition on a par with gentlemen. <br/>- Miss Heywood - said Broome admiringly - you never cease to amaze me. <br/>It was some time before all the details of the picnic were discussed. <br/>- I'm sorry, but I have to go back to the hotel - Charlotte said with a smile - it's late, and I promised lady Worcester I'd visit her.<br/>- I can escort you - Sidney said without hesitation.<br/>- Don't worry, Mr. Parker - Broome said confidently - I'll see Miss Haywood off, it will give me great pleasure, and then I'm staying at the hotel, too.<br/>Sidney politely smiled at him in response. <br/>- Well, if you insist, Lord Broome, I'll give you that right - Sidney said, and then added - I'm sorry, I need to write a note to Babbington.<br/>Sidney moved away from the others, sat down at the table, and began to write. <br/>Charlotte said goodbye to the children and Mary. Tom and Broome made an appointment with Stringer for tomorrow. Sidney finished the letter and went out to say good-bye. <br/>- Let me walk you to the door, Miss Heywood - Sidney said, walking with Charlotte into the hall. She flinched slightly when she felt his hand on her arm. He pulled his hand away, leaving something small and hard in her palm. Charlotte instinctively clenched her fist, hiding her secret gift from the others. <br/>- Good Day, Miss Heywood - Sidney said, looking into Charlotte's eyes. <br/>Charlotte smiled back at him and followed Broome out of the house. </p><p>She tapped softly on the door and looked inside without waiting for an answer. Lady Worcester was sitting in a chair in front of the window. She put the book down and looked at Charlotte with a smile. <br/>- Come in, my Child - Susan said in a soft voice - and tell me how you spend your day. <br/>- Oh, Lady Susan, Mr. Tom Parker invited me and Lord Broome to tea - Charlotte said - and then we went to Trafalgar house and had tea and played with the children. And Lord Broome suggested a picnic, and Tom and Mary were happy to agree. It remains only to invite the others. I hope you don't mind a picnic? <br/>- Is something wrong, Charlotte? - Susan asked - you look very befuddled. <br/>- Befuddled? - Charlotte asked, trying to smile - no, no, I'm fine.<br/>- Something has changed since I saw you this afternoon - Susan continued, squinting slightly. <br/>- Perhaps... - Charlotte said - I'm just tired. <br/>- I hope Lord Broome didn't let you get bored -  asked Susan - he was so eager to see you when you were in London. <br/>Charlotte looked down, confused. <br/>- Lord Broome is kind to me - said Charlotte - and he is also a very interesting conversationalist.<br/>- He can be a good friend to you  Susan said with a smile - and not only a friend... if you want to. <br/>- But My Lady.. - Charlotte protested. <br/>- I said if - Susan said - you deserve the best, remember, and it's up to you to choose.<br/>Charlotte gave her an embarrassed smile. <br/>- Is there any news of a certain gentle man? - Susan asked - are there any letters from London?<br/>Charlotte looked down again, her cheeks flushed, but she answered Susan anyway. <br/>- Mr. Sidney Parker came back when we were at Trafalgar house - she said quietly. <br/>- Well, now I understand why you are so alarmed - laughed Susan - what a child you are in fact. <br/>- You're just as confused as you were at that ball in London where we met - Susan went on with a smile - and the reason of that is the same gentleman. <br/>- My Lady...I... -  Charlotte began. <br/>- Don't be upset, my dear, and don't blame yourself - said Susan - tell me more about the picnic. To be honest, I can't wait to meet your Lady Denham. </p><p>Charlotte went into her apartment and closed the door firmly behind her. It was late in the evening and the long day was over. She wanted to be alone at last. She undressed, washed, and put on her nightgown and climbed into bed. Smooth the sheets pleasantly cool the skin, giving her the opportunity to relax and immerse themselves in their own thoughts. Sidney was at Sanditon, near her, and soon she would see him again. This knowledge warmed her inside and gave her hope for the best. Charlotte took out a neatly folded piece of paper, the one that Sidney had placed in her hand before she left Trafalgar house. Charlotte's heart stopped for a moment, and her breath caught in her throat, even though it was not the first time she had seen it written. She unfolded the sheet and read, smiling again "My dear Charlotte...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Compatibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She always liked walking. Even as a child, Charlotte had been interested in exploring the surrounding area of Willingden. Sanditon, with all its variety, instantly won her young heart. The comfort of forest glades here was replaced by the grandeur of sea cliffs, the slowness of a quiet river - the power and defiance of the great element-the sea, the bright flashes of forest flowers-the desolation of beaches. The town was struck by the contrasts of anyone who was hesitant to let him into your heart. </p><p>Charlotte often walked alone, finding something useful and attractive in solitude. It gave her time to think and make a decision.<br/>She left the hotel very early, just as the sun was breaking over the horizon. The coolness of the morning refreshed her, making her forget the impending midday heat. The streets of Sanditon were almost deserted, except for an old shopkeeper slowly pulling his fruit cart, and a local Baker hurrying to work, soon to please the residents with delicious buns. She turned off the main street and went through the Park and into a small patch of woodland. It was different here; from the silence of the deserted streets, Charlotte suddenly found herself in a blooming garden with singing birds. She paused for a moment, enjoying the ringing trills and the beauty of nature. They opened this place with Georgiana when she almost forced her out for a picnic. After walking a little further, she came across a beautiful gazebo with large white columns and a massive staircase. It was here that Charlotte first saw Otis. She smiled, remembering the confusion he had caused her. Incomprehension, anger, and annoyance took possession of her then. She had promised Sidney that she would look after Georgiana, and she didn't want to break her promise. Oh, if she only  knew what the weakness would lead to. She looked again at the arbor, which was thickly covered with ivy, hiding most of it from prying eyes, ran her hand over the large and stiff green leaves, and entered it. <br/>- At last...  - Sidney said, almost in a whisper, taking her hand and pulling her toward him with a single movement - that made me feel like I'd been here forever. <br/>Charlotte smiled back at him tenderly, fighting the urge to touch his face and hair and taste his inviting lips again. <br/>Sidney caressed her palms with his hot hands. Charlotte caught her breath at his nearness . She was drawn to him so strongly that it hurt to resist. <br/>- Charlotte, I've missed you so much - Sidney said in a hoarse voice - I realized that I didn't want to leave you anymore... never... do you hear? <br/>She smiled at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, making her reach for Sidney more and more. <br/>- I'm really glad you're back - softly replied Charlotte - I was so worried about you.<br/>- I'm all right, calm down - he said <br/>- I was so surprised to hear your voice yesterday - <br/> Charlotte said  - and even thought I was just dreaming about you. <br/>- No - smiling said Sydney - this is not a dream, I'm here next to you.<br/>He touched her curls gently, as if playing with them. Charlotte couldn't help but reach out and touch his cheek. Her soft fingers explored his face, making him forget everything.<br/>Unable to control himself, he abruptly pulled Charlotte to him and looked into her eyes. She leaned forward to meet him, her head tilted back a little, her lips quivering, breaking down the last walls of resistance that he had so carefully built around himself. <br/>- You're driving me crazy - Sidney said, his voice trembling with excitement. <br/>- So do I - Charlotte said faintly. <br/>Sidney was defeated. Breathing hard, he took her face in his hands, burying his fingers in her hair, and kissed her tenderly. She responded with trepidation. The two hearts began to beat again in a single rhythm, giving each other oceans of love and tenderness. </p><p>They walked slowly along the river, enjoying the peace and closeness. The sound of water and the singing of birds made this morning truly magical. <br/>- How was your trip to London? - Charlotte asked, leaning over and scooping up the water with her hand. <br/>- I fixed it - Sidney said - with Crowe's help, of course. <br/>- I always knew he was a real friend - Charlotte said, smiling - even though he sometimes acts a little strange. <br/>- Well, that's what Crowe is all about - Sidney laughed. <br/>Charlotte paused, not daring to ask the question that really bothered her. Sidney felt the tension in the air. <br/>- Is something wrong? -he asked, looking into her eyes - what are you thinking about?<br/>- J... I wanted to know...- she asked softly - have you met Mrs. Campion? <br/>Sidney frowned, and Charlotte's mouth went suddenly dry. <br/>- I don't want to deceive you - he said - I had to meet her. <br/>Charlotte fell silent. She couldn't find the right words. <br/>- Mrs. Campion is a strong and dangerous opponent, and we'll have to pretend until we can beat her - Sidney said - I won't let her hurt you. <br/> - I understand - Charlotte said sadly. <br/>- Everything will be fine - said Sidney, turning her to him - do you believe me? <br/>- Yes - Charlotte said without hesitation. <br/>- I beg you to forget about her - he said - at least for a while.  Now Mrs. Campion has something to do in London. Are we agreed? <br/>- Yes - said Charlotte, trying to regain her composure and smile at him. <br/>- Better tell me what you did without me? - Sidney asked - did your new friends keep you busy?<br/>- Oh, no, I had a lot of fun - Charlotte said, squinting a little - because I wasn't alone this time. <br/>- Yeah, you're right... Lord Broome is a courteous and rather nice man - Sidney said - do you spend a lot of time together?<br/>- Is something bothering you, Mr. Parker? - Сharlotte asked - perhaps I shouldn't talk to Lord Broome as well as Mr. Stringer? <br/>- No - Sidney said, smiling, knowing full well that she was teasing him - I didn't say that. Well, it was hardly fair of you to ambush me like that.<br/>- No, I can assure you it was not deliberate on my part - said Charlotte, trying hard not to laugh. <br/>- Nor mine -  he said. <br/>- Well then...  - Charlotte said. <br/>- Well then... - Sidney smiled at her.<br/>They looked at each other, trying to keep their faces serious, but they couldn't stand the game and laughed.<br/>They came to a dock where a boat was bobbing on the waves. <br/>- I think it's time to practice before the tournament - Sidney said. <br/>- We both know that rowing isn't my strong suit - Charlotte said - but I will try to impress everyone with archery at the picnic.<br/>- I don't doubt it for a second - Sidney said, smiling - I'll try not to stand in your way.<br/>- As for rowing - he continued - I insist on training, I hope this time no one will be able to stop us. And then this boat is much smaller, easier to manage. <br/>He stepped into the boat and held out his hand. <br/>- J... - the began Charlotte. <br/>- I can't believe you're afraid of something - Sidney said in surprise. <br/>Charlotte lifted her chin and, accepting his challenge, stepped boldly into the boat, never accepting his outstretched hand. The boat rocked and she lost her balance for a moment, staggered and might have fallen if he hadn't caught her in his strong arms. Sidney held Charlotte close, wishing someone could see them here. Reluctantly, he released her. <br/>Charlotte sat down more comfortably, and Sidney pushed off from the dock with his oar and looked around as if to make sure they were all alone. <br/>When he had rowed away from the Wharf and prying eyes Sidney asked her to row again. Her small hands rested on the oars, and he immediately covered them with his own. Sidney gently nudged her hands and the boat began to float.<br/>- There's one question that bothers me - he said. <br/>- What is it? -  Charlotte asked. <br/>- I take you, Willingden, hares and get the ability to shoot a hunting rifle - he said - but how and where did you learn to shoot a bow?<br/>- Oh... - Charlotte said - my mother taught me and Allison then the others are still too young for that.<br/>- Your Mother? - Sidney asked. <br/>- Yeah...well, she has not always had twelve children - Charlotte said, squinting slightly - there was a time when she participated in competitions of archers. <br/>- I thought nothing would surprise me - said Sidney - so Allison is old enough to be a good shot, too?<br/>- She's only a year younger than I am - said Charlotte - and yes, I wouldn't vouch for myself if I had to compete with her.<br/>- Crowe would have love it - Sidney said quietly.<br/>- What?  I didn't hear you - she said. <br/>- Oh, no, it's all right  - replied Sidney - just thinking out loud. <br/>- How well do you use a bow, Mr. Parker? - Charlotte said with mock seriousness. <br/>- I'm afraid we will be able to learn about it tomorrow at the picnic -  with a smile replied Sydney - it has not been fired. </p><p>They talked for a while longer, deciding how and where it would be best to have a picnic. Charlotte told him about Lady Worcester's visit and what she had shown Susan and Lord Broome. The mention of him made Sidney uneasy, but there was no sign of his excitement. <br/>- I think we should go back - with sadness said Charlotte - they'll be looking for us soon. <br/>- I suppose you're right - said Sidney. <br/>They docked, and Sidney tied up the boat and helped her to shore. <br/>He looked into her eyes and smiled. <br/>- Thank you, that you came - almost whisper said he - I wrote letter in the hope, that you not reject me. <br/>- How could I? - she said softly, and on impulse, she pressed herself against his chest. <br/>Sidney hugged her, not wanting to leave her either. <br/>- I have to go - Sidney said, summoning up all his will and letting her go - I don't want people to think and say badly about you. I hope we meet again today. <br/>He kissed the top of her head tenderly and left her alone on the riverbank. <br/>Charlotte wasn't hurry to return. Everything here reminded she of Sidney. Her heart was warm and bright. She did not notice how quickly the time passed, drawing invisible drawings on the water with a branch and remembering their meeting with Sidney, about his letter, which so warmed her soul yesterday and gave an unforgettable morning today. <br/>- Miss Heywood ?"Is that you? - Lord Broome asked. <br/>Charlotte looked around and was surprised to find him and Tom behind her. <br/>- Lord Broome, Mr Parker - said Charlotte, rising and making a curtsy. <br/>The gentlemen bowed in return. <br/>- Here you are - said Broome - and I've been wondering where you've been since this morning.<br/>- I decided to take a walk - said Charlotte, smiling - something happened? Why are you here? <br/>- Don't worry, Miss Heywood - Tom intervened - we just decided to check out the picnic area before we visit Mr. Stringer. Lord Broome became interested in his other projects. <br/>- Oh, that's wonderful! - Charlotte said - how do you like this place, Lord Broome? Isn't it beautiful here? <br/>- Sanditon is a great place where everyone can find a holiday to their liking - Tom put in. <br/>- Yes, it is really very beautiful - Broome said - I have never doubted your choice, Miss Heywood. <br/>- But we have to go - said Tom - or Mr. Stringer will be waiting for us. Charlotte, are you coming with us? <br/>Broome looked at her hopefully. <br/>- If you'll excuse me - Charlotte said - I need to visit Georgiana and invite her, Mrs. Griffiths, and the sisters to a picnic tomorrow. <br/>- In that case, we'll have to part - Broome said - have a good day, Miss Heywood.<br/>Charlotte smiled back at him. <br/>The gentlemen left, and she, too, hurried back to the city. The streets of Sanditon were no longer the same as they had been in the morning, with couples strolling peacefully, vendors calling for fruit and sweets, all indicating that the city was awake and ready for a new day. <br/>Charlotte went to Mrs. Griffiths ' house and knocked without hesitation. The maid who opened the door gave her a friendly smile as she let her in. <br/>- Is miss lamb in? - Charlotte asked. <br/>- Yes - said the maid - but she has a visitor and you will have to wait a little.<br/>- Yes, of course - Charlotte said, wondering who might have visited her friend. <br/>- Is Mrs. Griffiths at home? - Charlotte asked again. <br/>- I'm sorry, miss - said the maid - Mrs. Griffiths and Miss Beaufort have gone for their morning walk.<br/>- Then I'll wait for Miss lamb here - Charlotte said with a smile as she sat down.<br/> The maid curtsied and left. </p><p>She had to wait at least half an hour before the door opened and Arthur Parker came out. <br/>- Miss Heywood - Arthur greeted her cheerfully - it's good that you came and I tried to get Georgiana out for a walk, but she's being stubborn again.<br/>- Mr. Parker - said Charlotte, smiling - I'm glad to see you. I'll try to talk to her. <br/>- In that case, I'll stay here for a while - said Arthur - in case you can persuade her. <br/>Charlotte nodded to him and went into Georgiana's room. <br/>Miss lamb was sitting in a chair, her face turned away from the door, pretending not to notice the newcomer. <br/>- What's wrong, Georgiana? - Charlotte asked - Arthur is very worried about you, and so am I.<br/>- I don't want to talk to anyone - Georgiana said quietly - and I certainly don't want to go for a walk.<br/>- But what's wrong with you? -  in despair at his helplessness, asked Charlotte -  tell me, maybe I will be able to help you. <br/>Georgiana hesitated, not daring to reveal her secret. <br/>- I got a letter.. . -  Miss lamb started - from Otis... He asks me to forgive him.. <br/>- Otis wants to meet you? -  Charlotte asked anxiously - He is in Sanditon? <br/>Charlotte wanted to help Georgiana, but she couldn't afford to lose Sidney's trust again. <br/>- No, Otis doesn't ask to see me, and he's not here, but in London - said Miss lamb. <br/>- I can't help thinking - Georgiana continues - that I was too cruel to him. <br/>- You had good reasons for that - Charlotte said, trying to support her. <br/>Georgiana rose abruptly and began to pace the room. <br/>- But doesn't a man deserve a second chance? Can a single mistake cost him his entire life? - she asked in a heartfelt voice - After all, you were able to forgive Sidney after all he did to you... <br/>- Yes, you're right - quietly answered Charlotte - I was able to forgive him because... <br/>- Because you love him - Georgiana said for her - and I love Otis...probably.. but why can't I forgive and forget him in any way? <br/>- Maybe you just need a little more time.. - Charlotte replied. <br/>- I'm tired of waiting - Georgiana said irritably. <br/>- You need to stop thinking about it all the time...-  Charlotte said more sternly  - and finally found something to do. <br/>- What can i you do in this city?-   Miss lamb asked, annoyed. <br/>After these words, spoken by Georgiana rather rashly, Charlotte, who loved Sanditon so much, could no longer be restrained. <br/>- Georgiana, stop sitting in your room like a decrepit old woman - she said angrily - get dressed now and go for a walk, Arthur has been waiting for you for a long time. And tomorrow you, Mrs. Griffiths, and the Beaufort sisters are will come to the picnic by the river at twelve o'clock. Did you hear me? <br/>Charlotte said this so firmly and with such confidence that Georgiana only nodded in reply, dressed, and went out with Charlotte into the hall, where Arthur was waiting impatiently for her. He gave her his elbow, and Georgiana took his arm and went for a walk. <br/>Only when she was alone did Charlotte realize how tired she was. She decided to go back to the hotel and get some rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Fine  fresh day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gentle sun, breaking through the trees, lit up the clearing with a magical light. The noise of the wind-disturbed leaves and the singing of birds gave her an incredible sense of calm and unity with nature. </p><p>She looked around, evoking memories of the place. The multicolored flags fluttering in the wind seemed to reflect the bustle and General elation around them. The men were talking loudly and laughing, and the ladies were busy working on the treats placed under a large awning. Nothing escaped her keen eye, not the brief glances exchanged between Sidney and Charlotte, not the nervousness of Tom trying to please everyone, not the embarrassment of Mr. Stringer, who was clearly feeling out of place. <br/>All the preparations were quite peaceful and friendly. The exception, perhaps, was the appearance of the old Lady, who seemed to dislike everything from the place where the picnic was held. Lady Worcester smiled, wondering what would happen next. <br/>- Mr. Parker - Lady Denham said, turning to the other man - who decided to have a picnic here on the lake, among the mud and those dreadful midges? Why not set it up on the coast or in Sanditon house Park? <br/>- Lady Denham - Tom began apologetically said - the glade by the river is a beautiful place, we often hold picnics here..<br/>Lady Denham frowned, about to contradict him. <br/>- Lady Denham, forgive me for taking the liberty - Broome said with a smile - but it was I who persuaded Mr. Parker to stop at this option . <br/>The lady looked at the man she didn't know, and then back at Tom. <br/>- I beg your pardon, Lady Denham - said Tom -  let me introduce Lord Broome, who has come to us from London. He is a great friend of our Miss Heywood. <br/>Lord Broome bowed in greeting. <br/>- Well, I'm not surprised - said Lady Denham - if miss Haywood was able to persuade the Regent himself, then what was a simple Lord to her? Show me my seat, Mr. Parker!<br/>Lord Broome smiled, thinking that a lady who had lived to such a respectable age might well indulge in some oddities.<br/>Tom led the Lady under the awning to a chair that had been prepared for her. <br/>- Lady Denham - Arthur greeted her with a smile, carefully loading sandwiches and eclairs onto a large white plate - let me help you.<br/>He bent down to adjust the pillows and, catching his elbow, pushed a large platter of fruit off the table, which by some miracle, at the very last moment, Tom managed to catch. <br/>- Mr. Arthur Parker - Lady Denham said loudly, frowning - Please don't help me any more. And anyway, try to stay as far away from me as possible, I'm still going to live to see my next birthday. <br/>Arthur hurried away, not forgetting to take the plate he had so lovingly filled. The lady settled back in her chair and watched the proceedings. </p><p>- Mr. Stringer  - Charlotte said with a smile - I'm so glad to see you here. Come to the table, would you like a snack? <br/>- Miss Heywood - James greeted her - Lord Broome was kind enough to invite me here, but to be honest, I feel a little uneasy, I feel like a stranger here.<br/>- You just need to relax and be yourself - said Charlotte, slightly squinting - and then everyone will understand what a kind and interesting person you are. <br/>- Thank you, Miss Heywood - said Stringer - you have always been very kind to me.<br/>- Because you really deserve it - said Charlotte - will you be competing today? <br/>- I'm a pretty good shot - sheepishly admitted James - but I don't know how convenient it is in this situation. <br/>- You should definitely participate, Mr. Stringer - she said happily - I'll tell you a secret, I also want to try my hand. <br/>Stringer looked at her in surprise. She nodded in response. <br/>- And then, with this support team - Charlotte continued, turning to the Beaufort sisters and Augusta, who were standing under the awning and giggling at James - I think you're just going to win.<br/>Stringer smiled at her. <br/>- Thank you for your support, miss Heywood - he said - who will you support?<br/>Charlotte hesitated, unconsciously looking through the eyes of Sidney. <br/>- Miss Heywood, Mary said, that you need help - Sydney's voice came from behind her -I'm all yours, tell me what to do - and bowing, turned to James - Mr. Stringer<br/>- Mr. Parker - James said. <br/>- I beg your pardon, ' said Charlotte - I wish you good luck, Mr. Stringer. <br/>She turned and followed Sidney. <br/>- I really need help, Mr. Parker - Charlotte said, rather loudly, and then added in a lower voice - but I'm sure Mary didn't tell you anything.<br/>- So we'll think I just felt it - Sidney said with a smile. <br/>- If that's the case, then help me set the target, Mr. Parker - she continued. <br/>- I'm at your disposal - Sidney said. </p><p>- I didn't know you were here, Babbington - Broome said - and I was very surprised when I found out that you were the one who was investing in the tournament.<br/> - Marriage makes people do strange things - laughed Babbers - a year ago, I wouldn't have thought about it. You know, maybe it's time for you to settle down. <br/>- Maybe you're right - Broome said - but first I need to find a wife as beautiful and interesting as yours.<br/>- I'm sure you already have someone in your mind - Babbington said -  was there not a single worthy Lady in London? <br/>- You're right, there is such a Lady - Broome said sadly, looking at Charlotte, who was talking cheerfully to Sidney Parker, who was setting up a target for the competition - I'm not sure our feelings are mutual... but...I don't intend to give up easily.<br/>- You need to fight for your happiness - said Babbers, looking at Esther, listening to another tirade from her aunt - you never know what a surprise fate has prepared for you. <br/>Babbington tapped Broome on the shoulder to support his old friend. <br/>- Gentlemen - Crowe intervened in their conversation, sipping from a beautiful wine glass - there are so many lovers around that I begin to think that this disease is contagious, maybe I should start to fear for my health? <br/>- I think you're immune to these things - Babbers said, laughing. <br/>The men drank another glass of wine and continued their conversation. <br/>- How long have you known Mr. Parker? - Broome asked , his face vaguely familiar, but I can't remember where it came from. <br/>- Yes, perhaps as much as you - responded Babbers - he and Crowe studied under in one time with us, but on couple of courses older. However, then he disappeared from London, lived in Antigua for several years. To be honest, he's not a big fan of social events at all. <br/>- At least I can see why he looks familiar - Broome said. <br/>- When will the competition begin? - Crowe cut in again - I can't wait to get started.<br/>"Patience, Crowe, try to amuse yourself with something else - Babbington advised - <br/>- I wonder what?? - Crowe asked, rolling his eyes and waving his hands - Lie in the grass? Dance with mosquitoes? Eat everything and die of gluttony? Although, the latter is easily handled by Arthur, and here I am clearly not a competitor. I'd better have another drink. <br/>Broome and Babbington laughed at his words.<br/>- Don't drink too much if you're going to shoot a bow - Broome said. <br/>- Gentlemen don't need training - Crowe said thoughtfully. <br/>- In that case, at the time of your shot, I'd rather stay in hiding - Babbington made his conclusion and, glancing around the audience, added - perhaps it would be better for all of us to stay in hiding. <br/>Crowe just clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. The men laughed again.<br/>Babbington looked around, clearly enjoying what was happening. Suddenly he saw his sister, peacefully conversing with Stringer. <br/>- Broome, I heard you invited Mr. Stringer - he said. <br/>- Yes, he's a good guy, capable - said Broome - he has very worthy projects, I even wanted to invest in a couple of them. Do you have something against him? <br/>Babbington looked back at Stringer and his sister. Augusta was talking excitedly, gesturing with her hands, and James was looking at her with a smile. When he came to his senses, he hurried to answer Broome. <br/>- We don't know each other very well, but I've only heard good things about Him. I'm sorry, I need to get away for a while. <br/>Babbington walked briskly to Esther's side. <br/>- You see that, too? - he asked his wife, pointing to the couple in conversation. <br/>- What do you think I should see? -  Esther asked, raising one eyebrow slightly - that these two like each other?I see. But why are you so excited? Did you wake up with a strict older brother?<br/>- But Esther - Babbington said - she is still very young.<br/>- Pull yourself together, Lord Babbington - Esther said sternly - and leave it to my care. And then there are gentlemen waiting for you. <br/>He opened his mouth to protest, but met such a piercing stare that all his resolve vanished. <br/>- I'm counting on you - he said with a smile, kissing the top of her head. <br/>- As always - said Esther. </p><p>- Mr. Parker, how long have you been talking to Georgiana? - Charlotte asked.<br/>- It's been a long time since we had a heart to heart conversation- Sidney said - Is something wrong? <br/>-  I didn't know if I should have mentioned it - with doubt in his voice said Charlotte - but I can't hide it from you. <br/>Sidney tensed, watching her intently. <br/>- Georgiana received a letter from Otis - Charlotte continues - and now she's very worried. <br/>- What does he want? - Sidney asked. <br/>She looked at him, expecting to see anger or rage in him, but she only felt tired and sad. Charlotte wanted to comfort him so badly that she gently touched his forearm, completely forgetting that they were not alone. <br/>- He doesn't expect anything from her, just begs for forgiveness - said Charlotte - but Georgiana is confused and doesn't know what to do. You should talk to her. And if there's anything I can do to help... only say. <br/>- Thank you, Charlotte - said Sydney with a slight smile - I don't know what I would have done without you. I will definitely talk to her. <br/>- Sidney!  Tom shouted, beckoning with his hand. <br/>The gentlemen were gathered in a group and were clearly discussing something. <br/>- I'm sorry - he said, and reluctantly walked over to them. </p><p>- Be careful, my girl - Susan said softly - what I see, anyone can see. <br/>Charlotte looked around sharply at the sound of her voice. <br/>- My lady....I...-  Charlotte said sheepishly. <br/>- Don't make excuses to me - continued Susan - I understand everything, just be careful. <br/>- Well - downcast eyes answered Charlotte - I will try. <br/>- What an interesting decision Lord Broome has made - said Lady Worcester - to gather all the local society in the forest. <br/>- You must be incredibly bored - Charlotte suggested. <br/>- Not at least! - Susan said - it gives me a great deal of pleasure to watch what is going on. You know, it's very interesting. <br/>-Perhaps you are right, my Lady - Charlotte said with a slight smile. <br/>- Look, Mr. Stringer has a new devoted admirer - Susan began - but this is a bit disconcerting for her brother. He keeps looking back at them. I hope Esther can calm him down, because in this state, he can hardly expect to win. <br/>- Your friend Georgiana is also preoccupied with something and doesn't react to anyone except the younger Mr. Parker. He is so charming in his clumsiness, by the way - continued Lady Worcester  - but I am most interested in your Grand Madame. Since her appearance, she has not said a single kind word to anyone. <br/>- Lady Denham is very peculiar - Charlotte said tactfully-  but you get used to it pretty quickly. She is a domineering, but at the same time quite astute lady. <br/>- Then the more I need to meet her - slyly squinting said Lady Worcester - I want you to introduce us.<br/>- Yes, of course, my Lady - Charlotte said with a smile. <br/>Dodging between the other guests, Charlotte and Lady Worcester finally came to the awning, under which the Grand Dame of Sanditon was sitting comfortably with a glass in her hand. <br/>- Lady Denham - said Charlotte, welcoming old lady and making a curtsy - I like to introduce you to Lady Worcester. She came to us from London to supervise the preparation for the tournament. <br/>- Lady Denham - said Susan - it's very nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you. Unfortunately, on my last visit, you were seriously ill and we were never introduced. I am very glad that you are now in good health. <br/>- I've decided to postpone my meeting with the apostles for the time being - lady Denham said, looking at her carefully - and then these young people have only entertainment on their mind. No common sense at all, except for a few exceptions - she said, pointing to Charlotte.<br/>- Yes - said Lady Worcester, sitting down in the next chair - our Miss Heywood is unique. <br/>Charlotte flushed and looked down. <br/>- I'm sorry, but I'll leave you - she said - Tom and Mary need my help. The archers ' contest will begin soon. <br/>She curtsied and turned away from the awning and the two ladies watching her. <br/>- And incredibly modest and straightforward - Susan added. <br/>Lady Denham, after thinking a while nodded in response. <br/>- So you came here for the tournament only ? - she asked, frowning slightly .  <br/>- You are very astute - said Susan, with a sly smile - and you are right, I am here for a very different reason. <br/>- Then what are you so interested in in our backwater? -  Lady Denham asked. <br/>- I'll be honest with you - Susan said - I came here for Charlotte only.<br/>- Miss Heywood! I should have guessed - Lady Denham concluded - and what do you want from me? You didn't just come here, did you? <br/>Lady Wooster gave her a sly smile and continued. <br/>- Actually, I have a conversation with you about a certain gentleman, and I think you can guess which one - said Susan. <br/>- Of course - said Lady Denham - I am old, but I am not blind, and I am not yet out of my mind. <br/>- In this case, it may be interesting for you to learn some significant details that will allow you to take a different view of the situation... and maybe...change your attitude to her? - Susan asked, narrowing her eyes a little. <br/>Lady Denham was extremely intrigued, and she turned to Susan, her expression indicating that she was listening intently. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Well done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy to leave the two Ladies alone, Charlotte approached Tom. </p><p>- What's wrong, Mr. Parker? - Charlotte asked - do you need my help?</p><p>Tom was a little confused and didn't know what to say. <br/>- We need another participant - whispered Tom - but I don't know where to get it. <br/>- As far as I remember, we have already recruited an even number of players - said Charlotte - someone refused? <br/>- On the contrary - said Tom, still in a whisper - Lady Augusta has expressed a desire to participate. I suggested that Crowe give her a seat, because he was already pretty drunk, but he flatly refused. Says that's not why he spent all day in the woods. Arthur also promised Georgiana that he would participate, so I guess I'll have to... <br/>- No, no, Mr. Parker, you don't have to - Charlotte said with a smile. <br/>She turned and strode toward Georgiana. Charlotte said a few words to her, but she only shook her head violently from side to side. Miss Heywood was relentless, and a few minutes later Georgiana reluctantly approached Tom and confirmed her interest.<br/>- Splendid! Splendid! - exulted Tom - so we can start the draw.<br/>Ladies and gentleman - Tom began confidently - we begin our Archer competition. Now you will draw the name of your opponent in the first round from the bowl. I offer our ladies the right of first choice. <br/>He held out the Cup. Augusta came up to him and held out her hand with a smile. She pulled out a sheet of paper and read the name written on it, then looked down in confusion. <br/>- Mr. James Stringer - she said. <br/>- Splendid ! Your turn, miss Heywood - he said. <br/>Charlotte went to him and reached out and pulled out a new sheet of paper. <br/>- Mr. Arthur Parker - she said, smiling. <br/>- Well done, miss Heywood - Arthur said, laughing as he approached her. <br/>It was Georgiana's turn. Pulling out her paper and reading the name of her rival, she frowned and looked at Charlotte with annoyance. <br/>- Mr. Crowe - she said, sounding annoyed. <br/>- Oh, Miss lamb, how interesting - Crowe said - I've been wanting to cross swords with you for a long time... or bows.. <br/>Georgiana only snorted in response and stepped aside to make room for the next contestant. <br/>- Lord Broome, you are our guest, so pull first - Sidney said. <br/>The man smiled back at him and held out his paper. <br/>- Mr. Thomas Parker - Broome said. <br/>- So the last pair of the first round, Lord Babbington and Mr. Sidney Parker - Tom said, loud enough for everyone to hear.<br/>A second draw was held to determine the order of the participating pairs and the chief judge of the competition, Reverend Hankins, was chosen. <br/>- So, everyone knows the rules-recited Tom - in the first round, the shooters in pairs take turns shooting at one target with red and blue arrows, then the judge-Tom pointed to the Reverend standing next to him - counts the points. The shooter who gets the least number of them is eliminated. You have 6 arrows at your disposal. No more than 5 minutes for all shots. I wish you all good luck! </p><p>Charlotte and Arthur were the first to start shooting. He gave her the first shot with a smile. Charlotte took off her hat, put on her gloves, and, exhaling, took up her starting position. Looking around, she saw Sidney. He smiled at her tenderly, nodding his head slightly. His lips silently said, " good Luck!". Even from afar, Charlotte could feel his excitement and support. Standing at the ready, she took the bow in her left hand, set the red-feathered arrow, and pulled the string a little with her right, taking aim. <br/>- Go on, Miss Heywood! - Arthur shouted at her. <br/>Holding her breath, she reached for the bowstring and confidently released the arrow.<br/>All eyes were fixed on the target, almost in the middle of which was the first arrow of the contest. <br/>There were loud clapping and applause. <br/>- Well done, Miss Heywood! - Arthur congratulated her - the first arrow right in the bull's-eye! <br/>Charlotte smiled at him and picked up the second arrow. Less than three minutes later, the other five arrows also reached the target. <br/>- Well done, Charlotte - Georgiana shouted, genuinely pleased with her friend's success. Charlotte looked around for Sidney. He stared at her, feeling immensely proud of Charlotte. At that moment, Sidney was incredibly happy. </p><p>- This girl can shoot as well as any gentleman - Lady Denham said with a grin - Are you sure she needs any help at all? For me, she's doing a great job on her own. <br/>- You're right - said Susan, squinting slightly  - but it's a delicate matter, and she's still very young and doesn't know the niceties of high society like you or me.<br/>-  And you can be persuasive - said Lady Denham, raising her eyebrows a little - Oh, my God, Mr. Arthur Parker is going to shoot, and I hope no one gets hurt. <br/>Susan smiled at her and returned to the contestants. </p><p>Arthur bowed to the group. When he reached the starting position, he fired without seeming to aim. His blue-tipped arrow did hit the target, but it was far from the center. Georgiana let out a frustrated sigh, but Arthur was quite pleased with himself and cheerfully reached for the second arrow. Soon he, too, fired back, allowing the Reverend to do his job of scoring points. </p><p>It was the turn of the second pair of participants. Augusta and Stringer fired back quickly to loud applause from the audience. Stringer was incredibly accurate. Lady Augusta also showed remarkable skill, never missing a target. Their points were also meticulously calculated. </p><p>- Miss Lamb - said Crowe, finishing his glass and placing it on the small table - it's finally our turn. <br/>Georgiana grimaced and walked silently to the firing line, picking up her bow. <br/>- Of course, please - as if responded it Crowe - you can be the first. <br/>Georgiana braced herself, put an arrow in, took aim, and drew the string. <br/>- Miss Lamb - Crowe said impressive - with this bow, you're like a Cupid with an arrow through my heart. <br/>Georgiana tilted her head slightly, narrowed her eyes slyly, and, loosening the string a little, turned the bow in Crowe's direction. <br/>- Did you say right to the heart? -  she asked - Mr. Crowe, I think I will easily be able to do it again. <br/>Crowe recoiled from her, realizing that his jokes were no longer appropriate. Everyone was silent, waiting for what would happen next. Sidney started toward them, but Charlotte stopped him with a single movement. He looked at her anxiously, but Charlotte only shook her head to indicate that he didn't need to interfere. <br/>- May I ask, without risking losing my head? - Crowe asked - are you really capable to do this? <br/>- Want to check? -  Georgiana asked. <br/>- I'd rather stay in the Dark - Crowe said. <br/>- Good decision - Georgiana said, and turned back to the target. <br/>- Go on, miss lamb - said Arthur. <br/>- Come on, Georgiana - Charlotte shouted. <br/>Holding her breath, Georgiana drew the string and fired. It hit the right target, which made Arthur, Charlotte, and Sidney very happy, and surprised everyone else. <br/>- Well done, miss lamb - Arthur shouted happily - Keep it up!!!<br/>One by one, Georgiana's arrows landed on the target, leaving no doubt that she was an experienced Archer.<br/>Crowe stared at the target in disbelief. Not having a very high opinion of women in General, he was extremely surprised by Georgiana's abilities. <br/>He took a bow and prepared to shoot. Crowe took aim for a long time and finally released the arrow. It flew like lightning towards the target, but never reached the target, flying a couple of centimeters higher. <br/>- Oh, what a surprise - quipped Georgiana - probably the wind blew at the wrong time, it's such a nuisance. <br/>Crowe only grimaced and rolled his eyes as he reached for the second arrow. <br/>- Be careful, Mr. Crowe, don't hit anyone here - Georgiana said, - Dr. Fuchs is away and there will be no one to save us.<br/>Babbington and Broome, standing behind them, looked at each other with a smile, barely suppressing a laugh. <br/>- He was repaid with his own coin said Babbers. <br/>- Miss Heywood has a very interesting friend - Broome said, eyeing Georgiana carefully. <br/>- Miss lamb is Sidney's ward - said Babbington - a very headstrong young lady, but that's the beauty of it, isn't it?<br/>Broome nodded in response. <br/>Charlotte looked at Sidney with a smile, but he only spread his hands to indicate that he was powerless in this situation. <br/>- Can I go on? - Crowe replied, clearly interested in the exchange - if you have finished your speech. <br/>Georgiana held up her hands and stepped back, making it clear that the shooting range was at his disposal. <br/>Crowe aimed again, and this time he hit the target. The other four arrows met the same fate. <br/>The following couples were not so emotional, but were met with a standing ovation. All the gentlemen shot back without missing a shot, and the Reverend had only to count the points they received. <br/>- At the end of the first round, the intermediate leaders were Lord Broome and Mr. Sidney Parker, who scored the same number of point - said Tom, looking at the standings handed to him by the Reverend - in the second round are also: Mr. Stringer, Miss Heywood and Miss lamb. The remaining participants are eliminated from the competition. <br/>The participants applauded each other and went to rest for a while. </p><p>- I told you not to drink so much, Francis - Babbington said with a smile - with your shooting skills and losing to a lady.<br/>- I hate it when you call me that - Crowe said, then looked at Georgiana and added - and besides, a  Lady like that isn't ashamed to lose, I've been saying for a long time ago that she's hot.<br/>- How long have you known her? - asked <br/>Broome. <br/>- Sidney brought her to Sanditon from London last summer - Babbington said. <br/>- She didn't like in London so much? - Broome asked again - why would a girl of her age suddenly want to move to such a remote place?<br/>I don't khow - Babbers said - You'd better ask Sidney or Miss Heywood. <br/>Broome looked at Georgiana again. There was something about the way she treated everyone, the way Crowe was being cheeky, that didn't give him any peace. He wanted to look closely at miss Lamb, and perhaps get to know her better. </p><p>- Who are you rooting for, Lady Denham? - Susan asked - I'm sure you have some preferences.<br/>- It is highly unlikely - Lady Denham replied - but I would be glad to see one of the ladies win. Gentlemen already have enough victories in other battles. <br/>- I agree with you - Susan said with a smile - especially since these two ladies have a lot of energy and courage.<br/>The old Lady grinned contentedly. <br/>- But the picnic spot was chosen very poorly - shivering and wrapped in a light Cape, she said - the wind has risen, and if it suddenly rains? It's a long walk to the nearest carriage. <br/>Lady Worcester looked up at the sky and saw clouds that had not been visible until a couple of hours ago. The light breeze that had swayed the trees so gently at the beginning of the picnic, and which was hardly felt here below, became more forceful and stronger. <br/>- Let's be optimistic, Lady Denham - Susan said slyly. <br/>The venerable lady only snorted in response. </p><p>- The wind has become stronger - said Sidney - the second round will be harder than the first. <br/>- Don't tell me you're afraid - with a smirk said Tom - Sidney - all entered in excitement and we not can now stop. <br/>- Mr. Parker, your brother is right - Charlotte interjected - the wind has really increased and it may rain.<br/>- This is nonsense, soon it will subside and the sun will look out again, you will see -Tom replied and, stepping aside, already loudly added - we Start the second round of our competitions, 5 archers, 6 arrows each, but only two will get to the final round. <br/>- In my opinion, only Tom himself got into the excitement - said Sydney standing near Charlotte - he doesn't hear anyone and, almost always, it ends in problems.<br/>- But we're here now - she said, trying to reassure him - and we won't let anything like this happen.<br/>Sidney looked at her with love and gratitude. Charlotte understood his feelings and anxieties, and it warmed his heart.<br/>- Well, round two - he said, smiling - I wish you luck, Miss Heywood.<br/>- Good luck, Mr. Parker - she said. </p><p>The second round, as Sidney had anticipated, was much more difficult. The wind that came in gusts mixed the cards for all the participants, as if testing their strength. Stringer and Charlotte lost control of the wind and missed, denying themselves the opportunity to reach the final. Georgiana and Broome were more fortunate, shooting first when the gusts were not as strong, they had a better chance of winning from the start. Sidney was drawn to be the last. He went to the line and prepared to shoot. Telltale flags fluttered from side to side in the wind, suggesting that Sidney would have to use all his skill to win. Taking aim, he pulled the string hard and was about to release the arrow when two large drops fell in turn on his bare arm. He lowered his bow and looked up, the first few drops of rain drenching his face. <br/>- It's started to rain - Arthur said happily, holding out his open hands in front of him - it's been so long. <br/>Esther, Augusta, and the other ladies who were standing by and watching the contest opened their sun umbrellas and began to gather hastily. <br/>- Please remain calm -  Tom tried to reassure everyone - this is just a few drops, do not worry, we will be able to complete the race. <br/>Everyone paused for a moment, listening to his words, but a new gust of wind that tore one of the slings from the awning forced them to act. <br/>- Mr. Tom Parker! I warned you that it would be so! - Lady Denham said angrily. <br/>Tom, as if recollecting himself, rushed to the ladies. <br/>- Lady Denham, Lady Worcester - he said, beckoning to two servants with large umbrellas - please follow me, the servants will take you to a safe place, where a carriage is waiting for you.<br/>Susan smiled slyly as she glanced at Charlotte, who was standing next to Sidney. Lady Denham only with a contemptuous glance at Tom. <br/>The wind was getting stronger and stronger, the rain didn't want to keep up with it, and in the distance there was a powerful rumble of thunder. Mary, Charlotte, and Sidney, with the help of servants, tried to save the remaining treats. Babbington and Crowe, who had accompanied Esther and Augusta, had already disappeared among the trees. Mrs. Griffiths was so agitated that the Reverend had to bring her to her senses in a hurry. Stringer, Arthur, and Lord Broome volunteered to accompany the Beaufort sisters and Miss lamb. Tom returned and helped them get ready. <br/>- We have to go, Mary - Tom said .  <br/>- I'm almost done - Charlotte said, putting the last of  things under the awning. <br/>- Go, we'll catch up with you in a minute - shouted Sidney, helping Charlotte.<br/>Tom and Mary disappeared into the woods. <br/>- We leave now - said Sidney's voice brooked no argument - give me your hand. <br/>Charlotte held out her hand without hesitation. <br/>The blue-black, heavy sky was cut by bright lightning, illuminating everything for miles around, followed by deafening thunderclaps. The wind, tearing the tree tops to shreds, stubbornly bent the well-worn canopy to the ground. The raindrops, as if released from captivity, rattled more sharply and more frequently on it and the surface of the water. <br/>- Run for the woods, Quick - Sidney almost shouted, trying to be louder than the rain and wind. <br/>He grabbed his coat, which was still lying under the awning, and they ran into the woods. As soon as Charlotte and Sidney were hidden among the trees, the sky opened and endless torrents of water poured down on the ground, lightning, incessantly Illuminated all around was replaced by deafening thunder, the wind raged, as if threatening to drag away anyone who did not have time to find shelter. The trees protected them briefly, but this shelter was so shaky that Sidney urged Charlotte on again. Drenched and out of breath from running, they burst laughing into the arbor where they had greeted each other with such joy the day before. The gazebo was dark and dry. The huge ivy that grew so profusely around them kept the wind and rain out. <br/>- You're all wet and cold - Sidney said, looking at Charlotte, who was dressed in a pale blue simple dress with a short sleeve. <br/>Sidney threw his coat over her and, obeying an irresistible urge, hugged her tightly, warming her with his warmth. Charlotte laid her head on his chest without hesitation. For a long time they stood together in the semi-darkness of the gazebo  and watched the rain in silence. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. To find a moment...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Powerful gusts of wind made the windows of the tavern sway. The rain drumming on the roof was a wall, hiding everything from its occupants, even the building on the other side of the street.  </p><p>The dim light in the hall, the people talking peacefully, and the large cups of tea on the table, which still gave off a slight smoke, created an incredible comfort, so contrasting with the violence of nature outside the window. <br/>He looked at her with interest, trying to guess what she was thinking. She turned to him and looked straight into his eyes, as if challenging him. <br/>- How long have you been in Sanditon?-  Broome broke the silence.<br/>- Almost a year - Georgiana said - but does it matter?<br/>- This is a pretty private place - Broome continues - and you don't go near it. I confess I watched you during the contest.<br/>- And what conclusion did you draw? - she asked with a grin<br/>- Only one - said Broome - you don't look like a country bum at all. But here you are, in Sanditon, and that baffles me. I want to know a little more about you. <br/>- Oh, God, don't ask me who my favorite poet is - Georgiana said with a smile.<br/>- I'll try not to disappoint you - Broome said.<br/>- I'm counting on it - she added. <br/>- So who is your favorite poet? - Вroomе asked, trying to keep a straight face. <br/>Georgiana suddenly laughed out loud, as she hadn't done in a long time. Even Arthur couldn't cheer her up that much. Surprisingly, this very question, which had been asked by Edward and which had only caused her disgust at the time, suddenly made her laugh today. <br/>- I hope this is a so-called compliment to my sense of humor? - Broome asked with a smile. <br/>- Definitely - Georgiana said, still trying to catch her breath.<br/>- How did you get to Sanditon? - he asked again. <br/>- I was brought here by my guardian - Georgiana replied, and, cutting off other questions on the subject, added - that there were reasons I didn't want to talk about. <br/>- Maybe then tell me where you learned to shoot a bow like that - Broome asked. <br/>- Oh, that was a long time ago, back in Antigua - she said. <br/>Broome sipped the hot tea from the cup in front of him and prepared to listen. </p><p>- I don't want to hear anything - Augusta said angrily, walking briskly toward the stairs. <br/>She would have liked to run away from home and hide in the green of the park behind Denham place, but the damned rain would not stop. Augusta felt like she was in a cage. <br/>- But you have to understand - do not let Babbington - he's a metal worker, and you... you're too young. <br/>- How long have you been such a caring brother? - asked Augusta - Where were you been when I was alone in a boarding school in France?<br/>- You received a decent education - not understanding its claims responded Babbington. <br/>- I needed a brother, the only native person, not this education - she added - you left me, and now you teach me how to live? <br/>- You think I was a bad brother and left you alone? - he asked inaudibly, and looked at Augusta. <br/>- My God, what's going on here? - asked Esther - you were shouting so loudly that they must have heard you at Sanditon house. <br/>Esther looked at her husband and sister-in-law. She saw so much pain in his eyes that Esther felt uneasy. Augusta frowned at her brother. <br/>- I'm sorry - Babbington said, shaking his head slightly as if to ward off unpleasant visions. <br/>He bowed, went into the hall, and, taking an umbrella, went out into the street in silence. Augusta burst into loud sobs. <br/>Esther stared at her for a moment, giving a chance to calm down. Augusta reminded her of herself when she found out that Edward had betrayed her. Then she helped Babbington, now she had to help his sister somehow. Esther had never considered herself particularly sensitive or emotional, but the fragility of Augusta sobbing so inconsolably in her arms touched her heart. <br/>She understood and fully accepted her husband's arguments about the undesirability of a relationship with Mr. Stringer, but she also understood Augusta's pain, because she had loved a man for many years with whom she could never be together. <br/>- I didn't want to say it - raising her tear - stained face said Augusta - I don't think he's a bad brother, I just got angry at his words. He's all I have. <br/>- I know - said Esther calmly - and he knows it too...simply... he needs time to think about it. <br/>- Now he will hate me - again sobbed Augusta, somehow pronouncing the words through the streaming tears - he did everything for me, and I ungrateful repaid him with this. <br/>- Perishing this accurately not will happen - with smile, told Esther - your brother just doesn't know how to hate, and to be honest, he's pretty bad at being angry. You should have known how many hurtful words I said to him before our wedding, no doubt considering myself very witty. But as you can see, it didn't change anything. <br/>- I can't believe it, you're such a good couple - Augusta said, wiping away her tears. <br/>-You will have, because this truth - cheerfully answered Esther and, pointing to window for which still behaved quite a strong rain added - and stop shedding tears, there's plenty of dampness today.</p><p>- You have a very beautiful home, lady Denham - said Susan, sipping her fragrant hot tea from a beautiful cream Cup painted with delicate forget-me-nots - thank you for the invitation.<br/>- Sometimes I think it's too big for me - said Lady Denham, a little sadly - but the Babbingtons persist in stopping at Denham place. <br/>- I think they just don't want to bother you - Susan suggested. <br/>- They rather don't want me to bother them - said the Lady with a grin - Еsther was never a tremulous niece, but neither was I an aunt. <br/>- But you still value her - Susan added. <br/>- She never betrayed me - the Lady replied. <br/>Susan realized that those few words were about the greatest compliment the venerable lady had ever paid. <br/>- Are you sure about Mrs. Campion?-  said the Lady, returning to the conversation at the picnic - has this data been verified?<br/>- To my great regret, yes - Susan said with a heavy sigh - the data is more than reliable.<br/>- But what do you want from me? - Lady Denham asked a reasonable question. <br/>- I need your support - answered Susan, raising one eyebrow - the tournament will start soon, of course, you know about it. As far as I know, all the guest houses are already rented out and the contracts are signed, so Sanditon will soon be inundated with numerous guests. Mr. Parker will make a handsome profit, and will probably be able to cover most of the debts owed to you and Mrs. Campion. <br/>Lady Denham nodded in agreement. <br/>- But that's not all - continued Susan - everyone who wants to participate in the tournament is obliged to make an entrance fee, some of which will go to the prize Fund, and some will go to the organizers of the tournament. Judging by the declared number of participants, the amount is considerable. <br/>- What do you suggest? - the Lady asked, frowning slightly. <br/>-   I'm not suggesting  - replied Susan - I know that you, as the principal creditor, have the right to be reimbursed first, but I ask that  you allow Mr. Sidney Parker to dispose of this money. Thanks to them, he would be able to pay off his debts to Mrs. Campion, which would undoubtedly untie his hands. <br/>- You seem to have provided for everything, Lady Worcester - said Lady Denham - everything except the engagement.<br/>- I'm sure this part Mr. Parker will be able to do it on his own - Susan said - and he has some pretty shrewd friends for that. So what do you say? <br/>- I never had much love for Mr. Parker - Lady Denham began - but Miss Haywood...all right , I agree... <br/>Lady Worcester smiled back at her slyly. <br/>- What do you think about making the ball for the start of the tournament a charity event? - Susan asked, squinting slightly - I understand it's going to take place in this beautiful house. <br/>- Your appetites are growing, lady Worcester  - Lady Denham said with a grin - but I like that you don't beat around the Bush. all right, I agree. <br/> - What will you do with Mrs. Campion? - asked Lady Denham - this lady is sure to come to the ball with all her retinue.<br/>- I think we will try to cope with it - with a smile answered Susan - I have some experience of communication in the hight society. <br/>- You can count on me - Lady Denham said, frowning  - I can't stand traitors.<br/>- I'm glad we understand each other - Susan said with a smile. <br/>Lady Denham nodded at her and asked: <br/>- Maybe some more tea? </p><p>He stood under a spreading oak tree and stared at the pond. Large drops of rain, hitting the water with force, formed large bubbles, which for some reason so fascinated him that he could not take his eyes off them. <br/>- I think it was time for you to go home a long time ago - said Esther, taking her husband's hand - I've managed to miss you. <br/>He looked at her as if he had awakened from a dream. <br/>- I was just thinking - he said, frowning slightly - what Augusta said...she...she's right. <br/> - Augusta got a little excited - said Esther - if you were a bad brother she wouldn't be here at all. <br/>Babbington paused again and stared at the water. <br/> - Well, no, it's just unbearable - said Esther, turning with a jerk of a husband to yourself - you shouldn't feel bad in what is not and never has been. You and Augusta are the best and most loving siblings I've ever seen in my life. <br/>He took a deep breath and smiled at her. <br/>- Do you really think so? - Babbington asked. <br/>- I always say what I think - she said - don't you know that?<br/>- What should I do with Mr. Stringer? - asked Babbington - obviously, I'm not ready to be the father of such an adult daughter yet.<br/>- Do not rush to conclusions, calmly talk to Augusta and look at him - advised Esther - maybe everything is not as terrible as it seems at first glance. <br/> - You're right, I should have listened to you - he said - you would have coped much better. <br/>- Well, listen to me now, let's go back to the house - said Esther. <br/>He smiled at her and turned to lead her back to the house, carefully covering her with his umbrella. <br/>- So what did you say about being a father? -  Esther asked... </p><p>- Are you warm? - he asked, leaning so close to her face that she could feel his hot breath on her lips. <br/>- Yes - she whispered, instinctively pressing closer to him and not wanting to move away. <br/>Raindrops, tapping on the roof of an incredibly beautiful rhythm, amicably flowed down the massive columns and disturbed the large ivy leaves. The wind died down a little, the sky brightened a little and became much warmer. The storm that had so recently covered them and disrupted their picnic was gradually becoming a warm summer rain. <br/>She drew back a little to look into his eyes. He gently took her hands in his and pressed them to his chest. <br/>- I probably never in my life was so glad that it started to rain - smiling, said Sidney - even as a child. All day I just dreamed that we could be alone. <br/>- So did I - said Charlotte - but we never finished the contest." <br/>- It doesn't matter - he said - today I already got the most valuable prize. <br/>- But you really could have won - Charlotte said - and I missed my chance.<br/>- Are you really so upset about losing? - asked Sidney - it's just a game, after all.<br/>- No, of course not - with a smile replied Charlotte - I just made such a stupid mistake. Allison, for example, would never do that. She always has the patience for everything. <br/>Charlotte suddenly looked down and thought. Sidney gently took her chin and lifted her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him. <br/>- You miss her... - Sidney concluded - and throughout the family. <br/>- I miss them very much - quietly said Charlotte, in the corners of her eyes flashed the tears - I have not seen them. I get letters from home, but it's not the same, you know? <br/>- I missed my family when I lived in Antigua, too - Sidney said - I understand you, Charlotte. <br/>- It was much more difficult for you - she said - I have you here and have friends, and you had to be all alone in a foreign country. <br/>- It was a long time ago, but it's not worth remembering - Sidney said. <br/>- I suppose you're right - Charlotte said, smiling. <br/>- Listen, why don't you want to invite your family here, to Sanditon, to the tournament - suddenly asked Sidney - I think they might be interested, and I would love to meet them. <br/>Charlotte frowned slightly as she considered Sidney's offer. <br/>- I don't think my mother and father will want to leave Willingden - said Charlotte. <br/>- What about your sister? - he asked - the others, I understand, are too small to travel without their parents.<br/>- Allison wanted to see the sea - Charlotte said dreamily - not to mention a joust.<br/>- Well, then you just need to write to her - said Sidney with a smile - and if she hurries, she will still have time to get to the ball in honor of the opening of the tournament. <br/>Charlotte's face lit up with joy, and she threw her arms up and put her arms around his neck and kissed his prickly cheek tenderly.<br/>- No one half knows how kind and good you really are - she said in his ear. <br/>- Let's this remains a mystery - almost in a whisper replied Sidney - I have a reputation to maintain. <br/>Charlotte laughed, and, drawing back a little and making a serious face, said:<br/>- Very well, Mr. Parker, your secret is safe with me!<br/>Sidney smiled and pulled her close. Leaning down, he kissed her gently on the lips. Charlotte answered him timidly, making him forget everything around him. Sidney was happy and wished that the rain would never end....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Looking to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was dim, the flames playing in the fireplace, filling everything with soft highlights and such a welcome warmth. The rain that had been falling for most of the day did not want to end, persistently pounding on the roof of the fisherman's hut and on the small muddy windows. <br/>Sidney stirred the wood, watching with pleasure as the fire devoured the defenseless tree. His heart was warm and bright. After spending the whole day with Charlotte, he felt like a happy man, whose dreams and aspirations were fulfilled as if by magic. They were together again, alone, and there was no one to stop them. <br/>Sidney looked back at her. Charlotte had her back to him. Her long dark hair, flowing in waves from her shoulders, made her look weightless and mysterious. A wave of unspeakable tenderness washed over Sidney. Her silhouette, so enticingly visible through the undershirt she was wearing, made him take a deep breath. The rush of excitement was so intense that Sidney felt that he could not control it. His dreams, his desires, intertwined with reality, drove Sidney crazy and deprived him of the ability to resist, erasing all facets of decency. <br/>He walked over to her and ran a gentle hand through her hair, lovingly caressing each curl and freeing her beautiful long neck. Sidney leaned over to Charlotte, inhaling only her own heady scent. <br/>He touched her earlobe gently with his lips. Charlotte started and leaned back. <br/>- I love you, Charlotte... - he said in a whisper. <br/>Sidney kissed her slender neck, moving lower and lower to her shoulder, which was covered only by a thin, translucent undershirt. He untied the silk ribbon that held the collar of her shirt and released her rounded, velvety shoulder. He stroked it gently with his fingertips, making Charlotte tremble at his touch. Her breathing became ragged and rapid, and Sidney realized that he had lost his head completely. He pulled her close. Charlotte slowly turned to him, but instead of her beautiful face, wrapped in sweet languor, he was surprised to see cold blue eyes and tightly compressed lips. Sidney closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to ward off the appalling vision, but when he opened them, he saw Mrs. Campion clearly before him. <br/>- Why do you hesitate? Kiss me, Sidney, I've been waiting for you for so long - Eliza said. <br/>He staggered away from her, unable to keep his feet, and fell. Sidney jumped up and realized that he was standing in the dark. Looking around, he recognized his bedroom in Trafalgar house, his bed rumpled and his belongings neatly stacked on a table near the window. The room was cool and the sun had not yet risen above the horizon, but the morning twilight had already replaced the darkness of night. No rain, the fireplace and the hut of the fisherman was not in sight. It was only a dream, beautiful and terrible at the same time. With a sigh of relief, Sidney wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and sat up slowly. The vision was so vivid that it took him a moment to recover.</p><p>He looked at her carefully. Behind all her confident gestures, words, and smiles, he still felt uneasy and agitated. <br/>- Are you all right, Miss Heywood? - James asked.<br/> - Oh, Yes, thank you, Mr. Stringer - replied Charlotte I'm all right. <br/>- You seem a little upset - Stringer persisted - maybe I can help you with something? To listen to?<br/>- Thank you - with smile told Charlotte - I know, that you very sympathetic listener, but I'm really fine. Very soon there will be a ball, and then a tournament. Many guests will visit Sanditon. I just wondered if I couldn't do it. <br/>- No one can handle the tournament better than you, Miss Heywood - -without hesitation he replied - the regatta was only the first step, and the contest at the picnic would have gone just fine, if it hadn't started raining. A week has passed, and the city is full of talk about this competition. And now you have only a new step before you. I'm sure you can do more than that. <br/>- You are too kind to me, Mr. Stringer - said Charlotte, - and I used to hope so, too, but now that everyone is gone, my doubts have taken hold of me.<br/>- Gone? - Stringer asked. <br/>- Yes, Lady Worcester, Lord Broome, the Babbingtons, and Mr. Crowe have left for London - said Charlotte. <br/>Stringer looked at her sideways, not daring to ask the question. <br/>Charlotte stared at him, as if reading his thoughts. James looked down, confused. <br/>- Lady Augusta wanted to stay here with Lady Denham - she continued. <br/>He smiled faintly and looked down at the papers on his Desk. <br/>- So we don't have much time left. We still have a lot to do and discuss - said Charlotte, turning the conversation to another direction - we still have time to finish the stage for the street theater?</p><p>Charlotte left the office and headed for the Parker house. She was, as Stringer correctly pointed out, really excited, but the real reason for it was not the tournament at all. Charlotte waited anxiously for the meeting with Mrs. Campion. Until yesterday, Charlotte had tried to keep her mind off Eliza as much as possible, but Lady Worcester brought her back from heaven to earth. <br/>- My dear girl - said Lady Worcester, standing beside her carriage - you must be ready to meet Mrs. Campion. She will be neither kind to you nor generous. <br/>- My lady, I am.... -  Charlotte  began. <br/>-  You're too young and too kind to stand up to her alone - Susan interrupted - and she's experienced and cunning. I'm sure Mrs. Campion will use every opportunity to humiliate you in the public eye. Don't give her that chance. <br/>Charlotte listened in silence, hardly breathing. <br/>- Well, well, my child - said Susan, with a smile - that doesn't mean you should be afraid of her. She's just a person, nothing more. Just do not show her your weakness, sometimes you need to leave in time with your head held high. <br/>- Very well, my Lady - said Charlotte, trying to smile. <br/>Lady Worcester put her arm around Charlotte's shoulders. <br/>- See you at the ball - Susan said, and got into the carriage. <br/>Charlotte smiled and waved after her. <br/>She reached Trafalgar house in thought. After knocking on the front door and waiting for the servant to open it, Charlotte went inside. <br/>- I'd like to see Mr. Parker - she said. <br/>- Mr. Parker left for London this morning - said the servant. <br/>- Really? - Charlotte said, trying to control the desperation that had come over her. <br/>"I was left all alone. I'm alone"- flashed through her mind. <br/>- Charlotte, darling - cried Mary, coming into the hall from the living room - I'm so glad you came.<br/>- Mary - said Charlotte, with a relieved smile - I wanted to talk to Mr. Parker, but they told me he was out of town. <br/>- Urgent business - Mary said. <br/>- He didn't even warn me - Charlotte said bitterly. <br/>- He had no time at all, the letter came by the evening post, and he left early in the morning - said Mary. <br/>Charlotte hugged Mary tightly, trying to hide from her worries. <br/>- Is something wrong? Mary asked<br/>- No - said Charlotte - I'm just worried about future events. <br/>Mary looked at Charlotte carefully. <br/>- But it's almost ready - Mary said - you don't have to worry so much.<br/>- Yes, of course - answered Charlotte - you are right, we really did everything. All that remained was to place Lady Worcester's horses, deliver fresh food, complete the stage for the performance, and meet the guests. <br/>- We have plenty of time - Mary said with a smile. <br/>- Yes, but... - Charlotte began, but stopped. <br/>- I suppose it's not just about the tournament? -  Mary asked. <br/>- Not only that - Charlotte said softly. <br/>- Did Mrs. Campion disturb you? - Mary asked. <br/>Charlotte blushed and looked down. <br/>- You can not answer, I understand everything - said Mary - Sidney doesn't look like himself in the morning either, he didn't even eat breakfast. I don't know if I can get him to eat anything.<br/>Charlotte looked at Mary, not knowing what she was talking about.<br/>- Did Mr. Parker go to the capital?-  Charlotte asked. <br/>- Yes - said Mary, looking at her carefully - we just talked about it. Are you feeling all right? <br/>- Then I don't understand anything - admitted Charlotte - how can you get Sidney to eat if he's gone to London? <br/>Mary surprised Charlotte even more by suddenly laughing at her words. <br/>-Charlotte, dear! It's Tom who's gone, not Sidney - Mary said - Your Mr. Parker recently went for a walk with the children to the river. And if you hurry, you'll find them there in time. <br/>Charlotte jumped up, unable to contain her happy smile. She was more than ever happy that she had made a mistake in her conclusions. In the excitement Charlotte and looked at Mary. <br/>- Go, go - said Mary - I'm waiting for you all together for tea. <br/>Charlotte lost no time in leaving Trafalgar house, not forgetting to take her new hat with her. </p><p>She saw Sidney by the river, standing under a spreading tree, watching the children play catch-up in the clearing. They ran and laughed merrily. Charlotte approached Sidney from behind, trying not to let out a single sigh. <br/>He was so close that she had to fight an incredibly strong urge to cling to him and forget all her fears for a moment. <br/>- Aren't they wonderful? - she asked softly. <br/>Sidney started and was momentarily taken aback, but when he recognized her voice, he turned and looked at her with a smile. <br/>- Caught me off guard, Miss Hеywood - he said calmly. - I agree, they really are a miracle. Surprisingly, a year ago, I would have laughed at anyone who told me that very soon I would be dreaming of my children.<br/>He looked at her expressively, leaving no doubt as to the honesty of his words. <br/>- And who made you change your mind? - Charlotte asked. <br/>- A young Princess - he said with a smile - who somehow miraculously stole my heart and taught me to think of others more than myself. <br/>Charlotte was embarrassed, her cheeks flushed. <br/>- Charlotte came! Our Charlotte came! - shouted Jenny and all the children ran to meet Charlotte. <br/>She joyfully opened her arms to them, and the children rushed to her, hugging and kissing her, and vying with each other to tell her what they had been doing that morning. Charlotte laughed with them and listened with interest to their stories. At some point, the embrace became so strong that Mr. Parker felt it was time to save Charlotte. <br/>- Children - said Sidney sternly - let miss Heywood go, or you'll strangle her. <br/>Henry reluctantly released Charlotte and looked at Sidney with a slight frown. <br/>- Uncle Sidney today is a very sad and doesn't want to play with us king of the hill - complained Henry. <br/>- How cruel of you, Mr. Parker - said Charlotte, with assumed severity - is there not an ounce of sympathy in you?<br/>- Uncle Sidney, please - Jenny said - we want to play with you. <br/>Charlotte nodded cheerfully, making it clear that she was completely on the children's side. <br/>- All right, just for your sake, Miss Heywood - Sidney agreed with a sigh, then added cheerfully - but you'll have to catch up with me first.<br/>With these words, he ran from them to the clearing. The children ran after him, laughing. After a couple of minutes, they caught up with him and, together, jumped, knocked him to the ground. <br/>- I'm the king of the Mountain - Henry shouted happily as he climbed onto Sidney's back. <br/>The girls, who did not want to lag behind their brother, climbed higher and higher, swarming merrily and making their uncle laugh. <br/>- Miss Heywood - Sydney pleaded - I think it's your turn to save me now! <br/>Charlotte laughed and hurried to help him. </p><p>When they had played enough, Charlotte and Sydney went to Trafalgar house, accompanied by the merry children. <br/>- You know, this is about how I always imagined my future family - said Sidney, opening the door and letting the children chatter in the house. <br/>Charlotte could not help smiling at him, looking him tenderly in the eyes. <br/>The dinner was fun and interesting. Looking at the laughing children, Charlotte almost forgot her worries and fears. The pure joy and love that the children so sincerely gave them melted all the ice and restored her self-confidence. Now, more than ever, she was ready to face her rival.<br/>It was late in the evening when Sidney accompanied her to the hotel. He did not want to leave her, and he delayed the moment of separation as much as possible. <br/>- Thank you for today - said Charlotte - it was just wonderful. <br/>- You made it great - he said. <br/>Charlotte smiled back at him. <br/>- See you tomorrow - she said. <br/>- See you tomorrow - Sidney said. <br/>Charlotte turned and walked reluctantly into the hotel, intending to go straight through the room and get lost in her own thoughts. <br/>- Miss Haywood - the innkeeper called - I'm sorry, but there's a lady waiting for you.<br/>- Lady? - Charlotte asked, feeling a surge of excitement - did she say who she is? <br/>- I'm afraid not, Miss Heywood - said Mr. Brown - we warned her that you might return late and suggested that she leave a message for you, But the Lady was adamant. She's waiting for you in the living room. <br/>Charlotte swallowed the approaches to his throat, wondering what lady so desperately wanted to see her. It could not have been lady Worcester, she had left yesterday, and the other young ladies who lived or stayed at Sanditon were well known at the hotel. Charlotte realized with alarm that it could only be one lady, and she arrived much earlier than Charlotte had expected. <br/>She went into the living room and saw a lady in an elegant hat sitting with her back to her, drinking tea from a small China Cup. <br/>Charlotte braced herself for the fight with Mrs. Campion and took a deep breath.:<br/>- I was told you were expecting me...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Well met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte took a deep breath and took a step forward.</p><p>- I was told that you were expecting me - said Charlotte, approaching the lady at the table.<br/>Her heart, ready to burst out at any moment, was pounding wildly, not allowing her to pull herself together. <br/>The lady turned slowly and smiled at Charlotte, who almost opened her mouth in surprise. They looked into each other's eyes without saying a word. The silence that hung heavy in the air lasted several seconds.<br/>- To be honest, I was expecting a much warmer welcome - she said.<br/>At the same moment, Charlotte rushed to her, wrapping her in a tight embrace. <br/>- So much better - said the Lady - I was beginning to worry<br/>- God, Allison, I'm so glad to see you - Charlotte exclaimed, looking at her younger sister with interest - Why didn't you write to me? I would have met you. How long have you been waiting for me?<br/> - Charlotte, so many questions at once - answered with a smile Allison - I did not wrote because I wanted to surprise you. <br/>- And, by God, you did it - with a grin said Charlotte - to be honest, you scared me quite a lot. <br/>- I notice - Allison said, smiling - you were expecting someone else?<br/>- You could say that - Charlotte said evasively. <br/>Allison raised her eyebrows in question, making it clear that this explanation would not be enough for her. Charlotte sighed heavily and looked at her sister sadly. <br/>- I have a lot to tell you - Charlotte said - But let's go up to my room first. <br/>Allison took Charlotte's arm and they went to the apartment, asking Mr. Brown to take their Luggage upstairs. As she went up the stairs Allison said in a low voice : <br/>- Finally, I'll find out more about your Mr. Parker.<br/>Charlotte looked at her in surprise, unable to utter a single word.</p><p>He was beautiful. Charlotte couldn't take her eyes off him. His strong muscles played with every movement, his posture, the tilt of his head, everything delighted her. His fathomless dark eyes seemed to pierce through her. His measured, deep breathing made her feel incredibly excited. Charlotte reached out and touched him with trepidation. He started at the warmth of her hands and leaned forward. Charlotte responded by gently pressing her face against his hot neck. <br/>- You never cease to amaze me - said Sidney - I didn't know you liked horses so much.<br/> - But he was just great - answered Charlotte, with excitement not to pick up more words - Allison, do you agree with me? <br/>- They are all wonderful, Charlotte - said her sister, looking at the other horse that had just been brought into the stable by the groom - Lady Worcester was incredibly generous in sending these magnificent animals here.<br/>- I want to ride him - Charlotte said excitedly - There have never been such horses in Willingden.<br/>- Groom, we need a saddle for the Lady - Sidney said loudly. <br/>Charlotte and Allison looked at each other, trying not to laugh. <br/>- Is something wrong? - he asked. <br/>- As a child we often went to the men's saddle  - answered Charlotte with a smile - it's so much better. <br/>- But our mother was quite persistent - Allison continued. <br/>- We had to master this instrument of torture  - Charlotte finished. <br/>Sidney couldn't help but laugh at their words. <br/>- So in my memory, the saddle still has not called - through the laughter he said. <br/>- So you've met some incredibly silent ladies, Mr. Parker - Charlotte concluded. <br/>Sidney laughed again. <br/>The groom led a horse to them, drawn by a saddle with two bows. <br/>- Well, I told you - said Charlotte - how you can enjoy a ride when you can't even get on it without help? <br/>- I'll be happy to help you - he said with a smile, and walked over to Charlotte and deftly hoisted her into the saddle. <br/>The huge black stallion tossed his mane and whinnied, anticipating a quick race. <br/>- Allison, will you go? -  Charlotte asked. <br/>- Thank you, but I'd rather stay here - Allison said - and admire these beautiful creatures.<br/>Sidney rode up on horseback, apparently with the intention of accompanying the elder Miss Hеywood. <br/>- Are you sure? - Charlotte asked. <br/>- Quite - said the sister, watching them with a smile. <br/>Sidney and Charlotte led the horses slowly out of the stable. When she had ridden a little further, Charlotte set her horse at a confident gallop, and Sidney had no choice but to spur his mount to follow her. </p><p>Allison looked around, unable to believe that she was really there. These few days she spent at Sanditon were the most interesting and unusual of her life. The sea that she so desperately wanted to see made her feel like a tiny grain of sand in a huge and beautiful world and gave her the opportunity to enjoy every little thing, every look and word. Everything seemed to sparkle with new, incredibly bright colors. <br/>The small, quiet town that had greeted her so cordially a little less than a week ago was transformed beyond recognition. The quiet streets were unusually crowded. The guest houses and apartments were almost full, and the audience kept coming and coming. Usually deserted beaches seemed to come to life, imbued with various voices and children's laughter. The anxious ladies who timidly entered the bathing machines, and the gentlemen who walked briskly to their bathing places, became an integral part of Sanditon. <br/>Each shopkeeper sought to surprise and attract guests, creating incredible and bizarre compositions from which passers - by and onlookers simply could not take their eyes off. Bright flags, posters, and a sea of colors seemed to envelop the town. The shopping arcades erected next to the arena have already started their work, offering everyone a variety of treats, drinks and Souvenirs, so vividly reminiscent of a holiday in Sanditon. <br/>Allison was thrilled with everything she saw. All this was new to her and gave her many impressions and thoughts.  <br/>"Charlotte". Allison was most impressed by her transformation. When she saw her sister off to London, she was restless. Allison felt, knew that Charlotte was in pain, but she didn't want to share it. When she returned from Sanditon, she was no longer the same. Something had changed inside her, preventing her from living her normal life. Now, looking at her sister, Allison knew that Charlotte was truly happy.She seemed to glow from within as soon as Sidney Parker appeared next to her. Allison knew a lot about him from Charlotte's letters, but only when she saw him with her own eyes she believed that he really loved her sister and wanted to make her happy. <br/>Being a naturally attentive and reserved person, Allison was in no hurry to Express an opinion about her new acquaintances. <br/>She listened, watched, drew conclusions. <br/>Augusta really liked Allison, it was easy and fun to communicate with her. In some ways this young lady reminded her of Charlotte. Nor did the brief but eloquent glances that Augusta and Mr. stringer exchanged escape her watchful eyes.<br/>The Parker family had fascinated her from the first moment. Knowing a lot about them from her sister, she already considered Mary and Tom almost family. And their welcome left her in no doubt. The Parker children touched her, and Allison was happy to play with them as if they were siblings.<br/>Miss lamb seemed to her to be too headstrong, and sometimes even rude to Mrs. Griffiths, and sometimes to Sidney. The Beaufort sisters were a little frivolous, and all their talk about hats and the possibility of finding new suitors at the tournament was boring for Allison. <br/>The Babbingtons made a lasting impression on her. Being so different, together they created an incredibly harmonious pair. Looking at them, Allison couldn't help but think about her own happiness. She had never been like Charlotte, open, bold, easily winning the hearts of people. Her taciturnity and thoughtfulness rarely drew attention to her, but Allison longed to believe that one day there would be someone who could appreciate her. <br/>But the greatest interest of her inquisitive mind was aroused by the Grand Dame of Sanditon. Under the mask of stern indifference and disdain, Allison was surprised to find something more. Unexpectedly for herself, she saw a wise, sympathetic and understanding Lady, who by the will of fate had become hard and ungracious. Allison could only wonder what had really happened to her before.<br/>Lady Denham, by the way, had taken a liking to her, and had even suggested that she and her sister should stay at Sanditon house. The Lady's invitation was gladly accepted. Charlotte and Allison were the new occupants of this huge and empty house. Lady Denham took an unimaginable pleasure in talking to the two young ladies, but because of her contradictory nature, she would never admit it to anyone. </p><p>- My God, here you are - out of breath from running said Augusta - I barely found you. We agreed to meet on the beach and watch a street theater performance. Come on, it's going to start soon. <br/>- I'm sorry, I stared at these beautiful horses and forgot. And then there's Charlotte and Mr. Parker ... - Allison said, gesturing in the direction they were riding. <br/>- We'll send them a message through the Groom - Augusta said impatiently and urgently. <br/>- Well - reluctantly replied Miss Haywood - I just to say a few words to the Groom. <br/>Augusta clapped her hands with joy, and took Allison's arm as soon as she came up to her, and pulled her along, laughing merrily. </p><p>Charlotte ran at full speed, breathing the air of freedom with joy. This incredibly beautiful stallion carried her away from problems and fears, leaving all the worries behind. She needed this race more than ever to forget for a moment the inevitable meeting with Mrs. Campion. Her image haunted Charlotte day and night. Forebodings of bitterness and disappointment constantly tormented her heart, not allowing her to be herself in any way. Charlotte rushed forward, as if she wanted to leave Sanditon, so dear to her heart, forever. Sidney put spurs to his horse and drew level with her. Charlotte was suddenly seized with excitement and, not wanting to give in to it, let her horse career. <br/>When she accelerated too fast, she lost control of the stallion for a moment and almost went down. Without hesitation, Sidney moved forward, pushing her horse hard against the rocks, forcing it to slow down. <br/>It was some time before they could finally stop. Sidney leaped from his horse and ran to her. He lifted Charlotte from the saddle and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him cheerfully, still feeling the euphoria of the incredibly fast ride, but when she saw his eyebrows drawn together and his lips pressed tightly together, she knew that this time she had gone too far.<br/>- What the hell are you doing? - he asked angrily - why did you go so fast?<br/>Charlotte knew it was her fault, but his words brought a sudden surge of emotion to her. <br/>- Don't need to tell me that I must and should not to do - not thinking has exclaimed Charlotte, not having managed cope with еmotions running high - You forever teach other as them to live! Who am I to you? Nobody. Tell it to your fiancee. <br/>Sidney was taken aback by her words, angry, but the fear he felt when he almost lost Charlotte made him speak. <br/>- Am I not right? - he almost shouted - this is very dangerous, you could have been hurt. Don't you understand? <br/>- I have all was under control - teetered on its Charlotte - I  can cope with all myself. <br/>- How was London then? - Sidney asked with a grin, feeling that he was beginning to get really angry - I've seen how you can take care of yourself. <br/>- You think too much of yourself, Mr. Parker - Charlotte said angrily, losing control of herself. The strain of the past few days, her fears and anxious expectations, had suddenly overwhelmed Charlotte, robbing her of her ability to think straight. Unable to find the right words to еxpress her grievances, she threw up her hands in despair. She turned away abruptly, ready to run, but Sidney caught her wrist and spun her around. The other hand suffered the same fate. <br/>He held her wrists tightly, preventing her from breaking free. Sidney pulled Charlotte to him and looked at her carefully. She was furious, but it made her look just as beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed, her beautiful eyes glowed with righteous anger, and her beloved lips quivered slightly, arousing in him incredible fantasies. Sidney felt an irresistible urge to kiss her. <br/>- Let me go at once, Mr. Parker! - still angry, Charlotte said - I'm not.…<br/>Sidney didn't let her finish. Abruptly releasing her wrists, he took her face in his hands and kissed her impulsively. She struggled against his rough onslaught, pulling away and pounding her fists against his chest. But Sidney was adamant, his hot hands holding her tightly, not letting her free. The kiss, at first sharp and rough, became soft and sensual, covering them both with waves of tenderness and passion. Her hands, which a moment ago had been tapping him so confidently, shot up and wrapped around his neck, burying their delicate fingers in the curls of hair at the back of his neck. <br/>It was a long time before he could finally let her go. <br/>Charlotte buried her face in his chest, andl suddenly, for him and for herself, she began to cry. Her fragile body was shaken by frequent sobs, and Sidney, who was going crazy with excitement, could only hold her fiercely to him in the hope of somehow helping. <br/>Finally, Charlotte was able to calm down and look at Sidney. He handed her his handkerchief. <br/>- I'm sorry - she said quietly - you're right, I was a jerk. <br/>- And I should not have yelled at you, forgive me  - replied Sidney - but I was so scared I'd lose you, you could die... <br/>- I just wanted to distract myself, to forget for a moment - she admitted - I didn't think it could be dangerous. <br/>- God, what did you want to forget? - He asked - everything's all right, everything's ready for the ball and the tournament, you've done everything.<br/>Don't you understand? - in the hearts asked Charlotte - I tried to keep these thoughts from me as much as possible, but now we can't get away from it. There will be a ball soon, and Mrs. Campion will be sure to attend it. <br/>Sidney understood her anxiety, maddened by thoughts of the future and Eliza, who had entered his thoughts and dreams against his will, and found it harder than ever to remain cold and unbiased. It was only this morning, after receiving a letter from Crowe and a note from Lady Denham, that Sidney finally recovered his spirits and was ready for this unwelcome meeting. <br/>- You don't have to worry about her - Sidney said confidently.<br/>- But Sidney... - she started. <br/>- Do you believe me? - Sidney asked. <br/>- Yes - Charlotte said without hesitation. <br/>- I will do anything to protect you... and us from her  - he said - do you hear? <br/>Charlotte nodded in response. Sidney put his arm around her again and held her close. <br/>- We need to go back - with sadness told she - Allison, perhaps, already has lost us. <br/>Without a word, Sidney helped her onto the horse and then swung himself into the saddle. <br/>- I promise not to take any more chance - Charlotte said with a smile. <br/>- I'm counting on it - Sidney said. <br/>They started their horses at a slow trot, reluctantly returning back to the city and wondering what surprises the future holds for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Are you looking forward to the ball?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gentle sun lit up the room, peering into every nook and cranny. She opened her eyes, glad of the new day, and stretched sweetly, burying herself in the blanket again. It was the first ball of her life. Like any girl, she felt an incredible excitement and a premonition of something unusual and perhaps even magical. Allison had never believed in fairy tales, but being in this beautiful house made her feel like a Princess.<br/>The only thing that marred the day was her sister. Charlotte felt incredibly agitated and anxious, and this upset her sister more than ever. Today she and Mr. Parker would have to face a serious test, and Allison intended to help them in any way she could.<br/>There was a knock on the door, and a moment later Charlotte's smiling face appeared in the doorway. <br/>- Ready for your first big ball? - she asked - it's not going to be the same as in Willingden.<br/>- I know - Allison said - All these strangers, all looking at you. <br/>- Yes - agreed Charlotte - at first it's a little scary, and then you get used to it and stop paying attention. <br/>- I'll try not to disappoint you - Allison said. <br/>- Oh, no - answered Charlotte - you will never disappoint me. Will you dance tonight? <br/>- I'm not sure that anyone will invite me - Allison replied sadly - there will be so many beautiful and elegant ladies. <br/>- Honey, trust me, you will be the best there - with a smile said Charlotte - and no one can resist you. <br/>- You're exaggerating - Allison said, a little embarrassed. <br/>- I always say only truth - confidently told Charlotte - you still not seen dress, that I have prepared for you. Get up quickly and let's go to breakfast, we still have a lot to do today. <br/>Allison nodded happily and slid out of bed to get dressed and start a new day. </p><p>He read the letter again and put it aside. His tea was almost cold, but after finishing it, Sidney got up from the table, intending to leave the house before the rest of the household was awake, but he did not succeed. <br/>- You're early today - said Arthur, entering the living room - I thought Diana and I were going to have breakfast alone. <br/>- I still have a lot to do today - Sidney said dryly as he prepared to go into the hall. <br/>- It's good to have you here, Sidney - said Diana - I have so much to tell you about our aunt. <br/>- I don't think this is a good time for that - Sidney said, aware that he was getting irritated. <br/>- Why? - Diana asked, surprised - You'll have time to listen to me. <br/>Sidney frowned and looked at his sister. <br/>- You really want me to have a headache from all these thoughts - she said resentfully - you should feel sorry for my nerves, you know what my poor health is. Arthur, tell him. <br/>- Sidney, really - said Arthur good-naturedly - it's hard for you to pay attention to your sister, especially since it's been so long since you've seen her.<br/>Diana pretended that she was going to cry, and Sidney had no choice but to sit down again with them at the table to listen for an hour about the health of their dearest aunt. </p><p>She was beside herself with rage. Her triumphant return to Sanditon, so long delayed by cargo problems, did not turn out as she had expected. <br/>The apartment she had taken in advance was occupied by a gentleman, and Eliza had no choice but to move into a small room in the hotel. It was humiliating, but she was too proud to address the Parkers.<br/>Sidney did not meet her at Sanditon as she had requested, and did not reply to her letter. Her fiance hadn't obeyed her, and she wasn't going to let it go. It was time to remind him of his part of the deal and point out his place to Sidney Parker. For Eliza Campion, money had long been everything or almost everything, and she had no doubt that the Parkers would soon be at her mercy again. <br/>She looked at herself in the mirror, and satisfied with what she saw, she glanced at the gorgeous dress that was already ready for the exit. The most influential widow in England was ready for the ball and was going to shine at it. </p><p>She set the mug of still-hot tea on the table and looked at the two ladies sitting opposite her. <br/>- Well? Are you looking forward to the ball? - she asked - it's going to be quite noisy.<br/>- Yes, Lady Denham - said Charlotte - thank you for allowing us to stay in your beautiful home.<br/>- And you, miss Heywood - said the Lady, addressing Allison - what do you say?<br/>- I'm a little worried - Allison admitted. <br/>- You are very frank - said Lady Denham, with a faint smile - but I will tell you a secret, before my first ball I trembled like an aspen leaf. <br/>- I can't imagine that - Allison said honestly. <br/>- We were all young and stupid once - said the Lady, looking at Allison- your sister is more sophisticated than you are, and she understands me better, doesn't you, Miss Haywood? <br/>- I don't think I'm wise or experienced enough to do that - Charlotte said, confused. <br/>Lady Denham only narrowed her eyes slyly and continued. <br/>- The last lady who went to the ball from this house soon enough and married well - she said - so you young ladies have a good chance, too.<br/>Charlotte blushed and lowered her eyes in embarrassment; Allison only glanced shyly at the Lady. <br/>- You see, Miss Heywood - said Lady Denham - your elder sister understands me perfectly. <br/>Allison looked at Charlotte, sipped the hot drink from her Cup, and smiled at Lady Denham. <br/>The door opened and a servant appeared. <br/>- What is it? - asked the landlady sternly.<br/>- Mr. Parker came to see you, my Lady - the servant replied. <br/>- Which one? - she asked irritably. <br/>- Mr. Sidney Parker - the servant corrected. <br/>- Ask him to come in - said Lady Denham, softening a little. She got up from the table and went to meet her guest.<br/>- Lady Denham - said Sidney, entering the room and bowing to his hostess. <br/>- Mr. Parker - she said. <br/>Sidney looked around and saw the sisters still sitting at the table, peacefully drinking tea. <br/>- Miss Hеywood - he said, bowing. <br/>- Mr. Parker - they said, almost in unison. <br/>- I'm sorry to interrupt your tea party, Lady Denham - Sidney said - but I received your note asking me to come today.<br/>- That's right - said the Lady, squinting slightly - let's go to my office.<br/>Lady Denham walked confidently to the inner door. <br/>- I'm sorry - Sidney said. His gaze lingered on Charlotte as he followed the Lady out of the room. <br/>The sisters looked at each other in bewilderment and continued their breakfast. </p><p>Sidney went into the large, well-appointed office where his hostess was waiting for him. <br/>- Mr. Parker - she said sternly - let's get right to the point. <br/>- I'm all ears - said Sidney, wondering what the lady wanted this time, and why she had called him instead of Tom. <br/>- The Sanditon tournament starts in two days - she said - all the participants have already registered and made their entry fees. <br/>- I know it - Sidney replied - I am declared a participant myself.<br/>- Very well - said Lady Denham, picking up a large envelope from the table and handing it to him - then I don't need to explain anything.<br/>- What is it? - Sidney asked, picking it up. <br/>- It is a cheque and an agreement by which Lord Babbington and i formally waive a portion of the profits due to the organizers of the tournament - Lady Denham replied - in favor of you, Mr. Parker. I hope you will be able to properly dispose of it. <br/>Sidney unfolded the envelope and stared at the papers in it. <br/>- Lady Denham, I am... not...  - Sidney began, but the Lady interrupted him. <br/>- Don't thank me - she said - thank your and Miss Heywood's friends. I don't know if you deserve it or not, but you definitely have someone to lean on. <br/>Sidney stared at her in disbelief, unable to find the right words. <br/>- I can't accept it, it's too generous of you - Sidney said firmly. <br/>Lady Denham looked at him in surprise and smiled slyly. <br/>- It turns out you're much better than I thought you were, Mr. Parker - she said with a grin and a slight lift of her eyebrows - and this is the case when I'm glad I made a mistake. Miss Heywood deserves to be happy. <br/>Sidney looked at the Grand Dame and silently handed back the envelope. <br/>- Don't argue with me, Mr. Parker - the Lady replied sternly - this case has already been resolved and there is no turning back.<br/>- You will take the money and dispose of it properly - the Lady continued - Not only your life and happiness depend on it. Don't disappoint me, Mr. Parker.<br/>With a proud toss of her head, Lady Denham left the office, leaving Sidney to his own thoughts. </p><p>Sidney left Sanditon house with an envelope in his hand. He looked at it again, as if he didn't believe in such luck. Sidney's mind was full of thoughts that were changing at breakneck speed. His friends, Charlotte's friends, Lady Denham, and the money he needed like air. This envelope contained his keys to freedom and he knew exactly how to use them. <br/>He couldn't wait to see Charlotte, take her in his arms, and tell her everything. Sidney looked around sharply, obeying a sudden impulse to go back and run to her, but he pulled himself together and went into the city. He had one unfinished business to do, and to do that, he had to find Crowe. <br/>- Sidney, here you are - he heard Babbington's pleased voice - and Сrowе is already off his feet looking for you. <br/>Sidney turned and saw the Babbingtons and Augusta heading for Sanditon house. <br/>- Lady Babbington - said Sidney, bowing to the ladies. <br/>- Mr. Parker - Еsther said, curtsying. <br/>Augusta, too, dropped a slight curtsy.<br/>- Are you looking forward to the ball, Mr. Parker?- she said - it's going to be very interesting. <br/>- Yes - said Sidney shortly. <br/>- Come on, Augusta - Esther said softly, leading her into the house. <br/>- Crowe in Sanditon? - Sidney asked as soon as the ladies were out of sight. <br/>- Yeah, and he was looking for you at Trafalgar house and, apparently, without success - smiling answered Babbington - I think he's in the tavern of the hotel. As Esther would say " getting ready for the ball." <br/>Babbington glanced at the envelope Sidney was holding. <br/>- I see Lady Denham has already handed you the documents - Babbington said. <br/>- Yeah... I'm so grateful to you - Sidney said, trying to find the right words - I am so grateful to you... <br/>- Don't - Babington said, patting his friend on the shoulder -what else do you need friends for? Go, Crowe's probably waiting for you. <br/>Sidney nodded to him and walked briskly toward the city. </p><p>The tavern was full of people, not according to custom. The gentlemen were laughing merrily as they emptied beautiful glass decanters of dark liquid. There was an air of merriment in the air. The approaching ball, which promised many meetings and entertainments, lifted the spirits of almost every inhabitant of Sanditon, not to mention the guests, who were languishing with an irrepressible desire to show themselves in all their glory. <br/>Sidney pushed his way to the back of the room, looking for his friend, but to his disappointment he could not find him. <br/>- Friend Parker! - in a singsong voice she said Crowe, looking over his  Sydney's shoulder- is it me you're looking for? <br/>- Crowe - Sidney held out his hand - how good to see you - you wrote that you had news for me. <br/>-You seem nervous today - said Crowe - Relax. There's a ball tonight. <br/>- I'm not joking, Francis - Sidney said dryly. <br/>- And you there same way - deeply having sighed, responded Crowe - Yes, I have something for you. Sit down?<br/>They sat at the only available table and ordered a drink. <br/>- I arrived with good news - began Сrowе, looking around - your fiancee made a mistake and we will use this in case of emergency. <br/>- What mistake? -  Sidney asked. <br/>- As you remember, we arranged for her to have problems at the port. Her ship was arrested and searched - Сrowе began - and opium was found in the search, as was supposed. Fairly large number. <br/>- As far as I know, Eliza was not detained - said Sidney - or the whole world would know.<br/>- Of course not - Сrowe said with a grin - Money, my dear friend, is everything. Almost all. But this time she got away with it. <br/>- You said she made a mistake - Sidney said. <br/>- Yes, and a rather stupid one - he said, smiling - she fired a lawyer who was still working for her late husband, who was involved in her secret transport and no doubt knew about her business in London - said Crowe - Mrs. Campion decided that he could not keep his mouth shut. <br/>- How does that help us? - Sidney asked, puzzled. <br/>- The lawyer was extremely annoyed when my people found him - Crowe explained - and he was eager to get back at his former mistress.<br/>Sidney looked at Crowe. <br/>- I won't go into details - Crowe continues - but now we have documents and evidence that support Eliza's illegal activities. <br/>Sidney took a deep breath, as if he felt a heavy stone fall from his soul. The gentlemen drank, then got up and walked slowly to the door.<br/>- I knew you wouldn't let me down -  Sidney said - Now I owe you. <br/>- Well, then, can you promise to do one thing? - Crowe asked with a sly smile. <br/>- Whatever you want - Sidney said confidently. <br/>- Don't ever call me Francis again - he said. <br/>Sidney smiled back at him. <br/>- As you wish, Mr. Crowe - Sidney said, bowing his head. <br/>- That's better - Crowe said with a chuckle - about Mrs. Campion, let me talk to her about her business first, I don't want to miss this kind of entertainment at the ball, it's sure to be very boring.<br/>Sidney nodded in response. Looking up, Crowe suddenly grabbed Sydney's elbow and spun him around with his back to the stairs. <br/>- Speak of the devil - he said - Sidney, you should probably go, and I'll see you at the ball. <br/>Leaving his friend alone, Crowe strode across the hall. As he was leaving, Sidney heard his voice:<br/>- Mrs. Campion, what's the meeting, are you here for the ball, too?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Despite everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The living room was filled with people. Noisy gentlemen and elegant ladies, resplendent with their dresses and jewelry, turned this large and beautiful house into a real carnival of colors and sounds. As he stared intently into the crowd, Sidney felt both alarmed and elated at what was coming.<br/>He saw Georgiana and Arthur chatting merrily by the pillars, and Diana watching them irritably. The Babbingtons, accompanied by Crowe and Augusta, had also arrived. Mrs. Griffiths and her charges sailed past Sidney. Reverend Hankins bowed to him and followed the ladies. Sidney searched desperately for Charlotte, but there was no sign of her. <br/>Lady Worcester, accompanied by Lord Broome and the courtiers, entered the Hall amid a burst of applause. Sidney bowed in greeting and eagerly continued his search. <br/>- Sidney! Dear, I thought you were avoiding me - he heard Eliza's voice behind him - I missed you so much. <br/>He looked around sharply and saw her. Eliza, smiling at him, came closer and put her hand on his forearm and kissed him on the cheek. Sidney recoiled from her, taking a step back, and out of the corner of his eye saw the silhouette of the one he'd been looking for all evening. Turning, he saw Charlotte's tearful eyes staring straight at him. She made him determined. <br/>- Eliza - he said, turning to her - I'm glad you came. We need to have a serious conversation. <br/>- Of course, my dear - she said with a smile, pleased with the result. <br/>- Let's go - said Sidney, holding out his elbow. <br/>Smiling, Eliza followed him into the hall. </p><p>Charlotte took a deep breath, desperately trying not to cry. As soon as she entered the room, she saw Sidney and Eliza. Mrs. Campion touched him and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Charlotte's heart began to beat uneasily, making it difficult to breathe, and tears rose treacherously to her eyes. Sidney turned and looked directly at her, then offered Eliza his hand and disappeared into the back of the room. Charlotte's heart was breaking with resentment and pain. She had expected a fight with Mrs. Campion, but not this one. Charlotte started to run, feeling an incredible urge to leave the room at once, but a warm, soft hand that gently took hers stopped her flight. <br/>She looked up at her sister, searching for understanding and support. <br/>- Perhaps all is not as it looks at first glance - Allison said calmly - you must trust him, Charlotte.<br/>- You're right - she said softly, beginning to recover from what she'd seen. <br/>- The Babbingtons are coming with Augusta and another gentleman - Allison said. <br/>Charlotte took a deep breath, shook herself, and turned to her friends with a smile. <br/>The Babbingtons and Augusta were the first to greet the Heywood sisters. Allison and Charlotte curtsied. <br/>- Who is this spellbinding creature?-  exclaimed Crowe, looking at Allison without hesitation. <br/>- This is miss Heywood - Babbington said. <br/>- I'm not stupid enough not to recognize miss Heywood - Crowe interrupted - and I'm certainly not that drunk. And then today, she's not wearing a mask. <br/>Charlotte smiled at the memory of his awkwardness at the ball in London, but said nothing, allowing Babbington to finish the task he had begun. <br/>- No. Let me introduce you, Miss Allison Heywood - Babbington said - and this is Mr. Francis Crowe.<br/>At the sound of his name, Crowe made a slight grimace and frowned at Babbington, but at the same moment returned to the younger Miss Heywood and made her a greeting bow. Allison curtsied in response. <br/>- Did you also decide to leave Willingden after your sister, Miss Heywood ? -  Crowe asked, still staring at her. <br/>-  Yes - a little embarrassed she answered - Charlotte invited me to the tournament. <br/>- Sanditon is not the best choice of place - said Crowe - it is insanely boring here, if it were not for the tournament, you could die just from the fact that nothing is happening around. Here in Willingden, I've heard of ladies playing cricket. <br/>- Let me disagree with you, Mr. Crowe - seriously told Allison - bored somewhere or not depends only on us, sometimes good books and good conversation enough to brighten up the most dreary place. <br/>Crowe raised his eyebrows slightly and looked into Allison's eyes. Babbington thought his friend was surprised. <br/>- You're very Mature for such a young girl - Сrowе said - I take my hat off to you, Miss Hеywood. Willingden is truly a storehouse of talent. <br/>Charlotte smiled and looked at her sister. <br/>Allison blushed and lowered her eyes in embarrassment.<br/>- How lovely, she's embarrassed - not holding back, said Сrowе - I was beginning to think that this is not in honor now.<br/>Crow was looking directly at her. Something about Allison made him look back at her again and again. Her deep, intelligent eyes, her wise judgment, and even the embarrassment his well-deserved compliments had caused her, had kindled an interest in him that he had not felt for a very long time. <br/>- Leave Miss Heywood alone - Babington said - or she'll think it's all bullies.<br/>Esther laughed. <br/>- Offer to go to the music room, and maybe even to dance - she said smiling - if of course no one is against it.<br/>- Of course no one is against it - Augusta exclaimed, taking the other hand his brother offered her - Charlotte, Allison, are you coming with us?<br/>- Of course - Charlotte said with a smile. <br/>- Ladies..  - said Crowe, raising her elbows a bit - I'll take you. <br/>- Thank you, Mr. Crowe - Charlotte said, taking the hand he offered her - my sister and I will be very happy.<br/>Allison took his arm carefully, not daring to look at him again. She had never been open enough to new people, but this man was both interesting and incredibly embarrassing. <br/>On the way to the music hall, Charlotte scanned the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sidney. A moment later, she recognized her favorite profile. There he is, next to Mrs. Campion. Charlotte's heart sank and her breathing became difficult. And then, as if sensing her gaze, he turned and looked straight at her. For a split second Sidney smiled, giving Charlotte the chance to be happy. </p><p>- But we finally met - told Eliza - I missed you so much. This tournament and my business have separated us for such a long time. <br/>- Eliza...  - Sidney stopped her. <br/>- I can imagine how bored you've been all this time - she continued. <br/>- Eliza, listen to me - quietly said Sydney - we need to solve one very serious question. <br/>- We can discuss this later, Sidney, can't we? -she said, smiling her tight - lipped smile - it's a ball and we're going to dance. <br/>-  We're not going to dance not tonight, not ever yet - Sidney said, already holding back - I want you to break off your engagement.<br/>Mrs. Campion looked at him carefully, and touched his sleeve, removing invisible specks of dust from it. <br/> Good joke, Sidney - she said - I even believed it for a second. <br/>- This is no joke, Eliza - he said firmly - I'm breaking our deal. I return all the money you invested, and you end the engagement. <br/>- Your joke went on too long - already tougher said Eliza - don't be so angry, Sidney. <br/>- I'll transfer all funds to your Bank account, everything will be official, you will not lose a pound - continued Sidney - but you must break the engagement, and the sooner the better. <br/>- But why? -  she said sweetly - We love each other. <br/>- You know very well that I do not love you, and for a very long time - said Sydney - my heart belongs to another woman, and there is nothing you can do about it. <br/>Mrs. Campion pressed her lips together, the wings of her nose fluttering, and it was evident that his words had infuriated her. Sidney leaned over and looked her straight in the eye. <br/>- Did you really think I wouldn't find out that all the houses in London were closed to me because of your connection? - he said almost in a whisper - I trusted you, respected you, and you betrayed me again. What kind of love can we talk about? <br/>- Sidney, darling, calm down- she said, trying to smile - it's not what you think, this girl has turned your head again. I have heard that she wasted no time in amusing herself in London with other gentlemen. <br/>- Don't talk about her like that - Sidney said, feeling his anger begin to boil. <br/>- Everyone knows about the patronage of a certain Lord Broome, ask anyone in this hall - she said happily - soon you will understand that no one will love you so devotedly, no one but me. You'll forget about this village upstart. <br/>- You're not even worth her little finger - Sidney said angrily - and you're going to have to break this damned engagement.<br/>- I'll never give you your freedom - she said firmly - and this hillbilly will regret crossing my path.<br/>Sidney had never been so angry. He could say a lot now, reveal Mrs. Campion's real face to everyone present. This desire became so unbearably strong that it was with great difficulty that he tried to control it. He looked around as if trying to find support, and suddenly his eyes met Charlotte's. She was looking at him, so beloved, beautiful, and defenseless that Sidney unconsciously smiled at her, forgetting for a moment his anxious thoughts. Charlotte disappeared into the music room, and Sidney turned to Eliza. <br/> "Not now" he thought. We need to try to save Charlotte from all this filth. <br/>- I'll pretend I didn't hear anything - Mrs. Campion said - and give you time to think about it.<br/>- I won't change my mind - Sidney said firmly - this wedding won't happen, whether you want it or not. <br/>He leaned right up to her face and said barely restraining his anger : <br/>- Mrs. Campion, stay away from Miss Heywood! - he said, and bowed and went into the music room - Have a good day, Mrs. Campion. <br/>Eliza flushed with anger. </p><p>He looked at the dancing couples, or rather kept his eyes on one of them. The lady was laughing, dancing merrily, and the gentleman was smiling at her, holding her hand and waist tenderly. It seemed they were happy. <br/>- How long will you look at your sister and Mr. Stringer? -  Esther asked - Lord Babbington, this is indecent. <br/>- She seems so happy - he said, confused - and he, too.<br/>- What do you think about this? - she asked, raising one eyebrow slightly.<br/>- I don't know what to do - Babbers admitted - what should I do, Esther?<br/>For starters, stop thinking about it all the time - she said with a smile - and dance with your wife.<br/>- But you can't - Babbington protested... <br/>- I'm only pregnant, not ill - she said sternly - and I want to dance - and softened a little, adding - at least a slow dance. <br/>He smiled back at her. <br/>- As you wish, lady Babbington - he said. <br/>- That's better - she said, tossing her beautiful head proudly. <br/>-When are you going to tell Lady Denham? - he asked with interest. <br/>- As late as possible - she confidently answered - trust me, it's better this way.</p><p>- Eliza, dear, are you all right? - she said - you don't look well. <br/>Mrs. Campion gave her an icy look. <br/>- No, you look more beautiful than ever - Mrs. Burke corrected ingratiatingly - just worried about something.<br/>- I'm all right, Jane - Eliza said dryly - it's just that one annoying fly is bothering me.<br/>- A fly? Are there any flies here? - asked Mrs. Burke, looking around.<br/>Eliza looked at her with annoyance, for the first time sincerely regretting that she was surrounded by idiots who willingly agreed to any of her whims. <br/>Mrs. Campion looked around, still wanting to find Sidney, but he was not in the room. Her eyes fell on his ward, Miss lamb, who was talking to a handsome young gentleman whose face she thought was familiar. A moment later it dawned on her that this was the gentleman who had accidentally occupied her apartment. <br/>- Who's talking to Miss lamb? - she asked with interest. <br/>- There are so many rumors about this Miss - said Mrs. Burke - and they say she is a very rich heiress. But it's still such a scandal. <br/>- I'm not interested in Miss lamb - Eliza said irritably - who was the man standing next to her?<br/>- Don't you know? This is Lord Broome - said Mrs. Burke cheerfully -  I told you about him. He arrived at Sanditon yesterday afternoon, with Lady Worcester.<br/>- Lady Worcester, damn her, I'm forced to live in a hotel like a beggar because of her machinations - Eliza muttered. <br/>- Did you say something, dear? - Mrs. Burke asked good-naturedly. <br/>- No, no, you thought so - said Mrs. Campion, unwilling to share her secrets and anxieties with her. <br/>- There she is - said Mrs. Burke in a trembling voice - protégé of Lady Worcester,  I have to admit, she's looked pretty good since the last ball. No wonder all men look at her. <br/>Eliza looked back and saw Charlotte, accompanied by Mr. Crowe and a young lady unknown to her. They walked slowly into the hall and approached Tom and Mary. Charlotte was incredibly good, and here Mrs. Campion could not disagree with Mrs. Burke. Eliza's anger returned. <br/>- It's time to get what you deserve, you naughty girl - Mrs. Campion said to Herself, and walked confidently toward Charlotte. Mrs. Burke and the other ladies and gentlemen who had come with her followed meekly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Don't doubt yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked with admiration at the decorated hall and the company gathered there. The multitude of ladies and gentlemen who conducted peaceful conversations, and the magic music that came from the music hall, filled him with utter delight, and spoke of the success of his cause.<br/>- Splendid!, Splendid! - Tom kept saying - it's a success, Charlotte, a real success, the whole world is here at Sanditon. And this is truly your merit.<br/>- No, no, Mr. Parker - she said, embarrassed - if it weren't for Lady Worcester...<br/>-  Don't be shy, Charlotte - Mary said - We all know that lady Worcester is only helping us because of you. We are very grateful to both of you. <br/>Charlotte was so moved by their words that tears were beginning to come to her eyes, but she managed to hold them back, smiling happily at Tom and Mary. <br/>- Lady Denham - Tom said uneasily - I must greet her. Ladies, Mr. Crowe, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to leave you for a while. <br/>Tom walked briskly to meet Lady Denham. <br/>- Why you don't dance?  - asked Mary - it is  a such wonderful music. And where's Sydney? I haven't seen him in a long time. <br/>- The evening had just begun - jokingly replied Crowe - I hope the young lady will not refuse me the honor to dance with them? <br/>- With pleasure - said Charlotte, smiling. <br/>- And you Miss Heywood? Will you give me a dance? - he asked, turning to Allison. <br/>- Me?... yes... thank you, Mr. Crowe - Allison said, a little embarrassed. <br/>Crowe smiled, pleased with her response. <br/>- Where is Sidney, really? - Crowe said - I'd like to go dancing right now.<br/>- The last time I saw him was with Mrs. Campion - Charlotte said faintly. <br/>- But he's definitely not with her now - Mary said confidently. <br/>- What makes you think that? -  Charlotte asked. <br/>- Because she's here, alone, and goes straight to us - Mary answered, eyes pointing to the center of the room - I'm Afraid it could end badly. <br/>- On the contrary, the fun is just beginning - Crowe said with a smile.<br/> The ladies looked at him in disbelief, and Crowe only smiled back at them, his gaze lingering on Allison again longer than usual. </p><p>Mrs. Campion strode over to the group. <br/>- Mrs. Campion - Crowe said, bowing. <br/>- Mr. Crowe, Mrs. Parker - Eliza said, making a slight curtsey - Miss Heywood <br/>- Mrs. Campion - said Charlotte, also dropping a curtsy. <br/>- Mrs. Campion - Mary began - let me introduce you... <br/>- I didn't expect to see you here again, Miss Heywood - Eliza interrupted. <br/>- I would like to know why you have such an opinion? - Charlotte asked as calmly as possible. <br/>Her face showed no emotion, but Allison could see that her sister was on the verge of a fight. Her upturned chin could tell quite a lot to someone who knew her. <br/>- Because you have absolutely nothing to do here - Eliza said with a smile, drawing the attention of her entourage to the conversation with a flourish - unless you haven't read all the books in Lady Worcester's library yet.<br/>Eliza's entourage laughed at her joke. <br/>- I love to read - sharply answered Charlotte - not knew, that this can be attributed to shortcomings. <br/>- Miss Heywood tries to charm men from high society, to successfully marry, but quite knows nothing about society - retorted Eliza, referring rather not to Charlotte, and to all present - the lady must be well educated, play musical instruments, dance and be the standard of femininity, some books are not enough. <br/>- However, what could you expect from a country girl who never went out to a high society and went further than her farm and did not stick out her nose - with a grin, Eliza continued - what could you learn by helping your father to milk cows, and feed geese and chickens? I'm surprised you can read. Your poor father, with so many children and not a penny to spare, try to feed such a crowd. On the other hand, commoners are not used to it. <br/>Eliza laughed, pleased with her own wit, celebrating her victory in advance. Mrs. Burke giggled, her laughter echoed by the gentlemen standing next to her. Mary turned pale and looked at Eliza in horror. Crowе frowned, not at all surprised by her words, knowing full well what kind of snake they were dealing with. He looked at Allison, expecting to see embarrassment or shame, but he saw her head held high and her chin lifted like an older sister's. Before him stood the real goddess of war. This young woman could not help admiring him even now. <br/>Charlotte flushed, not with resentment, but with sudden rage. She wanted to grab Eliza and drag her around the room by the hair so that she wouldn't have to talk about her father and herself like that again. Charlotte restrained her impulses with an incredible effort of will. Lady Worcester's lessons were not lost on her. <br/>- Mrs. Campion - she began calmly - to me... <br/>- Excuse me - a voice was heard from behind Crowe - I'm sorry to interrupt you. <br/>He stepped back to let Augusta pass. <br/>- Excuse me again - said she - Lady Denham urgently wants you to approach her, Miss Heywood. I spend. <br/>Charlotte turned to Mrs. Campion and gave her a look of hatred and contempt, wondering inwardly that she felt sorry for this terrible woman. <br/>- Please excuse me - Charlotte said, addressing everyone in the room, and followed Augusta out of the room. <br/>- Country girl - Eliza said with a grin, pursing her thin lips again. <br/>- I'm sorry we didn't get introduced - Allison said firmly - but you're completely wrong about Mr. Heywood and Charlotte, Mrs. Campion. <br/>- What? - she asked, glaring at Allison as if she had just seen her. <br/>- Mr. Haywood is not a commoner, as you say, but a gentleman who has his own estate and tenants. Mrs. Haywood is a gentleman's daughter, too - said Allison - All their children have received and are receiving excellent education, and none of them disdains either physical or mental labor. None of you can convince me that helping your own parents can be shameful. <br/>- J...  - Mrs. Campion began, but Allison cut her off. <br/>- Charlotte Haywood is a gentleman's daughter who grew up in a small town, just as you were before you married and became a widow - Allison said - How do you differ from each other, except for the fortune you inherited after your husband's death? I will answer you. Nothing. Charlotte is your equal and can do whatever she wants here. <br/>Eliza stared at the young, beautiful girl she didn't know who had answered her so boldly, and couldn't find the words to contradict her in any way. <br/>- Excuse me - Allison said, and turned and left the room. <br/>- Who the hell is this? - Mrs. Campion said indignantly to Crowe. <br/>- That's Miss Allison Haywood - he said with a grin - I think the Heywood People are pretty tough nuts that you can't handle, Mrs. Campion.<br/>- Another Heywood - Eliza said, her lips barely parting. <br/>- Perhaps it is unexpected for you to meet a worthy opponent? - Crowe asked - it's much easier to push and humiliate the weak. The benefit of money is good for you in this. <br/>- What do you mean, Mr. Crowe? - asked Eliza, genuinely not understanding what he was getting at. <br/>- As far as I know you get a lot of income, successfully manipulating human weaknesses - said Crowe - I'm sure that you get incredible pleasure from it. They are so dependent on you, and you play with them like a cat with a mouse.<br/>- I don't know what you're talking about - Eliza said. <br/>Her face was as if turned to stone, her lips were set in a thin line, and her bright blue eyes flashed lightning. <br/>I think you're lying, Mrs. Campion - he said calmly - We both know that I was referring to your secret parties, where guests are offered incredible treats for their own money, of course. <br/>Eliza's breath caught in her throat, and she turned pale, and her temples began to pound, and the floor seemed to be slipping away from under her feet. <br/>- I didn't know you were throwing parties, dear - said Mrs. Burke - it must be incredibly interesting, why didn't you ever tell me?<br/>- But these are secret parties, madam -  Crowe said with a chuckle - who tells you about them, but believe me, their guests have an indescribable feeling, so strong that you can die of happiness, don't you, Mrs. Campion?<br/>- How lovely - Mrs. Burke chirped. <br/>- Oh, shut up already, Jane - in hearts has challenged she. <br/>Mrs. Campion felt as if she had been cornered, and everyone was looking at her. The recent conversation had attracted the attention of outsiders, which at first pleased Eliza, who wanted to humiliate Charlotte in front of everyone present. Now the dozens of eyes that watched her intently filled her with indescribable horror. <br/>Crow's words, so unexpected and ill-timed, unsettled Mrs. Campion. Eliza had always been very careful, and until that day she had been sure that no one would ever know what she was doing. <br/>- Are you confused, Mr. Crowe - she said icily - I've never had any parties.<br/>- Is it? - cynically asked Crowe - are you sure? Can we ask your brother? As far as I know, he was a regular at these meetings. Where is your brother now, Mrs. Campion? Where Is Charles Colins? <br/>Time suddenly stopped for Eliza, it seemed to her that all the people in the hall were looking only at her, the circle around Her began to slowly shrink, her heart began to pound so fast that she could not breathe. The room began to revolve around Eliza, slowly at first, then faster and faster, not allowing her to recover and strike back. <br/>- Do you have a brother, Eliza? - Mrs. Burke asked - you said you were an only child, didn't you? What is this gentleman talking about? <br/>- Go to hell, all of you! - Eliza shouted angrily, then turned and walked briskly to the door. <br/>Not twenty meters away, she suddenly collided with someone and dropped her fan on the floor. <br/>- What a nuisance, Mrs. Campion - said Lady Worcester, lifting the fan and passing it on to the hostess - what's your hurry? You were running as if the devils were chasing you. Caught up with the shadows of the past? <br/>Eliza opened her eyes wide and silently backed away from Susan, pushing past the indignant guests as she went. <br/>Mrs. Campion darted out of the room, hoping to meet no one else she knew. <br/>- Are you leaving now, Mrs. Campion? - she heard Lady Denham's raspy voice ask - our humble society has not satisfied your exacting taste?<br/>- May you all be lost with your society and your Sanditon! - Eliza said - it would be better if he were all burned up, along with all of you!<br/>Eliza, without waiting for the servant, opened the door herself and ran out, forgetting her hat and Cape. <br/>- What happened to Mrs. Campion? -  Tom asked in surprise - she was always quite nice. <br/>- Nice? -Lady Denham said with a grin- Mr. Parker, when will you be able to see beyond your nose?<br/>- I don't know what you're talking about - Tom said honestly. <br/>- Of course you do not understand - said the Lady - in your insight you can compete with a snail. No, she sees a lot more. <br/>Tom stared at her, unable to make sense of her words. <br/>- Oh, forget it, it's no use - said Lady Denham, waving her hand. <br/> - Lady Worcester -Tom greeted Susan briskly as she came up to them.<br/>- Lady Denham, Mr. Parker - said Susan, smiling - I see Mrs. Campion has decided to leave us.<br/>- Good riddance - Lady Denham said with a grin - there will be one less snake.<br/>Susan smiled at her, squinting slightly. <br/>- I think it's time to officially open the ball - she said. <br/>- It's time - agreed to the mistress of the house -- Mr. Parker! <br/>He nodded happily and went into the main hall. </p><p>- Where is Lady Denham? - Charlotte asked, looking at Augusta blankly. <br/>- She's not here - Sidney said calmly, stepping out of the open terrace door - Thank you, Augusta, I am now in your debt. <br/>- All this is so exciting - smiling answered the young Lady - Mrs. Campion was so angry. But I have to go now, I promised Mr. Stringer the next dance, and my brother is always watching me. <br/>She curtsied and went into the music room. <br/>Sidney pulled Charlotte's arm, inviting her to the terrace. It was dark outside, but it was still warm. A gentle breeze ruffled Charlotte's curls and gave them both an explosion of freshness with the divine smell of freedom. <br/>Sidney closed the glass door and led her deeper into the terrace. <br/>- Aren't you cold? You are trembling... - he asked anxiously. <br/>- It's not from the cold - she said quietly. <br/>Sidney's heart sank, and it was incredibly painful to see Charlotte so crushed and devastated. He drew her to him and held her tightly in his arms. Charlotte, unwilling to resist, gave him a gentle hug in return. She didn't care about decorum now, and she needed his warmth and care. <br/>- I'm sorry - he said - I'm the only one to blame for what happened.<br/>Sidney released her and took her small, cold hands in his. <br/>- She..she...a terrible woman - Charlotte said, looking up at Sidney - and I went with Augusta and left Allison alone.<br/>- She wasn't alone - Sidney corrected - Crowe and Mary were there. I saw everything.<br/>-Why did you ask Augusta? I don't understand - she asked. <br/>- I knew she'd want to attack you - Sidney said with a sigh - and I had to get you out of the way, too bad I didn't make it in time. I couldn't have intervened myself, I'm sure she would have made the biggest scandal and ruined everyone's day, or worse, accused you of all your mortal sins. What did she say to you? <br/>- Let's not talk about it - said Charlotte, looking down - there is not a drop of honor and dignity in this woman. And I... I left before I could answer her. <br/>- Trust me, Crowe and Allison will perfectly cope with this task without you - confidently said Sydney - your sister is smart and straightforward, and no amount of modesty will prevent her from protecting you, and Crowe... he has his cards up his sleeve. <br/>Charlotte looked at him carefully. <br/>- How did you know that Mrs. Campion would want to hurt me? -  Charlotte asked. <br/>- I gave her the money back and asked her to break the engagement - Sidney said - She has no choice, Charlotte, and sooner or later Mrs. Campion will have to do it. I have information that if I make it public, it will destroy her in the eyes of the society. <br/>Charlotte stared at him in disbelief. <br/>- You told her everything? she asked with a smile - I can't believe it, but where did you get the right amount?<br/>- Lady Denham and Babbington - he said curtly - but I'm sure Lady Worcester was involved.<br/>Charlotte smiled at him, knowing full well that Sidney was right. <br/>- What do we do now? - she asked - we can't hide here forever.<br/>- Miss Heywood, you would't like to be alone with me? - Sidney asked. with a grin - how could I not think of that? What an unfortunate omission. <br/>- Sidney  - Charlotte said, laughing - I'm not joking right now. I'm completely serious. No one needs a scandal before the tournament. <br/>- There won't be any scandal - Sidney said calmly - If I know Mr. Crowe well then Mrs. Campion will want to leave this house as soon as possible.<br/>- What did you find out about her? - Charlotte asked in surprise. <br/>- Promise, that I will tell you all  - with a sigh responded Sidney - but later, you don't want to know that yet. <br/>Suddenly the music stopped and they heard Tom's voice announcing that the ball for the first joust at Sanditon was open. The elder Mr. Parker, with his usual elegance, invited everyone to dance. <br/>- Will my fair Lady give me a dance?-   Sydney asked, offering her his hand. <br/>Charlotte smiled involuntarily as she held out her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Much improved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She sucked in a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. Just a minute ago, she had wanted to fall through the ground or simply disappear from this ball. Now, sitting on a soft banquette with beautiful carved legs, hiding behind a large and heavy dark crimson curtain, she began to cry, giving vent to her emotions. Tears, treacherously protruding from her eyes, trickled down her delicate cheeks in thin streams. Her lips twitched slightly, making her incredibly vulnerable. She felt ashamed, embarrassed, and proud at the same time. It was so new to her that it didn't give her any peace.</p><p>He pulled back the curtain, obviously looking for someone, and when he finally saw her, he had admired. Her graceful figure, her long neck, and the delicate arrangement of hair at the nape of her neck, were all perfect and exquisite. He continued to stand behind her, barely breathing, afraid to break the magic of the moment.<br/>He came a little closer and, without speaking, reached out and touched her shoulder gently. She started in surprise and whirled around to face him, wiping away the tears that had so generously drenched her young face. When she looked at him, she blushed and lowered her eyes, trying to hide them behind long black lashes.<br/>He silently handed her a handkerchief and sat down on the other side of the banquette.<br/>Taking the handkerchief, she slowly wiped away her tears and looked at him again.<br/>- Thank you, Mr. Crowe - Allison said, almost in a whisper.<br/>- Not necessary - he said - better tell me what happened to you? <br/>- I'm all right - Allison said.<br/>- Then why are you crying? - Сrowе asked, genuinely not understanding.<br/>- In the hall. ..I - Allison began, but he interrupted her. <br/>- You were magnificent - Crowe said, not hiding his admiration - a real goddess of war.<br/>- But I do... I'm not like that at all - she said, embarrassed - I am ashamed that I was so impertinent to Mrs. Campion... but I don't regret a word I said. She shouldn't have said that about my family. She doesn't know anything about us. <br/>- Don't blame yourself - Crowe said calmly, looking into her eyes. They were still glistening with tears, and for a moment he thought he was going to drown in their bottomless depths, and with a great effort of self-control, he continued - Mrs. Campion deserved much harsher treatment. You just don't know what kind of person she is. <br/>- I'm so grateful for your support - said Allison - this is all so new to me, to be honest, I was confused. Please don't think I'm a crybaby. <br/>He laughed happily. <br/>-  Is this your first ball, Miss Haywood? - he asked with a smile. <br/>- This is probably funny - proudly answered she - but you must understand that this is a very important day for any girl. <br/>- And Mrs. Campion was able to make it truly memorable - he continued. <br/>It was Allison's turn to laugh. <br/>- You're right about that, Mr. Crowe - she said, smiling. <br/>The smile seemed to light her up from within, and Crowe suddenly found that he couldn't take his eyes off her. <br/>- Miss Hеywood, have you been told that you are a very beautiful and unusual girl? - asked Сrowе, leaning slightly toward her. <br/>The blood rushed to her face, and Allison's eyes widened in surprise, but at the same moment, embarrassment washed over her in a powerful wave, forcing her to hide her gaze from the man who had given her the most beautiful compliment of her life. <br/>- Probably not - concluded Сrowе - the better, I will be the first. <br/>She looked at him, but couldn't find the right words. For a while they just sat side by side and looked at each other in silence, not feeling a bit shy. <br/>-  I remember you promised me a dance, Miss Heywood - said Crowe - I hope you don't change your mind? <br/>- No, no, of course not - with a smile she said. <br/>- In that case, let's go to the hall - said Crowe, getting up from the banquette and holding out his open hand to her -  will you do me a great honor, Miss Hеywood?<br/>- With great pleasure, Mr. Crowe -  she said, handing him her white-gloved hand.</p><p>- You can't dance like that, Arthur - said Diana - it's unacceptable with your health. <br/>- I am all right, Diana - happily smiling, responded he, pulling its for a in music hall - you must have fun too. <br/>- That's quite out of the question - she said, stamping her foot firmly - this Miss lamb is a bad influence on you.<br/>- Miss lamb has nothing to do with it, Diana - said Arthur - I'm just having a lot of fun today. <br/>- These wild dances will drive you to your grave - said Diana, making an unhappy face - I'm going to die, too...of grief. <br/>Arthur paused and looked at his sister, deciding whether to follow her daily whims again. <br/>- I'm sorry - said a voice behind Arthur. <br/>He turned and saw Dr. Fuchs, modestly waiting to be noticed. <br/>- Dr. Fuchs - said Arthur. <br/>- Her Parker - said the doctor. <br/>- Fraulein Parker, would you do me the honor of giving me the next dance, Bitte? - asked Fuchs. <br/>- Do you approve of dancing, doctor? - Diana asked in surprise. <br/>- Ja, naturlich - he replied - this is a little exercise for our heart and legs. I believe dancing is good for your health. <br/>- Here. I told you you shouldn't worry - said Arthur. <br/>- So let me invite you? -  Fuchs asked again. <br/>Diana looked at Arthur in confusion, but he only nodded happily at her. <br/>- Ja, I mean yes, thank you, doctor- answered Diana. <br/>Fuchs held out his hand to her, and she returned it with hers. Smiling, he led Miss Parker confidently into the music room<br/>- Dr. Fuchs, it is true that you have learned to do a special massage and will please the participants of the tournament with it - she said. <br/>- I'll tell you all about it, Fraulein Parker - he said with a smile. </p><p>The music began to play, and the guests fell silent for a moment, plunging into incredibly beautiful sounds, like waves that covered the entire hall. Thousands of candles flickered, as if holding their breath for a split second. Couples began to move slowly in the rhythm of the dance, drawing incredibly beautiful patterns on the floor. The intertwining of hands, the flashing of dresses, deep looks and sincere smiles, all mixed up, giving the audience an atmosphere of incredible magic and fairy tales. <br/>He held her small hands in his again and felt the heat of her body driving him mad. But today it was not the same as before, now he knew that Charlotte would certainly be with him, and would not disappear like a wonderful dream in the morning. She loves him. This knowledge warmed his heart immensely, making him soar in the sky. <br/>Sidney looked into her eyes, wrapped in their warmth, and almost drowned in the ocean of tenderness that his beloved so generously gave him. Suddenly he wished that they hadn't left the terrace so quickly and that he couldn't hold her close again and lose himself in her kisses. <br/>Sidney smiled at her, and Charlotte smiled back tenderly. <br/>He danced around her, enjoying every moment, every smile and gesture, the graceful turn of her head, and the sweet, inviting look in her eyes. <br/>- Why are you looking at me like that? - she asked with a smile as he pulled her back to him. <br/>- Because I love you - he said softly. Charlotte shivered as she felt his hot breath on her cheek. <br/>Sidney tightened his grip on her hands and pressed them to his chest. Charlotte's heart began to beat faster. She forgot everything in the world, as if it were just him and her in this room. <br/>The music accelerated, separating the lovers again, and Charlotte, trusting to his strong hands, dissolved into the magic of the dance. </p><p>The music stopped, and loud applause filled the room. The gentlemen bowed to the ladies in gratitude for their moments of joy, and the couples slowly dispersed. <br/>- I don't see Allison any where - Charlotte said anxiously - I shouldn't have left her alone. <br/>- I'm sure she's all right - Sydney reassured her - but if you want, we can go looking for her right now.<br/>- J....  - Charlotte began, then looked behind Sidney and added - no, I don't think that's necessary anymore. <br/>Sidney turned and saw something he hadn't expected. Allison and Crowe entered the room. She laid her hand on his, and Allison's cheeks were flushed with a delicate blush, and her eyes sparkled so brightly that they could have outshone all the candles in the room. Crowe stared at her, fascinated, unable to take his eyes off her. They were talking animatedly about something and seemed extremely cheerful and happy. <br/>- Do you see what I see? - Babbington asked, coming up to them. <br/>- Definitely - Sidney said with a smile - I've never seen him like this before. Of course, he was always partial to women, but this is something completely different... <br/>- Charlotte - said Babbington, laughing - what did your sister do to our friend? I think we're losing him. <br/>- Gentlemen - said Charlotte, trying to remain serious - I'm sure Mr. Crowe is all right and quite well.<br/>Sidney and Babbington laughed at each other. <br/>- I'm afraid you're wrong, Charlotte - said Sidney - I think Crowe is seriously ill.<br/>- And we can't save him - Babington said, smiling - should I ask Dr. Fuchs?<br/>- I don't think the doctor is helping us anymore - Sidney said, looking at his sister and Dr. Fuchs, who had followed Allison and Crowe through the door - I think he was affected by the same disease. How could I have missed it?<br/>- You all missed an incredible performance - Georgiana said, coming to stand next to Charlotte. <br/>- What are you talking about, Miss lamb? - Babbington asked, puzzled. <br/>- About Mrs. Campion - Georgiana said, but looking at Charlotte's agitated gaze, she added - or rather, about her shameful flight and very strange behavior. Sidney, you say I'm crazy, and you wanted to marry a woman who's clearly not herself. <br/>- I don't know what you're talking about - Sidney said. <br/>- So you really don't know anything? -  Georgiana asked in surprise. <br/>All three looked at each other, wondering what she was talking about. Georgiana threw up her hands and began to talk animatedly. <br/>"When Mrs. Campion came to you with all her retinue, I understood... Georgiana began, " Mrs. Campion put On a show that attracted the attention of the entire audience. <br/>- When Mrs. Campion came to you with all her retinue, I understood...that this is serious - Georgiana began - Mrs. Campion put on a show that attracted the attention of the entire audience. <br/>Charlotte lowered her eyes, remembering what Eliza said to her.<br/>- But the most interesting thing began when Charlotte left with Augusta - continued Miss lamb with a smile, as her friend raised her head and looked at her with interest - Mr. Crowe and younger  Miss Heywood had ground Mrs. Campion to powder. Allison was irresistible. And Crowe, I didn't quite understand what he meant, but Mrs. Campion was terrified of him. She screamed, telling everyone to go to hell, and ran out of the hall, waving her hands like a madwoman. <br/>Sidney and Charlotte looked at each other in disbelief. <br/>- That's exactly what happened - said Lord Broome, coming up to them - I'm sorry, I overheard your conversation.<br/>- The evening is getting more and more interesting - Babbington joined in the conversation - and as always, I missed everything. What I didn't understand was what Augusta was doing there. <br/>- I'll explain it to you later - Sidney said, patting his friend on the shoulder. <br/>- Miss lamb - said Broome  - you promised to give me a dance.<br/>- With pleasure - said Georgiana, taking the proffered hand and following him. <br/>- Miss He ywood, let me ask you to dance - Babbington said suddenly - Esther doesn't want to dance today, and I'd love to stretch my legs. If, of course, your Beau doesn't mind.<br/>Sidney smiled, making his position clear. <br/>- With great pleasure, Lord Babbington - said Charlotte. <br/>They walked over to the other couples waiting for a new dance. </p><p>Quick music began to play, and the couples danced merrily. The happy smiles of the dancers were replaced by bursts of laughter. They got excited, moving faster and faster. <br/>Sidney looked at Diana dancing with Dr. Fuchs. She was smiling, her cheeks flushed. It had been a long time since he had seen his sister as natural and happy as she was now. Georgiana, amused, was dancing merrily, as if playing catch-up with Broome. Allison and Crowe flashed by, laughing merrily, not wanting to take their eyes off each other. He could not recognize his friend. This young girl awakened a sympathetic and gentle man in the cynical brute. It was just an incredible transformation. This was how Charlotte had brought him back to life. <br/>Sidney looked at her and smiled. Her dark curls, as if they were loose, swayed coquettishly with every movement. He couldn't get enough of her beautiful hands, like birds soaring up to the rhythm of a dance. Her bright eyes, her magic smile, fascinated Sidney, and made him regret that he had given this dance to Babbington. <br/>- Do you like to watch couples dance, too, Mr. Parker? - Lady Worcester asked as she approached Sidney quietly - Or are you watching someone in particular?<br/>- J.... - Sidney began. <br/>- You can't help admiring her - Susan continues - Charlotte is absolutely gorgeous today. Don't you think? <br/>- Yes, suppose you are right - said Sydney, looking into her eyes. <br/>- I suppose you can be congratulated, Mr. Parker? -      - her eyes narrowed slyly - you've finally done what you should have done a long time ago. Told a certain lady about the real state of things. <br/>- I couldn't have done it before - Sidney said - I still had certain financial obligations, temporary difficulties. <br/>- Which you managed to solve - Susan added, smiling slyly. <br/>- I suppose It was not without your direct involvement - Sidney suggested - Lady Denham has never been very kind to me. Let me thank you, Lady Worcester. <br/>- Your thanks are accepted, Mr. Parker - said Susan - but... only on one condition. <br/>- What is it? - he asked with interest. <br/>- Don't make me regret wanting to help you - Lady Worcester replied - our dear Charlotte deserves only the best.<br/>- I'll try not to disappoint you - Sidney said. <br/>The music ended, and Sidney and Lady Wooster joined in the General applause. <br/>- I give you back Miss Heywood  - Babington said with a smile.<br/>- Thank you, Lord Babbington - she said. <br/>Suddenly there was a loud, sharp sound, like the sound of broken glass, and everyone looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. Sidney flushed when he finally saw who had caused the commotion.<br/>- What the hell is he doing here? - he cursed and hurried over. Charlotte, without hesitation, followed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Would rather be here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was immensely pleased with himself. Having gained a lot of strength during the evening, he felt a surge of strength and confidence in himself. All problems receded into the background and he decided to have a good time. Well-dressed ladies drifted by, and young ladies gathered in flocks in the corners of the room to discuss the male sex and brag about the number of entries in the dance book. Ladies never liked him, but today the alcohol in his blood had its effect, sending him on a quest for new exploits. He reached out to grab a fresh glass from the tray and accidentally pushed a lady standing next to him. <br/>- Can you be a little more careful, sir? - she asked sternly. <br/>He turned and paused for a moment, looking her up and down. Then he cackled with satisfaction and held out his hand to her. <br/>- You didn't expect to see me here, my dear? - he asked smugly. <br/>- You? -she asked scornfully - how dare you show up here after everything you've done?<br/>He laughed at her and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the room. Startled, she dropped the glass from her hand, which fell to the floor with a loud sound, splintering into many small fragments. <br/>Everyone around them froze, turning their attention to them. He paused, hesitating for a moment. <br/>- Let me go - she said angrily - don't you dare touch me.<br/>- You're mine, and I won't let you go - he said with a grin - you leave this place with me<br/>- The lady clearly told you to let go of her hand - Broome said, stepping between Georgiana and her assailant - immediately.<br/>He was clearly angry at the man standing in front of him. <br/>"Who else are you? - he asked  Broome - no one asked for your opinion.<br/>Broome opened his mouth to put the impudent man in his place, but Sidney was there before him. <br/>- Mr. Howard - he said through clenched teeth - I don't remember anyone inviting you here. <br/>- I don't need an invitation - Howard said, wiping saliva from his thick chin - especially from you.<br/>- I insist that you leave this house at once - Sidney said in a louder voice - you are not welcome here.<br/>- I'll only leave with her - Howard said, pointing at Georgiana, who was standing behind Broome. <br/>- Don't even think about it - Sidney said, clearly losing his temper - this is not going to happen.<br/>He laughed again and tried to grab Georgiana's arm again, but it didn't work. Sidney and Broome grabbed him by the arms, pulling him away from Miss lamb and pulling him toward the exit. Howard struggled desperately, trying to get away from them, but it didn't work. <br/>- I'm going to get you - shouted Howard to Georgiana - you're mine, remember that. <br/>Babbington moved forward, asking the respectable audience to make way. Sidney and Broome were dragging the fat Howard inexorably out of the room. <br/>- It's all right, Ladies and Gentlemen, don't worry - Crowe recited as he followed the others out of the room - Orchestra, music! <br/>The guests began to whisper, glancing from Georgiana to the departing gentlemen, but the music that started playing a few minutes later quickly restored everyone's good mood. The couples went dancing, seemingly oblivious to what had happened. </p><p>- How are you, Georgiana? - asked Charlotte, taking her hand. <br/>- Better than him, I hope - she replied, trying to hide her excitement - I didn't think I'd ever see him again. <br/>- It's going to be all right - Charlotte said, patting her friend's hand - Sidney won't let him come back into your life.<br/>- I assume this is the one, Mr. Howard, who kidnapped your friend? - lady Wooster asked as She joined them. <br/>- Yes, my Lady - Charlotte said quietly. <br/>- A most unpleasant gentleman - said Susan -You're lucky, Miss lamb, that your friends managed to get you out of his arms in time.<br/>Georgiana sighed heavily and nodded back. <br/>Lady Denham came in, followed by Tom. <br/>- What's going on here? - she asked sternly -  I saw Mr. Parker and Lord Broome drag a fat man past me, cursing everyone.<br/>- Just a little trouble - Charlotte hastened to reply - believe me, you have nothing to worry about.<br/>- I think the gentlemen will settle this matter quickly - Lady Wooster said with a smile. <br/>- I'm counting on it - Lady Denham grumbled - every ball is a new crazy one, and I hope nothing gets burned this time.<br/>- Mr. Parker - she said sternly - how did this gentleman get here in the first place? What were you thinking when you made the guest list? <br/>- But Lady Denham - Tom began. <br/>- Make sure that he is not allowed to enter any of the competitions - Lady Denham ordered - I didn't want any of the guests to get hurt.<br/>- Yes, my Lady - Tom said meekly. <br/>- I'm sorry, I'm going to leave you for a little - Charlotte said, then turned to Georgiana and added - you need to rest, and I'll ask Allison to walk you out.<br/>Georgiana nodded and looked down. </p><p>Charlotte hurried out of the room, wondering where the gentlemen might have gone. As she stepped out into the cool night air, she felt an unaccountable sense of unease. Charlotte had to see Sidney right now, or she would go mad. </p><p>- She' s mine - Howard said - I bought her. <br/>- I paid Molyneux's debts - Sidney said - and your business with Beecroft is none of my business.<br/>- That girl cost me a lot more - Howard said - and she'll still be mine. <br/>- She's a Lady - Sidney told him furiously - If you lay a finger on her, I'm not responsible for myself.<br/>Sidney went on the offensive, intending to make Howard answer for his words and actions. The fat man, sensing Sidney's anger, took a few steps back and stumbled into the center of the flower bed. <br/>- Cool it, Sidney, cool it - Babington said, grabbing him by the shoulders - He's not worth it. <br/>Sidney was breathing hard and still clenching his fists as he watched Howard's desperate attempts to climb out of the flower bed on his own. He felt so much hatred for this man that it was difficult to remain calm.<br/>He looked at the Broome. <br/>- Thank you for your help, Lord Broome - Sidney said - it was just what we needed.<br/>- Always at your disposal - Broome said. <br/>The two gentlemen shook hands cordially and exchanged smiles. <br/>- Do you mind if I go back to the house and find out how Georgiana is? - Broome asked. <br/>- Honestly, I wanted to ask you about it - admitted Sidney - it will be easier for me. <br/>Broom nodded and went back to the house. <br/>- I'll go and arrange for a carriage - Babington said - we need to get this man away from here.<br/>He went through the garden and disappeared around the corner. <br/>- I bought her, Parker - Howard said with a grin as he got to his feet -like a horse at a fair. She's a filly with a temper, but I can break her. <br/>- I have a feeling that you are tired of living - said Crowe coming closer to Howard - Mr. Parker was never very patient, and much love for scoundrels and even more so. <br/>- So that you won't be here until morning - Sidney almost yelled - and don't you dare come back, or you'll regret it.<br/>Howard laughed, pointing at something behind Mr. Parker.<br/>Sidney looked back and saw Charlotte standing hesitantly in front of the entrance to the garden of Sanditon house. <br/>- I can take this sweet baby in exchange for a dark - skinned beauty - Howard said in a greasy voice - and we're even, Parker. What do you say?<br/>These words completely exasperated Sidney. The scoundrel had taken a swing at his Charlotte. Without thinking, Sidney lunged toward him and quickly slammed a hard blow into Howard's jaw. It froze for a moment, then collapsed back into the flowerbed. <br/>Sidney was furious, his heart pounding, his brow furrowed in a threatening frown, and there was a fire in his eyes that did not Bode well for his opponent. Howard did not move, apparently unconscious from the force of the blow. Sidney looked at Charlotte, motioning for her to stay there. She wasn't going to argue with him today, and remained where she was. <br/>- You're good, Sidney - Crowe said with a grin - Can we do it again one of these days? How are we going to push this carcass into the carriage, pray tell me? <br/>Sidney laughed, relaxing for the first time since Howard's appearance at the ball. <br/>- I don't see anything funny - Crowe said seriously- How much do you think he weighed? Two hundred and sixty or two hundred and eighty pounds? Do I look like an athlete to you? <br/>It had been a difficult day for him, and now, standing in the dark of the Park, looking at Howard lying in the flowers and listening to Crowe talk about the impermanence of life, Sidney felt the full comicality of the situation. He looked at the smiling Charlotte standing in front of the entrance to the garden and laughed even louder. He was interrupted by Babbington coming out of the rose bushes. When he saw the unconscious fat man, he scratched his head thoughtfully and stared at Sidney and Francis. <br/>- How are we going to carry him, gentle men? - He asked- this is a rather large man. I don't really want to carry him. <br/>- That's what I've been saying for an hour - Crowe said - but who is listening to me?<br/>- We'll have to call someone else - Babbington mused - and bring the carriage closer. <br/>Suddenly, Howard let out a long, low moan and stirred, slowly coming to his senses and crushing the remaining flowers as he did so. <br/>- Lady Denham won't be happy - seriously said Babbington - I think it was her best flower bed. The hog had managed to fall right on top of her. <br/>Crowe grinned back as he helped his friend pull the tottering Howard upright. He could barely stand, but he was able to walk on his own, much to the delight of Babbington and Crowe. <br/>- Forget the road here, Howard, if you value your life - Sidney said, and went to Charlotte. <br/>The fat man mumbled something in reply. <br/>- You can go -  Babbers said to Charlotte and Sydney - we'll put him in the carriage ourselves.</p><p>The gentlemen left, taking with them the second big problem of the evening. Left alone in the semi-darkness of the Park, Charlotte and Sidney stared at each other for a long time before he decided to break the silence. <br/>- Why are you here? You know it's not safe here - Sidney said - you can expect anything from this man. Especially when he's drunk. <br/>- I couldn't leave you alone - Charlotte admitted - I was so worried about you. <br/>Sidney scooped her up and held her close. They stood with their arms around each other in the semi-darkness of the garden, thinking that soon this crazy day would be over and everything would be as it had been before. <br/>- You're cold - he said softly - Your hands are so cold.<br/>Sidney took off his coat and draped it over Charlotte, then put his arms around her again, warming her with his warmth. <br/>- We should probably go back to the ball - he said. <br/>- There is no urgency, the ball can wait - she replied - a walk in the night garden is more to my taste. <br/>Sidney smiled back at her, offering her his elbow. </p><p>Having finished with Howard, Crowe and Babbington walked slowly back to the house, eager to continue the evening they had so shamelessly interrupted. <br/>Augustа and Allison were standing on The porch, looking out into the dark. <br/>- Ladies - said Crowe - what are you doing here alone in this dark?<br/>- We were looking for you - Augusta blurted out - brother, you must return to the hall immediately.<br/>- Why the sudden urgency? - Babbington asked with a grin - do we have any more unexpected guests?<br/>- Exactly - said Augusta, not hiding her excitement - and this is so... so interesting.<br/>Crowe and Babbington looked at each other, not knowing what to make of it. <br/>- The Prince Regent has arrived at the ball - Allison said calmly - Lady Denham asked us to find you, Lord Babbington.<br/>Augusta nodded happily, confirming her words. <br/>- Then we really should hurry - Babington said, and, extending his hand to his sister, strode quickly into the main hall.<br/>- Don't you want to follow them? -  Crowe asked. <br/>- To be honest, I'd like to stay here and get some fresh air and look at the stars - she said - all these people around... Sorry...I say a lot of unnecessary things.<br/>- Nothing to worry about - Crowe said - I think it's a matter of habit. <br/>- How did you deal with the gentleman who attacked Miss lamb? - Allison asked.<br/>- I can only say that it was a little. uh.. a little Hard for us, but in General everything ended well. <br/>- That's great - Allison said happily - I was very worried about you....everyone. And then I couldn't find Charlotte.<br/>- The last time I saw your sister was with Mr. Parker - Crowe said - so you definitely don't have to worry. She's in very good hands. Like you are. <br/>Allison lowered her eyes in embarrassment. <br/>- So what were you saying about the stars, Miss Heywood? - asked Crowe, standing so close to her that he might have accidentally touched her shoulder. </p><p>- Miss lamb - Broome said, when he saw Georgiana sitting at the coffee table in the small living room and drinking tea - Mr. Parker asked me to look after you. <br/>- Mr. Parker is very kind to me - said Georgiana. <br/>- I must admit, I wanted to see you again myself - Broome said - I was worried about you.<br/>She looked up and studied him. <br/>- You probably want to know who this person is?  Georgiana asked. <br/>- Only if you want to talk about it - he said. <br/> - It's a long story - Georgiana said bitterly - and not a pleasant one at all. <br/>- I'm in no hurry, miss lamb - said Broome, with a serious face - there are two whole days before the tournament begins, and I hope that will be enough time for you.<br/>Georgiana smiled at his joke. <br/>- I will try to meet your expectations, Lord Broome - she said, trying to look serious - but I can't promise anything in advance. <br/>- I didn't expect it to be easy - Broome admitted - you are quite contradictory, miss lamb.<br/>- You are very Frank, Lord Broome - said Georgiana. <br/>- Get used to it, miss lamb - he retorted. <br/>Georgiana raised her eyebrows and looked at him appraisingly again. <br/>- Tea, Lord Broome? - she finally asked. <br/>- With great pleasure, Miss lamb - he said with a smile. </p><p>They walked slowly along a row of young fruit trees that had been planted several years ago by Lady Denham's orders. Their path was lit only by the full moon, giving everything in the garden a touch of mystery and turning a simple walk into an incredible fairy tale. <br/>- How's Georgiana? - Sidney finally asked. <br/>- She brags and pretends that nothing terrible has happened - Charlotte replied with a sigh - but I think she's very scared. I asked Allison to take her upstairs, away from everyone. <br/>- The right decision - responded Sidney - Georgiana a strong and independent girl, but what made Howard too even for her. <br/>- You're right - Charlotte said quietly. <br/>- Did that bastard scare you, too? - Sidney asked, stopping and taking Charlotte's hands in his - he will never hurt you or Georgiana again. I'll take care of it. <br/>Charlotte took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. <br/>- Just... today was such a busy day - answered she - if honestly I a bit tired. <br/>- Do you want me to walk you back? - he asked. <br/>- No, no, not worth it - answered Charlotte - actually here in silence, with you, I feel much better. All these people, the noise, all these looks, my head is spinning. I'll probably never get used to it. <br/>- And even dancing doesn't make balls better? - Sidney asked. <br/>- I'll tell you a secret - she said conspiratorially - dancing is the only thing I like at such large balls. <br/>- If we stay here, we risk seeing the dawn in the garden - Sidney warned with a smile. <br/>- It would have been the best ending to a long day that I could ever have imagine - Charlotte admitted. <br/>- I couldn't agree more with you - Sidney said - I'd give a lot to never have to be separated again.<br/>He pulled her to him and held her to his chest. Charlotte lifted her face and looked up at him, feeling safe at last.<br/>Standing here, next to Charlotte, in almost total darkness, hidden from everyone by the branches of the trees, Sidney felt incredibly happy. The worries of the day had left him, allowing him to be himself and fully enjoy the closeness of the most important person in his life. <br/>- You are the most beautiful woman I know - he said inaudibly - and the most beloved. <br/>- You know very well that our feelings are mutual - she said with a smile. <br/>Sidney leaned down and kissed her gently in her lips, holding her close. Her arms shot up on a sudden impulse and wrapped around his neck with incredible ease, bringing them even closer together. The coat that Sydney had thrown on with such care slowly slipped from her shoulders and fell into the grass, but they did not notice it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. You are lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was overcast. The town was slowly waking up, entering a new day and wondering what it had to offer. The streets were deserted, except for small merchants hurrying to their shops, and a couple of dogs scurrying between them in search of food. <br/>The carriage was on time and she was ready to leave.With a heavy sigh, she took one last look around and got into the carriage.<br/>She was angry, disappointed, and a little depressed. Her well-thought-out plans were not destined to come true, they all dared to go against her will. This God-forsaken little town had upset her again, as it had the first time she'd left after the regatta, alone, without Sidney. This circumstance depressed her most of all. <br/>The horses started, and the carriage lurched along the cobbled streets of Sanditon. She opened her reticule and took out the letter that the messenger had brought just before she left. Eliza hadn't read it yet, but she could guess its contents. Mrs. Campion no longer had any illusions about Sidney Parker, but she didn't want to give up. She opened the letter and began to read.<br/>"Eliza, I am addressing you as a sane and reasonable person. Now that you know the true state of things and have probably already made your own conclusions, I ask you not to do anything rash. I have some information about your Affairs that, if ever made public, could destroy you in the eyes of the society and most likely interest the authorities. Please accept my offer and break off the engagement as soon as you receive the money. It's better for both of us. You knew perfectly well that I had no feelings for you and you can't go back to the old way. I was honest with you when agreed to this deal that saved my brother. I'm grateful for your help, but this is the end of our relationship. Don't force me to take emergency measures. I hope you're reasonable. Sidney. "<br/>Mrs. Campion crumpled the letter up sharply, fighting the urge to throw it out of the window, but recovered herself in time to straighten it out and read it again. <br/>She was angry, angry at Sidney and Crowe and everyone connected with them, and most of all, she was angry at herself. How could she let this happen? Her innermost thoughts and fears were suddenly no longer a secret, but a bargaining chip. How could she be so frivolous? Sidney knew all about the opium trade, and most of all he knew about Charles. Would she be able to handle the smuggling? Yes, her money and connections might have helped Eliza out more than once, but not in the case of Charles. He would always be a skeleton in her closet. She couldn't let everyone find out about her brother, it would inevitably reach her parents and destroy them, simply destroy her mother. She shook her head to clear it, then took a deep breath and looked at the letter again. Sidney Parker had her pinned to the wall, and she had no choice but to accept the terms he set. <br/>Eliza glanced out of the window, caught a glimpse of Sanditon house, and sank back into her pillows. Mrs. Campion had a long road ahead of her and many things to think about. </p><p>It was quite early, but she was already out of bed and tidying herself up. Last night, which had given her a lot of emotions, gave her a previously unknown feeling. Even sitting in her room, she felt an incredible sense of excitement. Never in her life had any man so occupied her thoughts, and the mere memory of him made her heart flutter.<br/>There was a knock on the door.<br/>- Come in - Allison said.<br/>Charlotte appeared in the doorway, smiling.<br/>- I knew, that you already not sleep - happily told she - although we have gone to bed so late. How are you doing?<br/>- All right - Allison said calmly. <br/>Charlotte glanced slyly at her sister, feeling that she was holding something back.<br/>- What do you say about the ball?  - she asked - did it impress you? <br/>Allison looked down, confused. <br/>- Yes - she said, still hiding her eyes from her sister - and a very big impression. <br/>- And even all that happened didn't spoil your mood? - Charlotte asked. <br/>- At first, yes - Allison said honestly - I even wanted to run away or fall into the ground, but then....then... I was relieved, even amused, until the dreadful gentleman who had frightened Georgiana appeared. It was a good thing that the gentlemen sent him away fairly quickly. <br/>- How do you know? - Charlotte asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. <br/>- Mr. Crowe told me all about it when we were talking on the porch last night - Allison blurted out, completely forgetting to be careful. <br/>- Is there anything you want to tell me? -  Charlotte asked - about Mr. Crowe, for instance. <br/>Allison realized that she had said too much, but there was no turning back. <br/>- Did you like Mr. Crowe? - smile suggested by Charlotte - am I right? <br/>- Yes - Allison said quietly - you're right.<br/>- Why didn't you tell me? - Charlotte asked - you know I'll always support you. <br/>- Georgiana said that he likes to have Affairs with ladies, drinks a lot, and is an incredible bully who constantly makes fun of everyone - Allison said, anxiously waiting for her sister's reaction - but he wasn't like that with me.. I thought you might not like it. <br/>Charlotte smiled and hugged her sister. <br/>- I admit I don't know Mr. crow very well - she said - he likes to drink and flirt with young ladies sometimes, but to be honest, I think he does it all out of boredom. One thing I know for sure is that he is a true friend and has helped Sidney and me a lot, without asking questions or reproaching anyone. <br/>- But Georgiana... - the beginning of Allison. <br/>- Georgiana, as always, is exaggerating - said Charlotte - and jumping to conclusions, especially since she was very upset yesterday. <br/>- What am I supposed to do with Mr. Crowe? - perplexed spoke to Allison - I'm at a loss.<br/>-Don't listen to anyone but your heart - Charlotte replied - I'm sure your parents would never tell you that, but trust me, it's the only thing that will help you understand what's right and what's wrong.<br/>Allison looked at her sister with gratitude and smiled. <br/>- What about you and Mr. Parker? - she asked - I didn't see you return to the hall.<br/>It was Charlotte's turn to blush and hide her eyes from her sister. <br/>- It's a very long story - she said. <br/>- I don't remember us being in a hurry - Allison said with a smile. <br/>- In that case, I suggest we visit Georgiana and then take a walk on the beach, if you don't mind - Charlotte suggested - we can talk on the way.<br/>- I'd love to - Allison said - as soon as I put on my hat and raincoat. <br/>Charlotte nodded happily and went in search of her own hat. </p><p>- Lord Babbington, what happened here yesterday? - she asked - I have a feeling that a herd of wild boars has passed through the garden.<br/>Babbington smiled, trying hard not to laugh. <br/>- You are right, Lady Denham - he replied - they were definitely boars, and I saw one with my own eyes. A very large individual, I must say. I can assure you that we had to make a great effort to get him out of your flower bed. <br/>- I hope you're joking, Lord Babbington - the Lady asked with a grin. <br/>- You are very astute, Madame - he replied - but you need not worry, the gardener will fix it quickly. I sent a note this morning and the best flowers will be delivered here soon to decorate your flower bed. <br/>- I can't be mad at you, Babbington - she said, raising her eyebrows a little - you are extremely courteous.<br/>- Thank you, Lady Denham - he said, giving her his beaming smile. <br/>She gave him a brief smile in return and took his proffered elbow and went into the house. <br/>At the porch, they encountered Charlotte and Allison heading into town. <br/>- Miss Heywood - Babbington greeted them - are you going for a walk?<br/>- Lady Denham, Lord Babbington - Charlotte said with a smile and a curtsey - we have decided to visit Miss lamb and then take a walk on the beach. <br/>Allison also curtsied to him and Lady Denham. <br/>- In that case, have a good time - Babington said. <br/>- Thank you, Lord Babbington - said Charlotte. <br/>The old lady nodded back. <br/>Charlotte and Allison went on merrily. <br/>- What do you say, Lord Babbington? - asked Lady Denham - how long will these young ladies continue to bear the name of Heywood?<br/>- Who knows, who knows - Babington said with a smile. <br/>Lady Denham looked at him sideways. <br/>- Don't try to tell me you're blind, Lord Babbington - she said in her raspy voice - and you haven't noticed that your friends are head over heels in love with these girls?<br/>He smiled back at her. <br/>- Secrecy is not your strong suit, Lord Babbington - she said sternly - You'd better tell these two knuckleheads how real gentlemen should behave with ladies. You know that, since you were able to tame Esther after all. By the way, where is she? <br/>- She's decided to spend the morning at home - he said ruefully. <br/>- I think she's avoiding me - said the lady. <br/>-No, lady Denham - he said - I think she was just tired at the ball. Did you want to show me some documents? <br/>She looked up at him as if trying to read his mind, but failed, and took his arm again. </p><p>He went into the tavern, pausing for a moment in the dimness of the room. When he reached the back of the hall, he finally saw who he was looking for. <br/>- Mr. Parker - he said - why can't you sleep this early?<br/>- Mr. Crowe - Sidney said with a smile - I've been busy this morning. As well as you, as far as I can tell. <br/>Crowе smiled as he sat down across from him. <br/>- Yes, you are right - he replied - and thank God they are already over. I hasten to inform you that Mrs. Campion has left Sanditon. Now we just have to wait. <br/>- I have written her a letter repeating my offer to break off the engagement - Sidney said - and I have just sent the cheque and contract to my solicitor in London. <br/>- Step taken - Crowe said - there is no turning backI suggest we drink to that. <br/>They beckoned to their host, who in a flash arranged for them a decanter filled with a dark, viscous drink and two glasses. <br/>The two gentlemen drank, congratulating each other on completing part of such an important task. <br/>- You didn't drink much at the ball last night - Sidney said - why would that be?<br/>I had a serious conversation with your... а... a bride - Crowe said. <br/>- Mrs. Campion - Sidney corrected - I don't think it's just her, to be honest. Am I wrong? <br/>- When did you become so attentive? - Crowe asked - I thought you didn't notice anyone but Miss Heywood.<br/>- You know very well that's not true - said Sidney gravely - but I'm sure you didn't see anyone but the younger Miss Heywood yesterday.<br/>-Why? - said Crowe, with a laugh - I remember Mrs. Campion well, and that big hog, too. <br/>- Gentlemen - Babbington barged in - I need a drink.<br/>- What is the matter with you, my dear friend? -  Crowe hastened to ask, glad to change the subject - did you survive the old lady's siege? Is she unhappy that her best flower bed was trampled?<br/>- I barely made it out of there - Babbington said, drinking a glass -dissatisfied is not the word. She resents it. Says the garden looks as if a herd of wild boars has passed through it. <br/>Sidney and Crowe laughed, offering Babbington another drink. <br/>- The old lady is not far from the truth - -said Crowe with a smile - one boar was definitely there. God, I'm glad we didn't have to carry him. <br/>- Now what? - Crowe asked - are you being punished and have to go through a bag of lentils yourself? Or have you been demoted to gardener? <br/>All three of them laughed at his joke. <br/>- It's a good thing she didn't find Howard himself in the flower bed - Sidney said, smiling - although that would probably have been quite funny. <br/>- What, by the way, is the matter with this incredibly pleasant gentleman? - Babbington asked- is he still at Sanditon?<br/>- Left early this morning - Sidney said - I checked.<br/>- At least one piece of good news today - Babington said - Lady Denham called Tom, I suppose not to express her admiration. Although, I must admit, the ball went well on the whole, she has nothing to complain about. <br/>- I think Tom was already used to it - replied Sidney - I heard the Prince - Regent called for Sanditon. Diana's been talking about it all morning. <br/>- Regent was pleased with the ball - answered Babbington - and even deigned to dance the night away. I'm more interested in where you two have been, gentlemen. <br/>- Well, it's all very well with Sidney - he said to himself - but what happened to you, Mr. Crowe?<br/>He looked around, trying to think of a nice way to evade the question, but it only made it worse when he met the eyes of a nice lady who was a regular at the place. He had known her for a long time, but it was not customary to mention such acquaintances in polite society. <br/>- Mr. Crowe - she said affably, putting a hand on his shoulder - it's been a long time since I've seen you. I'm so glad you're back with us. <br/>Crowe's eyes widened and he jumped out of his chair, trying to pull away from her. <br/>- Thank you, Madam - he said, taking two more steps back - but my friends and I are rather busy. <br/>She walked back again and again looking around in bewilderment and wondering what could have happened to her regular customer. <br/>Crowe sat down, only making sure that the lady was far enough away that he didn't want to go back. <br/>Sidney and Babbington looked at him with wide eyes. <br/>- I feel that for a reason you didn't drink at the ball and only danced with one lady - concluded Sidney. <br/>- You are lost, my dear friend - Babington said with a smile - little Miss Heywood, by some miracle, captured you in the first battle. <br/>Sidney and Babbington laughed, patting each other on the shoulder. <br/>- I suggest we drink to that - Sidney said. <br/>The gentlemen agreed with him, raising their filled glasses in the air. <br/>- I forgot - Babbington said - I saw the two miss Heywood  today, going to a friend's house in the city, and then to the beach for a walk. Perhaps if you both hurry, you can meet them there. <br/>Crowe and Sidney looked at each other, thought for a moment, and then, without speaking, rose from the table, bowed to Babbington, and walked quickly to the door. <br/>- Thank you, Babbers - he said to himself, smiling, as his friends left the tavern - оwner, can I have another drink?</p><p>- It's beautiful here - Allison said dreamily, taking her sister's arm more firmly - the sea is something incredible.<br/>- You feel like a small speck in this big world - Charlotte agree - and it always calms me down.<br/>- I'm sorry we didn't catch Georgiana - Allison said - I'm worried about her.<br/>- Well, first of all, she went for a walk with Lord Broome and the Beaufort sisters, with him around, I'm sure she'll be perfectly safe and secondly, I thought you didn't like her - said Charlotte - you said that she was sometimes too rude and arrogant. <br/>- Maybe I was wrong - Allison said - and then we are what circumstances make us. As far as I know, she's had a hard time in her life. <br/>- I've always wondered at your wisdom, sister - said Charlotte - you're a miracle.<br/>Allison looked down, confused. <br/>- You're exaggerating - she said softly - I'm the most ordinary person.<br/>-  And incredibly modest - Charlotte added - don't argue with me, you're a miracle. And whoever you choose as your companion will be extremely lucky. <br/>Allison blushed, but forced herself to look at Charlotte. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she spun around with her back to Charlotte.<br/>- There are gentlemen coming - she said, her voice trembling with excitement - Mr. Parker and... Mr. Crowe. <br/>- Don't doubt yourself - Charlotte said, and turned to the gentlemen with a smile. <br/>Allison followed suit. <br/>- Miss Haywood, Charlotte - Sidney greeted them. <br/>- Mr. Parker, Mr. Сrowе - the sisters said almost in unison, and curtsied. <br/>- Miss Hеywood - Crowe said, bowing. <br/>- How nice to meet you - Sidney said - would you like to take a walk on the beach?<br/>- I'd love to - Charlotte said cheerfully - if Allison doesn't mind.<br/>- What do you say, Miss Haywood? Would you mind joining us? - Crowe asked, looking at her carefully.<br/>Allison glanced at Charlotte, as if seeking her approval, then looked back at Crowe. <br/>- I can't refuse you, Mr. Crowe - she said at last. <br/>He held out his elbow to her, and she took Crowe's arm timidly and walked with him along the shoreline in silence. <br/>Sidney looked at Charlotte tenderly, longing to take her in his arms again. <br/>- So you two just happened to be here together? - she asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. <br/>- By accident - Sidney said with a smile. <br/>- And Lord Babbington has nothing to do with it? - she asked incredulously. <br/>- I don't think I can hide anything from you, Miss Haywood - Sidney said - it's probably not worth trying.<br/>- Get used to it, Mr. Parker - she said proudly, accepting his outstretched hand and following Allison and Crowe far ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Ready to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She closed her eyes and spread her arms like a bird flying toward the sun. A light sea breeze caressed her face and ruffled the curls of her dark hair. Taking a deep breath, she disappeared into the cool of the morning, leaving all her problems and worries far behind. The sound of the surf and the occasional cry of gulls lulled her fears into a welcome serenity. <br/>- You were right - he said - here is really very beautiful.<br/>She smiled and opened her eyes. Standing on the edge of the cliff, she looked out at the vast blue expanse of the sea, which had so often given her peace and quiet that for a while she forgot about her companion.<br/>- I always say what I think - she said at last.<br/>- That's the beauty of it - he admitted - you're the most unusual girl I've ever seen. <br/>- How many girls have you seen? - with interest asked she - that have been able to draw such conclusions?<br/>- Believe me, it's enough - he said with a smile - both in England and abroad.<br/>- Then I suppose you paid me a very generous compliment? - she asked, raising her eyebrows a little.<br/>- So it turns out - he said cordially.<br/>- That's rather nice of you - she said.<br/>- I'm a rather nice gentleman, don't you think? - he asked, trying not to smile.<br/>She laughed, so openly and sincerely that he felt light-hearted.<br/>- You can't stop joking even now - she said, still laughing - I don't know how you do it.<br/>- I just wanted to cheer you up a little - Broome said. <br/>- And you did - Georgiana said. <br/>- In that case, I have something to be proud of - he said. <br/>- Definitely. - she agreed - and what have you done with our companions? <br/>For God's sake, what I might have done with them? - he asked - They ran to the arena themselves, dragging Mrs. Griffiths and the Reverend with them. They said they had brought new sweets to the shop, but I think they liked the shopkeeper much better. <br/>- How astute of you, Lord Broome - said Georgiana - nothing can be hidden from you.<br/>- As far as I know you always speak the truth - he reminded her - then you will not have any difficulties. <br/>- You're right - Georgiana said with a smile, and then frowned at her nose and asked - and now we should go to the store, too?<br/>- Actually, Miss lamb - Broome began - I have another suggestion for you. We were almost at the stables. Would you like to ride? Unless of course you are not afraid? <br/>Georgiana's eyes twinkled with mischief and she narrowed her eyes at Broome. <br/>- I think you should be afraid, Lord Broome - Georgiana said defiantly - I bet I can outrun you.<br/>I accept your offer - he said, extending his elbow to her - then we should be on our way at once.<br/>She nodded back and took his hand. </p><p>- Are you cold?-   Sidney asked solicitously. <br/>- It's all right - Charlotte said with a smile. <br/>- What do you think they're talking about? -  Sidney asked, looking at Allison and Crowe as they moved forward - I guess my independent and ironic friend got a blow that he didn't expect. <br/>- What is it? - she asked with interest - I've had always thought that Mr. Crowe, with his sense of humor, was practically invulnerable. <br/>- That's what I thought - said Sidney - but I'm glad I was wrong. Your sister unknowingly hit him right in the heart. <br/>Charlotte smiled at him and looked down. <br/>- Obviously, the Heywood ladies have a lot of charm - Sidney continues - as well as honesty, kindness, and loyalty. <br/>Her cheeks flushed hotly, but she forced herself to look into his eyes. <br/>- I quite forgot about modesty - quietly said Sidney, stopping and turning to Charlotte - I probably will be able to enumerate all your advantages forever, but this would still not be enough to express all my feelings to you. <br/>- You're exaggerating, Sidney - she said, her voice trembling - it's too much... <br/>- You are not too anything - Sidney said, his voice hoarse with emotions - how I wish I'd realized it sooner, that I was such a narcissistic blind man. <br/>- Sidney...-  she began, barely able to swallow the lump in her throat.<br/>- You were always honest with me - he continues - and all your reproaches were just. If I hadn't been so stupid, things might have been very different now. This thought has been bothering me for a very long time. <br/>- Don't blame yourself - she said with a smile - It's already happened. And you are what you are and I love you just like that, you know? <br/>- Yes - seriously replied Sidney - don't understand only one - what I did to deserve such happiness? Everything I did in my life was selfish and stupid. <br/>- No, you're wrong - Charlotte said, looking into his eyes - don't doubt yourself.<br/>- Charlotte, you have no idea how much I want to hug you and kiss you right now - honestly confessed Sidney - I wish we were alone.<br/>- Mr. Parker! - she exclaimed. <br/>- Miss Hеywood - he said, trying to keep a straight face - just a few minutes ago you told me to tell the truth. I am happy to fulfill your wish. <br/>- But we're not alone, and we can't... even to talk about it - said Charlotte, suddenly sad - and then to Mrs. Campion... <br/>- Left Sanditon this morning - Sidney continued, desperately catching Charlotte's eye - she is not here and will not be. I'm sure I'll be able to give you some good news soon.<br/>Charlotte let out a loud sigh, as if a great weight had suddenly been lifted from her shoulders. She looked up at him. <br/>- I'm so tired, Sidney - she said softly, and then added - not from walking, but from all this, from lying, from being afraid.<br/>- I'm sorry," he said bitterly. this is all my fault. Bear with me a little longer, my dear; we must wait a little longer.<br/>- Anything for you - Charlotte said sincerely, looking into the face she loved. <br/>Sidney's heart began to beat faster and a wave of tenderness washed over him. <br/>- Perhaps we should catch up with Allison and Mr. Crowe - Charlotte suggested. <br/>- Yes - Sidney agreed, extending his elbow to her - but promise me we won't be in a hurry. Possible... they also have something to discuss. <br/>Charlotte smiled, taking his arm affectionately. </p><p>The carriage was taking her away from Sanditon. She looked around in silence, then frowned at her companion. <br/>- Are you sure you've thought of everything? - she asked - can I count on you?<br/>- You don't have to worry - he said with a smile - everything will go smoothly, trust me. <br/> - Trust is the one luxury I can't afford it - made a Lady - I'll have to make sure. <br/>The carriage slowly came to a stop. <br/>- Here we are - he said excitedly, and quickly got out of the carriage and held out his hand to her. <br/>She got up and looked at him with a frown, but still took his hand and descended to the ground. <br/>- I am very much displeased with you, Mr. Parker - said Lady Denham - how could you allow this dreadful gentleman to be present? It's a good thing no one got hurt, except for my flower bed, of course. The Regent himself might be in danger , what do you say to that? <br/>- Lady Denham... I... all I can say is that it won't happen again. - Tom muttered - I've warned everyone that Mr. Howard is no longer welcome at Sanditon.<br/>- All right - the Lady agree - but don't make me doubt you. You've managed to do so many stupid things that my patience is running out. <br/>- Of course, Lady Denham - Tom said humbly. <br/>- Have the artists arrived yet? - she asked - what about the musicians?<br/>- All have arrived and are placed at home - said Tom - your worries are in vain, the guests will be delighted with the performance. The day after tomorrow there will be a festival, a fair, children's games and lots, the competition will begin only the next day. <br/>- I hope you know what you're talking about - she grumbled. <br/>Tom only gave her a curt nod. <br/>Lady Denham looked around at the colorful shops clustered around the arena. The first early onlookers were already gathering around them. It was quite deserted, representatives of the upper class were resting after a noisy ball and did not hurry to leave their comfortable apartments. <br/>Two familiar faces appeared among the shops, whose owners, as soon as they saw them, went to meet them with a smile. <br/>- That's the last thing I need - the Lady said dryly - compared to these two, even your utter stupidity seems like a childish prank.<br/>Tom wisely said nothing. <br/>- Lady Denham, Tom - Diana exclaimed - this whole tournament thing is a real test for all of us. You need to protect your health and avoid possible consequences. <br/>Lady Denham frowned and pursed her lips to indicate that she was displeased with the situation. <br/>- It's a good thing we have Dr. Fuchs - Diana said - because he's a real treasure to all of us. If you want, he will give you a massage or compress on your old knees. It is very difficult for ladies of your age to struggle with the inexorable approach of the end of life. <br/>The venerable lady was so stunned and indignant that for a moment she was speechless. <br/>- I don't need any massage - she said harshly - it's a pity that Dr. Fuchs has not learned to treat people's heads. It would be much more useful. <br/>- Do you think one of us might be seriously ill? - Diana asked - what if it's you, Arthur? I told you that dancing wouldn't do you any good. <br/>- I feel fine - said Arthur - don't be silly. <br/>- Am I being stupid? - a little sobbing said Diana - so now I'm a stupid fool? I, who have always taken such good care of you. I didn't expect such a betrayal! <br/>Diane spun around and, holding her handkerchief to her face, ran away, heading for the sea. <br/>- We'll have to catch up with her - said Arthur, giggling, and bowing to the audience hurried after his sister. <br/>- I was wrong, calling you the most stupid - with a grin said Lady - today your sister surpassed herself. <br/>- She's a very sensitive person - Tom said. <br/>- You must calm her down, Mr. Parker - the Lady said sternly - or she will heal your little brother to death...and everyone else, too. <br/>- You're right, lady Denham - Tom agreed. <br/>- Show me your arena, Mr. Parker - she grumbled - I didn't come here so early for nothing.<br/>- Of course, my Lady - Tom said humbly, extending his elbow to her - <br/>now we will enter the Holy of holies of this tournament.</p><p>A gull screamed, breaking the awkward silence between them for a moment. She lowered her eyes, not knowing where to begin the conversation, and he studied her carefully, wanting to memorize every little detail in her image. <br/>The wet sand creaked slightly under her feet, and the wind ruffled the hem of her dress and the hair that had escaped from under her hat. There was something charmingly beautiful about her, something so touching that it made his heart beat faster. Her slender shoulders, the graceful tilt of her head, the slender fingers of her hands, all seemed so perfect to him that sometimes he began to doubt that this was a real person, and not a sorceress from his dreams. <br/>Her eyes widened and he sank into them, melting with delight and a sudden rush of tenderness. <br/>- Do you come to Sanditon often, Mr. Crowe? - she asked - or do you have absolutely nothing to amuse yourself with here?<br/>He shook his head, trying to pull himself together, gathering the strength to answer a simple question. <br/>- Quite often - he admitted - and I won't hide the fact that I used to get bored here. <br/>- Oh, Yes, balls and tournaments are much more interesting than the everyday life of a small seaside town - Allison agreed - but sometimes the silence has its own charm, you can think about a lot, talk to an interesting person, read a good book in the end. <br/>- Why do you have so many deep thoughts in such a young head? - Сrowе asked, puzzled. <br/>- You're just like my dad - Allison said, smiling - he keeps asking me the same question.<br/> -  Your father is a very wise man - Сrowе said - most girls your age, Yes that sin to conceal, and more adult ladies think only of clothes, jewelry and balls. And other people are used only for their own personal purposes. Someone wants attention and fuss around them, a bunch of fans bringing gifts. Someone wants to marry well to ensure a comfortable life and old age. You see, no one is interested in just the person as he is, everyone sees only the title, position in society and the size of the annual income. And, in fact, whether you don't have an eye or you're a complete idiot, having a decent income automatically makes you an eligible bachelor. That's why I've always been so bored. <br/>She looked at him intently, as if trying to read his thoughts. <br/>- You're not what most people think you are - Allison said quietly - I'm pretty sure you're hiding under different masks on purpose.<br/>- We are beginning to frighten me, miss Hеywood - he admitted - you read me as easily as if I were an open book.<br/>- No, no, it's not true - said Allison with a smile - I just observe and draw conclusions, by the way, sometimes completely wrong. <br/>- Your modesty does you credit, miss Haywood - he admitted - and your discretion makes you the most sensible woman I have ever known.<br/>Allison looked down, confused. <br/>- Thank you for such a generous compliment, Mr. Crowe - she murmured. <br/>- You more than anyone else deserve this - replied Crowe, looking his companion in the eye and looking around added - We're almost at the arena. Have you been there yet?<br/>- Yes - Allison said enthusiastically - I was very impressed with it. I've never seen such large constructures before. It probably cost a lot of effort to its Creator. <br/>- I suppose so - Crowe agreed. <br/>He looked back for Sydney and Charlotte, but they were still some distance away. <br/>- Your sister and Mr. Parker are in no hurry to catch up - Crowe said. <br/>- I think they have a lot to talk about - Allison said with a smile. <br/>- I don't doubt it - he said, looking at her intently - and I'm glad they're so busy, because now I have you all to myself.<br/>- Mr. Crowe, I am....  - Allison began, then stopped as she glanced back at the sudden noise behind her. <br/>She whirled around to see horses and riders rushing toward them. One of them was kicking and clearly not obeying the rider. They rode at full speed past Sidney and Charlotte, who had barely made it to the rocks in time. Allison stared in fascination at the beautiful animal that was rapidly approaching her, completely oblivious to the danger that threatened her. <br/>- Miss Heywood - Crowe said, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him. The riders galloped past them. <br/>- My God, it's Georgiana and Lord Broome - she said in horror - I think he's trying to stop her. There may be trouble. <br/>- You are right, there is an arena ahead, and there are quite a lot of people there now - Crowe breathed - we need to hurry. <br/>He turned and saw Sidney and Charlotte running after them. <br/>Allison nodded back at him, and they hurried to the arena, not even imagining what else the madcap girl might do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Be carefull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte's heart was pounding as she ran alongside Sidney, following Georgiana and Broome into the distance. Her feet sank into the sand, making her work harder. Charlotte had never been a sissy, but the excitement and almost sleepless night had taken its toll, and she gasped and paused for a moment to control her dizziness.<br/>- What's wrong with you? Are you all right? You look so pale - said Sidney. <br/>He looked ahead and saw Crowe and Allison almost running to the end of the cliff where the arena was located.<br/>- I'm fine - Charlotte said, still breathing heavily -i needed to sleep at night.<br/>- I thought we found something much more interesting to do - Sidney said.<br/>- You're embarrassing me, Mr. Parker - Charlotte said, catching her breath.<br/>-Get used to it, miss Heywood  - he said.<br/>- I can go on - she said, taking a deep breath.<br/>Sidney nodded in agreement and they hurried back to the arena.<br/>When they finally reached their destination, they were shocked by the sight before them. <br/>Broome and Crowe held the horse, still struggling. Georgiana was sitting on the sand, her face turned away from everyone to the sea, and she was crying. Arthur and Allison bent mournfully over Diana's lifeless body. Onlookers, not wanting to miss anything important, surrounded the place from all sides and talked loudly, vying with each other to tell their version of events. <br/>Sidney's heart skipped a beat, unable to believe that this was really happening. He looked at Charlotte, unable to move or do anything. Without thinking, she grabbed his arm and dragged him through the crowd of onlookers, straight to Diana. <br/>- Excuse me, let me through, there's nothing interesting here -Tom said loudly, making his way to the other side and still trying to smile - ladies and gentlemen, this is just a misunderstanding, everything is fine. I've already sent for a doctor. I ask you to go away. <br/>They ran up to Diana, hastily pushing aside discontented onlookers. Charlotte felt for her pulse, felt her breath, and looked at her closely, then stared at Arthur and Allison in disbelief. <br/>- I don't understand - whispered she - there are absolutely no wounds and abrasions on her, I thought she was hit by a horse. <br/>Sidney also turned to Arthur, hoping to hear at least some response. <br/>- What's  happened, Arthur? Why is our sister lying here like a dead thing? - Sidney asked - What the hell happened?  Georgiana did it? <br/>Georgiana, who was sitting nearby, burst into sobs, and Lord Broome, leaving the horse to Crowe's care, came over and sat down beside her, and began to talk to her, trying to calm her down. <br/>- Arthur!!! - Sidney exclaimed. <br/>The younger of the Parkers looked at his brother and lowered his eyes, but when he opened them a moment later there was a smile on his face. <br/>Charlotte and Sidney looked at each other in disbelief, thinking for a moment that he was mad with grief. <br/>An awkward silence hung in the air. The three men who were leaning over Diana waited in agony for an answer. <br/>Lady Denham and Tom, who had finally managed to keep the onlookers away, also looked at Arthur. He chuckled, making everyone present believe that he had lost his mind after all. <br/>- Actually - said Arthur - no one hit Diana, but Georgiana and Lord Broome just rode past her, and Broome almost managed to stop the horse. <br/>- Then why is she lying here unconscious? - Sidney asked - I don't understand any more.<br/>- Yes, it's very simple - said Arthur with a smile - I tried to grab the horse by the bridle, but it reared up. I managed to jump back, but Diana suddenly screamed and fell senseless. <br/>- Then why the hell didn't you say so? - Sidney asked. <br/>- I didn't have time - admitted Arthur - everything happened so quickly, I ran to Diana, then Miss Heywood and Mr Crowe appeared, and then you. <br/>Charlotte looked at Sidney and couldn't help but laugh along with Arthur. <br/>- Step aside, you need to pass me to a serious patient - recited Dr. Fuchs, making his way through the assembled audience - I need to help Fraulein, disperse, bitte! <br/>He walked over to where Diana lay and motioned for everyone else to move away. <br/>After a cursory glance at her, he stared at them in the same way as Charlotte had earlier. <br/>- I was told that Fraulein was hit by a horse - he said, - but I don't see any wounds or abrasions here, not even on her head. It fell on the sand and could not have damaged anything. I take it the lady just decided to faint. <br/>- Dr. Fuchs - Tom said apologetically - I'm sorry, I misled you.<br/>- We'll fix this quickly - the doctor said, taking smelling salts from his bag and holding them to Diana's nose.<br/>A few seconds later, her lashes fluttered, and Miss Parker opened her eyes reluctantly. <br/>- What a beautiful sky - she said - I always knew that in Paradise there would be such a beautiful sky. <br/>All unconsciously also looked up and saw a bright blue sky, through which floated a few feathery clouds of strange shapes. There was no sign of the low gray clouds that had covered Sanditon that morning. <br/>At the words so reverently spoken by his sister, Arthur laughed again, and Lady Denham made a grimace of displeasure and rolled her eyes dramatically. <br/>- Wake up, Fraulein - Dr. Fuchs said urgently - breathe in, breathe in.<br/>She opened her eyes again and looked at him. <br/>- Herr Fuchs - she said, slowly breaking into a smile -  are you here too?  With me? Have you seen how beautiful the sky is here? <br/>- Fraulein Parker - Fuchs said as gently as possible - you'll just faint. Nothing wrong. A SIP of brandy will get you back on your feet quickly. <br/>- But Arthur and that horse... my poor heart could not resist... - Diana said with a tragic sigh - that's even better. This world was too hard for both of us. <br/>- I'm here - said Arthur, leaning towards her - I'm all right, and so are you. <br/>She looked at him, then at the others, and froze, not understanding what was happening around her. <br/>- What are you all doing here? Are you alive, Arthur? -  she asked, beginning to realize that everything she saw and thought was just a fantasy -  I thought you'd left me forever! <br/>- I will always be with you - he said with a smile. <br/>- And you won't call me stupid anymore? - she asked tearfully. <br/>- I never said that, - said Arthur. <br/>- But thought - quietly told she and, sniffling nose, densely squeezed from lips, all their guise of showing as it were offended by his words. <br/>- Don't worry, Fraulein - Fuchs said - come, we'll take you to the carriage, you need to lie down, it's no business for a young Fraulein to lie on the sand.<br/>They helped her to her feet and led her, arm in arm, to the carriage, to the astonishment of the assembled onlookers, who probably expected a much more disastrous outcome. <br/>- Mr. Parker - Lady Denham said with a grin - I think you've been hiring artists for nothing. <br/>- What? Why? - Tom asked, puzzled. <br/>- Because your sister and brother would have done just fine on their own - she said - It's like I've just seen a play. Very interesting. <br/>Crowe came up to them, relieved at last by one of the servants of the role of Groome. <br/>Sidney and Frances came to their senses and greeted Lady Denham. <br/>- Gentlemen and both Miss Heywood - said the Lady, her eyes narrowing slightly -what a delight! Tell me, why am I not surprised? <br/>- We ran into each other on the beach - Charlotte said, confused - and then we saw Georgiana and hurried here. <br/>- By accident, of course - said the old lady ironically- who would doubt it? And I'm sure none of you gentlemen have seen Lord Babbington. <br/>- No, my Lady -  Сrowе replied in a deadpan voice - he's probably still asleep.<br/>- No doubt - Lady Denham agreed with a slight frown - that's why he's a Lord, so he can sleep until dinner. Don't talk me out of it, Mr. Crowe.<br/>- I'm sorry, lady Denham - Charlotte said - but I must find out how Georgiana is.<br/>Charlotte and Allison curtsied and walked quickly to their friend, who was already standing next to Broome, still wiping away tears. <br/>- Lady Denham - said Sidney, bowing to her and following the example of the sisters. Crowe hastened to do the same. <br/>- No, well, just look at them - muttered the Lady - well, what you have there, Mr. Parker, show me already, I'm not going to die on this beach, especially in your company. <br/>- Of course Lady Denham - politely smiled Tom, pointing it direction - here is now we accurately will see the Holy of holies this tournament. And this time, I hope, everything will be without surprises. </p><p>- Georgiana!  - Charlotte exclaimed, running up to her friend - are you all right?<br/>- Yes - said Miss lamb, smiling  - I was so scared about Diana. <br/>- What the hell happened? -  Sidney asked. <br/>- We were just going for a ride - Broome said - and then Miss lamb's horse took off and I couldn't stop it right away. <br/>- It was my fault - said Georgiana, looking down - I was so anxious to get ahead of Lord Broome that I spurred my horse too hard. In the end, he bucked and stopped listening to me at all. <br/>And then there's you and Diana - she continues - and next thing you know. I thought I'd killed her. I've never been so scared. <br/>- Oh, Georgiana! - Charlotte exclaimed, and hugged her friend. <br/>- Thank God, Lord Broome, you were able to catch up with her - Sidney said with relief - or there might have been victims.<br/>Georgiana shuddered and snuggled closer to Charlotte. <br/>- Come on, all's well that ends well - Broome said - let's forget about this incident. I'm sure Miss lamb is already deeply sorry for what happened. <br/>Georgiana looked at him gratefully and nodded in agreement. <br/>- Maybe we should go somewhere to get out of here? - Crowe asked, looking around - we're stuck here like an eyesore.<br/>- I agree - said Sidney - there are too many curious people here. <br/>- I suggest that the ladies drink a little brandy to maintain their balance - Broome suggested - and the gentlemen can have something stronger.<br/>- I support it - Sidney said. <br/>- And me too  - Crowe added - if the ladies don't mind.<br/>- Then I suggest we go to Trafalgar house - said Sidney - and I think Mary and Tom will be very happy when he would be free. We'll also find out how Diana is. <br/>- What do you think of it, Miss lamb? - Broome asked. <br/>- I agree - said Georgiana - but only on one condition. <br/>- What's that? -  Broome asked in surprise. <br/>- Let's walk there-  Georgiana said with a sigh - I think I've had enough riding for one day.<br/>The entire company burst out laughing, drawing even more attention to themselves. </p><p>He sat down in a chair and closed his eyes, thinking fondly of the evening before. He was so afraid to go to the ball, feeling anxious and guilty about his past. He was not attracted to the ball itself, nor to the high society gathered there. He was only there for her. She burst into his life like a small hurricane, sweeping everything around with her indomitable energy. James did not notice how this young, enthusiastic creature managed to displace from his heart the one he had so desperately loved before. <br/>Augusta was different, she could see in him not only a loyal friend. Her eyes shone with such happiness and delight that Mr. Stringer could not resist opening his heart to this young Lady. <br/>James felt warm hands close his eyes and smiled. <br/>- Lady Augusta - he said. <br/>- How do you know, Mr. Stringer? - she asked. <br/>- It's very simple - he said, rising to greet her - no one else would think of doing it. <br/>- Damn it - Augusta swore - Why didn't I think of that?  <br/>- Are you alone? - James asked - I don't think your brother will be happy about it.<br/>- He'll have to accept it - she said proudly.<br/>- You quite strongly risk - honestly said stringer - believe me, I'm not worried about myself, I have absolutely nothing to lose. <br/>- Mr. Stringer - Augusta said angrily - let's not talk about this, I've thought it over and I don't care what anyone says. <br/>- You are still too young and inexperienced to make such decisions - honestly said James - you do not understand, the opinion of society can destroy your entire life. <br/>- You sound just like my brother now - said Augusta, pouting her pretty lips. <br/>- Because Lord Babbington rights - almost inaudibly said Stringer - we both wish only the best for you. <br/>- Why does everyone decide for me? - Augusta exclaim - why isn't anyone interested in my opinion? Who decided that it was the right thing to do? <br/>She stamped her foot and turned her back on him. <br/>- I'm not really the best match for you, Lady Augusta - James said, coming up behind her so close that he was intoxicated by the scent of her skin and hair - or rather, the worst possible match. I'm a simple worker and I can't offer you what you deserve. <br/>She whirled around, wanting to challenge him, but suddenly found herself face-to-face with him. The blood rushed to her cheeks and her heart pounding in a frantic rhythm. This had never happened to her before. He was so close that she lost her head. All her resolve disappeared in an instant, and her question, which she wanted to throw in his face with frustration, she only whispered softly: <br/>- Do you want me to leave now? - Augusta asked. <br/>Her soft whisper sent a shiver down his spine and his body stopped responding to it, drawing closer and closer to her. The rush of thoughts that raced through his mind in a split second almost knocked him off his feet. <br/>"Do I want her to leave now? She has to go, it's the right thing to do! But damn, do I want it?" <br/>- No - he breathed, looking down at her soft lips and beautiful eyes - I don't want you to leave, Augusta.<br/>He felt the ground give way beneath his feet. James leaned over and touched his lips to hers. She let out a loud breath and responded to his impulse, leaning toward him with feeling. Time stood still for the two of them, taking them away from the real world and all the problems surrounding them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Carefull of what? Everything!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On this day the sun was particularly bright, illuminating Sanditon with an unusual, almost magical light. The tournament, starting today, promised to be a great event not only in the history of the town itself, but also in the whole of England. Charlotte woke up very early, not wanting to miss a minute of this great day. After dressing and tidying herself, she hurried to the dining room to have Breakfast with her sister and Lady Denham. Over the past few days, the girls had become so used to the Lady that they were beginning to miss her questions and caustic remarks. Joint breakfasts were always so interesting that Charlotte was happy to hurry to the dining room. "The tournament starts today! she thought as she skipped down the stairs and burst into the sunlit room. - At last - Allison said with a smile - I thought I was going to have to eat alone. You've been sleeping a long time today. - Oh, no, sister - said Charlotte - you're the one who woke up earlier than usual. Can't wait to see Mr. Crowe? Allison blushed and lowered her eyes in embarrassment. - Well, well, I was just joking - with a smile said Charlotte - I like Mr. Crowe. Tell me, will he participate in the tournament? - Yes - Allison said - in archery and fencing. He said that this time, his foot will not be in the boat. Charlotte laughed. - The last competition was not very successful for him - she said - but he was let's just say... a little off himself. The sister looked at Charlotte questioningly, demanding more of the story. - No, no, no, and don't look at me like that - she replied - Mr. Crowe will tell you about his adventures if he sees fit. - You're always so stubborn, Charlotte - Allison said, her brow furrowed in a mock frown - Mr. Parker will regret falling in love with you. - I hope Mr. Parker can get over this unfortunate misunderstanding - Charlotte said with a smile - Mrs. Phillips, where is Lady Denham? Has she had Breakfast yet? The maid started in surprise and looked at her sisters. - No, miss Heywood - she replied in a low voice - the Lady did not come down to the dining-room, and indeed she did not call the servants at all to-day. - That's not like her - Allison said. - Especially today the tournament and the Lady will be the guest of honor, and the Lady will be the guest of honor, along with the Prince Regent and Lady Susan. Perhaps you should visit her, Mrs. Phillips - Charlotte asked. The maid hesitated, clutching her starched white apron. - Lady Denham doesn't like to be disturbed - she said almost in a whisper. - Nonsense, what if something happened to her? - Charlotte said - go, if you say that I am the only one to blame for her being disturbed. Mrs. Phillips nodded curtly and left the dining room. In less than five minutes there were screams and cries from above, and Charlotte and Allison looked at each other anxiously, and lost no time in running up the stairs as well. The sisters ran up the stairs to their hostess's bedroom. The door was open, and they went inside without hesitation. The lady lay on the bed with her arms folded. It seemed to Charlotte that she was just sleeping. - What happened? Why did you scream? - she asked the maid, half afraid to hear her answer. - I can't Wake her - said Mrs. Phillips, sobbing -I think she is..she died... Charlotte and Allison looked at each other, hoping it couldn't be true. They rushed to the bed and also tried to Wake Lady Denham. Their efforts were also in vain. - We should call Dr. Fuchs - Allison said excitedly. - Yes, you're right - Charlotte agree - send someone for Dr. Fuchs. And more.... you need to inform Esther and to Lord Babbington. Care of this. Mrs. Phillips wiped the tears from her eyes and hurried to call the other servants. - What do you think? - Allison asked. - I think Mrs. Phillips is right - said Charlotte, with a heavy sigh - Lady Denham is dead. Allison hugged her sister tenderly, helping her and herself cope with their grief. All the subsequent events reminded Charlotte of a terrible dream that never ended. Dr. Fuchs, who answered the call, confirmed their worst fears. Lady Denham would never Wake up again, and she would never make any more sarcastic remarks. Esther and Lord Babbington arrived so stunned by what had happened that it was impossible to get a single word out of them. Esther was alone in her aunt's bedroom for a long time, while her husband paced the corridor nervously. Out in the corridor, she threw herself into her husband's arms, hiding her tear-stained face in his coat. - And I didn't tell her anything - said Esther, her voice trembling with emotions - ... you told me... - Don't blame yourself - Babbington said, gently stroking her hair and holding her even closer -nothing can be fixed now. We can only remember it. Еsther burst into sobs again. Augusta, Charlotte, and Allison, who were standing at the far end of the hall, also began to cry inaudibly. Charlotte left them all in the living room and went out onto the verandah where she and Sidney had been. What was happening outside surprised her so much that for a moment she forgot about the tragedy that had happened in this big house. The gentle sun that had shone so brightly on all the rooms this morning was hidden from view by dark, low clouds, as if an army were advancing on the town directly from the sea. The icy wind that had risen was so strong that it fluttered the flags with the symbols of the upcoming tournament, which were carefully hung near the entrance to Sanditon house. There was no thunder yet, but there was every indication that a thunderstorm was coming. Charlotte shivered from the cold and hugged her arms. "The tournament, I completely forgot about it. Now the opening will not take place. Nor was it possible to think of him when Lady Denham was there...." She was suddenly overcome by a terrible melancholy and wanted to cry and scream with all her might. - I knew you were here - Sidney said quietly, stepping out onto the porch and draping a shawl over her shoulders - Allison said you might want to go outside. She turned and looked at him. Sidney's heart sank as he saw the frozen tears in her eyes. - I'm sorry - he continues - Tom, Сrowе, and I were at the arena, and we came as soon as we found out. - The tournament will have to be postponed - Charlotte said tonelessly - now is not the time. - Opening and so would not take place today - said Sidney - there is such a wind and waves, most likely there will be a hurricane soon. Many simply do not want to leave their apartments. - There are no hurricanes in Sanditon - she said, still gazing thoughtfully into the distance. - Yes, that's what Tom always says - Sidney agree - and I can see how wrong he can be sometimes. - You know, almost no one loved her - Charlotte said, clutching the back of a nearby chair and trying to hold back the tears - she always had... so hard and sharp on the tongue. But she wasn't bad, Sidney. She just needed to get to know her better. Those days we spent here with Allison... I look at her with completely different eyes. - Don't worry about it, Charlotte - Sidney said, taking her hands in his - there was nothing you could do about it. And no one could. - You don't understand, Sidney - she exclaimed - only yesterday she was talking to us, scolding the servants, and demanding tea, she was Laughing at Allison and me. And today.... The tears began to run down her cheeks again. Sidney walked over to Charlotte and pulled her gently into his arms. She didn't resist. Burying her face in his shoulder, she began to cry, as Esther had so recently done on her husband's chest. The rest of the day passed so slowly that it seemed to Charlotte that it would never end. The only relief was the appearance of Lady Worcester, who supported her as best she could, and kept her from drowning in the flood of her own sad thoughts. The festive dinner dedicated to the opening of the tournament turned into a memorial and was held in absolute silence. Charlotte didn't eat much, no matter how hard Sidney and Allison tried to talk her into it. It was painful to look at Esther, who had hardly said more than ten words all evening. Even the usually talkative Crowe and Arthur were mostly silent, feeling the sadness of the moment. Only Diana occasionally put in a word about the need for constant health care, and that they would all suffer the fate of lady Denham if they did not listen to her now. Sidney politely asked his sister to come out for a little conversation, and when they returned, Diana didn't say another word either, just sighed bitterly as she looked at everyone present. Even the tea party had become sullen and somehow cold and oppressive for everyone. Closer to nine, the storm so furiously raging outside almost all day, over and guests were finally able to go home, leaving Charlotte and Allison alone in this big house, became again so glum. - We should get out of here, too - Allison said quietly. - Yes, you're right - Charlotte said after a moment's thought - I need to pack my things. Maybe there's still room in the hotel. - Take your time, Charlotte - her sister said - We will leave when Lady Denham will be buried. You don't want to leave her here all alone, do you? Charlotte heaved a sigh and couldn't answer her, and the bitterness and sadness washed over her again like a wave. - Enough grief and tears for today - Allison said sternly, barely able to contain herself -now we will both go to our rooms and go to bed. Can you hear me, Charlotte? - Yes, Yes, of course you're right - agreed the elder Miss Heywood - it's been a long day, even for me. - It's going to be even longer tomorrow - Allison said - and we need to try to get some sleep. Charlotte hugged her sister affectionately. - I'm so glad you're with me now - she whispered - I would probably have gone mad on my own. - Everything will be fine - Allison said - together, we can handle everything. Let's go to bed. They walked slowly up to the second floor and along the corridor, clinging to each other and not wanting to be alone. When they reached their room, Charlotte reluctantly released her sister's hand and went to her room. - I'll look in on you in the morning - Allison said. Charlotte nodded and closed the door and went into the bedroom. She slowly undressed and lay down under the covers, wanting to quickly sink into a life-saving sleep, but her mind would not let go, recalling the events of the day. Charlotte lay awake almost until morning, crying and staring aimlessly at the ceiling, talking about how fragile human life can be and how illusory dreams of happiness are. She forgot herself in the early morning, falling into an uneasy dream in which she was rushing around the park in the pouring rain and could not find her home. She was awakened by a loud thump. - Charlotte! Charlotte open up - Allison said anxiously - are you all right? It's late, and you're still not here. I'm worried. She opened her eyes and sat up abruptly, slowly remembering what had happened to her yesterday. She looked out of the window and saw the sun shining brightly again, as if the storm that had raged yesterday had never happened. Today was not a good day for them, and she needed to be strong enough to bear it without dropping her face. - Charlotte! This isn't funny - Allison said - open it now. She got up, went to the door and, removing the latch, finally opened the door for her sister. Allison, standing on the doorstep, looked very pretty in her Canary yellow dress with white trim and curls flowing so beautifully around her beautiful face. - I can't believe you're still asleep - she exclaimed, rushing into the room - God, you're not ready yet. By the way, Lady Worcester is waiting for you in the drawing room. - Yes? - Charlotte asked absently, looking at her sister in disbelief - why are you dressed like this? - What? - Allison asked, looking herself up and down - what's going on, Charlotte? Aren't you awake yet? - No, what's going on with you? - Charlotte snapped at her, not understanding the change in her sister - I thought you understood everything, but you really don't.".. Lady Denham.... - Lady Denham has been asking about you, too - Allison said, looking at Charlotte in surprise and not at all sure what was going on - or rather, where you were this morning. - What? Charlotte exclaim - Do you really think this is funny? Lady Denham died yesterday, and you find time to joke like that? - What a stupid thing to say, my God - Allison couldn't help saying - I spoke to her five minutes ago and she was in perfect health. Are you sure you're awake? Charlotte stared blankly at her sister. She felt suddenly sick and dizzy. She sat down slowly on the edge of the bed and looked at her sister. "Was it all just a bad dream? But it was so real, so vivid. This can't be happening!"- flashed through her mind. - So Lady Denham is all right? - she asked more calmly. - Quite all right - Allison said -If you don't believe me, get dressed and go see for yourself, she's in the drawing room having tea with Lady Worcester. Charlotte quickly cleaned herself up, reluctantly allowing her sister to arrange her unruly curls, dressed, and stormed out of the room. She flew down the stairs and down the hall in one breath, and into the drawing-room where the ladies were waiting for her. Lady Denham was standing by the fire, holding a beautiful box in her hand, and showing it to her guest. Without a second's hesitation, Charlotte ran to her and hugged her as tightly as she could. - How good to see you, Lady Denham! - Charlotte said. Lady Denham also put her arm around her, and looked inquiringly at Susan. The woman merely smiled at her in response. It took a little more time before Charlotte let go of a respectable lady. - What is the matter with you, Miss Heywood? - Lady Denham asked - I'm glad to see you, too, of course, but... - I'm sorry, Lady Denham... I... - Charlotte began, confused. - I'm sure you've spent too much time with Miss Parker - said Lady Denham - This lady will drive anyone crazy. She even tried to convince me that I' going to die not today but tomorrow. What a stupid thing to do, I feel fine and I can still give her a head start. - Really, it's completely stupid - said Charlotte, smiling broadly, finally believing that all the terrible events that happened yesterday were just a nightmare - and who can believe it? - Why are you late for Breakfast, Miss Heywood? - the hostess asked sternly - you don't do that at all. - I'm sorry, lady Denham - she said - I just overslept. - Have you been dreaming all night of a handsome Prince on a white horse? - Lady Denham asked with a grin - so he's waiting for you in the dining room, but without a horse of course. It had to be left on the street. Lady Worcester gave a loud laugh and turned to the startled Charlotte. - Mr. Sidney Parker is really waiting for you in the dining room - she said - We talked for a while, but he flatly refused to wait for you here. I think he wants to tell you something. - I advise you to hurry, Miss Heywood - said Lady Denham - this is a big day, and we must not be late. - And don't forget about your breakfast - Lady Worcester added. Charlotte smiled in spite of herself, curtsied, and hurried up to meet Sidney.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Rewrite the history</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With trembling hands, he unfolded the letter that had arrived in the early morning mail. The blue stamped paper, so familiar to him, said more about the letter than the return address could have done. The writer's smooth, confident lines said the following.<br/>"Dear Sidney, I received your letter and I don't understand what kind of information you are talking about. I am perfectly pure before you and society, and I have never done anything for which I was worthy of the least reproach. I believe that your friends deliberately misled you in order to achieve some unknown goal. I ask you to come to your senses and listen to my arguments. Sidney, dear, don't repeat the mistake I made more than ten years ago. Fate has brought us together again for a reason. I'm sure it was all a foregone conclusion and we were meant to be together for the rest of our lives. I think your request to break off your engagement is rash and premature. I'm sure common sense will prevail and you'll change your mind again. I had to leave immediately for London because of unfinished business, but I promise to be back in time for the tournament and meet this event with you. I miss you. Your Eliza."<br/>Sidney shook his head, dismissing the dreadful vision that had come to him that night and sent him to Sanditon house at the crack of dawn. He had to see Charlotte immediately. There had been no word from Mrs. Campion, and Sidney was filled with dreadful forebodings. He barely waited for the morning post to make sure that the letter, written on expensive paper of a soft blue color, was only a dream, and lost no time in going to the stables.<br/>As he neared Sanditon house, he noticed a carriage parked near the main entrance. Wondering who else was at lady Denham's at this hour, he rang the bell and waited obediently for The servant to open it.</p><p>It was not Charlotte who met him in the drawing-room, or even Lady Denham, as he had expected. Sitting comfortably in a chair, reading the newspaper with a smile, he saw none other than Lady Worcester.<br/>- Lady Worcester - Sidney said, bowing.<br/>- Mr. Parker - she said, raising her eyebrows a little - do you like early visits, too?"<br/>- Sometimes you shouldn't put things off - he said evasively.<br/>- You're right there, Mr. Parker - she said thoughtfully, - sometimes we think we have a lot of time ahead of us, looking for the best moment, waiting for something. And then, looking back, we realize that we missed our chance.<br/>Sidney remembered the ball, Edward's sudden appearance, and that damned fire. How many times when he thought about it, he wished he had proposed to her that morning, up on the hill, where they were all alone. Even then, and even earlier, he knew that she was the only woman with whom he would like to connect his life. How it would change everything now. <br/>Sidney took a deep breath and looked at Lady Worcester with understanding. <br/>She met his gaze and turned to the window. It seemed to Sidney that there were tears in her eyes, and the always imperturbable Lady was momentarily lost in the bitter recollections of her own life. The silence lasted a few seconds, then she smiled and looked at Sidney as if nothing had happened. <br/>- In that case - said Lady Worcester - our task is never to make such a mistake again.<br/>- I suppose you are right - said Sidney. <br/>The door opened into the living room and went to Lady Denham.<br/>- Lady Denham - Sidney said, bowing. <br/>Looking around the audience, the mistress of the house respectfully welcomed  Lady Wooster. Susan returned the compliment. Having observed all the necessary proprieties, she finally turned her gaze to Sidney. <br/>- Mr. Parker - she said with a grin - To what do I owe this early visit? I hope this isn't a fire or flood, but maybe the heavens have opened up to prevent the start of the tournament at Sanditon? <br/>Lady Worcester smiled and looked at Sidney, knowing the answer to that question. <br/>- Lady Denham, I am. ..  - Sidney began. <br/>- You didn't come to see me, did you? - she asked directly. <br/>- Yes, you're right - he said without hesitation. <br/>- Then why the hell are you being so dumb? Do you want to be like your brother? - frowning, asked the lady of the house, but she relents and added - you'll have to wait, because the lady you're looking for hasn't deigned to come down to Breakfast yet. The younger Miss Hеywood had already gone to fetch her sister. <br/>- In that case, let me wait for Miss Hеywood somewhere else - said Sidney - I don't want to cause you any further inconvenience.<br/>Lady Denham raised her eyebrows and looked at him. <br/>- You can wait for her in the small dining room - she said  - I'll tell the servants to serve you tea. But keep in mind, you may have to wait quite a long time. <br/>- Thank you, Lady Denham - Sidney said, and bowed to leave. <br/>- Mr. Parker - said Lady Worcester, carefully folding the newspaper she had been reading and handing it to Sidney - perhaps this will lighten your wait.<br/>- Thank you very much, but I have already read the financial news - he thanked, but still took the thing offered to Susan. <br/>- Then I advise you to read the gossip columns - she said parting - sometimes it's quite interesting. <br/>Sidney thanked the ladies again and left the room, glad to leave them alone. <br/>Sidney didn't know how long he had been in the dining room, but the tea the servant had so carefully brought was already cold, and he was tired of looking at the fancy patterns on the floor. <br/>He took a deep breath and looked toward the front door, where his Charlotte might appear at any moment. But the miracle didn't happen, the door didn't open and the most beautiful face he'd ever known didn't look out. He glanced at the table and saw the newspaper Lady Worcester had handed him. With a bored look, he opened it and ran his eyes over the text he had already read that morning. <br/>" Gossip column" - he thought to himself " what can be interesting there at all?". But he turned the page over and began to read rather drearily. The newspaper reported planned receptions and balls, an exhibition of paintings, tours of the London Botanic gardens, and other such nonsense. He counted three messages about the wedding, four about the funeral, and almost in despair, he came across a call to come to Sanditon for the jousting tournament, which begins today and promises the audience incredible pleasure. Sidney smiled, finding something pleasant in the meaningless jumble of words. He was about to close the paper and put it aside when his eye fell on another ad, which made his heart stop for a moment, and then start pounding in a frenzied rhythm. The blood rushed to his face, and his hands trembled with excitement. He jumped to his feet and began pacing the dining room, gasping for air and trying to regain his composure. Unfortunately, he couldn't do it. <br/>The door creaked and appeared on the threshold of a smiling Charlotte. <br/>- Sidney! - she exclaimed joyfully, and ran to meet him. <br/>He turned and walked over to her, taking her hands gently in his. <br/>He was breathing heavily and seemed unable to find words. <br/>- My dear Charlotte - he said, his voice trembling with emotion - I must tell you... <br/>She looked at him carefully and saw the frozen tears in the eyes she loved so dearly. Her heart skipped a beat, and she froze, dreading what news Sidney had for her today. The nightmare that had echoed in her head had sown its fruit, filling her heart with anxiety and a premonition of impending disaster. She could see again that awful day when Sidney had come home from London with the message that he had found funds to save Tom and his family. Then he'd looked at her the same way and held her hands, clinging to the last chance to be so close to her. Now Charlotte felt that her life was beginning to crumble again, crumbling like a house of cards, and the whole fairy tale that Sidney had so expertly created around her had dissipated into a new nightmare. Charlotte swallowed hard and asked the question she had been dreading to hear the answer to. <br/>- What is it? Is this about Mrs Campion? - she asked, trying to hold back the tears that had come to her eyes and preparing for the worst -  Is something wrong? <br/>- Yes - Sidney said with difficulty. <br/>It seemed to Charlotte that her heart had stopped, that bitterness and pain filled her whole being in an instant, and that tears, no longer restrained by anything, ran in thin, shining streams down her cheeks. <br/>Only now, when he looked at her, did he finally understand what she was thinking. A wave of tenderness washed over him, drawing her to him, and he looked her straight in the eyes. <br/>- No, you've got it all wrong, my little girl - he said quietly and smiled. <br/>She stared at him wide-eyed, afraid to say a word. <br/>- It's really about Mrs. Campion - he agree - but you don't have to worry about anything. <br/>- I don't understand - Charlotte said softly, clinging to him even more tightly and not wanting to let go of him even for a second. <br/>- I'm free, Charlotte - he finally exclaimed   - I am free-do you understand? This damned engagement is off. <br/>He smiled broadly and grabbed her with both hands, lifting her up and holding her so that her feet didn't touch the floor. Charlotte gasped and threw her arms around his neck. When she looked into his happy eyes, she smiled too, not quite believing in the reality of what was happening. Sidney laughed in exuberance and whirled her around the room. Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut and hugged him even tighter. Anyone entering this room would have been rather surprised to see two grown-up and serious people circling the small dining room, laughing and enjoying themselves like little children. </p><p>- But how did you know? When? Did you get a letter from her? -  Charlotte asked excitedly. <br/>- Just before you came in - he said with a grin - that's why I acted like an idiot, and I'm sorry I scared you.<br/>- I need to think about this - Charlotte said, trying to look as serious as possible - you're taking too much of a risk, Mr. Parker.<br/>- Oh, that's it... - he began in an equally serious tone, but couldn't help but burst out laughing. Charlotte laughed along with him. <br/> - I mean, seriously, Sidney, how did you know? - she asked . <br/>- It was written in this London paper, which your friend, the right honourable Lady Worcester, so kindly lent me to read - said Sidney - with a wish to pay attention to the society pages. <br/>- That's just like her - Charlotte said with a smile - can I see it?<br/>- Of course - Sidney said, unfolding the newspaper and handing it to Charlotte - down in the fourth row. <br/>She picked it up carefully and began to read:<br/>"Mr. Sidney William Parker and Mrs. Eliza Campion announce the termination of their engagement by mutual consent. We offer our deepest apologies. All gifts given on the occasion of the marriage of the above-mentioned persons will be returned as soon as possible."<br/>Charlotte couldn't believe it, only a few lines in the newspaper had separated her from Sydney all this time. Tears welled up in her eyes again, but she quickly pulled herself together and shook herself to speak to Sidney again. <br/>-  Is very good news - she said eagerly - but we need to get together today is an important day, you need to check everything and catch up to the beginning of the holiday. <br/>She ran around the dining room, trying to collect her thoughts, and when she looked at the dishes on the table and the cold tea, she realized that she still hadn't had breakfast. Giving up on this, Charlotte decided that food was not the most important thing today and turned back to Sidney. <br/>- Hurry up - she said, clearly preparing to leave - we have a lot to do today. <br/>She opened a door that led to a large hall.<br/>- Wait, wait, wait - he exclaimed as he overtook her and prevented her from leaving the dining room - we have enough time to resolve a very important issue.<br/>She instinctively took a few steps back, as if afraid of this conversation. <br/>- About the tournament? - she asked, puzzled. <br/>- No - Sidney said nervously, moving closer to her - this is between you and me.<br/>She paused for a moment, looking him straight in the eye. <br/>- I don't want to put it off any longer - he continued, his voice trembling with difficult - and I don't want to wait any longer for the right moment.<br/>He dropped to one knee and took her hands in his. <br/>- Charlotte, Miss Heywood, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? - he said. <br/>Her heart was racing and it was hard to breathe. <br/>He looked at Charlotte, waiting in awe for her words and praying that she wouldn't say no. <br/>- Yes - a barely audible she whispered - I agree.<br/>He swirled up and wrapped her in a tight embrace, then released her and gently took her hands in his. <br/>- I love you, Charlotte Heywood - he said with a smile. <br/>- I love you, too - Charlotte said. <br/>He touched her face, brushing away her unruly curls and pulling her to him, kissing her gently on the lips, feeling the incredible heat radiating from her. <br/>Now it was really his Charlotte. </p><p> - God, this is so cute - he heard the whispers and muffled laughter of Augusta - let go of me, I can't see anything.<br/>- It's too early for you to see this - Babbington whispered back. <br/>Sidney and Charlotte looked around and were startled to see the three Babbingtons, Allison and Crowe, standing at the entrance to the dining room. Charlotte blushed and looked down at the floor. Sidney, do not hesitate, took her by the hand. <br/>- What the hell are you all doing here? - he exclaimed. <br/>- Mr. Parker, we're actually here for tea - said Esther, as she went into the dining room and sat down at the table - but the sight before us made us wait. <br/>- May I ask how long you've all been here? - Sidney asked. <br/>- From about the time you got down on one knee, my friend - Babbington said, sitting down next to his wife - it was very romantic. <br/>Sidney and Charlotte looked at each other. <br/>- Didn't they teach you as a child that it's rude to peek? - Sidney asked again. <br/>- Well, firstly we were all so taken aback that we forgot why we were coming here - said Crowe - and secondly, you could even close the door behind yourself. <br/>Allison, like Charlotte, lowered her eyes in confusion. <br/>- I understand you can be congratulated! It's a very happy occasion - Augusta said. <br/>- Congratulate you on what? - Lady Denham asked - what are the secrets in my own house?<br/>They were deep in conversation, and did not notice Lady Denham and Lady Worcester approaching. <br/>- I asked a question - the hostess said sternly, looking at Sidney, who was still holding Charlotte's hand. <br/>Charlotte was momentarily speechless. <br/>- I have made Miss Heywood an offer to be my wife - said Sidney loudly - and she has kindly agreed to accept it. <br/>Susan smiled slyly and looked at the still-dazed Charlotte. Lady Denham raised her eyebrows in surprise, then looked around at the others. <br/>- Then what are these ladies and gentlemen doing here? - she asked. <br/>- We were eavesdropping and peeking under the door! - Augusta blurted out without hesitation, not hiding her joy at the circumstance. <br/>Esther theatrically rolled her eyes, and Babbington and Crowe could hardly keep from laughing. Only Allison lowered her eyes modestly. <br/>- And these are the people I have to deal with - Lady Denham grumbled. <br/>- Well, aunt, don't start it - Esther drawled. <br/>Lady Denham frowned at her niece, and Esther wisely decided to remain silent. <br/>- Sit down, lovebirds - Lady Denham said to Charlotte and Sydney - everyone sit down and we'll have tea. I feel like this day is going to be a lot longer than I thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. A chance of happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stared at the road leading to Sanditon. Since the morning, a vague uneasiness and foreboding had not left him. Common sense told him to pull himself together and not panic, but it didn't help him calm down. He ruffled his hair nervously and looked away again. The road was completely deserted. His heart was pounding like crazy, and to balance himself, he began to pace the area at the entrance to the arena.<br/>- It's too early to start getting nervous, - said Arthur calmly, taking a big bite out of his rather appetizing ham sandwich, - and don't go back and forth at all, it tires me out.<br/>Tom turned and looked at his brother.<br/>- How can you even eat at a time like this? What's the matter with you?- said Tom, who had managed to get his modest Breakfast into his mouth in his excitement - It can change our lives. Don't you understand?<br/>- Oh, no, on the contrary, I understand perfectly - said Arthur with a smile and, waving the remains of the sandwich at him, added - so I must be ready. Why are we here so early, anyway? There's hardly anyone here yet. Besides, Diana and Mary will have to travel alone. <br/>- Diana could come with us - Tom said dryly. <br/>- She was waiting for Dr. Fuchs to let her go outside - said Arthur, chuckling. <br/>- Our poor sister - Tom said sadly - she has such a poor health. <br/>- Poor Dr. Fuchs - said Arthur - I love our sister very much, but I don't think our dear doctor knows what to expect yet. <br/>Tom grinned and nodded back. <br/>- Where's Sidney? - he asked, beginning to pace again. <br/>- I am sure that he has something to do now - with a smile he answered - are you not read Newspapers? <br/>Tom looked at him in disbelief, not knowing what he was talking about. <br/>- I thought so - he said, and reached for the picnic basket next to the bench he was sitting on - So i took it with me. <br/>Slowly, he pulled out a folded newspaper and handed it to Tom. <br/>- I can't read anything right now - Tom said. <br/>He was too worried to focus on anything at all. <br/>- I'm sure it'll cheer you up, - said Arthur, smiling broadly - but you'd better sit down. <br/>Tom unwillingly unfolded the newspaper and sat down on the bench next to Arthur, reading on the page where his brother had indicated. <br/> When he reached the announcement of the tournament, his eyes sparkled and his mood instantly improved. He was pleased. All London knows about the sanditon tournament, and soon all high society will be in this arena. <br/>- Splendid! Splendid! That's what we were counting on!<br/>- Read on, Tom! - Arthur said, lovingly unwrapping the second sandwich that Mary had so carefully prepared. <br/>Tom went back to reading, but soon came across an ad that made him reread it several times.<br/>He stared at his brother in surprise, still unable to believe what he had seen with his own eyes. <br/>- But how can it be... ? - he muttered, and gripped the bench with both hands to steady himself as he looked at Arthur. <br/>He smiled back and ate his sandwich with relish. </p><p>- Do we have to do this right now? - Charlotte asked - Tom must be very excited and waiting for us.<br/>- Please believe me, it's better this way - Sidney said seriously - I don't want any surprises. And I certainly don't want to repeat my own mistakes. <br/>- Why the urgency? - Charlotte said - can't we wait until tomorrow?<br/>- No - Sidney said shortly - I insist. Moreover, we have already arrived. <br/>They went to the post office, and Charlotte waited patiently for Sidney to compose an engagement message to be sent to the Newspapers. <br/>- That's it - he said, when he had finished - as I said it took no more than half an hour - it will be in all the London papers to-Morrow, and it will reach Sanditon the day after. <br/>Charlotte smiled at Sidney, still unable to believe her luck. Looking now at her future husband, who was so determined to achieve his goal, she felt an incredible pride in her chosen one, not for a moment regretting her decision. <br/>- I think We should take the carriage - Sidney said, opening the door and letting Charlotte go first. We should have been here a long time ago. <br/>- I suppose you are right - Charlotte agreed. </p><p>The sun was already high on the horizon when Tom, exhausted at last, sat down on the bench next to Arthur. <br/>The beach and the area around the arena came to life, people filled this small colorful corner, which had seemed so deserted to the Parkers in the morning. <br/>Colorful tents offering guests numerous Souvenirs, sweets, fabrics, ribbons, hats, toys, and other necessary and unnecessary things opened their arms to all the guests of Sanditon. <br/>Playing music and frolicking children created an incredibly high mood and holiday atmosphere. <br/>Children's competitions have already started, giving a countdown to the beginning of the most important event in the entire history of Sanditon. <br/>Sidney and Charlotte were still out of sight, and Tom was very sad. Despite the fact that everything was really ready, Tom could not get himself together. Stringer, who had arrived at the arena more than an hour ago, and Mary, who had recently arrived with the children and Diana, tried to cheer him up as best they could, but they were not very successful. In the confusion, Tom had forgotten to tell Mary what he had read in the newspaper, and she was still in the dark. <br/>The first high-ranking guests began to arrive and Tom's nerves gave way, and his strength left him completely. He sat on the edge of the bench and lowered his head.<br/>- You haven't found the best time to take a NAP, Mr. Parker! -Lady Denham said in a quavering voice - if you are so bored here, what about the other guests?<br/>Tom started and rose abruptly, somehow managing to stay on his feet, but, to his credit, quickly regained his composure. <br/>- Lady Denham - he greeted the Grand lady, bowing respectfully - everything is ready, you can take your places of honor, or, if you wish, you can participate in the fair.<br/>- That's the last thing I need - the Lady replied, frowning slightly. <br/>- Lady Worcester, Lord Babbington, Lady Babbington, Augusta - Tom said cheerfully. Their appearance gave him strength. <br/>They greeted Tom, Arthur, and Mary. <br/>- You won't believe it, we have such news! - Augusta exclaim - Mr. Parker has proposed to Miss Haywood, and they will soon be married!!! Excuse me, I have to tell Georgiana and Mr. Stringer. <br/>She smiled at everyone and ducked into the crowd of strolling guests. <br/>- Augusta! -  Babbington shouted, but her sister was already gone. <br/>- Well done, Sidney-laughing, said Arthur - this suits us! <br/>- My God, is this True? - Mary said tearfully - but how is that possible? He was engaged. <br/>- It's a very long story - Babbington said with a smile - and I think Sidney will tell you all about it when he gets here.<br/>Tom and Mary looked at each other, still not believing in the reality of the situation. <br/>- But he didn't tell us anything - Mary said. <br/>- Believe me, it was as unexpected for both of them as it was for you - said Lady Wooster - but, as Lord Babbington said, it is a very long story. <br/>- Which I don't intend to listen to standing up - Lady Denham said - Where is our box, Mr. Parker? <br/> Oh, of course - emerged from the torpor That - come on, I'll show you! I have prepared the best seats for the entire company. <br/>Lady Denham chuckled, raising her eyebrows in disbelief, but still followed Mr. Parker. </p><p>- God, there are so many people - she said, confused - I think we should catch up with the Babbingtons.<br/>- I don't think so - said Crowe calmly, looking at the assembled company over the heads of the strolling guests - I have no desire to listen to Lady Denham's remarks or Parker's sister's moans. He's my friend and I respect him, but Miss Diana... no... sack. <br/>- Maybe you're being too hard on her - Allison said - and she just doesn't get enough attention and care.<br/>- Perhaps.. you are too kind to people, Miss Heywood - he replied with a smile - and you want to see only the good in them, but alas, we are not. None of us are perfect. Miss Parker, for example, is a fairly successful manipulator, and I sometimes feel sorry for her brothers, especially Arthur. <br/>- What can you tell me about yourself, Mr. Crowe? - Allison asked. <br/>- Oh, I'm sure you've already been told about me, am I right? - he said <br/>- Yes - Allison said, confused. <br/>- Then I'm completely confused - Crowe admitted - and I don't understand why you're still talking to me.<br/>- Because... because I see a completely different person in front of me - Allison answered honestly - not at all what they say about you.<br/>- Which one, may I ask? - Crowe asked, studying her intently.<br/>- You're a lot smarter than people think you are - Allison said -and deeper. I'm sure that many people just don't know you at all, because you are constantly hiding under different masks. <br/>Crowe was struck by her insight and directness. This incredibly beautiful, young girl, boldly looking him straight in the eyes, read him like an open book. <br/>- Does that frighten you? - Crowe asked. <br/>- A little - Allison said, still looking into his eyes - because I can only guess why you're doing this. <br/>- Maybe I'm just an ordinary society idiot - he said - and there are no secrets here. <br/>- No - Allison said confidently, smiling and shaking her head - I don't think so. <br/>- So I can't hide anything from you? - Crowe concluded. <br/>- And you have such a desire? - Allison asked. <br/>- Honestly, no - he admitted - I actually like the fact that I can be myself with you. I don't do that very often. <br/>They looked at each other without saying a word and were happy to have an understanding between them.<br/>- Would you like me to show you to your box? - Crowe asked with a smile. <br/>- Yes, thank you - Allison said. <br/>Crowe held out his elbow to her, and she took his arm carefully and went into the arena. </p><p>There was not much time left before the start, but the Prince Regent did not arrive. Tom's excitement was so intense that he could not sit still. Every minute he would get up and walk across the box, then sit down again and think. <br/>- Don't make such a fuss, Mr. Parker - said Lady Denham sternly - you're making my eyes water.<br/>- I beg your pardon, Lady Denham - Tom murmured, and sat down quietly. <br/>- That's better - the Grand Dame said. <br/>- You needn't worry so much, Mr. Parker - said Lady Worcester - the Prince Regent will be here soon... and your brother and Miss Heywood, too. <br/>Tom looked at Susan gratefully, feeling his anxiety ease a little. <br/>There was a neighing of horses and an unusual commotion outside. <br/>- There he is - said Lady Worcester with a smile - as expected. <br/>Tom sprang to his feet, and Babbington and Esther rose as well. <br/>- You'd better stay here, there's a whole crowd down there - Babington said to his wife. <br/>Lady Denham frowned and looked at him suspiciously, and then at Esther. She gave her husband an eloquent look and opened her mouth to protest, but he forestalled her : <br/>- That's not up for discussion, my dear - he said with a smile. <br/>Esther sat back in silence, obeying his will, while Lady Denham looked at her niece with interest, wondering what event could have led Babbington to such excessive guardianship. </p><p>The Prince Regent arrived, received with due hospitality, and was invited to the main box. He greeted Lady Worcester and all present, and took his place of honor. Tom was elated. The main guest had arrived and the show could begin. Tom bowed elegantly and started down the stairs to finally announce the opening of the tournament. </p><p>James Stringer was very nervous as he escorted Augusta to the main box. He fully deserved her brother's wrath, for he could not leave her for a long time before the tournament began. Augusta found him backstage and threw herself into his arms. James knew it wasn't right, but he couldn't resist her pressure. Augusta was as beautiful as ever, her blond hair neatly coiled, her green eyes glowing with an incredibly perky and sensual fire. Stringer's breath caught in his throat. He held her gently against him, savoring every moment of intimacy. Without hesitation, Augusta told James about the events of the day, allowing him to enjoy it with her. The time remaining before the tournament began was playing against them, and Stringer had to let go of such a coveted find and escort her to the main box. <br/>- Thank God, August, said Babbington, getting up - I was about to go find you. <br/>Augusta curtsied to the Prince Regent and went to her seat. <br/>- Mr. Stringer - Babbington said. <br/>- Lord Babbington - James bowed back to him and everyone present, and began to turn to leave. <br/>- Your Highness - Lady Worcester said to the Prince Regent - may I present James Stringer, the chief architect of Sanditon and this jousting tournament. We talked about him. <br/>The Regent nodded to Susan in agreement. <br/>- Your Highness - Stringer said, bowing respectfully. <br/>- I'm impressed with your work, Mr. Stringer - the Regent said. <br/>- I'm very flattered by your attention, Your Highness - Stringer replied, trying to keep a straight face. <br/>- I have a few questions for you - the Regent continued. <br/>- With great pleasure I will answer each of them - Stringer answered confidently. <br/>- Then come into the box - said the Prince Regent, in a tone that brooked no argument - we'll talk later.<br/>- Of course, Your Highness - Stringer replied, walking inside and taking a seat next to Augusta. <br/>She gave him a happy smile, not even trying to hide her happiness, and Lord Babbington looked at him appraisingly. <br/>Stringer let out a breath and stared at the arena, wondering what the Regent wanted to talk to him about and what it would bring him in the future. </p><p>Tom took a deep breath, preparing to take the main stage. He stretched out his hands, trembling with excitement, and, horrified, immediately hid them behind his back. <br/>"No one must know how scared I am," he thought, as he prepared to enter the arena, but felt a firm hand on his shoulder. <br/>He spun around and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Sidney and Charlotte standing in front of him.  Sidney reached out and hugged his brother. <br/>- Sorry we're a little late - he said. <br/>- It's nothing, it's all right -said Tom with tears in his eyes - the main thing is that you are here, which means everything will be fine. <br/>- It will be all right, Mr. Parker - said Charlotte. <br/>Tom suddenly felt so light at heart and he fully believed in his own strength and the success of their joint project. <br/>- I want to congratulate you both - Tom said, feeling a little emotional - I'm so happy for you. I am so sorry for you.<br/>- It's all right, Mr. Parker - Charlotte reassured him - don't blame yourself.<br/>Tom started to protest, but Sidney stopped him firmly. <br/>- Don't need that, Tom - He said - not now, thousands of eyes are waiting for you with a sinking heart. Look around! All these people are here because of you. This was your truly brilliant idea. Don't doubt yourself! You deserve this chance, just like all of us! <br/>Tom looked at Charlotte, who nodded cheerfully in confirmation of Sidney's words, and with a deep sigh, turned and walked into the arena. <br/>"Ladies and gentlemen! Let me welcome you to Sanditon!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Splendid! Splendid!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a round of applause and Tom told the guests what they would expect at the tournament in the next couple of weeks. The excited faces of the people and the happy responses from all sides of the arena lifted Tom's spirits and made his heart beat faster. The smiles, the laughter, the waving of flags - everything, absolutely everything, spoke of the success of his undertaking. It was Sanditon's day of triumph, and Tom wanted to make It as bright as Ever.</p><p>Knights rode out into the arena, fully armed, in wrought-iron armor and helmets that glittered in the sun.  Their shields, decorated with ornaments and the Sanditon coat of arms and horse blankets of the same colors made the image of the riders complete and impressive. The knights made a circle of respect and took up their positions. <br/>The signal was given, and the horsemen rushed towards each other, aiming spears with colored ribbons tied to them at their opponents. A second later, the knight with the blue shield attacked the opponent. The red-armoured knight staggered and a gasp of surprise ran through the stands. The rider stayed on his horse and prepared for a second pass. The second attack was no less swift and accurate. The red rider staggered and began to slide slowly from his horse until he fell to the ground. <br/>She gave a startled sigh and put her hand over her mouth. He covered her fingers with his big hand, trying to comfort her. She shuddered and looked at him, but did not withdraw her hand. <br/>-It's just a show - he said quietly, trying not to disturb the other guests. <br/>- Yes - she said, confused- I remember, but I did... I didn't expect it to be like this... so realistic. <br/>- They're good actors, I agree - he said - and I'm sure Parker paid them a tidy sum. But it's worth it. <br/>His burning hand was still on hers, and Allison found it difficult to breathe or speak. It was all wrong and incomprehensible to her. She was sure that her father would never have approved of this, and that she should have run away from him without looking back, but for the first time in her life, her young, trembling heart told her otherwise. It was desperate to reach out to Francis, forcing her to be as close to him as possible, melting into his gaze and catching every word he said and every smile he gave her. <br/>Crowe leaned close to her ear and continued:<br/>- After one has fallen, the fight will continue - he said almost in a whisper - it usually continues until the first blood, I wonder what they will show us.<br/>He was so close that she felt a shiver run down her spine and her head spin. Allison shivered again, and his hand tightened on hers in response.<br/>Francis looked at Allison sitting in front of him. She turned to him and looked up timidly, meeting his gaze, blushing and lowering them again. A wave of unspeakable tenderness washed over Crowe. Allison was so touching and fragile, and at the same time so sensible and wise, that he couldn't resist. The urge to grab her and run away was so strong that he could barely contain himself. At the same time, he knew perfectly well that he would never have done this to her, because she was not a lady to dance with at a ball and then spend the night with, nor a tavern girl to pass the evening with. Before him sat the one he could once have called the wife and mother of his children. <br/>He didn't know how or when it had happened to him, but he knew for sure that he had fallen madly in love, like a boy. <br/>- Mr. Сrowе - she asked, trying to distract herself - do you know how to use a sword? <br/>- Not good enough to impress you - he replied with a smile - you could say I'm a fan of fencing.<br/>- Do you want to impress me?-  she asked softly. <br/>- And what do you think? - he answered the question with a question. <br/>- I can only guess - she replied - I can't say anything definite about you. <br/>- On the contrary - Crowe said - I think you read me like an open book. I don't know how you do it. <br/>She blushed deeply and hid her gaze from him, pretending to be watching the contest between the two knights. <br/>- I wouldn't want you to participate in such a competition - she said suddenly. <br/>- You don't think I can do it? -  Francis asked. <br/>- I'm sure you can - Allison said, looking him straight in the eye - but that's not the point. <br/>- Then what is it? - he asked excitedly. <br/>- I don't want you to get hurt - she said honestly.<br/>Crowe looked at her, his heart exulting. Her genuine concern and honesty said more about her feelings than a hundred simpering words could have done. </p><p>The performance ended to a deafening ovation from the crowd, and Tom announced the draw. The gentlemen who wished to participate in the contest came down and waited patiently for their turn to draw their lots. <br/>Charlotte climbed higher and, seeing Allison in the bleachers, took the seat next to her. <br/>- What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the main box?  - Charlotte asked, looking around for familiar faces. <br/>- I don't know... - Allison said - you weren't thereand I ... <br/>- My God, are you sitting here all alone? - Charlotte asked.<br/>- No, no, no - Allison said, and unconsciously glanced at Mr. Crowe, who was standing below with Sidney and Babbington. <br/>- Mr. Crowe was kind enough - Allison continues - to stay here with me. <br/>- I don't doubt it - Charlotte said with a smile - he's a real gentleman.<br/>- Don't make fun of me, Charlotte - Allison Said, confused - Mr. Crowe... <br/>- You like Mr. Crowe - Charlotte continues - and he likes you very much. Perhaps even more. Sidney says he's never seen him like this. <br/>Allison blushed and grabbed her sister's hands. <br/>- Charlotte, i....  - Allison began <br/>- You are confused and do not understand what is happening to you - said Charlotte for her, smiling - and no one can explain why the person you almost do not know, became the most necessary, and his opinion is the most important for you. <br/>Allison looked into her sister's eyes. <br/>- But how do you know? - Allison asked - did you feel the same way about Sidney?<br/>Charlotte nodded in response. <br/>- And you had no one to share it with - Allison said, wiping tears from her eyes - and there is no one to ask for advice ... Poor Charlotte, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there, that I didn't know anything. <br/>- It's all right, - Allison Charlotte said with a smile - all doubts and sorrows are in the past.  And soon.. <br/>- And soon you'll be Mrs. Sidney Parker - Allison finished for her. <br/>Charlotte laughed at her words and hugged her sister tightly. </p><p>- Ladies, you can't be left for a minute - Sidney said, walking over to Charlotte and Allison. <br/>- I agree, my friend, they immediately start crying and hugging -  Crowe added. <br/>Allison furtively wiped away the remaining tears and took a deep breath, ready to answer questions. <br/>- I probably shouldn't ask what happened - Sidney suggested. <br/>- Definitely not - Charlotte said with a smile. <br/>- My friend, you're making progress - Crowe said - maybe one of the Heywood sisters can teach me a good lesson, too. And maybe then, at last, I will learn to understand women a little. <br/>Allison blushed and looked down. <br/>- Why? - Babbington asked, peering over his shoulder  - you're already lost, buddy.<br/>Now it was Crowe's turn to be embarrassed. <br/>- Ladies and gentlemen - Babbington said - if you would like to go to the Central box, your seats are still waiting for you, and the show is not over yet.<br/>Crowe shot a quick glance at Allison, but she pretended to be looking at the arena. He didn't want to leave, didn't want to destroy the idyll that had sprung up between them. Here, among the crowd of strangers, they were as if alone, giving each other the joy of communication. <br/>- We promised Tom - Sidney said. Charlotte smiled and nodded at him. <br/>Sidney held out his hand and helped her up. She took his arm and, smiling at her sister, hurried to the main box. <br/>- Thank you, Lord Babbington, but I think I'll better stay here - Allison said timidly. <br/>- I'll keep Miss Haywood company - Crowe said. <br/>- As you wish, Miss Haywood - said Babbers, bowing  - Mr. Crowe. <br/>He turned to go back to the box, and as he passed Crowe, he said inaudibly : <br/>- You are lost, my friend! </p><p>The action taking place in the arena attracted everyone, from young to old. Under the cheers of the crowd, the circus performers appeared before the eyes of the enthusiastic audience. The arena was instantly filled with bustle and bright colors. The circus act that followed each other delighted the guests and residents of Sanditon. Riders appeared on the main stage, admiring their grace and dexterity. They were replaced by mustachioed strongmen who easily lifted more than 250 pounds and held the gymnasts on one hand as if they weighed like fluff. A group of clowns, led by a man on huge stilts, spilled into the arena. They waved their arms and made the guests laugh with ridiculous falls and pantomimes, blowing large soap bubbles out of their long tubes. They were replaced by aerialists and a girl on a rope. The audience was delighted. Each of them wanted to remember every moment of this magical day. Evening crept up imperceptibly, covering the arena and all the guests with a milky twilight. All the torches were lit and the arena lit up with a soft Golden light. It was time for the performance that Charlotte had been waiting for most. On the main stage came the masters of the fire performance. Elegant girls danced beautiful dances, easily rotating fire clubs around them. Charlotte was charmed by the sight. The fire fascinated her, and the beautiful music made her hands move to the rhythm of the dance. <br/>Sidney was not looking at the arena, but at his future wife. The firelight brought him back again and again to the dream in which they were just the two of them by the fire. These memories had stirred Sidney's imagination, and now, looking at the reflection of the many lights in her beautiful eyes, it was hard to control his own emotions and desires. He, like Crowe, wanted to leave the arena with the only one that disturbed his soul. <br/>A huge column of flame soared over the arena to the accompaniment of admiring gasps and shouts of Bravo. The young man, dressed only in breeches and shoes, elegantly released the fire serpent higher and higher. The audience was delighted. </p><p>- He's almost naked - the Beaufort sisters giggled. <br/>- Quiet, Girls - Mrs. Griffiths said. <br/>- God, how can you be so stupid? - said Georgiana , as he took off his shirt so it wouldn't catch fire. <br/>- Will you stop talking about this half-naked man? - Mrs Griffiths said -  Reverend, tell them that it is not proper for young ladies to discuss such things. <br/>- God is all - powerful - Mr. Hankins began - and we must humbly accept any manifestation of it, whether it be human nakedness or some deformity... For he has commanded us to be patient and to follow his principles in everything... <br/>- Oh dear - said Miss lamb to Broome - it's not Sunday morning and I'm not in Church, why should I listen to all this? <br/>- Because you are a sensible girl who knows the proprieties - he said with a smile. <br/>- Is there any way I can give up the title? - Georgiana asked - because I was getting tired of him. <br/>- As you command, miss lamb - said Broome, waving his fingers solemnly over Her head - by the power given to me.. members of the London club and... a cup of tea drunk in the morning deprives you of the title of a reasonable girl.<br/>- That's a strong statement, Lord Broome - said Miss lamb - and now what do I do? <br/>- Now? -he said with a smile - anything you want. <br/>- Then let's get out of here while everyone's busy by the fire - Georgiana suggested. <br/>- I don't think that's wise - Broome said. <br/>- To hell with it! - she exclaim - you yourself have just freed me from this. No prudence, I really want to get out of here<br/> - Then I am at your disposal - Broome said, holding out his hand. <br/>- Very well - said Georgiana, taking his hand - I knew I could rely on you. <br/>Broome gave her a smile and carefully started down the stairs, pulling Georgiana toward the exit. <br/> <br/>Tom looked at Mary joyfully, and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze in return. <br/>- We did it, Tom - she said quietly. <br/>The elder Parker's face was shining, his life's dream was beginning to come true, but most importantly, he was able to help his brother. Looking at Sidney sitting in the box now, holding Charlotte's hand, Tom was elated. <br/>He patted Mary's hand, which was still gripping his forearm, and smiled at his wife. Life began to improve and he was finally able to feel happy. <br/> - I have to admit you managed to surprise me, Mr. Parker - remarked Lady Denham - this is not as bad as I expected. <br/>- This is wonderful, Lady Denham - said Augusta - I have never seen anything like it. <br/>- You are too young, my child, to judge of anything - replied Lady Denham - but here I think I agree with you. <br/>Tom looked gratefully at Augusta and Lady Denham. He glanced up at the Regent, who was talking to Lady Susan, hoping to hear his opinion, too. <br/>- His Highness appreciated the performance - Susan said with a smile - and is looking forward to the start of the main tournament. <br/>The Prince Regent nodded curtly, confirming her words. <br/>Tom was relieved, and at last he was able to immerse himself in the atmosphere of the celebration. </p><p>Sidney looked around, enjoying the General gaiety and high spirits. Since the morning, he had hardly had a moment to sit down and think about what had happened. Today he was the happiest man in Sanditon, or so it seemed to him. His dream was almost fulfilled, and everything that seemed impossible only a couple of months ago suddenly became a reality. <br/>He squeezed Charlotte's hand tightly, and she turned and looked into his eyes. A smile like sunshine lit up her beautiful face. Charlotte squeezed his hand gently in return. Sidney couldn't get used to the fact that he didn't have to hide anything anymore. <br/>- What is it?  - Charlotte asked, leaning toward him. <br/>- It's all right - Sidney said with a smile - you have absolutely nothing to worry about.<br/>He couldn't stop looking at her. Every movement, every gesture, every turn of the head and the flutter of long, fluffy lashes echoed in his heart with waves of love and tenderness that covered him with his head. All he wanted now was to be alone with Charlotte. Her eyes and parted lips beckoned to him as never before. This was his Charlotte, and no one could interfere with their happiness. Sidney looked around, glanced at the arena, and leaned in close to her ear. <br/>- I want to get out of here - he said so softly that only Charlotte could hear him. <br/>She looked at him questioningly. The glint in his eyes and the quick, hot breath said it all for him. She gave him a curt nod without saying a word. Sidney smiled back at her. <br/>In the arena, the performers again threw a shower of fire into the air, and the lovers, without a word of agreement, got up and went to the exit, unnoticed by anyone but Lady Susan and Lady Denham. <br/>The Grand lady frowned slightly, and Susan gave her a sly smile that said everything was going even better this evening than she had expected, and Lady Denham had nothing to worry about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. What do you know about love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A heavy twilight fell over Sanditon and its environs. It was noticeably cooler, and she hugged her shoulders to keep warm. The noisy arena was far behind her, but she was glad that they were away from prying eyes. She had received too much unnecessary attention today. <br/>- Are you cold? - he asked.<br/>- A little - she said, shivering.<br/>- Allow me - he said, draping her coat over her shoulders - Are you sure you don't want to go back?<br/> - No - said Georgiana - I've had enough of the Reverend and his everlasting sermons and all the rest of them for one day. My head is spinning.<br/>He laughed and looked at her carefully.<br/>- What? - said Mids Lamb - I am quite serious!<br/>- Oh, I don't doubt it at all - said Broome, looking around.<br/>- My God, what are you looking for all the time?  - Georgiana couldn't stand it<br/>- I'm thinking of a place to hide so I don't have to bother you with my presence any more - Broome said in a perfectly serious tone - but there are rocks to the right and the sea to the left, and I really don't know where to go.<br/>It was Georgiana's turn to laugh.<br/>- My God, Lord Broome - she said, smiling - you never seem to get tired of joking with me.<br/>- Not over you, but for you - Broome corrected her - I like it when you smile. Unfortunately, you don't usually do this very often.<br/>- I don't usually have any reason to - Georgiana said, thinking for a moment.<br/>He paused, then decided to ask the question that had been bothering him for several days.<br/>- Do you still miss him? - he asked.<br/>- What? By whom? - she asked.<br/>-  Your lover - Broome said - You remember telling me about. Otis. I'm talking about him now.<br/>Georgiana looked down, embarrassed, glad that the gathering darkness was blocking him from seeing her face.<br/>- I shouldn't have told you - said Miss lamb.<br/>- So you're still thinking about him... - Broome said to himself.<br/>She stopped and looked into his eyes, and in the light of the rising moon, reflecting its soft light from the sea, they seemed somehow unearthly. He smiled at her.<br/>She paused, not knowing what to say to him.<br/>-  I am... I don't know what to think - she admitted - he's sent me another letter asking to see me, and he wants to come to Sanditon and. ..<br/>- Then perhaps you should let him come? - he asked, trying to keep his tone calm - since your heart desires it so much.<br/>He turned and looked at Sanditon, finding it harder than ever to meet her eyes. He didn't want to see love for another man there.<br/>Georgiana looked at him, Broome looking calm and aloof in a way she'd never known before.<br/>- Do you really think I should forgive Otis and bring him back into my life? - she asked. <br/>- Miss lamb, if it makes you happy than yes - he said dryly.<br/>- Do you really want me to do this? Really? - with a challenge and pain in her voice, she asked - answer me!<br/>He turned to her and came as close to her as he could. <br/>- No - he said, barely able to contain himself - I don't want that, Georgiana.<br/>She looked at him with eyes full of tears. Broome's stomach churned, and his heart felt cold and uneasy. It pained him to see her tears.<br/>- Then why did you say so? .. - she couldn't go on.<br/>- I just want you to be happy - he said, his voice hoarse with excitement - I.. Damn, why is everything so complicated when it comes to feelings?<br/>He exhaled noisily and turned to walk forward, wanting to hide from her eyes. He was not used to feeling embarrassed in front of ladies; this was new to him. Broome looked up at the sky, cursing himself for bringing up this difficult subject. He shivered as a small, warm hand dropped into his. His heart started pounding. Broome took her hand in a firm grip and turned to look at her.<br/>- Do you really want to know what I think of Otis? -  she asked.<br/>- Yes - he said, feeling his throat go dry.<br/>- I don't need Otis - she said softly - he was never right for me, and he never really loved me. Unfortunately, I realized this recently.<br/>- Are you sure? - asked Broome, not believing his own ears.<br/>- Yes - she said, almost inaudibly, and squeezed his hand tightly - now more than ever.<br/>He smiled, and his eyes were bright again. Georgiana's heart warmed.<br/>- You must be tired - Broome said, still holding her hand - let me walk you home.<br/>- On one condition - said Georgiana, and then, looking at the questioning expression on his face - we will go very slowly.<br/>- As you command, my Lady - Broome said with a smile.<br/>They walked slowly along the beach, smiling and exchanging words, still holding their hands.</p><p>She tripped over a gentleman's outstretched foot, not seeing it immediately in the dimness of the arena.<br/>- I'm sorry, sir - Allison said.<br/>The seated man looked up at her, smiled greasily, and stretched out his other leg, completely blocking her passage.<br/>- I'm asking you to let me through, sir - she said, feeling fear creep up on her slowly - please. <br/>The man grinned and looked her over from head to toe. Allison realized that he was drunk as hell and was actually scared. She looked back, but there was no one there. "What an idiot I am, why did I run away alone? "<br/>- Sir, I beg you - she said, feeling that the heart in her chest beating like crazy. She swallowed hard and looked around. To her horror, she realized that the other guests didn't care about them at all.<br/>The man ran a hand down the hem of her bright Canary dress, and Allison held her breath, unable to move.<br/>- What a beautiful flower in this field of weeds - he said with a grin - just for my garden.<br/>He grabbed her by the hem and pulled her down, trying to pull her onto his lap. Allison managed to stay on her feet and tried to take the dress away from him. Their struggle continued for several seconds, the man clearly having the upper hand, and Allison quickly ran out of strength. She was about to give up when something glittering passed quickly between her and her assailant. The next second, he screamed in pain.<br/>Allison turned, shaking with horror, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Сrowе standing directly behind her, holding the cane he had so expertly used. He looked at her and immediately turned to the man, who was still shouting and waving a sick hand.<br/>- I think you've been asked to get out of here, sir - he said through clenched teeth, trying not to count them to Allison's assailant - in my opinion, the Lady made herself quite clear.<br/>- This girl came to me herself - he said sarcastically, not appreciating the danger of the situation - apparently missed a real man.<br/>This Crowe could never forgive. He swung and hit him hard on the legs with his cane, leaving him in no doubt of the seriousness of his intentions. The man jumped to his feet.<br/>- You filthy wench... - he shouted, and swung at Allison.<br/>- Don't even think about it - Сrowе said, stepping between him and the girl - you're messing with the wrong people.<br/>- Both of you...  I'm.... - he threatened.<br/>- I advise you to think carefully - Crowe said, hovering over him and fiddling with his cane - you still have a chance to get out of here alive.<br/>Crowe was very tall and looked more menacing than ever. Allison felt safe with him.<br/>The gentleman let out an exasperated sigh and took a couple of steps back, giving in to Crowe's onslaught.<br/>- That's better - said Crowe - I think you'll find a much more suitable entertainment.<br/>The gentleman sat down in silence. Even through the haze of alcohol, he knew better than to mess with Crowe.<br/>- Miss Hеywood - he said, and held out his elbow.<br/>She looked at him gratefully and accepted his hand without a word.</p><p>Once out of the arena, Allison let go of his hand and walked quickly toward the sea.<br/>- Miss Hеywood! - Crowe called.<br/>Allison didn't respond, but ran even faster toward the shore, trying hard to hold back her tears and not wanting him to see her like this.<br/>- Miss Hеywood!... Allison - Crowe shouted, almost catching up with her.<br/>At the sound of her name, she stopped and froze in place. Her breath was labored,and tears were running down her cheeks.<br/>- Why did you leave, Miss Haywood? - he asked - I was only distracted for a minute, and when I turned around, you were gone. Have I offended you in some way?<br/>- Oh, no, Mr. Crowe - she replied, trying not to show her emotion, and not turning to face him - you were just having such a lively conversation with Lord Babbington that I decided to go for a walk to the sea, and then ask Lady Denham's servant to take me to Sanditon house. <br/>- But why? -  Francis asked, puzzled.<br/>- Because.... I'm tired - she said.<br/>- No, why didn't you ask me to walk you home? I would do it with pleasure - continued Crowe - my God, why are you still standing  back to me? Do I displease you? Maybe I should really leave then.<br/>- No - Allison said, turning on him sharply - I don't want you to leave. Don't leave me alone anymore.<br/>Francis looked at her, at her beautiful face wet with the tears, and his heart stopped for a moment. He wanted to hold her close, comfort her, and never let her go. Allison stood before him so young, small, and defenseless, and Crowe was drawn to her by such an unknown force that all his attempts to resist were useless.<br/>- You must have been terrified - he said.<br/>- Yes, you're right - she said, still sobbing - he was so rude, and you weren't there, and all these people were around... there are so many people there.. and.. them..they all don't care...<br/>- I care - Francis said, coming closer to her, much closer than he should have.<br/>Allison lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Crowe gasped at her nearness and the desire to touch her face and lips and wipe away her tears.<br/>- I know - she said almost in a whisper.<br/>Crowe realized that this was the end and that he was truly lost. All his past life of carousing, women, and cards was gone, and he didn't regret it a bit.<br/>He touched her hand gently, and Allison did not withdraw her hand, which gave Francis confidence and strength. He took her hands and pulled her toward him. Allison let out a loud sigh and snuggled against him, nuzzling his broad chest as if hiding there from the world.<br/>He stroked her hair gently, not daring to take her in his arms and hold her close. Francis smiled, knowing that he was holding the greatest treasure of his life.</p><p>-Sidney! Where are you taking me? - said Charlotte, laughing, grabbing his arm as the carriage bounced over a bump.<br/>- It's a surprise  - he said, spurring the horses - I'm sure you'll love it. Just keep the blindfold on.<br/>- My God, it's already dark outside, I can't see anything - pleaded Charlotte - please, Sidney!<br/>- Patience is obviously not your strong suit, miss Heywood - he said - I've learned that a long time ago.<br/>- Oh, really? - said Charlotte, smiling, but still trying to sound serious - it's not for you to judge, Mr. Parker!You yourself are not very different.<br/>- I give up - said Sidney - you can remove it, the more we have already arrived. Let me help you.<br/>He reached out to her and carefully untied the knot, removing the blindfold from her eyes.<br/>After a long time in total darkness, the moonlight seemed so bright that she squeezed her eyes shut. Sidney stared at her in awe, unable to take his eyes off her.<br/>- Sidney, where are we? - she asked, trying to make out familiar shapes.<br/>In front of it was a fairly large and comfortable-looking house, surrounded by fruit trees. When she looked closer, she saw a row of rows of planted beds and a huge flower garden of scarlet roses, which led to an elegant carved veranda, strewn with small bindweed flowers. The house was in a hollow and seemed to be hidden from the world. Charlotte was suddenly so warm and comfortable that she felt at home.<br/>- This is my family's house - Sidney said -  my grandparents and parents lived here. And we were lived hear when we were little. And even Tom and Mary, until he built Trafalgar house.<br/>- It's so nice here - said Charlotte, smiling broadly - it's as if I never left Willingden. God, even strawberries grow here...<br/>- What do you see in the Dark? - Sidney asked.<br/>- Mr. Sidney Parker - said Charlotte - I must tell you that I can find strawberries even with my eyes closed. Besides, I'm very hungry... <br/>- I thought so - he said with a smile - so I took care of it.<br/>Sidney went to the  carriage and pulled out a picnic basket.<br/>- Let's go inside - he said, opening the door for her - it's getting cold</p><p>They went into the living room, Sidney lit the candles, and Charlotte set the table. After a thorough search in the kitchen, they found cups and put the kettle on the fire. Dinner was quite fun. Charlotte talked about what she had seen in the arena, making funny faces and actively waving her hands. Sidney looked at her with a smile and adoration, not wanting to take his eyes off her even for a second.<br/>- Why isn't anyone here? It's so cozy here. - she said - Does no one live here at all?<br/>- After Tom and Mary moved to Trafalgar house, our Manager and his wife lived here for a while and took care of the house and garden - Sidney said - now there is no one here, only the servants come to look after everything here.<br/>- What a pity - said Charlotte - I like it here so much.<br/>He got up and went over to Charlotte and sat down on the floor next to her, placing his hands on her lap. She looked a little confused and looked at him.<br/>- Are you serious? - Sidney asked, watching her closely - Do you really like it? This is old Sanditon and we're pretty far away from everyone.<br/>- It's a wonderful house - she said with a smile, unconsciously stroking his palms with her fingers and bringing him to an indescribable delight - I can feel the love and understanding that reigns here.<br/>Sidney's heart began to beat faster, and he knelt down and moved even closer to her. Her knees pressed against his thigh, and Charlotte flushed with sudden embarrassment. She instinctively tried to get up, but Sidney wouldn't let her go.<br/>- I've been wanting to be alone with you since this morning - he said, his voice hoarse with exasperation - and here you are, with me, and no one around.<br/>- I know - she said faintly.<br/>He smiled and leaned toward Charlotte, clearly intending to kiss her. He was so close, and his breath was so hot, that Charlotte felt dizzy. She leaned toward him, unable to resist his fire any longer.<br/>Sidney kissed her on her lips, melting with incredible tenderness. This young woman was giving him something that no one else could have given him. Her love was the reward for all the torment he had endured in his entire life. He moved a little away from her and looked into her beautiful eyes. She smiled back at him and buried her fingers in the curls on his head. Her gentle touch sent a shiver down his spine, and he hugged her tightly.<br/>- What will Tom say when he finds out we've been here? - Charlotte asked in a whisper, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Sidney.<br/>- No one will say anything - he replied just as quietly, kissing her earlobe and making her tremble with delight.<br/>- Why? - Charlotte asked.<br/>- Because this is our home now, My love - Sidney said, looking her straight in the eye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. When it comes to love...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The carriage rocked gently, soothing them both to sleep. <br/>- Are you warm? - Сrowе asked, adjusting the shawl on her shoulder.<br/>- Yes, thank you, sir - Allison said, smiling modestly.<br/>- Sir... - he repeated thoughtfully.<br/>- Mr. Сrowe -  Allison said, confused - I was going to say Mr. Crowe.<br/>- Fine, and then I thought that I'm 70 years old and I limp on my left leg - said Crowe with a rather serious face - who would have thought... Sir.<br/>Allison laughed, making her face dimple prettily and her eyes sparkle. Francis couldn't take his eyes off her. In the dimness of the carriage, it seemed to him weightless and unearthly.<br/>- Why do you say that? - she asked - you don't look like an old man, and you certainly don't limp.<br/>- What do you think I look like? -  Francis said, eyeing Allison closely, so that she wrapped her shawl more tightly around her in embarrassment.<br/>- You look like a young gentleman - she said, still aware of his gaze.<br/>- Young....you flatter me, Miss Heywood - he replied gravely.<br/>- I always say what I think - she said. <br/>- It does you Credit - said Francis.<br/>- And sometimes it makes my life difficult - Allison continues - at least that's what a friend of mine in Willingden says.<br/>- And you agree with her? - Crowe asked, wanting to understand her character - and what had given her such an interesting idea anyway?<br/>- She... - Allison hesitated, not sure if she could talk to him about it.<br/>- I'm all ears - Francis said, and unconsciously leaned closer to her.<br/>She looked into his eyes and decided to tell everything.<br/>- My friend says I'm too strict with. .. with young men who pay attention to me - Allison finally said - and that I am... I'll never get married like this.<br/>Crowe looked at her carefully, knowing that he admired this young woman. She lowered her eyes in embarrassment, then turned back to the carriage window, wishing she hadn't said too much.<br/>Crowe broke the silence.<br/>- Your friend is not right - he said calmly - in my opinion, this is one of your greatest advantages.<br/>Allison turned face to him, but she didn't dare look him in the eye. The only one thought that Allison actually had feelings in any way similar to his own made his heart burn and his body tremble with excitement.<br/>Crowe reached out, not daring to do what he wanted, afraid that he would scare her away, but she didn't pull away. Francis gently touched her chin and gently lifted her face, trying to look into her eyes.<br/>Her lashes fluttered, and for a moment his breath caught in his throat, and his heart began to pound. Francis dared not let go of her, trembling at the touch of her soft skin.<br/>- You are a very unusual girl, Miss Heywood...Allison - he said softly, his voice hoarse with excitement - I can't stop being surprised and admiring you.<br/>Her cheeks flushed brighter and he reluctantly released her chin.<br/>- I know we haven't known each other very long - continued Francis - but it seems to me that I have known you all my life, and can tell you any secret I have.<br/>- I think so either - Allison said quietly - this has never happened to me before.<br/>- Does that frighten you? - he asked.<br/>- Yes, a little - she said, almost inaudibly.<br/>- To be honest, then me, too, - said Francis, smiling - I suggest to be afraid together.<br/>- Mr. Crowe!  - she said with a smile - you're making me laugh again!<br/>- With great pleasure - Crowe said - You are very beautiful when you smile. <br/>- Mr. Crowe...  - Allison began, but the carriage stopped abruptly.<br/>Crowe looked out of the window and saw that they had arrived at their destination.<br/>- Sanditon house, Miss Heywood - he said, opening the carriage door.<br/>They dismissed the carriage, and the driver went back to the arena, intending to bring his mistress home.<br/>- You must be very tired, Miss Heywood - Crowe said, wishing in his heart that she would say no - and I should leave you.<br/>- I'm really tired, Mr. Crowe - Allison said, and when she heard his disappointed sigh, she added - but I don't want you to leave.<br/>He smiled at her, unable to hide his joy.<br/>- Would you like to go inside? - He asked - or would you prefer a walk in the garden?<br/>- I'd rather walk - Allison said - if you don't mind.<br/>- Not at all - Francis said, extending his elbow.<br/>She took his arm carefully and put the shawl back on. Francis led her deeper into the garden.<br/>- Will you tell me about Willingden? - Сrowе asked - I have recently become extremely interested in this town.<br/>She smiled back at him.<br/>- Willingden isn't really a town, but rather a large, quiet Village - she replied - you would probably not like it there and would be quite boring.<br/>- What makes you so sure? - he asked, grinning.<br/> - I am... I don't know - Allison said, thinking a littlе - maybe it's because you're used to all kinds of society, balls, and luxury.<br/>- Is this all important to you? - Crowe asked.<br/>- Oh, no - she said - but maybe it's somehow important to you.<br/>- I used to drink myself into oblivion at balls and do all sorts of obscene things - Crowe admitted - now even to remember it is a shame.<br/>- I can't imagine it, Mr. Crowe - Allison said.<br/>- Believe me, I'm not exaggerating at all - he said with a grin - so everything that's been said about me is true.<br/>- I don't believe that's your true identity - Allison said firmly - and I've already mentioned that and your strange tendency to hide behind different masks.<br/>- I'm a complicated person - Francis said.<br/>- With a great sense of humor - Allison finished for him.<br/>He laughed and looked at her carefully.<br/>- There are many who would argue with you, miss Haywood - he said - very many people...<br/>- So they don't have a drop of it themselves - she said.<br/>- Is it just me, or have I found a protector in you, Miss Hеywood? - Francis asked.<br/>-  Probably is - Allison said, and looked at him - I'm... <br/>In the half-light, she couldn't see the small curb, but she tripped over it and staggered violently. Francis picked her up, and allowed her to stay on his feet.<br/>- Are you all right? - he asked, hardly daring to meet her eyes.<br/>- Yes, Yes, I'm fine - she said hastily - thank you, Mr. Сrowе, I just stumbled.<br/>He released her slowly, fighting the urge to grab her and hold her as tightly as he could.<br/>She smiled back at him and started down the alley, but before she had gone two steps she gave a little cry and stopped.<br/>- Is something wrong, Miss Hеywood? -  Francis asked excitedly.<br/>- I think I twisted my ankle - she said.<br/>Without thinking, Сrowе leaned over and picked her up in one easy movement.<br/>She stared at him, wide-eyed.<br/>- Mr. Crowe... - she began, feeling a surge of excitement at his unexpected closeness - you don't have to... <br/>- You'd better hold on to me - he said, trying to remain calm - I'll carry you to the bench.<br/>She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, her cold fingers touching the curls of hair at the back of his neck, causing him to lose control.<br/>Francis felt a shiver run down his spine, and his heart was pounding so fast it would have burst out of his chest. He pulled her closer. She sighed and clung to his chest, making him melt with delight and tenderness.</p><p>She smiled and gently stroked his head, which lay in her lap. The first embarrassment had passed, and Charlotte felt a full measure of joy that he was now so close. Sidney opened his eyes and looked at her. His was quite serious. Charlotte shifted uneasily, and he only hugged her legs tighter in response.<br/>- What are you thinking now? - she asked, running her fingers through his fine curls.<br/>He took a deep breath and looked at her again.<br/>- I may have to leave soon - Sidney said quietly - but I don't want to leave you alone, even for a minute.<br/>- Why would you leave? Is something wrong? - she asked anxiously.<br/>- Yes - said Sidney, rising to his knees, but looking at her expression, he smiled and added - I'm going to marry a wonderful girl and I really need her father's blessing.<br/> - Sidney Parker! -  Charlotte exclaimed, pretending to be terribly angry with him - why are you scaring me?<br/>He laughed and kissed her gently, taking her face in his hands.<br/>- You're so beautiful when you're angry - he said  - I'm fascinated.<br/>- Mr. Parker! - she said almost laughing - are you deliberately baiting me?<br/>- I'm sorry, I can't help it - Sidney said, kissing her temple - you make sparks fly.<br/>- But I am quite serious - said Charlotte - there is no need for you to leave Sanditon.<br/>- Do you wish to marry without your father's blessing? - He asked - I'm sure that's not true.<br/>- No, no, of course not - said Charlotte - I would never have done that without telling him. But that's not the point.<br/>- Then I don't understand anything at all - Sidney said, releasing her and sitting down on the bench next to Charlotte - it'll only take a couple of days, I'm sure I could find the time.<br/>Charlotte sighed.<br/>- Or have you... changed your mind about marrying me? - he asked, jumping to his feet. His eyes were fixed on Charlotte, and his brow furrowed. Sidney waited anxiously for an answer.<br/>She got up slowly, came quite close to him, and, standing on tiptoe, looked him straight in the eyes.<br/>- When are you going to learn to really trust me? - Charlotte said - I would never have agreed to marry you if I'd ever doubted my feelings or yours for a second.<br/>- Forgive me, Charlotte - Sidney said, holding her close - I'm being a fool again.<br/>- I can't take that away from you, Mr. Parker - she said with a smile - but... I guess I'm used to it by now.<br/>- Did I tell you that you are the most wonderful girl in the world? -  Sidney asked, running his fingers through her hair.<br/>- Yes - said Charlotte, with a mischievous smile - but I think I would have listened.<br/>He smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips.<br/>It was some time before he could let her go.<br/>- So why don't you want me to go to your father? - asked by Sidney - I should know this.<br/>Charlotte looked at him tenderly, her head cocked a little to one side.<br/>- You're so charmingly angry, too - she said.<br/>- Charlotte! This isn't the time for jokes - Sidney said. <br/>- You're right, I'm sorry - Charlotte said, smiling - but you're frowning like that... all right, all right, I'll tell you, let's sit down.<br/>He sat down again on the bench beside her.<br/>- You're right, I don't want you to go to Willingden - Charlotte replied, and Sidney seemed to stop breathing, waiting for her answer - because it's not necessary. My parents are coming to Sanditon to watch the tournament themselves. Allison managed to persuade them. We got the letter last night, but so much has happened today that I haven't had time to tell you.<br/>Sidney let out a sigh of relief. This was not the answer he had expected.<br/>- Is the whole family coming? - he asked.<br/>- No, only the parents and the eldest brother - said with a smile Charlotte - Mom says he wants to watch the tournament. The others will stay with their uncle and aunt, who have come to Willingden for the purpose.<br/>- Are you worried about meeting with them? - Sidney asked.<br/>- Yes - Charlotte said honestly.<br/>He took her hands in his own. She squeezed them gently and turned them over, palm up, drawing invisible patterns with her finger.<br/>- And you? - Charlotte asked.<br/>- You can't imagine how much - Sidney said, smiling - <br/>Is there anything we can do to help each other? - Charlotte said almost in a whisper, looking at him conspiratorially.<br/>- You'll make a fine Mrs. Parker, Miss Haywood - Sidney said, smiling and leaning even closer to her.<br/>- I'll take that as the greatest compliment, Mr. Parker - Charlotte replied playfully.<br/>- Can we go back to where we started? - Sidney asked,reaching out and caressing her face.<br/>- As you wish, Mr. Parker - Charlotte said, almost in a whisper, and once again she was at the mercy of his hot hands and soft lips.</p><p>The carriage stopped near the lighted porch, and with a heavy sigh he got out and held out his hand. Sidney didn't want the evening to end.<br/>Glancing around, she got out of the carriage too carefully.<br/>- Perhaps Lady Denham has not returned yet - she said - that would be best.<br/>- We left pretty early - Sidney said - and I hope Tom managed to surprise her.<br/>- Lady Denham is quite a demanding Lady - Charlotte said with a smile - we'll all have to work hard.<br/>- I think you're right - Sidney said.<br/>He took her hands and pulled her to him.<br/>- I don't want to leave you - he said softly.<br/>- Sidney, i'm... - Charlotte beginning. <br/>- Kh, Kh - came a voice from the bushes.<br/>Charlotte and Sidney looked at each other and then back at where Crowe and Allison had just come from.<br/>The younger Heywood was embarrassed, but she held on to Crowe with a slight limp.<br/>- I'm sorry to interrupt you - Crowe said with a grin - or did we have to eavesdrop on you a second time? We can go back to our hiding place, and you go on, it's quite interesting.<br/>- Let's just leave it at that - Sidney said - what are you doing here?<br/>- We're getting some fresh air - Francis said - I think it's pretty obvious.<br/>- Yeah - Sidney nodded, watching the two of them - Miss Heywood, I hope my friend does have not offended you?<br/>Charlotte looked at him gracefully, Sidney's concern for Allison was incredibly valuable to her. Charlotte's heart warmed and she clung to his hand.<br/>- There's nothing to worry about, Mr. Parker - Allison said, a little embarrassed - I had a headache and I asked Fran... Mr. Crowe take me for a walk in the garden.<br/>Sidney smiled slyly, knowing that finally the only person who would be allowed to call his friend Francis had appeared. <br/>- What's wrong with your leg, Allison? Why are you limping? - Charlotte asked. <br/>- Oh, it's all right - said the younger Miss Haywood - I feel much better now.<br/>There was an awkward pause. All present looked at each other in silence, not knowing what else to add. The silence was broken by the sound of an approaching carriage and the tramp of horses. Lady Denham's carriage drove up to the main porch, and a moment later The lady of the house herself emerged from it. She looked around and took Sidney's outstretched hand.<br/>Lady Denham frowned ironically as She descended the stairs and looked once more at Charlotte and Allison.<br/>- The Heywood sisters and the gentlemen - she said in her raspy voice - are together again. Why am I not surprised?<br/>- Lady Denham!  - Charlotte said - we decided to leave a little early to rest.<br/>- And that's why you're still standing in front of my porch - she said with a grin - instead of sleeping in your own beds.<br/>- It's such beautiful weather outside - Crowe said, but lady Denham stopped him with a glance.<br/>- I have the impression that you are also a guest in my house, gentlemen - said the Grand Dame - and I can't get away from you. <br/>Charlotte smiled. Allison lowered her eyes in embarrassment, unconsciously squeezing Crowe's elbow.<br/>- Well, young people - Lady Denham said at last, looking around - are you coming for a cup of tea?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. From one gentleman's pursuit to another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He smiled, remembering the day before that had brought so much new to his life. The jousting tournament that began in Sanditon promised to bring joy not only to the guests, but also to its founders.<br/>He looked out of the window, glad to see the clear sky without a cloud, and closed his eyes, trying to calm his pounding heart.<br/>He rose slowly from the table and went to the bed, picking up a simple wooden cane. It was old and had been badly damaged by the fire, but for him it was almost the only thing that reminded him of his father. James sighed heavily, wishing that Stringer Sr. had lived to see his first triumph.<br/>The door opened and a bright cloud flew into the room, which for an instant illuminated all around with its bright light.<br/>Augusta Babbington looked incredibly beautiful in her muslin blue and white dress. Her blond curls were gathered in a low bun and fell in waves down the back of her neck, leaving most of it exposed the delicate lobes of her ears. James swallowed, trying to control the sudden rush of thoughts and fantasies.<br/>- Lady Augusta - he managed to say, and shook his head, dismissing the last of his illusions.<br/>- James! - exclaimed Augusta, and threw herself into his arms.<br/>He held her gently for a moment, then let her go, taking a half step back.<br/>- Is something wrong? - she asked - you look like you're not yourself.<br/>- I'm sorry - James said with a heavy sigh. He turned the cane over in his hands and set it down again by the bed.<br/>- You don't want to see me? Then I won't bother you again - she said, and her beautiful, luminous green eyes filled with tears.<br/>- Good God, honey, no - James said, taking her hands in his - that's not the point. I wanted to see you again. But you shouldn't have come home here. They might see you. I don't want you to be thought or spoken ill of.<br/>- But I don't care - said Augusta.<br/>- But I'll care-   James said firmly - You're a Lady and your reputation is very important. And for me, too. I don't want to be the cause of talk and gossip, I don't want to smear your honest name, you deserve so much more.<br/>She reached out to him and gently stroked his cheek.<br/>- But I'm already here - she said softly - and I'm not leaving until I talk to you. <br/>He looked at her, knowing full well that it was useless to resist her now.<br/>- What do you want to know? - he asked patiently.<br/>-Two things! - she exclaimed - What did the Prince Regent say to you after my brother took me away? And what is this cane is there by your bed?<br/>- You're interested in everything, I understand - Stringer said with a smile.<br/>- If it concerns you, Yes - Augusta admitted, and added with a smile - although my brother does find me very curious.<br/>- I wonder why he would think that? - jokingly asked the Stringer.<br/>- I don't know - Augusta said, laughing.<br/>- In what order should I answer the questions? - James asked, offering Augusta A seat.<br/>She shrugged, letting him choose for himself.<br/>- Then I'll start with this - he said, picking up his cane again - this is my father's cane - the only thing I have left to remember him by.<br/>- Charlotte told me that he was tragically died in a fire last year - Augusta said - I'm really sorry.<br/>- Did Miss Haywood say anything else? - he asked.<br/>- Charlotte said that you were the only one who could tell me what had happened, and that you would do so when the time came - Augusta replied.<br/> Miss Hеywood was always wise and understanding - James agreed - and I think the time has finally come.<br/>- Do you miss him? - Augusta asked, getting up and moving closer to him.<br/>- Yes - he said quietly - and I still blame myself for his death and what happened to Sanditon.<br/>- What? Why? - Augusta exclaimed, taking his hands in hers.<br/>- I wanted to get to the ball very much, I was in a hurry, and I said so many unnecessary words to him then - continued James-I should have stayed with him and none of this would have happened.<br/>-  But that's just wrong! - she replied - you can't blame yourself, you couldn't have known.<br/>- I should have listened to him - he exclaimed, and turned away from her, unable to meet her eyes any longer - I was so...so ambitious ...so stubborn... and now he's gone and never will be with me.<br/>- We all lose loved ones, James - Augusta said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder - When my parents died, I thought I was going to go crazy. I was angry at myself and at them. But it was useless and gave no peace.<br/>- It's no one's fault, do you hear me? - she exclaim - You must let him go and move on, not turn your back on those who love and value you.<br/>He turned slowly and looked at her. There were tears in his eyes. James took her hands in his again.<br/>- Thank you - he said quietly - you're the best thing that ever happened to me in life. I love you, Lady Augusta Babbington.<br/>- And I love you, James Stringer - she whispered, standing on tiptoe and kissing him on his lips. <br/>He smiled back at her and held her close.<br/>It was some time before she drew back and looked at him questioningly.<br/>- What about the Prince Regent? - she asked.<br/>- Oh, he was very nice to me - Stringer said with a smile.<br/>- And??? - Augusta interrupted impatiently.<br/>- And he offered me a job - said James - first here in Sanditon and then in London in the winter.<br/>Augusta screamed with delight and threw her arms around his neck, but he only held his treasure tighter.<br/>- I knew you were worthy of the best - she said faintly.<br/>James smiled and buried his face in her blond curls.</p><p>Crowe made his way slowly through a group of gentlemen gathered in a pub discussing the opening of the tournament. The pub was almost full, even though it was quite early.<br/>- Crowе - Sidney called. Francis waved a greeting to his friend and moved toward him. A minute later, he was sitting across from Sidney, looking at him questioningly.<br/>- What's the emergency? - He asked - I'm at a loss as to what might have happened to you during the night."<br/>- I'm fine - Sidney said - but I think I need a drink. Will you keep me company?<br/>- Only if you insist - Francis replied with a grin - but what's the occasion? Congratulations to someone? Or mourn? Or just bored and the soul asks for entertainment?<br/>- Neither - said Sidney.<br/>- My friend, it doesn't happen that way - Crowe said - there's always a reason.<br/>- You're right - Sidney said, smiling - I've heard that Mr. Heywood, Charlotte's father, is coming to Sanditon soon. I'm not exactly afraid of him, I'm sure he's a fine man and I was going to see him myself... but... I'm worried.<br/>- Mr. Heywood - Crowe repeated slowly and thoughtfully, pouring himself a glass - I think I'll keep you company.<br/>Sidney laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder.<br/>- Now you understand me, my friend - he said with a smile.<br/>- Admittedly, this quick meeting with her father wasn't part of my plan - Сrowе said - but you know, maybe it's better this way.<br/>- Are you sure it's that serious? - asked by Sidney - she is the Charlotte's Sister and I will not let you break her heart.<br/>- So serious that it's sometimes frightening - Crowe said.<br/>- I told you long ago that you were lost - Babbington said with a smile.<br/>His friends greeted him.<br/>- You have an incredible nose for booze and personal conversation - Crowe said with a grin - it even lured you out of Denham place from under the wing of your beautiful wife.<br/>- Nothing of the sort - said Babbers - I was just looking for Augusta. When I awoke, she was no longer at home, and the servant informed me that she had gone for a walk.<br/>- And you really expected to find her here? In a pub? - Crowe asked - do you think she, like her dearest brother, likes to drink in the morning?<br/>Sidney and Babbington laughed.<br/>- Of course not - said Babbington, smiling - to be honest, I was already desperate to find her and decided to go for a drink. I don't know where that stubborn girl went.<br/>- Who would understand these Ladies - Crowe agreed.<br/>- And what are you doing here? - Babbington asked.<br/>- We had something to discuss - Sidney said.<br/>- Is there something I don't know yet? - Babbers asked, sitting down at the table. <br/>- Yes - said Sidney - We expect Mr. and Mrs. Heywood at Sanditon any day now.<br/>Babbington laughed and looked at his friends.<br/>- Well, it's all clear with Parker, he's already ringed, and you, Crowe, still have a lot of work to do - he said.<br/>- I'm laughing out loud - Crow said sarcastically - My stomach was torn. Ha Ha Ha <br/>- Oh, come on, I'm sure Mr. Heywood is quite a nice and sensible gentleman to have brought up such daughters - Babbington said.<br/>- It's easy for you to say - Crowe said - you've already talked your old lady down, though I don't know how you did it, she's a flint. I'll never forget last night's tea.<br/>- Night tea? - asked Babington - it's something new. How did you get her to take tea? Lady Denham scolded Tom very much yesterday for making a long show, and promised to go to bed as soon as she returned. Between you and me, she liked it, but she would never admit it to Tom.<br/>-  Lady Denham is a constant presence - Sidney said with a smile - and she's not as dry as she wants to appear.<br/>- Oh, Yes - Crowe agree - and she clearly cares for both the miss Heywood Girls. She even gave us a lecture on the folly of modern youth. I felt like a monster.<br/>- And she doesn't know all about you - Babbington said.<br/>Crowe rolled his eyes.<br/>- No wonder you're so close to the old Lady - he remarked - you can drive anyone to distraction.<br/>Babbington laughed again.<br/>- And when will you tell the honourable Lady your and Esther's dreadful secret? - Crowe asked - if you keep dragging it out, she'll figure it out, and I'm sure she won't thank you for it.<br/>- Yes, and when can we expect this happy event? Sidney asked - we must be prepared, for it is not every day that a new Lord or Lady Babbington is born.<br/>- What? But how do you know? Did Esther tell you? - asked Babbington.<br/>Sidney shook his head.<br/>- Charlotte - he said.<br/>- But how? How did she know? -  Babbers asked.<br/>- I asked her the same question - said Sidney - she smiled and said she had еleven younger siblings, so she definitely can't be wrong.<br/>Babbington sighed and dropped his hands in his lap.<br/>- I've told her many times not to hide anything - he said - but this is Esther and she needs to do it her own way.<br/>- I think we've all got very independent young Ladies - Sidney said.<br/>- I suggest we drink to that - Crowe said.<br/>- I support it - Sidney said.<br/>- So am I - Babbington agreed.<br/>The men poured glasses and drank, enjoying the pleasant conversation. It was at least half an hour before they left the pub and went to the arena where they were supposed to meet the ladies they loved.</p><p>It was almost noon, and the fencing trials had just begun. The stands slowly filled with new spectators and the arena came to life, filled with the voices and laughter of the curious crowd.<br/>- The sun is terribly strong today - Diana said, trying to hide under the umbrella  - it was a bad idea to come here. It just burns, and we'll be nothing but embers<br/>- Honey, don't be so upset - Mary said - if you want to, we can go home now.<br/>- But then I won't see the competition - Diana protested.<br/>- But you said you weren't feeling well - Tom said - maybe you should go home.<br/>- Alone, without you? - Diana said - you are too cruel to me, brother. Leave me alone like this?<br/>Tom looked at her in surprise, but when he saw Arthur eating a delicious Eclair with a smile and not saying a word, he also prudently decided to remain silent.<br/>- Maybe you should see Dr. Fuchs - asked Arthur - I think I saw him on 2 tiers below.<br/>- Yes, you're right - exclaimed Diana - I urgently need a doctor. Arthur, will you show me out?<br/>- Of course - he said good - naturedly - I'll just get some more eclairs.</p><p>- Are you worried about him?  - Charlotte asked, watching her friend fiddle nervously with a lace handkerchief.<br/>- Is it that obvious? - Miss lamb asked in surprise.<br/>- Yes - honestly told Charlotte - calm down, this is just a competition and he hasn't even entered the arena yet.<br/>- You're right - Georgiana said - I need to pull myself together.<br/>Charlotte nodded and turned to her sister.<br/>- Allison, isn't Mr. Crowe involved? - she asked.<br/>- He won't enter the tournament until tomorrow - said the younger Hеywood.<br/>- So tomorrow I'll have to calm you down - Charlotte said - even though you look pale.<br/>- I'll look at you when Sidney steps into this arena - Georgiana said - and how pale you'll look yourself.<br/>Allison looked at her gratefully.<br/>- Now it's his turn - Georgiana said nervously, looking at the arena, and clutching Allison's arm.<br/>The ladies, who had been watching the match closely, did not notice that the gentlemen had joined them.</p><p>She finished reading the paper and crumpled it up and threw it nervously into a corner. Eliza Campion was furious. This early announcement of Sidney's engagement to this vile country girl took her by surprise. In her heart she had hoped that he would change his mind and crawl to her on his knees, begging her to take him back, but fate had decreed otherwise. Yesterday she received confirmation from the Manager that the money had been credited to her account, and this morning the post brought the damned newspaper.<br/>Eliza rose abruptly and began to pace the room. A plan of revenge had already been formed in her cold head, but she needed help to carry it out.<br/>At other times, she might have found someone more reliable person but now he was the perfect fit for her purpose. She had to destroy this wretched girl and would do anything for it. Her ally was doubtful, but his frenzied zeal was still in her favor.<br/>She glanced at the clock and swore under her breath. He was late, and that she disliked the most. Impatient, she paced the room again, unable to control her growing emotions.<br/>A soft knock on the door brought her back to reality. The housemaid appeared in the doorway, pausing on the threshold, and seeing her mistress's mood, did not dare to say a word.<br/>- What is It? - she asked.<br/>- You have a visitor, mA'am - the maid said quietly.<br/>- Who? - Mrs. Campion asked impatiently.<br/>- Mr. Howard, mA'am - the maid replied.<br/>- Great!  Eliza said, with a tight-lipped smile.<br/>The maid nodded and left the room, and a moment later a fat, unpleasant man entered the door and gave her a lascivious look with his greasy eyes.<br/>- I was told you wanted to see me, Mrs. Campion - he said - and I've been looking forward to seeing you since that night at the Sanditon hotel.<br/>- Moderate your illusions, Howard -  she said coldly - you know perfectly well why you're here. We have common interests. I'm sure my offer will not only make you rich, but also give you a real pleasure.<br/>- I'm all ears, mA'am - Howard said with a grin.<br/>- This is about Sidney Parker - Eliza said and her blue eyes glittering with ice again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. What is it you want from me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She slipped into the podium and sat directly behind the Beaufort sisters. Her heart was pounding, and her breath was still coming in gasps from running so fast. "I made it! - she thought with a smile and began to smooth out the folds of her blue-and-white dress. Another couple of minutes passed when she finally calmed down and looked at the arena.<br/>- What do you think you're doing, young Lady? - came a low but menacing voice from behind her -your behavior is simply unacceptable and unworthy of the title of lady. You have completely disappointed me.<br/>She looked around sharply and met the gaze of the owner of the same radiant green eyes as her own. Her older brother was standing right in front of her and was extremely displeased with her. He sat down next to Augusta. <br/> I am...I was just going for a walk - she said - I don't see anything wrong with that.<br/>- Take a walk? - Babbington asked, frowning almost in a whisper, so as not to attract the attention of the other guests - At senen o'clock in the morning? What's the need for that?<br/>- It's not my fault that you and Esther have been sleeping so long - Augusta said, trying to confuse her brother. <br/>- Don't talk me out of it, young Lady - Babbington said - I'm not as stupid or blind as you think I am. You're forcing me to take extreme measures. <br/>- What? Which ones? - Augusta asked.<br/>- If you don't stop lying to me now, you'll have to leave Sanditon for good - Babbington snapped.<br/>- Oh!That's not fair! - she exclaimed, rising to her full height.<br/>- You'd better sit down, dear, I'm also worried about Lord Broome, but you can see very well when you're sitting down - said Esther, patting her gently on the shoulder.<br/>Augusta obeyed and sat down next to her brother, while Esther sat elegantly on the other side.<br/>- I think you've chosen the wrong time and place to find out your problems - she said calmly, smiling at both of them - I advise you to stop this madness now.<br/>- But he started it - Augusta said - I just came to watch the fight.<br/>- You don't care about the fight, you don't care about anyone. Why should I run around the city looking for you, like some boy, going mad with suspense and excitement? - Babington exclaim. <br/>- That's enough - Esther said firmly.<br/>Babbington heard a note of authority in her voice that reminded him that his dearest wife was Lady Denham's niece. He admired her strength, bordering on touching vulnerability and femininity. It gave Esther an incredible charm and made her extremely attractive in the eyes of her own husband.<br/>- You're always right dear - with a smile he said - I better go stroll along the beach and think. Augusta, we'll talk to you at home.<br/>- A good choice, Lord Babington - said Esther, smiling affectionately at her husband.<br/>Babbington bowed to the ladies and went downstairs, leaving the two ladies to their thoughts.<br/>For several minutes there was complete silence, which was finally broken by Augusta.<br/>- Are you judging me, too? Don't judge me too harshly - she said, looking Esther straight in the eyes - This has never happened before in my life.<br/>- I don't judge you at all - said Esther - and no one can, not even your brother.<br/>Augusta opened her eyes wide and looked at her.<br/>- Talk to him - Esther said firmly - he doesn't deserve all of this. Your brother is a very good man. He is very sensitive and you must not deceive him any more.<br/>- I know... - Augusta said softly.<br/>The ladies looked at each other and turned their eyes to the arena where Lord Broome was finishing his duel.</p><p>Blow, another blow, the opponents crossed swords and the audience for a moment stopped breathing again, unable to take their eyes off what was happening in the arena.<br/>Broome lunged forward, and his opponent moved his sword sideways to knock the point off. In one sharp movement, Broome made a figure of eight in the air, knocking the sword out of his opponent's hands. A step forward, a stab in the chest, and the entire arena erupted in deafening applause, proclaiming his victory. The ladies let out a sigh of relief and finally let go of each other's hands.<br/>- Touche - Crowe said cheerfully, making Allison jump at the sound of his voice - and Broome is good, I haven't seen him in battle for a long time. I look forward to meeting him.<br/>- I think you will have such an opportunity - agreed Sidney - you, too, master of your craft, although you say that gentlemen do not need training.<br/>- My dear fellow, I'm afraid my theory doesn't work with fencing - Crowe said, and bowed to the ladies who turned to them - Miss Heywood, Miss lamb.<br/>- Charlotte, Georgiana, Miss Heywood - Sidney said, also bowing.<br/>- Mr. Crowe, Mr. Parker - Charlotte said, and curtsied, while the other two girls did the same in silence - you came so quietly that we didn't hear you. How long have you been here?<br/>Allison looked up at Crowe in confusion, but when she met his gentle gaze, she blushed and looked down again.<br/>- It's been a long time - Sidney said - we were able to enjoy the Lord Broome's fight. I agree with Crowe, he did it brilliantly.<br/>- We should go congratulate him - Georgiana exclaimed, still clearly nervous and unable to do anything about it. This was not lost on Sidney and Charlotte.<br/>- I think Broome needs time to catch his breath and get himself together - Sidney said.<br/>- Nonsense - said Georgiana, and she slipped past Sidney and Charlotte and ran down the aisle to get down to the arena.<br/>- Well, what can I do with this girl - sighed Sidney, looking at Charlotte - then the race, then this now, she is completely out of control. Her father would break my neck if he found out. I'm not a good guardian.<br/>- Look how happy she is - said Charlotte, gently patting him on the hand - is the most important thing right now - Besides, Lord Broome is not one to turn young ladies ' heads and make them do stupid things.<br/>- Yes, I suppose you are right - Sidney agreed.<br/>- I need to talk to Tom about my parents 'arrival - Charlotte said with a smile.<br/>- I'll walk you out - Sidney said, holding out his hand.<br/>Allison shot a quick glance at Francis, as if seeking support, and he smiled back and looked at Sydney.<br/>- If you'll excuse me, I'll stay here and watch the rest of the competition - he said - as a matter of fact, I'm not ready to meet Lady Denham after yesterday's heart - breaking lecture.<br/>Charlotte and Sidney laughed at the memory of their unexpected tea party, and Allison looked at Crowe with a modest smile.<br/>- Miss Heywood, I hope you will accompany me - he said - I would be able to tell you about the basic techniques of fencing and some of the secrets that will make it much more interesting for you to watch the competition.<br/>- With pleasure, Mr. Сrowe - Allison said.<br/>- Then we can go - Sidney said.<br/>Charlotte took his hand and glanced back at her sister, who was still watching at Crowe, then smiled and followed Sidney into the main box.</p><p>She stormed into the room below the arena, almost knocking over the servants, and as she pulled back the curtain, Miss lamb froze when she saw Lord Broome. Georgiana was taken aback when she saw him standing there, stripped to the waist, chatting peacefully with a servant. Broome leaned over and the servant carefully doused him with two buckets of clear, cool water. Georgiana stopped breathing as she watched the water slide down his back and across his broad shoulders, disappearing into the waves of his hair and finally falling to the floor. The sight so fascinated her that she continued to stand and stare at him in silence, even when the servant handed him a towel and left. Broome threw the blanket over his head and began to dry his hair with rapid movements. His strong arms and back, the muscles flexing in time with his movements, made Georgiana forget why she was there.<br/>Broome wiped his hair and removed the towel from his head, then turned to look for a clean shirt.<br/>She stood and stared at him, her gaze going from his strong neck and broad shoulders to the waistband of his trousers.<br/>- Miss lamb - said Broome - I didn't know you were here. I am very glad to see you.<br/>She looked up into his eyes and blushed, realizing the ambiguity of the situation. She turned her back on him abruptly, feeling embarrassed and ashamed, yet not for a moment regretting what she had seen.<br/>- I'm sorry, Lord Broome - she said softly, trying to summon all her courage - Sidney said I should wait for you in the box.<br/>- So what brings you here, Miss lamb? - he asked, coming closer, so close that she could almost feel his breath.<br/>- I wanted to congratulate you on your victory - Georgiana said, and turned abruptly.<br/>He was standing right in front of her, still undressed and holding a towel in his hand. Small drops of water glistened on his chest and arms, but she didn't dare look lower this time.<br/>- So congratulate - He said jokingly and took another step forward.<br/>Georgiana's breath caught in her throat at his nearness. Her heart was pounding, and her common sense told her to run as fast as she could.<br/>Georgiana took a couple of steps back, but when she looked into Broome's eyes, she ran to him and took his face in her hands and kissed him gently on his lips. He loved her back. After a few seconds, she came to her senses and ran for the door, almost tripping over the curtain as she went. Broome smiled, still feeling the taste of her soft lips on his, and began to tidy himself and dress, determined to find his fugitive.</p><p>Another duel ended and Crowе looked at her, deciding to ask the question that tormented him.<br/>- Why didn't you tell me your parents were coming? -  he asked.<br/>- I didn't think you'd be interested - Allison said.<br/>- Don't lie to me, Allison, please - he said - you know very well that this is not the case.<br/> I am... I didn't want to put pressure on you - Allison said, and looked at the arena - I wasn't sure...<br/>- You see through me and you know exactly how I feel about you - he whispered in her ear, and she flinched at his sudden closeness. <br/>- Francis, I am... -  Allison   beginning. <br/>- Francis...Oh my God..how lovely - said Esther's voice from behind them - I don't remember that any ordinary person was allowed to call Mr. Crowe by his first name. <br/>- Lady Babbington, Augusta - Allison said, rising and curtseying.<br/>- Miss Haywood - said Esther. Augusta curtsied in silence, afraid to intrude.<br/>- Lady Babington - said Crowe, bowing to the ladies - I see that you still enjoy confusing people with your opinions.<br/>- On the contrary - said Esther - it is a great compliment to your lady, who in so short time has been able to accomplish what good friends have not been able to do for many years.<br/>Allison lowered her eyes in embarrassment.<br/>Crowe looked at Esther carefully, waiting for some trick to come out of her.<br/>- Have a nice day, Mr. Crowe - she said with a significant smile - Miss Heywood.<br/>Esther and Augusta left, leaving Allison and Crowe facing each other.<br/>He offered her to sit down and Allison sank down again on his seat.<br/>- I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't like being called by your first name - Allison said apologetically - I would never dare....<br/>- My parents were great jokers - he said with a smile -  but I can't thank God they didn't call me Bertie or Ashley, it would have been a disaster.<br/>- I won't call you by your first name again - Allison said.<br/>- On the contrary, Miss Heywood, you make it sound very different - replied Francis - and here I fully agree with Lady Babington. You are the only person who calls me by my first name, and I am delighted with it.<br/>Allison flushed, and he took her small hand in his and smiled.</p><p>Charlotte told Tom about her parents ' arrival, asking for permission to move them into the remaining reserve apartments. Tom, being a warm host, suggested that they stay at Trafalgar house and Sidney to stay at old Sanditon, where it was very quiet and comfortable, and no one would interfere with their rest from the bustle of the tournament.<br/>Lady Denham, who had been sitting with them in the main box, listening intently to the Parkers ' conversation with Miss Heywood, intervened at a crucial moment.<br/>- Gentlemen, this is out of the question - she said - no apartments, no empty house, and certainly not Trafalgar house, where there will soon be nowhere to fall - Mr and Mrs Haywood must to stay at Sanditon house.<br/>- But, Lady Denham, we cannot accept such an offer - said Charlotte - Allison and I can join our parents at the apartment or at the old Parker house. I don't want to bother you again.<br/>- Don't be silly, miss Heywood - the Grand Dame replied - and don't argue with me, young Lady, I won't back down.<br/>- But my parents are very simple people and not used to socializing - Charlotte said, trying to convince the Lady.<br/>- Don't worry, we will find a common language with them - replied Lady Denham - I'm sure that they are very interesting and well-mannered people, since they managed to raise two such daughters as you and Allison.<br/>Charlotte was embarrassed and flushed at her words.<br/>- Then it's settled - said the Grand Dame, and turning to Tom, she added - Mr. Parker, get everyone together for tea at Sanditon house.<br/>- As you command, Lady Denham - Tom replied humbly.<br/>- I don't think Crowe will be happy about this - Sidney whispered to Charlotte.<br/>- Poor Mr. Crowe - said Charlotte, smiling - Lady Denham will not leave him alone, and my father will be here soon. He's probably worried about meeting him.<br/>- Trust me - Sidney said - he wasn't the only one.<br/>Charlotte looked at Sidney and patted his hand gently.</p><p>He stood on the Bank and stared blindly into the blue distance. His thoughts went back to his sister again and again. Babbington told himself that he was not prepared for this responsibility. He could not decide his sister's fate with the stroke of a pen. Common sense, propriety, everything suggested that he should send Augusta away from Sanditon so That she could no longer see Stringer. It was painful and unfair, but it was the right thing to do, and he, as a guardian, had to do it. Augusta would have gone through the pain, but if she'd accepted it, she could have tied the knot with a more suitable person. He closed his eyes and saw Augusta looking at Him with her bright eyes full of tears.<br/>"I can't do this to her, I can't betray her," he said to himself. His own thoughts were driving him mad, but he didn't know how to get rid of it.<br/>- Miss lamb - he heard Broome  voice - wait, we need to talk. This is ridiculous, by God! Wait!<br/>Babbington looked back and saw Georgiana running away from Broome towards the cliff. She didn't say a word, but she ran as if the devils were after her. Broome slowly but steadily closed the distance between them, digging his boots into the loose sand and sinking with each step. He almost caught up with her and they both disappeared behind the cliff, leaving Babbington to wonder what had happened between them.<br/>- I think everyone's gone mad - he said aloud to himself, still staring into the distance.<br/>- Lord Babington - he heard a voice behind him.<br/>Babbington turned and saw someone he wasn't ready to talk to.<br/>- Mr. Stringer - he said . <br/>- I need to speak to you, Lord Babington - James said - about a very serious matter. I think you know what I'm talking about.<br/>- I can guess, but I'd like to hear your version - Babbington said calmly - so what did you want to tell me, Mr. Stringer?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. What more proof do you need?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun, warming everyone with a bright light, did not please them at all. A gusty wind blew clouds over the horizon, ruffled hair, and tore hats from their heads. Nature seemed to sense the tension between the two men. Only the sound of the waves broke their silence. Stringer and Lord Babbington walked along the beach, leaving the noisy arena far behind them. At last Babbington stopped, removed his top hat, and turned to his companion.<br/>- So what exactly did you want to tell me, Mr. Stringer?-  said Babbington, trying to control himself and not show any doubt or fear for his sister's future.<br/>- It's about Lady Babbington... Lady Augusta - said James, looking the Lord directly in the eyes - I should have spoken to you much earlier and I'm ashamed that I haven't done so yet.<br/>- What do you mean? - Babbington tensed, expecting to hear the worst after this introduction.<br/>- I love your sister, Lord Babbington, sincerely and very much - James said, taking a deep breath - she is the most wonderful, kind, and bright person I have ever met in my life. If I could afford it, I would ask her to marry me without a moment's hesitation.<br/>Babbington flinched at his words and stared into his eyes, trying to find a hint in them that James was telling a lie, but Stringer was looking at him openly, not hiding.<br/>- What do you want from me? -  Babbington asked defiantly - dowry, title, income, position in society?<br/>- No - said James, lifting his head proudly - I don't want anything from you. I would never ask for anything and not marry for profit. I'm not rich and I don't have a title, but I have pride, a new home, a profession, and hands that I can use to earn money to support myself and my future family.<br/>Babbington realized that he had insulted Stringer and tried to retreat.<br/>- Mr. Stringer, that's not what I meant - he said.<br/>- Is it? - James asked - isn't that what you really think of me, and everyone below you in your family? That we are pathetic and see nothing but money in front of us?<br/>- Your sister is used to it and no doubt deserves a better life than I can ever offer her - James continued - but that doesn't mean I don't love her and won't try to make her happy. I got my chance from the Prince Regent and I'm going to take it. I could keep quiet and pretend that nothing is happening, but I don't want to. I respect you, Lord Babbington, and your sister, and I will not deceive anyone.<br/>Stringer paused, panting, and stared at the man on whom his entire life might depend.<br/>- You were very clear in your wishes and feelings, Mr. Stringer - Babbington said, trying to recover from the torrent of words that the young architect had hurled at him -to be honest, I didn't think it was that serious. I thought my sister was just attracted to you and it would all pass with time.<br/>- I understand you perfectly well, Lord Babington - said James - I am almost the worst match for your sister that you can imagine. I'm sorry to have taken up your time.<br/>Stringer bowed and walked back to the arena with his head held high, thinking that what  he had done is permanently denied himself and Augusta the chance to be together.<br/>Babbington turned to look after the departing architect, his thoughts hammering in his head. Before him was a really decent, honest and hardworking person, incredibly talented and with every chance to succeed in life. Yes, he was not rich and did not own estates, but he had something that many of the upper classes did not have - sincerity and simplicity. James loved her sister, and would probably have carried her in his arms all her life, making her a happy wife and mother to his children.<br/>Babbington shook his head, dismissing these fantasies and trying to return to the reality of Augusta marrying a man her equal. He imagined leading her down the aisle of the Church to hand her over to the groom, lifting the veil and seeing.... Augusta's eyes full of tears.<br/>- Wait, Mr. Stringer - Babbington said.<br/>James stopped in disbelief and turned slowly to face him.<br/>Babbington caught up with him. He looked up at James and studied him. The architect held his breath.<br/>- I can't give you any answer right now, Mr. Stringer," he said - until I talk to Augusta.<br/>- I understand - James said calmly, secretly elated at his words.<br/>- But I have one condition - Babbington said.<br/>- Whatever you want - Stringer said. <br/>- You must not see Augusta alone - Babbington said.<br/>- I accept your condition - stringer agreed.</p><p>She was breathless from running so fast, but she wasn't about to give up on Lord Broome. Just a few minutes ago, she had been standing quietly in the box waiting to meet him, confident that she could handle the situation easily. But as soon as Broome came up to her and gave her his charming smile, Georgiana's heart almost jumped out of her chest in spite of herself. She felt an incredible sense of embarrassment, shame, and a desire to immediately sink into the ground.<br/>- Miss lamb - said Broome cordially - you left me so quickly that I was taken aback.<br/> - I am... - Georgiana began, but the panic that had overtaken her overwhelmed Miss lamb.<br/>- I'm so  Sorry - she said, and ran away from Broome, pushing past random passers-by.<br/>Now she slowed, unable to keep up with her own pace, and he finally caught up with her.<br/>- Miss lamb, stop it - said Broome, trying to grasp her arm - now, really, this is ridiculous, we're not children, stop running away from me.<br/>He touched her shoulder and she stopped, covering her face with her hands. Georgiana shivered, still panting from running, and her heart thumped at his gentle touch.<br/>Broome carefully turned her around.<br/>- Look at me, Miss lamb - he said calmly.<br/>She shook her head, still holding her hands to her face.<br/>He smiled and gently cupped her slender wrists and parted her hands, finally freeing her face.<br/>Georgiana didn't dare look at him again, but stared at the toes of her boots as they sank into the sand. He released her wrists.<br/>- Look at me, Georgiana - he repeated, almost in a whisper, and the sound of his voice sent a shiver down her spine - are you afraid of me?<br/>Her lashes fluttered up and he finally saw her eyes.<br/>- I'm not afraid of anything and anyone-  she said proudly.<br/>- Why did you run away from me - with a smile asked Broome - I admit, it was certainly quite funny, but now I have full shoes of sand.<br/>Georgiana giggled, but quickly regained her composure.<br/>- No one made you run after me - she said almost defiantly - maybe I wanted to be alone.<br/>- I don't think that's true, Miss lamb - he said, moving even closer to her. So close that she could feel his warmth.<br/>Georgiana looked at him, and Broome realized that he could no longer take his eyes off her as she drew him inexorably to her. Broome shook his head, trying to clear it, but it was useless. He felt like a stupid boy caught in her net.<br/>- So why did you run away from me? - he asked softly, touching the small curls of her dark hair that had escaped from under her hat. Broome knew that he had been indulging in too much, but there was nothing he could do about it, and he didn't want to do anything about it.<br/> I am... I don't know - she said honestly - I didn't think I'd see you there with... with no clothes on, and besides, I didn't want to kiss you at all...<br/>He raised an eyebrow significantly.<br/>- No, I wanted to kiss you, but I didn't plan to do it there - she said - God, why am I telling you this?<br/>- Did you want to or not? - Broome asked with a smile, and when Georgiana looked confused, he added - but you can take your time with the answer, I've got things to do, like emptying sand out of my shoes.<br/>She laughed and looked at him as she had before the incident in the arena. Broome was relieved. He was very much afraid that the trust and understanding that had improbably sprung up between them would be destroyed by some ridiculous accident.<br/>Georgiana moved away from him and sat down on a large boulder, almost at the edge of the cliff. Miss lamb turned her face to the sea and sighed heavily.<br/>- I suppose you think me terribly stupid and frivolous now? - she asked.<br/>He walked slowly over and sat down next to her.<br/>- You are mistaken - said Broome - at least not more frivolous than I am.<br/>- Why do you say that? - Georgiana asked, turning to him.<br/>- Because I wanted to kiss you, too, but you were a little ahead of me - Broome said with a smile - so I don't know which of us is more careless, you're a young lady who's in an ambiguous situation, or I'm a grown man who obviously can't control his fantasies and desires.<br/>Georgiana straightened and looked at him.<br/>- You see, I've embarrassed you again - Broome finished, looking her straight in the eye  - I have nothing to be proud of. I'm not even sure if we should have started this conversation at all...because...<br/>She reached out and put a finger to his lips, motioning for him to be quiet.<br/>- It was worth it - Georgiana - I'm... <br/>He leaned toward her and gently stroked her cheek. She flushed, but didn't pull away from his hand, instead leaning forward to meet him with her entire body. Broome's heart began to pound as her face came so close to his, and her eyes and lips seemed to beg for a kiss.<br/>He took a deep breath and touched his lips to hers. She answered him with as much passion and fervor as she could muster. Her hands shot up, burying themselves in his hair and driving him crazy with the incredible warmth and tenderness that radiated from her in huge, powerful waves. Broome put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, allowing them to forget everything for a moment and drown in an ocean of emotions and feelings.</p><p>Evening and night crept up on Sanditon, spreading a welcome coolness around it and scattering myriads of stars across the sky. The guests left Sanditon house, giving its inhabitants such a welcome peace. The sisters, who had never been able to spend time together, were happy to be alone and quiet.<br/>Charlotte sank her bare feet into a basin of warm water and looked at Allison. Her sister was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees and looking at the fire crackling steadily in the grate.<br/>- Another day of the tournament is over - Charlotte said. - I don't think I've slept well since the ball.<br/>The younger Miss Heywood continued to stare at the fire.<br/> - Allison! - Charlotte said - can you hear me?<br/>- Huh? What? Yes, of course - answered her sister - today was really good weather.<br/>Charlotte laughed at her.<br/>- What? Why are you laughing?  - Allison asked.<br/>- What in God's name are you thinking? Mr. Crowe doesn't want to leave you even at night? - Charlotte asked. <br/>Allison blushed and looked down.<br/>- Don't do that, Charlotte - she said softly - you know very well that I like him.<br/>- I'm sure you are, too - said the eldest Miss Heywood - and more than that, I think you feel it yourself.<br/>- Yes - Allison said - but I don't know what to expect or hope for. I might be wrong about him, or worse, he might be disappointed in me. I am not at all like the beautiful and elegant ladies who have come from London. <br/>- Oh, honey - said Charlotte, getting out of the basin and hastily wiping her feet - you can't disappoint him. You can't disappoint anyone. None of these ladies of fashion will ever be able to match you. And I'm sure Mr. Crowe understands that.<br/>She climbed up on the bed and put her arm around Allison's shoulders from behind, resting her head on her shoulder.<br/>- You're biased, Charlotte - Allison said - and you say that because I'm your sister."<br/>- You just don't know what kind of treasure you really are - Charlotte said.<br/>- Francis says that, too - Allison said, but then bit her tongue, realizing that she had said too much.<br/>- Then what more proof do you need, silly? Charlotte asked - only a blind man can't see that he's crazy about you. He doesn't even try to hide it.<br/>Allison said nothing, but looked out of the dark window, as if she wanted to see in the darkness of the street who was occupying all her thoughts.<br/>- Papa will be here soon and we'll see how Mr. Crowe behaves - said Charlotte, smiling - I'm sure he's very much worried, as is Sydney. Oh, this will be a big surprise for our father.<br/>- Our parents will be staying in this house - Allison said thoughtfully, trying to change the subject - and will have to deal with Lords and Ladies. I'm not sure our father is ready for this.<br/>- Honestly, I have no idea how you were able to persuade him at all - said Charlotte - he does not like extra attention to himself and to his family.<br/>- I think they really missed you - Allison replied with a smile - and Phillip got sick with this tournament, all ears buzzed me before I left.<br/>- I think he already see himself as a knight rescuing a beautiful Lady? - Charlotte asked - a knight in shining armor.<br/>- Yes, you're right - Allison replied.<br/>They sat in silence, their arms around each other, looking at the fire in the fireplace and remembering the happy moments of their childhood.<br/>Allison turned and took her sister's hands in hers.<br/>- Do you think Esther told Lady Denham about the heir? - Charlotte asked.<br/>- The three of them locked themselves in our Lady's study when the other guests left - Allison said - I think yes. <br/>- They're so happy - Charlotte said with a smile - and they're going to have a baby soon. They both deserve to be happy. At first I thought Esther rather strange and cold, and Lord Babbington a little frivolous, but now that they are together, I don't think there is a better match for them.<br/>- You and Sidney deserve real happiness, too - Allison said, squeezing her hands tighter - especially after what you've both been through. <br/>Charlotte took a deep breath and lowered her eyes.<br/>- I still can't believe that this is really happening, and I didn't dream it - she said. <br/>Allison suddenly pinched her arm.<br/>- Hey, what are you doing? - Charlotte exclaimed in surprise.<br/>- Making sure you're awake - the younger Haywood said.<br/> - Allison!  - Charlotte said, laughing.<br/>- What? - Allison said - now we know you're awake. And you're actually engaged to the person you love more than your life. And soon you will be his wife.<br/>- Oh, Allison - Charlotte hugged her sister tenderly and nuzzled her curly soft hair -  I'm so glad you're with me now.<br/>- And I - Allison said softly, stroking her sister's hair - I missed you very much at Willingden.<br/>Charlotte drew back and looked into her open, intelligent eyes.<br/>- I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away - Charlotte said - I was afraid you wouldn't understand and might even judge me for my affection. But now I think I was wrong.<br/>- I would be with you no matter what you did or decided - Allison replied, smiling - you are my Charlotte and I will follow you to the ends of the earth.<br/>- Thank you, my dear - said Charlotte, and tears of joy glistened in her eyes . <br/>Allison hugged her sister tightly, glad of the companionship and affection she had missed since her departure.<br/>They sat for a long time, embracing, understanding each other without words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Gracious no!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stepped out onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh night air. The wind casually swayed the branches of the trees, making her move in time with them. Charlotte felt light and warm after her conversation with her sister. Allison had gone to her room only a few minutes ago, leaving her alone with her own thoughts.<br/>She closed her eyes and smiled, imagining that somewhere beyond the darkness of the night was her Sidney, who might be thinking of her now, too.<br/>Charlotte put her arm around her shoulders and went back into the warm room, still warmed by the fire. <br/>She took off her Slippers and climbed gratefully into bed. Charlotte lay back, letting the cool sheets finally settle her tired body. She stretched, burying her hands in the downy pillow, and smiled, closing her eyes and enjoying the long-awaited sleep.<br/>Her thoughts drifted away, plunging her into a pleasant sleepy languor.<br/>Charlotte's eyes snapped open as she heard a strange noise outside. Or rather, not a noise, but a rustle, or it was the sound of broken branches. She cringed and sat down on the bed. There was no sound from the street except the wind and the rustle of leaves.<br/>"It seemed to me" - she thought and lay down again, but sleep did not come to her. Charlotte listened intently to the sounds of the night, wondering what had really frightened her so much.<br/>She got up and went to the balcony, determined to close the door at last and save herself the trouble. At that moment, in the darkness, she saw a man's silhouette on the railing. Her short hair, strong body and broad shoulders, and the white shirt that gave h away even in the dark, made her freeze with horror.<br/>For a moment, she decided what to do next, call for help immediately,or fight back herself. All of Howard's threats against her and Sidney, Eliza's angry eyes, and God knows what other horrors raced through her mind.<br/>She slowly moved away from the door, knowing that she would not be able to close it in time. The man climbed over the balcony, but caught his boot on a branch, swore in a whisper, and stood up. He was tall and slender, but that was all she could see in the light of the fire and the dying candles. It wasn't Howard. "What nonsense! How could he even get on the 2nd floor? The servants must be putting on his shoes" she thought casually . Charlotte took a few more steps back and realized that she was trapped, with only the wall and the fireplace behind her. Instinctively, her hands found something hard and long. As she looked closer, Charlotte realized that it was a beautiful wrought-iron poker.<br/>The door creaked, and the man looked inside. Driven by terror, her heart pounding, she threw herself at him, waving the poker in the air.<br/>Charlotte swung with all her might and hit him, but instead of screaming in pain or even gasping in surprise, he grabbed her hard, knocking the poker out of her hands, and threw her toward the bed. It fell soundlessly into the blanket. Charlotte realized that she was caught, she didn't know what to do, and for the first time in her life, she was really scared. She had lost the gift of speech. The feeling of horror was only momentary. Charlotte pulled herself together and kicked him in the Shin with all the force of her heel. He gasped and released her from his arms. She ran back without even looking at him, and snatched up a large ceramic vase with a beautiful blue painting that stood on a shelf above the fireplace. She turned and raised the vase high above her head, ready to bring it down on the scoundrel's head at any moment. Charlotte finally looked at her attacker.<br/>He stood in the middle of the room, bent slightly, one hand on his hip, the other rubbing his bruised leg.<br/>- God, I'm an idiot - he said in a whisper, with a slight chuckle - I should have known this was going to happen, you've never been easy, Miss Heywood. <br/>He stood up and looked at her.<br/>- Sidney? - Charlotte asked, dropping her hands - What? What are you doing here?<br/>- I just wanted to see you - he replied, still trying to breathe normally, but he was not particularly successful, the climb to the second floor on the flimsy fence and the fight with Charlotte made itself felt - perhaps tomorrow your parents will arrive and we will not be able to be alone at all.<br/>- How stupid of you, Sidney - she said, putting the vase back on the shelf - what did you want to do with it?<br/>- Well, I was hoping for a slightly warmer reception - he said, with a chuckle - but now I take back all my reproaches about your defenselessness. You almost killed me with a poker and then a vase. It was truly impressive, but don't do it again. <br/>- I should have hit you hard with that poker - she said, still whispering - God knows what I thought in those seconds. Damn it, Sidney, I was almost asleep.<br/>- I'm sorry, - said Sidney tenderly, - I'm really a fool, I just wanted to Wake you up with a kiss or just watch you sleep. And I would have done it if it hadn't been for that damned fence and that stupid branch.<br/>- What if I screamed? - she asked - What if you woke up the whole house?<br/>- Oh, that would be a great scandal - he replied, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing His sore leg - Lady Denham would have skinned me, not to mention your father.<br/>- Serves you right - said Charlotte.<br/>She was terribly angry with him, and at the same time madly glad to see him. She felt sorry for his leg, which she had so mercilessly kicked a few minutes ago. Charlotte wanted to hold Sidney close and comfort him.<br/>He lowered his eyes, unable to see what was before him any longer.<br/>In the heat of battle, his future wife had forgotten that she was ready for bed and was only wearing her nightgown. Charlotte stood in the light of the dying fire and the flickering candles. She was beautiful as never before. Charlotte's face was so beautiful that it took his breath away. Some of her unruly hair was piled on top of her head, revealing a long, elegant neck. He looked down and was speechless when he saw her silk white nightgown with large flounces roll down to reveal her beautiful rounded shoulders. Lit by the fire, she seemed to him unearthly, a fairy or nymph who had escaped from the magic forest. Her shirt shone through in the light, allowing him to admire every curve of her body, the sharp line of her hips, and her high Breasts. Sidney swallowed, trying to control himself. In his mind, the present intertwined with his dreams, intoxicating him and forcing him to come closer and touch this deity. He closed his eyes, lowered his head and began to rub his lower leg.<br/>-Are you in a lot of pain? - Charlotte asked sympathetically and moved closer to him - maybe you need ice, probably a bruise.<br/>She leaned over and stroked his leg, trying to feel how bad it was.<br/>Sidney froze as she squatted down, almost leaning her bare shoulder against him, her head on his knee, and began to work magic on his leg. Her dark curls fell down to reveal her shoulders and the back of her neck. Sidney felt an incredibly strong desire to Pat her back, but God, he couldn't hide it, to grab her and pin her to the bed with all his body. He wanted to kiss her all the way from the top of her head to the little pink heels that had almost knocked him down. He wanted to feel every curve of her body, to know every bump and hollow. To taste her soft lips again and feel the touch of her soft hands on his body. He shook his head, dismissing his fantasies and visions. He wanted to, but he couldn't do this to her, not now...<br/>- Does it much pain? - she asked, pressing down on her leg.<br/>He took a sharp breath, trying to pull himself back to reality.<br/>- It doesn't hurt any more than seeing you like this and not being able to touch you - Sidney replied, his voice hoarse with excitement -  I didn't think of that when I came here. You're right, I often act like a fool.<br/>Charlotte looked down at herself and finally understood what had caused Sidney's confusion. Her thin, semi-transparent nightgown, which Lady Susan had so kindly given her, allowed Charlotte to see her own feet, and only God knew what he could see there. Charlotte was confused, the blood rushing to her cheeks, making her even more beautiful than she had been a moment ago. She took a couple of steps away, looking for something to hide, and Sidney continued to stare at her, never taking his eyes off her, barely blinking, which made her even more confused. Charlotte looked at him and felt a sharp desire to throw herself into his arms: he was still sitting on the bed, looking at her with a loving, fascinated gaze. His shirt, rolled up to the elbow, revealed his strong, beautiful arms, and the neckcloth was gone, allowing the collar of his shirt to open so far that Charlotte could see part of his powerful chest. The memory of their meeting in the Bay had taken its toll, and she shivered, fighting the urge to touch him again.<br/>Sidney stood up and in two strides caught up with Charlotte, getting as close to her as he could control himself.<br/>- You're so beautiful, you know? - his voice was barely audible, and the sound of it made her legs go weak. She shivered and he held her waist, feeling her body for the first time through the thin silk fabric, not through the stiff corset and many layers of clothing. The touch burned them both. Sidney leaned down and kissed her gently on  her lips, unable to resist any longer. Their kiss was gentle and passionate at the same time. She gave herself up to his hands and lips, forgetting everything else. Sidney picked her up and carried her slowly to the bed. Charlotte's heart nearly burst from her chest. He laid her gently on the bed and knelt to cover her with the blanket.<br/>She looked at him questioningly, not believing that the whole story was over.<br/>- I came here to see you and wish you sweet Dreams - Sidney said softly - not to steal your maiden honor. I love you too much to do this to you.<br/>Charlotte looked at him, and her eyes glistened with tears.<br/>- You can't even imagine the fantasies that go through my head when I see you - he continued, still trying to pull himself together -you're driving me crazy, Charlotte. I would have given anything to turn back time and go back to our cliff, before the ball, remember?<br/>- Yes - Charlotte said softly, and tears rolled down her cheek - how I can forgot this? That was the first time you kissed me.<br/>- I was a fool then - said Sidney - I should have proposed to you up there on the hill when we were alone, but I was slow and I wanted to do it right, at the ball.<br/>- But fate decreed otherwise - Charlotte finished - but you couldn't even imagine that it would happen.<br/>- I couldn't - Sidney agree - but I knew that I was head over heels in love with you, that I was ready to give you my body, my soul, and everything I had in this life. From the moment I first saw you there with Mary, I knew my life wouldn't be the same. I resisted for a long time, lying to myself and others, not wanting to let you into my heart, but it was in vain. Charlotte Heywood-you are the hurricane that tore my entire past life to shreds.<br/>Charlotte looked at him, and tears of joy and happiness slowly trickled down her beautiful face.<br/>- No, no, don't cry - he said with a smile, wiping away her tears with his kisses - I don't want my girl to cry. I love you, Charlotte.<br/>- I love you, too - she said softly, and put her arms around his neck. Sidney hugged her back. Finally, he released her and pulled away for a moment.<br/>- Sit with me - Charlotte said, shifting on the bed.<br/>Sidney hesitated for a moment, then got up from his knees and sat on the edge of the bed beside her.<br/>- Please, come closer - she said softly, embarrassed by her own boldness.<br/>He got up again, tucked the blanket under her, and lay down next to Charlotte.<br/>She put her head on his shoulder and other hand on his chest. Sidney took a deep breath and covered her small hand with his hot palm, gently kissing his future wife on the top of her head.<br/>- I'm glad you came, even though you scared me to death - Charlotte said, nuzzling his neck and making him mentally count to ten (or maybe a hundred) to calm down.<br/>- I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you - he said. <br/>- What if you got mixed up and went to Allison instead of me, or even worse, to Lady Denham? - she asked, and he felt that she was smiling without opening her eyes. Every word she said, every breath she took, he felt as if he were one with her.<br/>- I could not be mistaken - said Sidney-I came here several times in the evening and saw you reading a book, sitting on the windowsill. I've always wanted you to remember me at this moment<br/>- I never think of you, Sidney Parker - Charlotte said.<br/>- Why not? -  Sidney was genuinely surprised<br/>-  Because I'm not for a moment forget about you - she said, falling asleep - you are always in my heart.<br/>- You're in mine - Sidney said, and kissed the top of her curly head again.<br/>Fatigue took its toll, and Charlotte fell asleep on his shoulder in the arms of his hot hands. She was snoring softly against his neck, and Sidney's heart nearly broke with delight. She was in his arms and trusted him as completely as only a truly loving heart could.<br/>Carefully, he withdrew his hand and slid off the bed, careful not to disturb her sleep. Sidney leaned over and kissed her again, not daring to part until tomorrow (or even today, who knows how long it had been). Finally, he got up and walked resolutely to the balcony to get out the way he had come, hoping only that he would not fall down and cause a universal commotion. Sidney glanced at the sleeping Charlotte, smiled, took a deep breath, and climbed over the balcony railing into the night.</p><p>She awoke to find that he was not there. It made her feel cold and uncomfortable to realize that Sidney was probably just a beautiful dream, and that everything she'd seen, heard, and felt had never really happened.<br/>There was a knock on the door.<br/>- Charlotte?" Are you awake? - Allison asked, peering through the doorway.<br/>- No, I'm already awake, come on in - Charlotte said, still not accepting her loss. She wanted to believe that everything that happened was real so much, but the sun rising over the horizon quickly dispelled her illusions and returned to the present.<br/>- I'm surprised you're still in bed - said Allison - we went to bed so early yesterday that I woke up at five and couldn't sleep any more. And you, I see, decided to take advantage of every minute.<br/>- I just had a strange dream - said Charlotte with sadness - I don't even know what time I fell asleep, I thought for a long time, and then...<br/>- God, I almost forgot - Allison said, pulling a folded piece of paper from her pocket -I got a letter from our mother.They will arrive later this afternoon with the post-chaise. Papa did not want to hire horses. And our brother was ready to run here even with his own feet.<br/>Charlotte laughed. Allison sat down next to her on the bed and handed her the letter.<br/>- So we must meet them - said Charlotte, smiling - maybe we won't go to the arena today, they will probably get tired from the road.<br/>Allison sighed and looked at her sister.<br/>- What? - Charlotte asked - Oh, my God, I forgot, it's Mr. Crowe's show tonight! Are you worried about him?<br/>- To be honest, Yes - Allison said.<br/>- Sidney says Crowe and Broome were the best swordsmen at the University - Charlotte said - and don't worry about our parents, we'll figure something out.<br/>- Thank you - Allison said, and hugged her sister.<br/>- Well, it's time to get up - Charlotte said, smiling.<br/>Allison nodded and started to get up too, but she bumped into something hard. She picked it up and looked at it in surprise.<br/>- I didn't know you slept with a poker - she said.<br/>Charlotte looked around, and her eyes were bright, and her face lit up with a happy smile.<br/>"Sidney was here! And I didn't dream it" - she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The farmer's daughters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her breath caught in her throat at what was happening in the arena. Just a couple of minutes ago, she had watched with barely concealed excitement and pride as he came out to fight. He bowed elegantly to his opponent and looked at Allison, who was sitting in the main box. At the very sight of him, a flood of tenderness spread over her body and colored her cheeks with a bright blush. She wanted to wave at him, or even blow him a kiss, but Allison couldn't do it. Since her parents ' arrival, she had felt so incredibly confused and agitated that her mother had asked her several times if she was feeling well, and her father had looked at her and Charlotte so intently that the embarrassment was even greater. She wanted desperately to see Francis and wish him luck, but circumstances decided otherwise.<br/>The fuss over the arrival of her parents and brother had turned everything upside down this morning. The joy of her  family's arrival was replaced by fear for Francis and excitement at the prospect of talking to his father.<br/>The guests were met, accommodated and delivered to the arena just in time. Allison fidgeted with the white silk handkerchief that Crowe had given her to calm her down on the opening night of the tournament, and stared hungrily at the man who had robbed her young heart of peace, even in her innocent dreams.<br/>The opponents took a stand, and the contest began. Allison couldn't take her eyes off Crowe. He was as graceful as a cat, so light, smooth, and elegant that his every movement delighted her. Allison knew that he was a worthy opponent, but the way he carried himself in the arena delighted her and made her heart beat faster.</p><p>Crow lunged, as if to hit his opponent in the shoulder from the right. His opponent, defending unexpectedly for himself, opened up for a backhand, giving Francis a chance, which he immediately took advantage of. The shot and another point count for Mr. Crowe. He bowed to the stands and returned to his original position.<br/>The enemy became angry and resolutely went on the attack, mercilessly bringing down more and more blows on Crowe. He was clearly trying to run Francis down, and for a moment Allison thought he was succeeding. The sword flew so close to her face that she gave an involuntary cry and sprang to her feet, clutching his handkerchief until her knuckles turned white. He leaned back sharply, ducked, and lunged, catching his opponent before he realized what was happening.<br/>- Touchet! Сrowе has won! Well done, Mr. Crowe!!! - Arthur exclaimed. <br/>- My God, why do you have to scream like that? - Diana asked -  darling, you need to take care of your glands, it's very dangerous.<br/>Allison, still watching Francis accept congratulations from his opponent, seemed to Wake from a dream when she heard the younger Parkers talking.  She realized that she was still standing in the box, clutching the white handkerchief. Turning, she saw Charlotte's bewildered face and her mother's surprised face. Allison was scared to death to look at her father, knowing full well that she had given herself away. "What will I tell him? Do I need to say something now? " - flashed through her mind. She looked up, confused, and met Mr. Haywood's eyes. It seemed to her that her father understood her without words. His deep, intelligent, warm eyes seemed to read her thoughts. Allison had always known that she was like her father, not only in appearance, but in character. Thoughtfulness, straightforwardness, justice, and kindness were the common characteristics of all the Heywoods. However, Allison and her father had something that not many people in this life could boast of - they were truly wise by nature, and this more than compensated for a certain closeness of both of them. Charlotte, on the other hand, inherited her mother's traits that made her unique. She was incredibly honest, open and brave, which in the end made Sidney Parker love her more than his own life.<br/>- Are you all right, Allison? - Mrs Heywood asked - my daughter, you are very pale, are you sure you are feeling well? Maybe you should sit down. What are you so worried about?<br/>- I'm really good - Allison said.<br/>- Would you like a pie, Mother? - Charlotte asked, trying to distract her mother and smooth over the awkward moment.<br/>- No, thank you - she replied - I'm very worried about your sister. I've never seen her like this.<br/>- Why worry about her? - Phillip asked, eating a piece of pie with relish  - I think it's because of the gentleman in the dark breeches who just won the contest. And no wonder, he's such a good swordsman, and I want to learn it, too.<br/>Allison was startled and looked at her father again, but paused for a moment, then sat up and looked at the arena where the new contestants were entering.<br/>Charlotte frowned and glared at her brother.<br/>- Phillip Haywood - she said - didn't you learn as a child that it's not nice to talk with your mouth full? And you are too young to interfere in the conversations of your elders.<br/>- Aren't you too young to look at gentleman? - Phillip asked defiantly, mentally praising his own powers of observation - you've been looking at Mr. Parker ever since we got here.<br/>Charlotte flushed, and Sidney, sitting next to her, smiled and looked down at the toes of his shoes.<br/>- Phillip - said Mr. Heywood calmly. <br/>- All right - said Phillip - can I have another pie?<br/>- Of course, help yourself - smiling said Charlotte and handed him a plate of warm pie.<br/>Everyone turned back to the arena, where two competitors were performing incredible pirouettes, bringing the audience into raptures.<br/>Charlotte turned to Sidney and stared at him.<br/>- No one said it would be easy - Sidney said, almost in a whisper - but I think we can do it.<br/>- I hope so, but I need to talk to my father first - Charlotte said quietly, then added more loudly - more pie, Mr. Parker?</p><p>It was not long before Crowe had time to clean himself up and go up to the main box. He was still excited about the upcoming meeting with Allison's parents, but the excitement that had taken hold of Francis during the fight gave him determination and strength.<br/>He fluttered into the box, reminding her again of his grace, agility, and strength.<br/>All proprieties were observed and the guests were introduced to each other. Crowe received his share of standing ovations from the Parkers, Babbingtons, and Charlotte, as well as more restrained ones from the Haywood couple and Allison, who spoke so softly that he could barely hear her.<br/>- Not bad, Mr. Crowe - Lady Denham said in her raspy voice - maybe you'll do some good - and then, looking at Allison, she added - at least you certainly make a lasting impression on young ladies<br/>- Thank you, lady Denham - said Crowe, in a low voice, also stealing a glance at his beloved, who was staring fixedly at the arena, pretending not to hear their conversation - from your lips, this is truly the greatest compliment.<br/>Lady Denham smiled elegantly and continued.<br/>- But you will have to work hard to achieve something more - she added - and not just you, I suppose, isn't that right, Mr. Parker? You know that all good things have to be paid for and nothing in life is given for nothing?<br/>Sidney nodded in agreement, not wanting to enter into any further discussion in front of the Heywood couple. Charlotte looked down, confused.<br/>- Yes, you are right, lady Denham - Crowe agreed, bowed and went to the only remaining seat (right next to Allison).<br/>He sat down on the bench and looked at her. Allison lifted her fluffy black lashes and burned him with her deep, tender gaze. Francis gave her a smile so genuine and open that it made her feel more confident.<br/>- Mr. Heywood - Lady Denham asked - how difficult is it to maintain the estate now? And how do you manage your tenants? I have land and a rather stupid Manager, and I would like to hear the opinion of someone who knows firsthand what work is.<br/>- I am not sure that I can be of any use to you, Lady Denham - replied Mr. Haywood - my estate is very small, and all the tenants are distant relatives rather than business partners.<br/>- Don't belittle your knowledge and skills, Mr. Haywood - the Grand Dame replied - Charlotte and Allison told us how you got out of the most unpleasant situations without losing any of your tenants. This is expensive.<br/>- My daughters are probably too kind to me - said Mr. Heywood - but if it pleases you, I will be happy to tell you anything that may interest you.<br/>- Very well - said Lady Denham - then we'll leave that question until this evening.<br/>Everyone turned back to the arena, where the next contestants had entered.</p><p>- Let me congratulate you again, Mr. Crowe - Allison said softly, walking to the water's edge and digging her toe into the sand. Her younger brother, trying to amuse himself, collected shells and threw them as far as possible into the sea.<br/>Crowe looked around. Everyone wandered off down the beach, leaving them alone for a while. Charlotte, Tom, and Sidney were talking earnestly to the Heywood couple, and lady Denham, as was Her custom, was expressing her displeasure to Esther and Babbington. He looked back at Crowe, smiled, and rolled his eyes. Crowe chuckled to himself, thinking that the Grand Dame had finally learned of the happy event that was coming. Lady Denham was raging, but Francis knew that his good friend could handle it.<br/>- Thank you, miss Haywood - he said at last - I hope I haven't disappointed you.<br/>- Oh, no, Mr. Crowe - Allison replied with a smile - this can't be happening.<br/>- You are too kind to me, Miss Haywood - said Crowe.<br/>- No, it really was....such... such... -  Allison hesitated, unable to find the right words.<br/>- Impressive - Phillip said, looking up from the seashells - I liked it and Allison too. She certainly looked at it without taking her eyes off it, crying out and jumping up from her seat.<br/>She looked at her brother with a frown, but when she met Crowe's eyes, she blushed and looked down.<br/>- Perhaps your sister is just an impressionable person? - Crowe asked with a smile.<br/>- Oh, no, it's not about Allison - Phillip said, picking up a beautiful new shell from the sand - she was never impressionable, not like Charlotte. She's like dad, they both can control themselves.<br/>Crowe looked at the younger Miss Heywood carefully, secretly pleased at what he had just heard. She was worried about him, so much so that she wasn't herself at this time. <br/>- Phillip! -  Allison exclaimed, blushing even more.<br/>- What did I say? -  Phillip asked in surprise.<br/>Allison wanted to say something, but after a moment's thought, she didn't want to say anything more.<br/>Crow looked at her with a smile and changed the subject.<br/>- And you, young man, know how to fence? - he asked with interest.<br/>Allison sighed and looked at him gratefully.<br/>- No - Phillip said regretfully - but I'd really like to. Unfortunately, my father doesn't care about it. <br/>- Papa just has more important things to do - Allison said sternly - you'll learn when you go study. Be patient, you have very little left.<br/>Phillip nodded and tossed the shell back into the sea.<br/>- Perhaps I can help you, Mr. Heywood - said Crowe - I can give you some lessons while you're here.<br/>- Really? That would be great! - Phillip said - I'll go ask my father. Thank You, Mr. Crowe! And please call me Phillip.<br/>He ran back to his father, waving his hat in the air.<br/>- Thank you, Francis - Allison said with a smile. You do not see that he is so tall, in fact, he is still a child and often says and does stupid things.<br/>- Like we all do - Crowe finished with a smile.<br/>- Yes, I suppose you are right - Allison replied.</p><p>The walk along the beach came to an end and the happy and tired guests gathered to return to Sanditon house.<br/>The large Heywood family marched forward, followed by the older Parkers. Esther and Babbington followed.<br/>Last came Lady Denham, with Sidney on her arm. Glancing at Crowe, still standing by the water, she chuckled and said:<br/>- Well, Mr. Crowe, much better than I expected - she said - Two nil in your favor.<br/>Crowe and Sidney could barely contain their smiles and lowered their eyes humbly, not wanting to contradict the venerable Lady.<br/>- Now it's your turn, Mr. Parker - she said - and don't disappoint me this time.<br/>- Yes, my Lady - Sidney said, smiling. He thought of the night before, and was once again glad that Charlotte had the courage not to scream, which would wake up the whole house.</p><p>Evening crept in, giving the garden of Sanditon house a welcome coolness.<br/>Lady Denham was deep in earnest conversation with Mr. Heywood, and from the expression on their faces, they were both rather interested. Mrs. Heywood found comfort in a conversation with Lady Susan, who had recently arrived. She listened with wonder and interest to her daughter's success in London and her true role in the preparation of this tournament. The Babbingtons and the elder Parkers went home, pleading fatigue and many other matters.<br/>Crowe, as promised, gave Phillip a few lessons, which gave him an indescribable delight, which he was willing to share with anyone who would listen.<br/>Allison stared at both of them, admiring Crowe's every move and glad that the two people closest to her had become friends. Her gratitude, tenderness, and love merged into one, making her completely happy.<br/>- She's finally calmed down - Charlotte said, turning to Sidney, who was watching crow and Phillip fight.<br/>- And you?" - Sidney asked.<br/>- We still need to talk to my father and tell my Mother - she said - But... I think after that night it is unlikely that it will be able to scare me.<br/>He laughed and looked at her tenderly.<br/>- I've already apologized for my sudden outburst-  he said with a smile.<br/>- That's not enough, Mr. Parker! - she said, trying to look serious.<br/>- What do you want in return, Miss Heywood? - he asked, raising his eyebrows.<br/>- To be honest, I haven't decided yet - Charlotte said.<br/>- But that wouldn't be a very harsh punishment, would it? - Sidney suggested.<br/>- Who knows...  - Charlotte said, smiling.</p><p>The fencers finally finished their competition, and Phillip persuaded Allison and Crowe to show him the surrounding area and the entire Sanditon house Park. Charlotte and Sidney followed them rejoicing at the opportunity to escape from the watchful eyes of the older generation.<br/>Phillip was telling Crowe and Allison something funny, doing incredible pirouettes in the air. He was quite tall, but very thin and slightly awkward, as children of his age often are. Sidney smiled, remembering that he himself had once been just as young.<br/>- He looks a lot like you - he said to Charlotte - just as direct, energetic, and open, ready for any adventure.<br/>- Another restless Hеywood - Charlotte replied with a smile - Lady Denham will regret inviting us to stay.<br/>- You underestimate our Lady - Sidney said - maybe she's the one who'll keep him on his toes.<br/>Charlotte laughed and took his hand.<br/>- Perhaps you're right - Charlotte agreed - Lady Denham is a very peculiar person, but she has done so much for us that I cannot help admiring her.<br/>He nodded and pulled her by the hand away from the main Avenue of the Park.<br/>- Where are you taking me, Sidney? - Charlotte asked in surprise, following him obediently.<br/>- Somewhere where no one can stop us - he said conspiratorially, drawing her deeper into the garden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. What are you waiting for?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was slowly sinking, leaving that day in the past. It was evening in Sanditon, and many of the town's guests had wandered off to the shops and along the coast to take in the serene contemplation of things that were pleasant to Them.<br/>He looked back and saw her at the window. She was looking at the sunset and didn't seem to notice his presence at all. Her frailness and vulnerability made his heart ache, and her narrow shoulders and the soft curls of hair that fell over her soft neck made her once again the little girl he had known and still loved immensely. He resisted the urge to rush to her and hold her in his arms, and instead he moved softly over and touched her hand gently. She took a deep breath, not expecting him to appear, but continued to stare out the window.<br/>- Why didn't you come to the arena with us? - He asked - I didn't tell you not to leave the house.<br/>- I know-quietly answered Augusta - I just didn't want to go anywhere. I think I'll have to stay home tomorrow.<br/>- Nonsense - he said - don't make me a villain. I'm not sending you anywhere, I'm just trying to figure out what's going on and what I'm going to do about it.<br/>- You were very clear in the arena yesterday - Augusta replied, turning around - and I have nothing to look forward to but being sent to France.<br/>- I never said that - he said - and that was before I spoke to Mr. Stringer.<br/>Augusta whirled around and looked at her brother with wide eyes.<br/>- Did James talk to you? - she exclaim - And what? What did you tell him? You must have offended him! And now he won't even want to see me! And you just don't know him at all! You don't know what a wonderful person he really is, he is honest, hardworking, kind, he always tried to reason with me and scolded me if I wanted to come to him. What did you say to him?<br/>- He actually said a lot more than I did - Babbington replied with a smile  - and don't look at me like that, I haven't offended him in any way, and he hasn't gone anywhere and still wants to see you.<br/>- But what did he tell you? -  Augusta asked impatiently.<br/>- That he truly loves you and would do anything to keep you together - Babbington replied thoughtfully - and although I still think it would be better for you to choose a husband from your own circle, he really made an impression on me.<br/>She looked pointedly at her brother, not daring to ask the question that really interested her. <br/>Babbington looked at her and went on. <br/>- I said that I need to think and talk to you - he replied - but judging by your reaction, I should not doubt that you really love him and would do anything for him. <br/>- Yes - barely heard answered she - I truth many thought about this, tried to be strong and rational, not wanting to upset you. But I couldn't, it's really stronger than me and I really love James. You love Esther so much, you must understand me! <br/>- I understand - Babbington said, and held Her close, and she hugged him back with her small, soft hands, which made his heart warm - you have no idea how much. <br/>She lifted her head and looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. <br/>- Don't make me leave him - in the hearts she asked - I can't live without him.<br/>- I don't want you to be unhappy and curse me for the rest of your life - he said, almost in a whisper, and held her even closer - but you should not rush, check your feelings.<br/>- They won't change - she said confidently. <br/>- Then you don't have to worry at all - Babbington said, and smiled affectionately - you just get to know each other better. <br/>- Will you let me see him? - Augusta asked hopefully. <br/>- You cannot be denied, my Lady -  he replied - but not in private, and that is my condition. <br/>Augusta hugged him back.<br/>- Thank you - she said, smiling, nuzzling his neck.<br/>He leaned over and kissed the top of her fair head, glad that they had finally reached the truce they both needed. <br/>- How long are you going to stand here like this? - Esther asked with a small smilе - I ordered a wonderful trout and it was waiting for us. <br/>Reluctantly, Augusta moved away from her brother and went to Esther. <br/>- Will there be anything sweet? - she asked. <br/>- Your favorite eclairs and those crumpets with strawberries that we ate in the arena on the first day-answered Esther-they have just arrived and they are still warm. <br/>Augusta clapped her hands in delight. <br/>- Then what are we waiting for? - she asked - Let's go to the dining room!  I'm really very hungry. I can probably eat a whole bull. <br/>- Hardly Lady like - Babbington interjected, smiling, feeling his old good humor returning. <br/>- Who cares when a Lady is really hungry? - Esther asked - stop talking nonsense, Lord Babbington, I'm sure you still haven't told your sister the news that will undoubtedly please Her.<br/>-No, my dear wife, you are right, I did not have time - he replied - we had very different plans for the case. <br/>- What are you talking about? -  Augusta couldn't resist asking. <br/>- We'll talk at the table - Babbington said to his sister. <br/>Augusta smiled and took Esther's outstretched hand. <br/>- To be honest, I'm starving myself - Esther whispered to her, and Augusta burst out laughing again - but your brother doesn't need to know this. <br/>Augusta nodded and went with her into the dining room, which was full of candles. Lord Babbington had no choice but to follow the two Ladies Babbington. </p><p>She paced nervously up and down the corridor in front of the small drawing room at Sanditon house. Wringing her hands and biting her lips, she could barely restrain herself from looking into the cherished room and seeing two of the most expensive men in the world.<br/>- You need to calm down - Allison said finally - you'll get so worked up. Maybe we should go to my mother's and wait there? <br/>Charlotte shook her head from side to side and started walking down the hall again. She was angry with Sidney, or rather not, she was terribly agitated, and it was because of him. Charlotte herself had planned to talk to her father about the engagement, perhaps not today, perhaps tomorrow, or in a couple of days. She didn't know what she was afraid of, but she couldn't make up her mind to do it. Sidney, on the other hand, was eager to talk to her father and set the record straight, he didn't understand why she was so slow, and Charlotte couldn't explain her behavior. Sidney was impatient to announce publicly that Charlotte Haywood would soon be his wife, and without her father's consent it would not have been possible. <br/>Charlotte, tormented by her own fears and misgivings, could not find a place for herself. Having never dared to tell her father about her grief after returning home, she seemed to have lost some unknown thread that had bound them so tightly together before. She took a deep breath and stood with her back against the living room door.<br/>- What should I do, Allison? - she finally asked.<br/>- Just wait - her sister said, giving her a gentle smile  - that's all we can do right now.<br/>- How can you be so calm at a time like this? - Charlotte asked.<br/>- Who says I'm calm? - Allison said - I'm just as worried as you are, I just don't walk around and wave my arms like I'm trying to fly off. It's not going to help. But if it makes you feel better, I'm all for it. <br/>Charlotte suddenly laughed and looked at her sister.<br/>- Does it really look as funny as you say? - she asked, still smiling broadly.<br/>- I think so - Allison said, squinting prettily. <br/>- I'm very glad you are with me - Charlotte said softly, and put her arm around her sister's shoulders. <br/>- Don't worry, everything will be fine. They've been talking for quite some time now - Allison said - and if anything went wrong, Mr. Parker would have stormed out of the living room like the tenant who foolishly burned down two sheds and a barn a couple of years ago. Dad was really angry then. <br/>- Oh, Allison - Charlotte exclaimed, hugging her sister even more tightly - Mr. Jones was very unlucky that time - and then she added gravely - poor Sidney, how is he?<br/>Suddenly the door handle came down and Sidney looked out of the doorway. <br/>- Ladies - he said with a smile, and Charlotte's heart lightened - Charlotte, your father wants to talk to you.<br/>She nodded at him, gave him a charming smile, and disappeared through the door. <br/>- Would you like some tea, Mr. Parker? - Allison asked -  everyone gathered outside. <br/>- I think I'd better wait here - Sidney said. <br/>- As you please - Allison said - I'd rather not disturb you. <br/>She curtsied and walked slowly out of the hall, leaving Sidney alone with her thoughts. </p><p>Charlotte walked over to her father, who was sitting in a chair by the fire, watching her intently. <br/>- Papa, I, m.... - Charlotte began - I'm sorry, I should have told you myself. <br/>He smiled and held out his hand, gesturing for her to sit in the chair across from him. Reluctantly, Charlotte sat down on the edge and studied him. <br/>- I've known this would happen - Mr. Heywood said calmly - since you came back from Sanditon at the end of the summer. <br/>- Papa - she exclaimed - I didn't want to upset you so much. I couldn't tell you then. It was all so complicated, so confusing. <br/>- Did you think I couldn't understand you? - he asked, looking so deeply into her eyes that it seemed to burn her soul. <br/>- I don't know... - honestly confessed Charlotte - forgive me, I was so afraid, I was hurt and ... and ashamed... and ... <br/>Tears instantly filled her eyes and she could no longer speak. <br/>- Ever since I saw you in August, I knew that you were no longer the same young and brave Charlotte who went off on an adventure - Mr. Haywood replied - before me was a young, vulnerable, incredibly touching woman in love. But I didn't want to press you for an explanation. I've been waiting for you to tell me everything yourself. <br/>- Oh, Papa! - she exclaimed again. <br/>- But time passed, and you continued to remain silent - he continued - I realized that this is not just a passing infatuation, but the most real strong feeling. <br/>Charlotte nodded at him, hastily wiping away the tears that were trickling down her cheeks. <br/>- I would never have let you go to London, my dear, if I hadn't been sure that it was the only thing that could bring my Charlotte back - He said - And the bottom line is, I'm here in Sanditon and your Mr. Sidney Parker is asking for your hand in marriage. <br/>Charlotte laughed through her tears. <br/>- What did you tell him? - she asked. <br/>- What could I say to the person who returned the smile to my favorite girl? I have given my consent - replied Mr. Haywood  - he was very eloquent and persuasive, explaining everything to me from beginning to end, and withholding nothing about his engagement or the situation at Sanditon. I believed him, Charlotte, and you believe him all the more. <br/>She ran to her father and embraced him tenderly, burying her face in his soft beard, as she had often done as a child. <br/>- Thank you, papa - she said, smiling. <br/> - I really hope that he will live up to our expectations and that you will be happy with him - Mr. Haywood said. <br/>Charlotte raised her head and looked at her father. <br/>- I'm sure you will - she said,and hugged him again. <br/>- You must tell your mother and brother yourself - added Mr. Haywood - and be gentle with her, your mother was very anxious before coming here. <br/> - All right, Papa - Charlotte assured him. <br/>- I am very glad to see your smile again, and your eyes so bright with happiness - said Mr. Heywood - I'll rest by the fire for a while, unless there's another young man outside the door who wants to marry my second daughter. <br/>Charlotte blushed and looked down at the floor, unable to tell her father her own thoughts on the matter. <br/>- I thought so - he said - well, I'm not in any hurry yet, go on, go on, Charlotte. Lady Denham has given me something very interesting, and I am going to study it with pleasure. <br/>Charlotte hugged her father again, and he gave her a gentle squeeze in return. <br/>- I've missed you very much, my girl - Mr. Heywood said, and Charlotte saw tears glisten at the corners of his eyes. <br/>- So did I - she said softly. <br/>Streams of her own tears immediately rushed down her cheeks, freeing her heart from fear, apprehension, and innuendo, and giving such long-awaited peace to her young, tormented soul. <br/>Her father held her close again. Finally, she was able to collect her thoughts, get up, and, bowing to her father, leave the small drawing room.<br/>Charlotte closed the door and leaned back against it, closing her eyes, listening to her own feelings. She smiled and wiped away the tears that were still streaming from her eyes. Only now, for the first time she realized that she was actually happy. <br/>A large, warm hand touched her cheek, and she shivered and opened her eyes wide. In the dimness of the corridor, in the light of flickering candles, her Sidney stood before her. He smiled at Charlotte and gently wiped the tears from his other cheek. <br/>- Are you here? - she asked - Waiting for me? Such a long time? - she asked. <br/>- I'll wait for you for the rest of my life, future Mrs. Sidney Parker - he said, and took her hands in his. <br/>Charlotte put her head on his chest, and he hugged her back. </p><p>It was some time before they returned to the Park with the others and told her mother and Phillip what had happened. Mrs. Heywood, with tears in her eyes, embraced her daughter and congratulated her future son-in-law. Phillip, like a true gentleman, was rather reserved, but he also congratulated Sidney and Charlotte on their upcoming nuptials. The sun had long since set and the long, heavy shadows cast by the torches stretched across part of the Park, giving it a sense of mystery. The guests of Sanditon house decided to leave it, allowing its now numerous inhabitants to rest. </p><p>Sidney waited for Crowe, smiling as he breathed in the fresh sea air and enjoying his own thoughts. He looked around, but his companion was in no hurry, explaining something at length to the head servant, who grew more and more serious at every word. Finally, Crowe took his leave and returned to Sidney. They walked slowly down the path that led to Sanditon. <br/>- You look nervous - Sidney said, still smiling. <br/>- Unlike you - Crowe said, patting Sidney on the shoulder - you glow like polished silver. Congratulations! <br/>- Thank you, my friend - said Sidney - without you, all this would not have happened. <br/>- I've always known that in some cases I'm irreplaceable - Crowe said with a grin - especially when it comes to scheming and foul play. I'm an inveterate cynic, not capable of light feelings, what can I take?<br/>- Only someone who doesn't know anything about you can say that - Sidney said seriously - And I think Babbington agrees with me, despite all your instigations to each other. <br/>- Maybe - Crowe said, smiling. <br/>- And how about Allison? - Sidney asked - I think she saw through you at the ball. I don't know how she did it in such a short time. <br/>- I've been wondering myself - Crowe admitted. <br/>- Do you love her? - Sidney asked bluntly. <br/>- Yes - Crowe said without hesitation. <br/>- But what are you waiting for?  - Sidney asked - if you are sure of your feelings, tell her everything, don't delay, don't repeat my mistake. <br/>Crowe looked at Sydney carefully. <br/>- I have something else to tell you, while you were with Mr. Heywood a letter was brought to me - said Crowe, more anxiously - I didn't tell you, but I left my men to look after Mrs. Campion. <br/>Sidney started and looked at his friend. <br/>- Is she going back to Sanditon? - he asked. <br/>- No. At least not yet - Crowe said - but Howard came to see her, and now my informant says that he and his people are coming here. <br/>- What do they want? - Sidney asked in disbelief - it won't change anything for Eliza. <br/>- I have no idea - said Сrowе - but we must protect our ladies, and we must warn Babbington and Broome. I think he will be happy to look after your ward.<br/>Sidney nodded and was lost in his own thoughts, not knowing what the next day had in store for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Now I have to protect you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She smiled and playfully tossed the dry straw she had been twirling between her fingers at him.<br/>- What? What are you doing here ? Are you following me?-  she asked, her eyes narrowing slyly.<br/>- Perhaps - he said, smiling - as far as I can remember, it is impossible to leave you for a moment without getting involved in some adventure.<br/>- Oh no, it's not true - she replied, trying to save face and not burst out laughing, since the morning it did not leave a good mood and she certainly wanted to share it with someone - well, or the truth, I even know. But what are you doing here? I thought today was your training day.<br/>- I have more pressing matters to attend to - he said.<br/>- Is that so? Like following me through the dunes?  Georgiana asked with a grin - a truly important occupation, since I am not so constant.<br/>Broome smiled, but she still sensed a certain tightness and nervousness in his manner. There was something strange about the way he looked and spoke to her. Her heart went cold at the thought that she might have spoiled something between them by her words or actions. Georgiana tried to think of every detail that might explain the change in him, but it was all in vain; she had no idea what she had done wrong, or when.<br/>- Did I say something wrong? - she asked. suddenly, frowning a little and looking intently in his face - maybe something hurt you? But we agreed to be very Frank. Possible... did I overreact?<br/>He gave her one of his most beautiful smiles.<br/>-  No, it's fine - replied the Broome - don't even think about it. It's not about you.<br/>She looked at him incredulously, clearly demanding some explanation.<br/>- Am I supposed to believe that? - Georgiana asked almost defiantly.<br/>- No - said Broome honestly - and in that case you will be more right than ever.<br/>- What the hell is going on? - Georgiana asked, beginning to feel angry.<br/>- As I said, it's not you - Broome said - it's Mr. Howard.<br/>She looked at him with wide eyes and instinctively put her arm around her shoulders as if to hide. Georgiana felt cold in the hot morning sun.<br/>- I have been informed that Mr. Howard has conspired with Mrs. Campion and that he or his men will be coming to Sanditon - Broome said - Mr. Parker didn't want to tell you, but I think you should know.<br/>- Of course I should have known about it - she exclaimed - Sidney is taking too much on herself and is again deciding everything for me.<br/>- Georgiana, he is your guardian - Broome said more sternly - and it is his right to choose a way to protect you. You must respect his decision, whether you like it or not.<br/>She stared at him in disbelief.<br/>- But I -  Georgiana tried to protest  - I can take care of myself. <br/>- Not this time, Georgiana, not this time - he replied - you will now submit to Mr. Parker, and for that you will have to put up with me constantly at your side.<br/>She let out a long breath and scowled at him, her brow furrowed. He just smiled, trying to smooth over his bluntness.<br/>- Well - she said at last - since I have absolutely no choice and I am under strict surveillance again, how are you going to entertain me, Lord Broome? Should I learn fencing? We will compete with each other? <br/>He laughed and reached for her, taking her hand gently.<br/>- As you wish, Miss lamb - he said calmly.</p><p>Everything was quiet in the stands and Sidney was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. Everyone had been warned about the guests and the competition had to go according to plan. He looked at Charlotte, who was chatting peacefully with her sister and brother, and his mood lifted.<br/>He'd been thinking a lot tonight, trying to figure out what Eliza was up to and what she expected to achieve. All her possible subterfuges could not, in his view, produce any insignificant effect, and Sidney continued to be lost in conjecture.<br/>- Mr. Parker, will you be participating in the tournament? - Phillip asked, returning Sidney to the arena.<br/>- Yes, I'm registered as a competitor - he said, smiling slightly - and Yes, I'm a swordsman, we've all learned that, but I can't compare myself in any way to Mr. Crowe and Lord Broome. They are real masters.<br/>- Then in what discipline do you want to test yourself? - did not stop Phillip.<br/>- Like archery - Sidney said with a smile.<br/>- Charlotte well shoots too - inspired by began Phillip - and Allison, they any shut up for belt, our mother taught them.<br/>- I don't doubt it for a second - Sidney said - and I've even seen it for myself.<br/>- My God, I didn't even make it to the third round - Charlotte exclaimed - such a stupid mistake, I didn't deserve such praise. Allison was different.<br/>- What? No - Allison said - I'm a very mediocre shot. And don't look at me like that.<br/>- She's being modest - Charlotte and Phillip said in unison, and they both laughed.<br/>Crowe looked at the younger Miss Heywood and smiled.<br/>- Did your parents not come with you today, Miss Haywood? - he asked, looking at Allison.<br/>- They've decided to stay at Sanditon house - she said - Lady Denham invited the Manager to meet her father, and mother and Lady Susan were invited to take a tour of the house and the large garden.<br/>- I think Lady Denham will keep them busy - Crowe said.<br/>- Definitely not - Allison replied - she knows how to interest people.<br/>There was an awkward moment of silence.<br/>- I'm sorry - Crowe said - I have to go down to the arena.<br/>Francis was heartily wished good luck by those present, and he took his leave and went downstairs, leaving Allison trembling with excitement.<br/>Charlotte took her hand in hers and smiled at her:  "Everything will be fine." Allison clutched her hand and smiled at her in response.<br/>Phillip happily asked Sidney about the tournament, wanting to find out every detail about the competition. Mr. Parker, on the other hand, was a good storyteller who made his audience gasp with delight.</p><p>- What does she want to achieve? -  Babbington asked, nervously pacing the living room in Denham place - Anything she can do is pointless.<br/>- I wouldn't say that - said Esther. <br/>- I don't know what you're talking about - he said, stopping and sitting down in the chair next to his wife.<br/>- Of course you don't understand - she said with a sly smile - she is a woman, and you men don't know half of what is going on in a woman's head.<br/>- What do you mean? -  Babbington asked.<br/>- Mrs. Campion is not a fool, and she never did anything for nothing - she replied - she must have her reasons.<br/>Babbington stared at her, still unable to follow her train of thought.<br/>She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.<br/>- You're like Child - she said - you don't see the obvious. Eliza needs Sidney, whether he wants to or not.<br/>Babbington nodded, agreeing with his wife.<br/>- So much so that she's willing to get involved with scum like Howard - she continued - but Sidney rejected her, and I can only see two options that eventually come together.<br/>- Which ones? - Babbington asked.<br/>- Revenge or destruction of a rival - Esther said coldly - and it's hard to think of a better revenge for Sidney than hurting Charlotte. If I were you, gentlemen, I'd think about it.<br/>- Do you think she would do that? - asked Babbington, stunned - how is this possible?<br/>- You are too kind to people, Lord Babbington - she replied. But in real life, everything is not so rosy. You can't imagine what a woman can do in anger, especially if she has money.<br/>- But -  Babbington began.<br/>- No buts - Esther interrupted - do you have any doubts about what happened to her brother? How could she do this to him, to a loved one? Eliza is a monster. I'm not sure if there was even a semblance of love in her heart.<br/>- I guess you're right - he said - But what can we do? <br/>- Keep your eyes open - she said - and tell Charlotte and Allison, and possibly Georgiana.<br/>Babbington opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him with a single glance.<br/>- This is not the time to play brave heroes. Charlotte must know what's going on and be prepared for anything, or else she'll fall into Eliza's trap - Esther said - She's a strong girl. She could handle it.<br/>He got up from his chair and walked over to her, looking down at her.<br/>- I got an incredibly wise wife - Babbington honestly admitted - I can't imagine what I would have done without you.<br/>- I'd go to balls and bars with your friend Crowe, having fun with a bunch of chatty young Ladies - she said - until you ended up marrying some shifty but beautiful little girl who would quickly lose your fortune, leaving a peer of England with no trousers and possibly horns. You are too kind and trusting, Lord Babbington.<br/>He laughed and held out his hand to her, lifting her out of the chair and drawing her gently to him. She smiled and tilted her head back slightly, as if waiting for a kiss.<br/>- You are as right as ever, lady Babbington  - he replied, still smiling and looking at his own wife carefully - I don't think i should argue with you.<br/>- Not worth it - she agreed - certainly not now. <br/>- What are we going to do next? - he asked dreamily, straightening her beautiful red curls.<br/>- We're going to the arenа - Esther said, her eyes narrowing slyly, knowing that what she was saying was not what he wanted to hear.<br/>- To the arena? - Babbington asked, confused.<br/>-  Quite right - replied Esther, giving him her most charming smile - your sister must get out of this house at last, or she will go mad in the end. And you need to talk to Sidney and Crowe.<br/>- Reasonably - he agreed - and what Lady Babbington wants?<br/>She smiled enigmatically and stood on tiptoe to whisper something in his ear.<br/>He flushed a little, and after looking at her closely, added:<br/>- As you command, my Lady... </p><p>The fight ended in a victory for Crowe, but made everyone present really excited. Everything developed so quickly and dynamically that Allison thought that the blade of the sword was about to hit Francis, but each time he was so clever that at the last moment he managed to parry the blow and decide the situation in his favor. The opponents bowed and parted, clearing the arena for the next pair, and Allison was still looking at the place where a few seconds ago the person she loved was standing. Her heart was pounding like a madman, constantly risking breaking out of her chest. She clenched her fists to steady herself and looked around for some support. Allison's companions chatted cheerfully, discussing the details of the previous match, and seemed not to notice her. She suddenly wanted to be alone, hidden from the eyes of others and the noise of the multi-voiced arena. She got up slowly and left the main box, intending to go down to the beach. Her desire was so impulsive, thoughtless, and strong that it made her act immediately. Under other circumstances, Allison would have scolded herself for even thinking about it, but now she'd run out of the arena without a word to anyone, not even her own sister.</p><p>Crowe flew into the box as if on wings. Success cheered him up and improved his mood. He looked around and froze in disbelief.<br/>- Where's Allison? - he asked, unable to hide his alarm.<br/>Charlotte and Sidney looked back at each other, then shrugged.<br/>- Maybe she wants to be quiet - Charlotte suggested - she doesn't like such noisy events very much.<br/>- What the hell, Sidney? - Crowe snapped, clearly very agitated and not going to hold back - you know very well that they shouldn't be left alone...<br/>He turned abruptly and dashed down the stairs, taking them two at a time and pushing past onlookers as he went.<br/>- What's going on, Sidney? -  Charlotte asked, lifting her chin a little, frowning, and moving into a position he knew too well to pretend not to understand what she was talking about.<br/>-I have something to tell you, Charlotte - he said with a heavy sigh.<br/>- It's obvious, Sidney - she said sternly - Why is he so excited? Why the hell aren't you talking?<br/>Sidney ran a nervous hand over his face and looked at her.<br/>- I didn't mean to upset you - he said - it's about Mrs. Campion. </p><p>Heart pounding, he stormed out of the arena and onto the beach. Francis had never felt such excitement before. Howard's threats and his own terrible fantasies flashed through his mind. Allison wasn't Sidney's fiancee, but being Charlotte-like in appearance and bearing the same name as her might well have been a blow. At the very thought of it, his breath stopped and his heart stopped for a moment, leaving him in utter silence. He looked around, nervously licking his dry lips and searching for a familiar figure. She was nowhere to be seen. Crowe was filled with despair, and suddenly he was terrified that he would never see Allison again. After a moment, he pulled himself together and ran toward the cliff, mentally clutching at the last hope. His feet sank into the sand, but he didn't seem to mind. Francis reached the cliff, but there was no sign of her. The blood rushed to his temples and he found it difficult to breathe, and nausea rose in his throat. He stopped, caught his breath, and walked slowly along the cliff. Almost in despair, he glanced up at the rock and saw Allison sitting between the boulders. She seemed so frail among those large gray stones that a pang of longing and pity, mingled with tenderness and love, came over him. It was only now, realizing that she was safe, that he wondered for the first time why Allison had left the arena and hidden here alone. Without thinking, he ran toward her, trying hard not to trip on the small rocks, but his feet were slipping treacherously, pulling him away from Allison. When he was able to get closer, she finally heard him coming. Startled, Allison jumped to her feet and spun around to face him.<br/>Her cheeks were still wet with tears, and her eyes shone like stars.<br/>- Francis! - she breathed with relief, and leaned forward to meet him.<br/>- Elly - he exclaimed, taking her hands and holding them tightly - How you startled me!<br/>She snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his back and waist and nuzzling his chest. Crowе swept her into his arms, putting all the tenderness and passion that burned in him like a raging fire. She was safe in his arms, and just a few minutes ago he hadn't dared to think about it.<br/>- What happened? Why did you leave alone without telling anyone? Why were you crying? - he asked softly, stroking her hair with one hand and still holding her close with the other.<br/>Allison lifted her head and looked into his eyes.<br/>- I was very much afraid for you - she said and a large tear rolled down her cheek - I thought that you might get hurt.<br/>- Honey, you can see I'm all right - he said, smiling - and nothing bad could have happened there, no matter how scary it looked. It's just a game.<br/>- I don't know what happened to me - she admitted - I needed to be alone, but when I left the arena there were all these people, they looked at me and then... then ... <br/>- What happened next? - Crowe asked anxiously.<br/>- I saw him in one of the carriages, talking to two other gentleman - Allison said - I don't know if he saw me, or if he knows who I am, but I was scared that I left right away, and then I ran here. Thank you for coming for me.<br/>- Who did you see, Allison? - he asked, already knowing the answer to his question.<br/>- The man who scared Georgiana at the ball - she replied, and he felt her shudder at the very memory of this man - Mr. Howard. Why he was here again? I need to tell Mr. Parker and Charlotte. He could do something bad.<br/>- They already know - Crowe said.<br/>- But ... how? How do they know? - Allison asked.<br/>- I'll explain everything to you, but first you need to calm down - Francis said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Please, believe me...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm sea breeze that a moment ago had caressed her face, as if maddened, flung the hat from her head with a sharp gust. Even now, tearful, dazed, and shocked by what she had just heard, Allison was so beautiful that Francis's breath caught in his throat and his legs went weak. <br/>She turned to face him, hugging herself nervously, making Crowe wish that he had let her out of his arms a few minutes ago. <br/>-  Can people be so evil? - Allison asked softly, looking up, and Francis saw tears at the corners of her eyes. <br/>- Unfortunately, yes - he said  - But you don't have to worry, we'll get through this, but please don't run off on your own again. I can't stand it, you hear? <br/>She looked at Crowe with wide, surprised eyes, hardly expecting such frankness from him. <br/>- I didn't mean to startle you - a barely audible she whispered - I don't know what I wanted, I was just scared and lonely. <br/>- Why didn't you wait for me?  he demanded. <br/> - I ... I don't know - answered Allison - I really don't know, I wanted to rush down and protect you... but... <br/>- What stopped you? - Francis asked. <br/>- I didn't know if you needed it - she said - I'm still don't know.<br/>- Do you doubt me? - Crowe asked, leaning a little closer to her, trying not to let his voice crack with excitement - or perhaps you doubt yourself? <br/>These questions had been bothering him for a long time, but he didn't dare ask them. She was probably the purest creature in the world, and what could he offer her in return? <br/>His reputation was not his strong point, drunken carousals, questionable women, idiotic antics at balls that he was madly regretting lately. What could he give her? Except for money and a better position in society. For many of the young ladies he knew, this was a definite plus, but Francis knew perfectly well that she had never been interested in it. Even with a fairly modest allowance, his beloved never looked at people as a source of income, and this fact greatly raised Allison in his eyes. <br/>- No - she said firmly, wasting no time in thought - I don't have any doubts.<br/>She looked at him so honestly and openly as she said these words that all the arguments he had previously made had lost all meaning for him. <br/>- Allison - he began, his voice trembling and hoarse with excitement - I have to tell you the truth. <br/>She tensed, instinctively clenching her hands into fists, straining to attention. <br/>- Since I first saw you at Lady Denham's ball I can't find my place - Сrowе continued - this has never happened to me in my life, and I have no idea how to behave in such a situation. I know that I am far from ideal and have nothing to do with virtue, my reputation and my actions speak for themselves. Almost everything I did was selfish, frivolous, and reprehensible. It's true, and I can't hide it. But none of this matters if you believe in me. <br/>She stared at him, not taking her eyes off him, both wanting and afraid to hear something that could change her life forever. <br/>He moved closer to her and dropped to one knee. <br/>- I love you, Allison Hеywood - Francis said - sincerely and honestly, as much as I can. I know I am not worthy of you, but I ask you to do me the honor of agreeing to be my wife. <br/>For a moment there was an oppressive pause that seemed like an eternity to Сrowе. A whole host of thoughts and feelings almost carried him off his feet. He stared at her, not blinking, afraid to miss anything. She blushed and lowered her eyes in confusion, trying to collect her thoughts. <br/>- Francis, I am. .. I love you, too - Allison began, and then, choking with her own excitement, she stopped to catch her breath, not daring to look at him. His heart raced, waiting for her answer. She took a deep breath and said - Yes... I agree to be your wife. <br/>His face lit up with a happy and tender smile.<br/>Francis stood up and took her hands. They were cold with excitement, and Сrowе could barely stop himself from scooping her up in his arms.<br/>- You are the most incredible woman I have ever known - Francis said, his fingertips barely touching a strand of her hair that had escaped from its coiffure and now was being torn by the wind. He ran his fingers gently over her cheek. Allison's lashes lifted slowly, allowing him to sink into the warm depths of her eyes. Her happy smile and the flush on her cheeks spoke for themselves, she was happy. <br/>Crowe's warm fingers touched her chin and lifted her face with a light movement. The desire to kiss her was so intense that Francis could hardly contain his impulses. Allison stared at him, also fighting the urge to touch his face. Her innate modesty and upbringing had not allowed her to dive into the maelstrom of her own feelings, which were tearing her young heart apart. Francis sighed and smiled at her, breaking her resistance with a sudden, unexpected for himself. Her slender hand shot up to touch his hair, which was raging in the wind. Then she slid down, as if exploring every curve of his face. He turned and touched his lips to her open palm. <br/> Allison whispered, leaning forward to meet him. Her breathing was so fast and ragged that Crowe felt dizzy with excitement. The temptation was so great that he finally surrendered to his desires. Francis was well aware of the depth of his feelings for Allison, and he knew that now he was truly lost and that his life would never be the same again. <br/>He leaned down and touched her warm lips to his, hoping that she would respond in kind. Allison flinched, frozen in place, but only for a second, as if deciding something, and then her hands were in his hair, and her lips parted to meet his kiss. Both were swept up in a powerful wave of tenderness and passion that neither of them even thought to resist. Crowe put his arm around her waist and held her as tightly as he could. <br/>For a while they could not let go of each other, not wanting to part for a moment. <br/>Allison pulled back, still breathing hard, and looked at Crowe. <br/>- We can't do this, we're not married yet, and we're not even officially engaged - she said - This is all wrong<br/>- Wrong - Francis agreed, touching her cheek - but tell me, did you not like it at all? <br/>- I' m - she began hastily, but the embarrassment was so great that she blushed and was completely speechless. <br/>- I liked it very much, too - he said in a whisper, leaning close to her ear, which sent a shiver down her spine - but if you insist, we'll tell everyone that we went to the beach and collected shells. I'm willing to train three or four pounds to be sure. <br/>- Francis!  - Allison exclaimed, laughing, breaking the last barrier between them - you're making fun of me again.<br/>- No, no, I'm absolutely serious - Crowe said, trying not to smile - if you want, we can get a whole cart. Let's borrow it from the workers, I saw one today at the bottom of the arena. <br/>- Oh, Frances, you're just incorrigible - she said, smiling happily - what should I do with you?<br/>- Love and never let go - he said, smiling back at her - this option will suit me perfectly. <br/>-I can handle that - Allison said, taking his hands and burying her face in the collar of his shirt. Feeling her soft breath on his chest, Crowe suddenly felt like the happiest person in the world, only momentarily oblivious to what was happening around them. He leaned down and buried his face in her dark, soft curls. </p><p>- Charlotte wait - almost begged Sidney - forgive me, I was wrong.<br/>She spun around and glared at him, reminding Sidney of the scolding they'd given each other after Georgiana and Otis had secret's met. <br/>- When were you going to tell me? - she exclaimed, kicking the sand so hard that it splattered all over Sidney's black trousers, but he didn't even notice it - When I would have come face-to-face with him, or Georgiana, or  Allison maybe? . What were you thinking, Sidney? <br/>She kicked the sand again and growled something to herself. <br/>- I was thinking of you, Charlotte - he said firmly - and of all those who might have suffered at the hands of Howard and his men. <br/>- I found out about it only last night from Crowe, the messenger brought the letter when I was talking to your father - Sidney continued, not taking his eyes off her - I would tell you, but not now, when I'll know something.<br/>- My God, Sidney - Charlotte said, almost bursting out - why do you always decide everything for others and for me?<br/>- You are my future wife - Sidney said - and I must protect you at all costs. Do you think I'm not afraid? I'm afraid. Not for myself, no, for you, Charlotte! I will never forgive myself if something happens to you. <br/>- I'm  - Charlotte began. <br/>- Don't tell me you can take care of yourself - he said harshly - I know you can. I've seen it for myself, but this is a different threat. And this is my duty, and I'll do it, damn it, especially since I'm the only one to blame for all this. <br/>Charlotte suddenly froze, finally understanding the reason for Sidney's actions. He turned away and stared at the water, breathing deeply and trying to get his thoughts in order. <br/>Charlotte felt her heart tighten with a sudden rush of tenderness. The anger that had gripped her a few minutes ago suddenly disappeared, leaving only love and understanding in her heart. <br/>She moved closer to him and put her hand on his forearm. <br/>- You don't have to blame yourself, Sidney - Charlotte said - you didn't hire the bandits and send them to Sanditon.<br/>- I didn't - he said angrily, and turned to her - but it's all my fault. How much longer will I pay for a mistake I made eleven years ago? I must finally fix it... myself... <br/>Looking into the eyes she loved so much, she felt all the anxiety, excitement, and shame that seemed to fill him to the brim. <br/>-  I'm sorry, Charlotte, I was wrong - he said quietly - and you have every right to be mad at me. <br/>-  I'm not mad at you, she said, touching his cheek - now I understand why you did it. <br/>He looked into her eyes and finally realized why he loved her so much, why he was drawn to her with every fiber of his being. She was the one who understood him without words, felt his pain and sadness, and allowed him to be himself. <br/>- You have no idea how much I love you, Charlotte - he said, taking her small hands in his - and I won't let anyone hurt you, you must trust me, do you hear?<br/>- I believe you, Sidney - she said, squeezing his hands back - as never before. But what should we do now? <br/>- Promise me that you will obey me implicitly and will not disappear anywhere, as Allison today - said Sidney - this is very important. <br/>- I promise - she said, looking into his eyes with a smile. </p><p>With an elegant movement of her hand, she stirred the sugar in a beautifully painted Cup and inhaled the divine aroma of tea, laced with hints of lemon and cinnamon. She smiled as she looked at her companion, who was clearly a little nervous about the meeting. <br/>- How are you, my dear? - ingratiating asked Mrs. Burke, looking at the shining Eliza - hope you're feeling better. You look wonderful. <br/>- Thank you, Jane - said Mrs. Campion, and smiled, pursing her lips again - You can say it like never before. <br/>She looked at Mrs. Burke, noting  her obvious, uncharacteristic nervousness and an unconscious desire to hide her gaze. <br/>Eliza was well aware that the reason for Jane's visit was banal and ill-concealed curiosity, but she decided to pretend that she had no idea about it. <br/> - Eliza, I saw the announcement about the breakup of your engagement with Sidney - finally said Mrs. Burke - I'm so sorry, you were such a beautiful couple. What happened? <br/>- Oh, Jane, it's simple - said Mrs. Campion, with as genuine a smile as she could manage - I'm just tired of him, and there are so many joys and pleasures around, that I've decided not to burden myself with a marriage, especially with a man who doesn't want to support my lifestyle.<br/>- So that's why he immediately threw himself into the arms of this country girl, I could hardly believe it when I read it in the papers. This little flirt won't let her go, it didn't work out with the Lord, so she attacked poor Mr. Parker - Mrs. Burke reasoned aloud - my dear, you got rid of him just in time, God knows, he's so reserved and boring, not at all like you. You know a lot about pleasure, and you even throw parties for the ton. Oh, I wish I could get a glimpse of them. <br/>- I don't know anything about any parties! - Eliza snapped, suddenly forgetting her role as a gracious hostess and socialite. Her face was pale and drawn, her lips drawn into a thin line - it was all nonsense and had nothing to do with the truth. And I don't want to hear anything about this hillbilly, she doesn't even deserve to have her name mentioned under the roof of this house. <br/>- All right, all right, honey - Jane tried to reassure her, realizing that she had said something too much after all - as you say. <br/>Eliza nervously tried to put the Cup on its saucer, but failed to calculate the trajectory, and dropped it, spilling the last of the tea on the hem of her skirt. <br/> - Damn you all to hell! - she exclaimed, trying to shake the liquid from her skirt, but it was no use, the incredibly beautiful sky - blue muslin dress was hopelessly ruined. Such a small thing would never have upset Mrs. Campion before, but now it was a blow below the belt. She picked up her mug and flung it at Mrs. Burke side with a quick, easy movement. The mug hit the wall with a thud and fell to the floor, splintering into many small painted pieces, causing Jane to freeze in horror, waiting for her fate, not knowing how her ill-considered visit would end. <br/>Eliza tried to pull herself together, not wanting to show her confusion to her recent friend, but she couldn't. Her usual relaxed calm and self-confidence had been replaced by anxiety, anger, and panic. She hated Charlotte Heywood and wanted to tear her to pieces, destroy her in the eyes of society, discredit and humiliate her entire extended family. However, Eliza was well aware that this would be followed by a reckoning that would turn her own life around, and her name would be slanted all over London. Damn her brother, why had he ever come into the world, even now, from the grave, he was threatening to ruin his sister's life. Mrs. Campion was at a loss to know how Crowe and Sidney had come to know about her opium business, much less about the affair with Charles, which she believed was safely buried with him. <br/>Finally, Eliza sat down, summoning all her willpower, and smiled graciously at Mrs. Burke, who let out a loud sigh in response and was able to relax. <br/>- Maybe some more tea, Jane? -  Eliza asked softly. <br/>- Yes, thank you - said Mrs. Burke, still cautiously. <br/>- So you were at the Sanditon tournament? - Mrs. Campion asked, fixing her friend with an icy blue stare and a false smile - my business did not allow me to be there. <br/>- Only at the opening - said Mrs. Burke apologetically, and when she saw Eliza's questioning look, she added - I expected the worst, but they were able to surprise me. The performance was really amazing. The whole society, and even the Prince Regent himself, were delighted. <br/>Mrs. Campion frowned, knowing full well that she had lost this battle to Charlotte, but then she pulled herself together and gave Jane a charming smile. There was a trump card up her sleeve that no one else knew about, and soon Charlotte Heywood would regret standing in her way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. I wasn't expecting this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched as Georgiana chatted gaily with a handsome young man who was clearly attracted to her. She, in turn, smiled very warmly and sincerely, answering his jokes. At last the man rose, took his leave, and went downstairs, leaving Georgiana in the care of Arthur and Tom, who were happily discussing what was going on in the arena, and paying no attention at all to Miss lamb. This was his chance, not to be missed. He got up, walked quietly to Georgiana, and sat down on the bench next to her. She stared at the arena, where Lord Broome had just entered to a loud ovation, and did not notice His presence. He reached out and touched her shoulder. Startled, Georgiana spun around and stared at him, her eyes wide with surprise. <br/>She was silent, completely speechless, and slowly looked at him, not knowing what to do next. She suddenly wished that Broome was with her now, sparing her the difficult choices and decisions. Finally recovering, Georgiana pulled away from him and looked around for support. Arthur and Tom, who were sitting in front of them, continued their conversation without seeing or hearing anything around them. <br/>- What are you doing here? - she asked - why did you come here?<br/>He took a deep breath and looked at her. <br/>- I thought you'd be happy to see me - he said - but I guess I was wrong. <br/>- What did you expect after what happened? - she asked - tell me, Otis! You almost ruined me because of your stupidity and vanity. <br/>- I didn't mean it, you know. - Otis pleased - and I'm terribly sorry for everything I did. If only I could take it all back. <br/>-But you can't - she said sternly - the time has passed and the Georgiana who loved you and whom you betrayed no longer exists. She's not coming back, Otis, do you hear? Never. <br/>- If you would only give me one more chance - he said - just one more chance, perhaps you would understand that I have truly repented and changed for you.<br/>- You've never done anything for me - she said with a bitter grin - you've always taken care of yourself, opened all the doors, used my name to cover your gambling debts, and sunk ever lower to the bottom of the abyss. This is not love, Otis! I don't know what it is, but it's definitely not love. <br/>- You came along when I was very lonely and took advantage of it - Georgiana continued angrily - Sidney warned me and I didn't listen. You made me think of him as an enemy, and all he wanted to do was save me from disappointment and shame. <br/>- You don't even want to give me a chance? - he asked hopefully. <br/>-  I thought a lot  about it - she said - I was full of doubts, memories of the past. But no, I can't do that, I can't be near you again. We are strangers, and I don't feel safe. I'm sorry, but it won't work. <br/>He sighed mournfully and seemed to droop, turning for a moment into a small, offended boy. <br/>- That's not the answer I was counting on - he admitted. <br/>- I'm sorry, Otis - Georgiana said - but this is all I can offer you. I don't understand why you came here. I didn't answer any of your letters, wasn't that enough for you? <br/>- I have come to warn you of the danger - Otis replied - and I have learned that this scoundrel Howard is going to Sanditon. His servant had blabbed at the Inn. I've been keeping an eye on him since you were kidnapped, and now I finally get the chance. <br/>- What? What do you know about him?  - Georgiana asked with undisguised interest. <br/>- He was pretty drunk, but he was always talking about some girl and Mr. Parker. I thought it might be you, and the next morning I took the first post-chaise to Sanditon. <br/>- Did he say what they were going to do? Anything specific? - she asked again.<br/>- You don't seem surprised at all - Otis said thoughtfully, and looked at Miss lamb.<br/>Georgiana heaved a sigh.<br/>- Not really. I know he was supposed to come - she replied - but I can only guess why.<br/>- The servant said something about a rich widow - Otis remembered - who would pay handsomely for that wretched girl to disappear. But I have no idea who she is or what she has against you. <br/>- It's not about me, it's about Charlotte - Georgiana said.<br/>-  Charlotte Heywood? - He asked - what's she got to do with it?<br/>- It's a long story - Georgiana said, glancing at the arena. She had missed the contest because of her conversation with Otis, and now she was sorry - he said anything else? <br/>- Nothing else - Otis said. <br/>- I'm sorry - said Broome, who had come up with him quietly - I'm Sorry to interrupt, but are you sure you don't need my help, Miss lamb?<br/>Georgiana looked confused and jumped up from her seat. <br/>- Who are you? -   Otis asked, suddenly emboldened, the jealousy that had been building in him all this time taking its toll - and why are you even interfering in someone else's conversation?<br/>Georgiana opened her mouth, but Broome beat her to it. <br/>- I am Miss lamb's escort, Lord Broome - he replied calmly, managing to conceal his agitation from the others - I take it you're Mr. Molineux?<br/>- That's right - with the call was answered by Otis - this is a private conversation, and it's none of your business. <br/>- I'm sorry, but I can't agree, I'm here on behalf of her guardian - Mr. Parker - Broome said - <br/>and I can only leave her if she wants to.<br/>- She already wants you to leave - Otis said, coming out to meet Broome - we've done wonderfully well without you.<br/>Broome turned and looked at Georgiana, who was looking from him to Otis. She was clearly agitated, trying to make the right decision. <br/>She took a deep breath and glanced at Otis. <br/>- I want you to stay, Lord Broome - Georgiana said. <br/>- As you wish, Miss lamb - said Broome. <br/>- Thank you for your help, Mr Molyneux - said Georgiana - I am very grateful to you for your information. I have been very clear on all other matters, and I hope there will be no more misunderstandings between us. <br/>Her whole demeanor, attitude, and tone indicated that their conversation was over. <br/>- Of course, miss lamb - Otis said in a low voice - Have a nice day. <br/>He nodded to Georgiana and Lord Broome and ran down the stairs, trying not to look back. <br/>Georgiana watched him go and looked around the box, unable to return to Broome. For some reason, she felt ashamed and uncomfortable, as if she had not met his expectations. <br/>Sitting in front of them Tom and Arthur turned around and watched with interest for what is happening. They finally came to their senses and congratulated Lord Broome on his victory, saving Georgiana the trouble of asking stupid questions. <br/>Broome accepted the congratulations and, with all his usual grace, freed himself from the Parker brothers and returned to Georgiana, who sat watching him, trembling with excitement.<br/>- Let me congratulate you, Lord Broome - Georgiana managed to say - I hope the fight didn't tire you out too much.<br/>- Thank you - he said, studying her carefully - I'll be absolutely fine. <br/>The appearance of Otis made miss lamb feel guilty, there was no reason for it, but the feeling suddenly came over Her, and she could not get over it. <br/>He paused, not wanting to press her with questions, but there was an agitation and anxiety that made his heart beat faster. Broome had never considered himself jealous, had even despised the feeling, but now it reached out its cold hands to him, making him worry and doubt himself. He knew that Mr. Molyneux had played too large a part in Georgiana's life, and this knowledge did not give him any peace. <br/>- Otis found out about Howard and just wanted to warn me - Georgiana said apologetically. <br/>- You don't need to explain anything to me, Miss lamb - Broome said, smiling. <br/>She looked at him, feeling a chill of alienation run down her spine. His feelings were clearly hurt, and Georgiana sensed it subconsciously. She had to do something; Otis couldn't ruin her whole life again. <br/>- But I want to! - she exclaim - I must explain everything, I don't want any secrets between us. I have nothing to hide from you. <br/>He smiled, thawing slightly, and took her hand gently. <br/>- In that case, I'm listening carefully, Georgiana - he said. </p><p>He never liked the water, especially in the summer, the heat and a lot of people rushing here and there discouraged all the desire to go anywhere. Even now, as he sat in the carriage and watched the people walking around the arena, he shuddered with revulsion. He wiped his neck and forehead with a handkerchief, wishing he hadn't dressed so warmly. He didn't know if he was right to take this gamble, but the desire to get back at Sidney Parker and this black pride woman was so strong that he did not resist, especially since there was a lot of money at stake, which allowed him to live comfortably for a while. However, being far from a stupid fellow, Howard could not help but be aware of the fact that if he failed, he could face both jail and the gallows. He shook his head, pushing away the mournful thoughts, and leaned out of the carriage, trying to see in the crowd of wandering guests his servant, who had faithfully served him for more than 15 years and willingly participated in any of his Affairs. <br/>Looking around, he straightened up abruptly when he saw one of the men accompanying Parker to the ball, and hit his head on the carriage window frame. Cursing loudly, he stuck his head back in and continued to watch. The gentleman got out of his carriage and held out his hand to a beautiful red-haired lady, and then to a second, younger companion. They walked slowly to the arena, greeting the idlers, and disappeared through the main gate. Howard chuckled to himself, imagining what he could do with these charming ladies, and rubbed his greasy, plump hands maliciously. <br/>- Sir!  - Garling snapped him out of his reverie -we found out everything. There's a rowing race tomorrow, all the Parkers are listed as participants, and so are his friends Crowe and Babbington. So they won't be a problem. <br/>- Tomorrow is our day, Garling - He said - Tomorrow Sidney Parker will find out how much a pound is worth.<br/>- As you say, Mr. Howard - the servant agreed. <br/>- Where's that weasel Cooper? - Howard asked - how long can I wait for him, the heat is killing me.<br/>- He said he'd stay here to get more information - Garling said - but I wouldn't trust him much if I were you. He is a godless drinker and can talk too much. It wasn't for nothing that Beecroft got rid of him. <br/>- You're always panicking, Garling - Howard said - there aren't many people who would take such a gamble, and we're lucky to have found him. Cooper is a very useful fellow, and who doesn't drink? I wouldn't mind a port or a brandy, either. <br/>- It will be done, Sir - Garling said - as soon as we get back. The hostess said that a Royal dinner will be waiting for you. <br/>Howard chuckled contentedly and stroked his stomach. <br/>- Let's get out of here before I melt in this heat - he ordered, wiping his sweaty face and thick neck with his handkerchief again. <br/>Garling nodded and walked around to the driver's side of the carriage. The horses moved off, taking their fat passenger to a much more pleasant place. </p><p>He watched the carriage drive away, not knowing what to do. Follow Howard or find Mr. Parker. <br/>Otis was incredibly upset by the conversation with Georgiana, in his heart he still hoped to get through to her and regain such a valuable favor for him. It was only today that he realized that Georgiana was lost to him forever, and that another man had taken her place in her heart. The looks they gave each other told him more than a thousand words could have done. <br/>Frustrated, he went down from the podium, looking unseeingly at this undoubtedly beautiful and interesting place, and suddenly came across a familiar face, the same Cooper from whom he accidentally learned about Howard's plans. Not wanting to give himself away, Otis hid behind the other gentlemen and listened intently. <br/>- Tomorrow is the most convenient time - Cooper said to the tall gentleman with a sullen expression on his face - We'll have a head start, no one knows we're here, Garling. <br/>The other nodded stiffly, without saying a word. <br/>- I'll stay here for a while - Cooper continue - maybe I can dig up something interesting. You can tell Howard that tomorrow his wishes will come true. And you and me, too. <br/>Garling nodded again and left the arena without a word. Otis, in turn, also followed him, leaving Cooper to continue to mull over their dirty work. He had known him as Beecroft's servant, and even then he was disgusted with Him. Cooper was a terrible, unprincipled man, and Otis hoped that together they could stop him. <br/>He had to find Parker and tell him everything. Having lost Georgiana, he still retained a vestige of pride and honor, and intended to pay Parker back for what he had done. Sidney got Otis out of debtors ' prison, even though he could happily dance on his bones. This Mr. Molyneux will never forget. For the first time in his life, he was sincerely offered a helping hand, without asking for anything in return. And who? A man who should have hated him with every fiber of his being. <br/>Now, as he watched the carriage drive away, Otis made up his mind to find Mr. Parker and warn him of the danger. He turned around and went a decisive step in the direction of the arena. But his journey was short. <br/>- Otis?  - he heard a surprised, familiar voice and turned sharply to meet it. <br/>Directly behind him stood Charlotte and Sydney, followed by a lanky boy and two fair-haired girls. <br/>- Mr. Molineux? - Mr. Parker asked - what wind brought you here?<br/>Sidney didn't hate him, but he didn't want Otis to break into Georgiana's life again, turn everything upside down. <br/>- I'm here to give you information - Otis said. <br/>- Have you seen Georgiana yet? - Charlotte asked impatiently. <br/>- What kind of information?  - interrupted her, Sidney. <br/>Otis was momentarily confused, not knowing who to answer first. <br/>- Yes, I've spoken to her, miss Haywood - he said to Charlotte, then turned to Sidney and added - I have information about Howard and his men. I can help you. I think they want to do something at the regatta tomorrow. <br/>Sidney and Charlotte looked at each other in disbelief and then back at Otis. <br/>- But how? - Charlotte asked. <br/>- I'll explain - Otis said. <br/>- Phillip, could you take the girls to the main box and stay there with my brothers until we get there? - Sidney asked - just be very careful, you're their protector now.<br/>- Of course I can - Phillip said happily, feeling that he had been entrusted with a great responsibility - I'll do my best, Mr. Parker.<br/>He took the girls by the hand and led them through the main gate. <br/>It took Otis a good fifteen minutes to explain how he got here and what information he had. When he had finished, he looked at Sidney carefully, as if waiting for his verdict. <br/>- Thank you, Mr. Molyneux - he said at last - your help is most welcome. <br/>Otis gave a curt nod of acknowledgment. <br/>- May I ask what the meeting is about? - Crowe said. <br/>Everyone turned at the sound of his voice. Charlotte and Sidney were relieved to see Allison standing next to him, holding his hand. Charlotte looked at her sister, feeling that something had happened during their absence, but she only smiled sheepishly and lowered her eyes. <br/>- Mr. Crowe - Sidney said - this is Otis Molyneux, and he has information about Howard that will be very useful to us. <br/>- I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Molyneux - Crowe said, looking at the other man carefully, finally extending his hand - I'm glad you've joined us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. I  cannot go back. I am compelled to go forward.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She pretended to look out of the window, her hands caressing the translucent soft fabric of the curtains. The bright morning sun and a slight breeze suggested that today would be a beautiful day and the rowing race would definitely take place. A vague sense of unease suddenly surged through her, but it was quickly replaced by another. She saw him. He took her hand gently, smiling, and slowly drew her to him. She felt again the warmth of his body and the depth of his beautiful eyes, and her heart beat faster, and her cheeks flushed. Instinctively, she wrapped the curtains around her, wanting to attach herself even more firmly to her own vision. His lips were so close again, and his breath was so hot that she took a sharp, loud breath and smiled to herself without opening her eyes.<br/>- Ellie? - asked the Charlotte - can you hear me?<br/>Her younger sister ignored her, still stroking the curtain as if dancing an elegant waltz with her.<br/>- Allison Heywood I'm talking to you now! - exclaimed Charlotte, smiling - what's going on with you?<br/>The younger Heywood started, released the curtains, and looked at her. <br/>- Oh? What? - Allison asked, as if coming out of a sweet dream - did you say something?<br/>- Where are you, Allison? - Charlotte asked - who in God's name are you thinking of? Oh, no, don't tell me, I already know who it is. What happened yesterday after you ran away? With all the preparations for the regatta and the news from Otis, I didn't even have time to talk to you. You looked so strange when you came back.<br/>Allison's blush deepened and she lowered her eyes.<br/>- Is something wrong? - Charlotte asked excitedly.<br/>Allison looked up, and Charlotte saw tears in the corners of her eyes. Her heart was pounding with excitement, but her sister's subsequent smile calmed her. She realized that Allison's tears were from happiness.<br/>- Francis made me an offer to marry him - Allison said in a low voice - and I accepted it.<br/>With a cry of joy, Charlotte leaped from the bed and stormed straight to her sister. Taking her in her warm embrace, she pressed her forehead against hers and smiled.<br/>-  I'm so happy for you, Allison - she cried, looking straight into her eyes - I know that you love him and he loves you too.<br/>- Yes, that's right - said the younger Haywood, trying to keep her composure - he's very kind to me.<br/> - Is not just kindness, honey - said Charlotte - he loves you, he became a different person. You have to trust him and your feelings.<br/>- I believe him - Allison said, and tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed - you can't even imagine how happy I am. He is such a... such... he understands me... I don't know how to Express my feelings. With him, I can be myself, I can just be silent, cry, not afraid of anything. I love him so much, Charlotte... <br/>- When will you tell papa? - Charlotte asked.<br/>- Francis and I talked to him yesterday - Allison said. <br/>- What?" How? When? Why didn't they tell us? - Charlotte asked - What did papa say? <br/>- He gave his blessing - Allison said. <br/>- But why didn't you tell us? - Charlotte asked, smiling broadly. <br/>- You were so busy talking about Howard and the regatta that we decided to let you know later. - Allison answered - I'm sorry, Charlotte. Please don't be angry. <br/>- Oh, Allison, don't be silly - she said - how can I be angry at you, especially now? God, I'm so happy for you. And Phillip, he's going to love it, I think he's crazy about Crowe. <br/>- I don't doubt it - Allison said, laughing - he told Francis all about me.<br/>- Well, that's not so bad - said Charlotte - so Mr. Crowe knows exactly what he's doing. <br/>- Maybe you're right - the younger Heywood agreed. <br/>- So we have to get ready, the race is about to start, and I still have some things to check at the start - Charlotte said. <br/>- Are you sure we should go there at all? - Allison asked - After all that Mr. Molyneux has told you, wouldn't it be better to stay here?<br/>- No, Allison, we can't - she said. <br/>- But it's very dangerous, Charlotte - said her sister. <br/>- Yes, you're right - Charlotte agree - but if we're not here today, they'll try tomorrow or another day, and we can't hide forever. They must be stopped. And thanks to Otis, we have the advantage of waiting for them to show up, and Howard and his people don't know it. <br/>- I'm still scared - Allison said honestly. <br/>- I know. Me, too - Charlotte said - but we won't be alone.<br/>Allison took a deep breath and nodded. <br/>- All right, then I'll go get ready - she said. </p><p>She put down her Cup and looked at him intently.<br/>- Now I understand your concern - said Lady Susan, looking thoughtfully at Broome - but on the other hand, we might have expected it from Mrs. Campion. Without knowing it, she had found one of her own. Eliza is quite worthy of such a companion. <br/>- Who would have thought there was a real monster hiding behind such a pretty face - Broome said. <br/>- Yes, unfortunately, appearances are deceptive - agreed Lady Worceter - do not blame yourself, she managed to deceive many people, even Mr. Parker. <br/> - He is very concerned about Charlotte and Georgiana - he said - He think that they were not safe. <br/>- And you? - Susan asked with a sly smile. <br/>- Me, too - he admitted. <br/>- Who are you more worried about? - she asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. <br/>He smiled, shaking his head slightly. <br/>- Let me not answer that Question - Broome said - Besides I'm sure you already know the answer.<br/>- Maybe - she said, raising one eyebrow enigmatically. <br/>- Let me take you to the regatta? - Broome asked. <br/>- I'd love to - said Susan. </p><p>The clearing near the river was decorated with beautiful tents and flags. Numerous treats, Souvenirs, and other items could satisfy the discerning taste of any of Sanditon's guests. <br/>Elegant ladies in colorful dresses, gentlemen in top hats and carrying canes, seemed to fill the entire clearing. <br/>Sidney swallowed, feeling a growing sense of unease. How could he protect Charlotte in the midst of this motley collection of people? That damned Cooper was right, it's hard to imagine a better time for an assassination attempt than today. A lot of strangers gathered in a small area. He swore under his breath and went over to Tom. <br/>- Oh, Sidney, it's good to have you here - he exclaimed, smiling - where is Charlotte? I need her help so much. I'm confused about the participants. <br/>- Tom, do you remember what I told you yesterday?-   Sidney asked, puzzled. <br/>- Yes, of course, but I was thinking... - Tom began. <br/>- What were you thinking of? - Sidney asked - this isn't a joke. <br/>- I understand, but damn, I really can't do it without her - Tom pleaded - I don't know how she handles all this. Charlotte is a miracle. <br/>- I know - said Sydney - calm down, we will try to settle everything. <br/>Tom nodded nervously. Sidney patted him on the shoulder and went in search of Charlotte and Allison, who would be arriving any minute. </p><p>The carriage bounced on a bump and she clutched her sister's arm nervously. <br/>- Calm down, everything will be fine, Allison - said Charlotte, feeling that her heart was about to break out of her chest, but still trying to smile. <br/>- What is wrong with you girls? - Mrs Heywood asked - you don't look like yourself.  Do you really care so much about your suitors? <br/>- Yes, you're right - said Charlotte - it's just excitement. We're all right. <br/>- I also want to participate in the race - stepped in Phillip - Mr. Parker or Mr. Crowe will allow me to participate? <br/>Charlotte and Allison looked at each other and silently thanked their brother for his intervention. Thank God they don't have to explain everything to their parents. <br/>- You are too young to compete with gentlemen, Phillip - said Mrs. Haywood. <br/>- Dad, please! - Phillip pleaded. <br/>- I agree with your Mother - said Mr. Haywood,  when he saw his son's disappointed face, he added - but you can ask Mr. Crowe and Mr. Parker to steer the boat, and you can take our ladies for a ride. This, of course, not participation in the competition, but also a kind of adventure<br/>- Thank you, dad - he said, smiling and looking out the window, exclaimed joyfully - and here is the river, and there are tents in the distance, I think we have arrived, am I right, Charlotte? <br/>- Yes, as you are always right - she replied, smiling. </p><p>She looked around and grimaced. In her heart, she was pleased with everything that was happening, but she would never admit it, especially to a man who was hurrying to meet her now. <br/>A little out of breath, he bowed respectfully to her, and she only frowned in response. <br/>- Lady Denham!  - Tom said - I'm so glad you're here, and I'm sure you won't miss the regatta this time.<br/>- I was a little busy last time - said Lady Denham - driving out two snakes from Sanditon House who couldn't wait my meeting with apostles. <br/>- I understand - said Tom, nodding, not really understanding a word the old lady said. <br/>She snorted and turned toward the Babbingtons, who were following her. <br/>- How long do I have to wait for you? - she said - what are you like inanimate? Let someone call me old one more time. <br/>- Well, Lady Denham, you'll give any of us a head start - Babbington said with a smile, and then, bowing, added - Mr. Parker. <br/>- Lord Babbington, Lady Babbington - Tom said. <br/>The ladies curtsied in response. <br/>- Charlotte didn't come with you? -  Tom asked. <br/>- No, Miss Heywood will arrive with her family in the next carriage - Babbington replied. <br/>- Yes, Yes, of course - Tom said, confused. <br/>- Have you prepared a place for me, Mr. Parker? - Lady Denham said - or am I going to stand in this crowd for the rest of the regatta?<br/>- Oh, no, lady Denham - said Tom, coming out of the depths of his own thoughts - I've got some nice seats in the big tent, with everything you need and a great view of the river. You'll like it. <br/>- We'll see, Mr. Parker - said Lady Denham incredulously. <br/>Tom bowed and, extending his elbow to the Lady, stepped boldly toward the tents.</p><p>Sidney arrived just in time to greet the Heywood family. The joy of meeting Charlotte was replaced by a moment of concern for her. All who arrived were met and escorted to a large shed, inside which Lady Denham and Lady Worcester were seated. The Babbingtons were still strolling along the river, looking around. Broome and Georgiana were chatting peacefully next to a tray of fruit. Everything seemed so normal and calm that Sidney wondered if the whole Howard and Eliza thing was just a bad dream that had faded with the dawn. <br/>- I've checked everything again - said Crowe, who had just come up -nothing suspicious so far. But I wouldn't relax if I were you. <br/>Sidney smiled ruefully and nodded to his friend. <br/>- To be honest, all I want to do right now is take Charlotte in my arms and take her somewhere where no Howard can find her, or where no one can find her at all - He said. <br/>- Oh, man, I know what you mean - Crowe said with a chuckle. - I've been thinking about it since this morning. I'd get out of here right now. <br/>- How was your conversation with Mr. Heywood? Sidney asked, keeping his eyes on Charlotte, who was trying to explain something to his older brother. At last Tom beamed, smiled, hugged Miss Heywood, and almost skipped off to the judges ' tent. <br/>- Better than expected - Crowe said -At least they didn't crucify me at the entrance.<br/>- I can't believe it was that bad - Sidney said. <br/>- It would have been easier if Lady Denham hadn't been so garrulous - Crowe said. <br/>- Did our esteemed Lady turn you in? - Sidney asked. <br/>- No doubt - said Crowe - thank God Mr. Heywood was a very sensible man. <br/>- Probably like all the Heywoods - Sidney said, glancing at his brother and sister, who were standing near the candy sheds - if only the Parkers could get a little of that sanity.<br/>- Well, you all right, my friend - said Crowe - what I can't tell about your relatives.<br/>- Who knows, who knows - said Sidney - in my opinion problems from me not less than from the idea of Tom. <br/>- Stop putting ash on your head - Crowe said -You wouldn't be in this position if Tom wasn't so crazy about his ideas. If he had insured Sanditon, it would have been different. <br/>- Yes, but I should have spent more time with him, keeping an eye on things - Sidney said - because I knew he was in the clouds and couldn't see what was going on under his feet.<br/>- No one could have predicted what would happen at and after  the ball - Crowe said - just as no one could have predicted that your ex-fiancee would be such a monster.<br/>Sidney took a deep breath and looked at Charlotte, who was talking to Lady Susan. As if she sensed his gaze, she turned to him and gave him a genuine smile that melted all his sorrows and doubts.  Before him was the one for which he was ready to go through any tests again. </p><p>- Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the rowing race - Tom said through his megaphone - Due to the large number of people who want to participate, the race will be held in five stages. There will be four boats participating in each race, and the winners of each race will advance to the final. It will determine the winner. The first race will start in a few minutes! Good luck to all participants!!! <br/>There was loud applause and the guests took their seats to enjoy the first starts. <br/>Augusta stood there, waiting. Mr. James Stringer, the chief architect of Sanditon and a protégé of the Prince Regent himself, was given the right to open the race. She looked around, as if seeking the support of those present, and met the eyes of a smiling Charlotte. Without thinking, miss Heywood went to her, took her hand and squeezed it. <br/>- I'm rooting for Mr. Stringer, too - she said in a whisper - by the way, he and his team won the race last year. <br/>- Really? - Augusta asked -James... Mr. Stringer never talked about it. <br/>- I don't think he will ever tell you - Charlotte replied - he's too modest to brag. But Mr. Stringer has rightfully earned all the admiration and respect as a man and as a true friend. I think you're very lucky to have him. He clearly loves you back. <br/>Augusta blushed and lowered her eyes in embarrassment. <br/>- Is it that obvious? - she asked. <br/>- I've never seen him as happy as he was yesterday or today - Charlotte said - and I think that's because of you.<br/>The color deepened in young Lady Babbington's cheeks. <br/>A shot rang out, and the ladies looked at the bend in the river where the first participants were about to appear. <br/>Augusta's heart was pounding in her chest as Stringer's boat took the lead and sped toward the finish line. Another couple of minutes and the audience burst into applause, welcoming the first winners. <br/>Augusta resisted the urge to rush to meet him and drown in his hot embrace. But, as a lady should, she managed to pull herself together and waited humbly for him to return to the shed. <br/>Soon the second and third races took place and the following participants of the final were determined. The audience was delighted. <br/>The fourth race was claimed by the Parker brothers and Crowe with Babbington and Broome. The gentlemen took their leave and left the main tent, leaving the ladies in charge of Mr. Stringer. </p><p>He looked at the smiling Charlotte, who was telling Miss lamb and the other dark-haired young girl something in color, and smiled maliciously. A few meters away, Cooper approached Mr. James Stringer, ostensibly to congratulate him on winning the race and to admire his architectural skills. Garling grinned, Cooper was truly irreplaceable in such matters, and today was their finest hour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Anything can happen anywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A strong wind began to blow, causing the awning to shake so violently that her heart skipped a beat. A strange, unpleasant premonition settled over her like a blanket. She reached out a cold hand and touched Charlotte. She turned to her, smiling happily.<br/>- Is something wrong, Allison? - Charlotte asked. <br/>The excitement of the race had robbed her of the caution that was so characteristic of her younger sister. Being here with family and friends, Charlotte had almost forgotten about Howard and his people.<br/>- I have a bad feeling about this - Allison said honestly.<br/>- Don't worry, they can't do anything while we're here in plain sight - she said. <br/>- Yes, you may be right - the younger Heywood agreed. <br/>- I forgot to congratulate you and Crowe on your engagement - Georgiana said, trying to lighten the atmosphere - he's a very controversial man, but you can't tell your heart what to do or not to do. <br/>- Georgiana! - Allison said reproachfully - Francis isn't as bad as you think he is. You just need to get to know each other better. <br/>- I'm just kidding, Allison - Georgiana said, smiling and hugging Allison - you're just so tense.<br/>Charlotte smiled as she listened to them. She knew that in Georgiana, she and Allison had another much-loved sister. <br/>She felt a small warm hand drop into hers. Charlotte lowered her head and saw Alicia. She stroked her fair head and squeezed her hand tightly.<br/>- Will you be rooting for dad, uncle Sidney, and uncle Arthur? - Charlotte asked.<br/>- Of course - answered Alicia - and they will win, uncle Sidney and dad are the strongest.<br/>- That's right - said Charlotte - they are the strongest and we will root for them.<br/>Alicia nodded happily and gave her a sly look.<br/>- I have a surprise for you - Alicia said.<br/>- Yes? Which one? - Miss Heywood asked.<br/>- A note - said Alicia, handing Charlotte a thickly worded letter - can I go to Henry and Phillip?<br/>- Yes, of course, thank you, Alicia - Charlotte murmured, hastily opening the letter. <br/>A small note was written on plain paper:<br/>"Miss Heywood, we had some unexpected problems at the start. I really need your help right now. Tom Parker."<br/>Tom's handwriting seemed strange to her, but perhaps it could be explained by haste. She had to help him. <br/>After a quick glance at Allison and Georgiana, who were still talking to each other, Charlotte decided not to waste time and act on her own. Without a word to anyone, she ran to the starting point, taking a shortcut through the undergrowth. </p><p>Allison looked around, horrified to find that Charlotte was not there. Panic gripped her. Looking around randomly, she was lost in a whole sea of colors and human faces. Already losing hope, she managed to catch a glimpse of her beige hat and bright pink raincoat. Charlotte ran into the wood. Not remembering herself from terror, Allison ran behind her.</p><p>When she reached the middle of the road, <br/>Charlotte heard the firing of the launch gun. She froze in place, realizing that the race had started without her participation. Was it necessary at the start? What really happened? <br/>The sun sank behind a cloud, leaving her in the semi-darkness of the forest. Charlotte looked around and her heart went cold with horror. She suddenly realized that she was trapped. Charlotte had put herself in danger again, just as foolishly and absurdly as she had done in London. The only difference was that Sidney was no longer with her, he was in the race. <br/>She turned abruptly to run back, but the man who had just spoken to James about the regatta appeared in front of her. She jerked and turned to run in the other direction, only to see Howard's servant, who had been in the carriage with Georgiana the previous time. They had her cornered. There was no point in shouting for help, no one would hear her in the noise and hubbub at the finish line. She was panting, not knowing what to do next. </p><p>The cold fear that had gripped her for a moment receded, allowing Charlotte to think of a plan of action. She knew she couldn't panic, because she would never be able to handle two grown, strong men on her own, so she had to improvise and stall for as long as possible.<br/>- Gentlemen!  Is there something you want to tell me?  - she asked - Otherwise, I don't understand your burning desire to stop me. <br/>Garling and Cooper grinned at each other. <br/>- Cheeky little thing, isn't she, Garling? - Cooper said - no wonder the widow saw her as a rival. Hot girl. It's hard to resist. <br/>- You talk too much - interrupted the sullen Garling. <br/>- And you're always too sour, probably eat too much curdled milk - said Cooper, laughing at his own joke. <br/>Garling's only response was to grimace even more. <br/>Charlotte listened to them in silence, walking slowly back to the river, more ready to drown than to fall into the hands of Howard and his vile followers. <br/>- So what do you want from me, gentlemen? - she asked, taking another couple of steps back. <br/>- We came to tell you that you will come with us -  Cooper said smugly - and don't expect anyone to save you. Everyone is too busy racing to think about some country girl. <br/>- Why do you need me, gentlemen? - Charlotte asked again, already knowing the answer, but stalling for time, hoping that someone would notice her absence before the irreparable happened. <br/>She took a few more steps back without being noticed, and Garling and Cooper moved closer to each other. Now, looking at her, they couldn't see what was going on behind them. Elated by such an easy and brilliant victory, they relaxed and completely forgot about caution. Something flickered among the bushes, and Charlotte thought it might be Allison, who had noticed her absence and was running after her, and her heart stopped for a moment. Her sister might have been trapped by these scoundrels, just as she was. <br/>Charlotte tried to make out something behind Garling without drawing attention to herself, but she couldn't. <br/>Her heart was pounding. <br/>" God, not Allison or Georgiana, please" - she prayed, preparing to take the brunt of her. Charlotte was afraid, but her fear for herself was nothing compared to the horror she felt at the thought of Allison or Georgiana falling into Howard's hands. </p><p>Allison ran as fast as she could, but she couldn't catch up with Charlotte. She didn't know the area, and she wandered among the paths, stumbling over rocks and snags. Out of breath, she paused for a moment to catch her breath, and when she heard footsteps behind her, she whirled around, ready to run at any moment. Allison breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Francis running toward her. Crowе stopped, took her hands in his, and held her firmly against him. <br/>- It's going to be all right - he said. <br/>- Francis ... Charlotte... we need to go there - she exclaimed, pointing to the forest - I looked back, and she was gone, I was so scared, and then...then I ran as fast as I could, but I couldn't find her... we need to find her! It's my fault, I shouldn't have let her out of my sight. <br/>- Quiet, quiet... Charlotte is no longer alone, Sidney is with her - Crowe replied, holding her even tighter, feeling a shiver run through her entire body. </p><p>She stepped back again, moving inexorably toward the river, pushing Garling and Cooper between them. <br/>Suddenly she saw who was hiding in the bushes and let out a sigh of relief. It was Sidney. He was here with her, and did not participate in the race. <br/>Sidney raised his hand, putting his index finger to his lips, as if asking Charlotte not to betray him. <br/>She looked from him to Cooper and then to Garling, as if assessing them. <br/>- I don't think we got off to the wrong start, gentlemen - Charlotte said boldly, trying to speak so loudly that they wouldn't hear Sidney approaching - we didn't even introduce ourselves. I'm Charlotte Hеywood. How do I address you? <br/>Cooper laughed out loud, completely off guard, and Garling just scowled at him and then at Charlotte. <br/>- We know who you are, bird - Cooper said, taking a couple of steps toward her - About you and your fiance. I made sure of that. <br/>- You must be very thoughtful - Charlotte said - and you don't like bad surprises?<br/>- Of course not, who likes them? - Cooper said cheekily. <br/>- Then you won't like it - Sidney said from behind him. <br/>Cooper spun on his heel and took two powerful blows to the face, followed by several short ones to the stomach. Sidney beat mercilessly, without restraint, without following any rules. Mr. Parker was angry and ready to destroy anyone who stood between him and Charlotte.  Cooper crouched, clutching his face and stomach, and sank to the ground, unable to recover from the blows he had received. Sidney shoved him and turned to face Garling, who, at his approach, rushed to Charlotte and covered himself with her as a human shield, grabbing her so that at any moment he could easily snap her neck. <br/>- Let her go now - Sidney said icily - I know you're not a fool and you don't want to hang out on the gallows.<br/>Garling took a silent step back, dragging Charlotte with him, still hoping in his heart that he could get away. <br/>- Leave her - Sidney repeated - You know very well that your master is doomed, but do you want to go with him? Think carefully! <br/>Sidney took a few more steps forward, forcing Garling to step back. <br/>- I have nothing to lose - he said, finally - don't come near me, or I'll wring her neck. <br/>- All right - Sidney said, stepping back - Take me. Why do you need her? I'm the one who stopped you from stealing Georgiana. Mrs. Campion paid you for me. Take me instead of her and do whatever you want with me. I'm not going to resist. Trust me, neither you nor Howard will be out of pocket. <br/>Garling paused, seriously considering the offer. <br/>- No - Charlotte exclaimed with the last of her strength, trying to pull away from his tight grip, but the strength was clearly not equal. <br/>- It's my fault, and I have to fix it myself - Sidney said firmly. <br/>Tears began to flow from her beautiful, wide-open eyes. She shook her head and jerked back, biting Garling's arm as hard as She could. He howled in pain and loosened his grip slightly, allowing Charlotte to slip out of his arms. A second later, Sidney was at his side. He dragged Charlotte behind him and lunged at Garling, striking him one blow after another, barely managing to dodge the blow back. His opponent was strong and, unlike Cooper, possessed boxing techniques. <br/>But Sidney's anger played into his hands this time, giving him strength and courage. He delivered blow after blow, ready to crush the enemy. Garling realized that he was losing and drew a knife, wanting to tear Sidney to pieces. <br/>He straightened up, spitting out the blood that had accumulated in his mouth, gripped the knife tighter, and started toward Sidney, but stopped abruptly and sank slowly to the ground. <br/>Sidney and Charlotte looked up in surprise to see James Stringer standing behind him with a large rock in his hands. <br/>- I hope I'm not too late? - James asked. <br/>- You're more welcome than ever, Mr. Stringer - Sidney said, smiling slightly but still breathing heavily. <br/>Cooper, who was lying nearby, stirred and, making some eerie inarticulate sounds that made Charlotte jump, tried to get to his feet. He soon succeeded, wiping the blood from his broken nose from his face and walking straight at her. <br/>- Not this time, mate - Crowe said, slamming a stick under his knees. <br/>Cooper gasped and fell flat on his stomach, nuzzling the grass and small branches. He groaned and fainted a moment later, allowing the audience to breathe in peace. </p><p>A few minutes later, Fred and the other workers, whom Stringer had warned by sending Phillip, appeared in the clearing. They dragged Garling and Cooper away, intending to lock them in a secluded area until they met with the judge. Stringer and Crowe hurried to their ladies to calm them down and tell them what had happened.<br/>Charlotte and Sidney were alone. She pressed her body against his, burying her face in the collar of his now dirty shirt. He held her tightly in his arms. <br/>- I'm sorry, I should have come earlier - Sidney said, gently stroking her hair - I shouldn't have left you at all.<br/>She sniffed and tightened her arms around his waist. Sidney leaned over and kissed the top of her tousled head. In the heat of the struggle, her bonnet fell off her head and fell on the grass, but no one thought of it now. <br/>Charlotte pulled back and reached out to touch the bruises on his cheekbone and lip. <br/>- You must be in pain - Charlotte said, tears streaming down her cheek. Only now, realizing that she and Sidney were safe, Charlotte appreciated the horror of what had happened. She could have been killed, and the worst thing was that she could have lost Sidney forever, her heart wouldn't have been able to stand it. <br/>- It's nothing - he said, smiling, trying to reassure Charlotte - What have they done to you? <br/>- Nothing - hastily answered she -better tell me are you all right? Nothing, you managed just in time. I tried to stall for time as best I could. <br/>- You were very good at it - Sidney said - You know, at one point I even thought that if I had come later, you would have persuaded them to let you go and turn Howard over to the authorities.<br/>- Oh, Sidney - she laughed - you still have the strength to joke. But how did you end up here? I thought you were in the race. What about the Parker team?<br/>- Lord Broome and Lord Babbington have kindly agreed to become the Parker brothers for a time answered and Arthur was all for it. A team of workers were happy to take the fourth boat - explained Sidney - but what are you doing in the woods alone? What the hell brought you here? You knew it was dangerous. <br/>- I got a note from Tom, Alicia gave it to me - Charlotte replied, holding out the note, which she automatically slipped into the side pocket of her raincoat. <br/>Sidney unfolded it and read it carefully. <br/>- It's not Tom's hand writing - he said. <br/>- I know - Charlotte said with a heavy sigh - but I realized it too late. Please don't be mad at me. <br/>- How can I be mad at you? - Sidney said, smiling - especially now. And you know what, I'm more than sure that our adventure in the woods was much more exciting than the race. <br/>- Oh, Sidney - Charlotte said, laughing and hugging him tightly around the waist.<br/> Sidney leaned over and kissed her gently on her lips, glad that it was finally over and that his Charlotte was safe for the day. </p><p>Georgiana walked nervously up and down, and then looking at the road. Her heart was pounding, not letting her calm down. A few minutes ago, when the workmen had dragged Howard's henchmen into the light and the gentlemen had given them the good news, Georgiana had been leaping with joy, eager to share her feelings with Lord Broome, who was already on his way to meet her at the end of the last race. <br/>A neighing horse brought her out of her daze, and Georgiana saw a carriage coming straight at her. She left the path in a hurry, but the horses, which had already picked up speed, also turned and were rushing straight at her. A second later, she was lying on the grass, pushed out from under the wheels of the carriage by a strong hand. She jumped up and saw Otis standing next to her. Mr. Molyneux rose and, brushing himself off hastily, addressed Broome as He ran up. <br/>- It was Howard! - He said - we must catch up with him.<br/>When he was sure that Georgiana was safe, Broome motioned Otis to his carriage. They lost no time in climbing up on the box and driving off, leaving only a cloud of dust behind them. <br/>Georgiana's heart stopped for a moment, and her legs gave way beneath her, making it difficult to breathe. She wanted to scream in frustration. Georgiana lamb had never been a devout woman, but right now, as she stood by the road and stared into the distance, she was praying fervently, asking God for mercy for someone so dear and loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Fate is gifted us a second chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He put his hand on the top hat that had almost fallen off his head and looked nervously at his companion. The last thing he wanted right now was to be near him, but by chance it was Broome. <br/>- We must go faster! We must catch up with him at all costs - Otis exclaimed, fighting the urge to snatch the reins from Broome's hands. <br/>- We won't drive our horses - Broome said - Let him think that he is safe and that no one is following him. I'm not going to chase him all the way to London. <br/>- But we'll lose him - Otis said. <br/>- We'll lose him if we do anything stupid, Mr. Molyneux - replied Broome - they have four horses and a good carriage, and we have only this carriage, which is not drawn by the fastest trotters. We just won't catch up with them on the plain. Let him settle down somewhere in Sanditon, and we'll go quietly after him. <br/>- But! - Otis exclaimed again. <br/>- Patience, Mr. Molyneux - Broome said calmly, continuing to follow Howard - sometimes we all lack patience.<br/>Otis took off his top hat and wiped his face impatiently on his sleeve. <br/>- What do you want from Georgiana? - he finally asked. <br/>- I'm not going to answer that Question - Broome said, barely holding back the urge to throw him out of the stroller, but not showing it with a gesture or a look - <br/>- What? What did you find in it? She's not like you - Otis said - Who is she to you? Just for fun? She is the doll in your collection? <br/>- A doll? - Broome asked - what in God's name are you talking about? You don't know anything about me to say such things. <br/>- You're all the same, rich and famous - Otis said - you use people, you think everything can be bought and sold. <br/>- I see you have a rather low opinion of the upper class - Broome said - and I'm hopeless in your eyes, too." <br/>- Don't you? - Otis asked - you still haven't told me who Georgiana is to you. <br/>- It's none of your business, Mr. Molyneux - Broome said harshly - you've had your chance, and now I want to take mine.<br/>Otis paused and looked down at the toes of his shoes. In his heart of hearts, he knew that Broome was absolutely right, but his ego would not allow him to admit it. <br/>- I love Miss lamb - Broome said at last - and she knows it. Georgiana must decide for herself what to do next. I'm not going to pressure her. <br/>Otis looked at Broome in a new way. He realized that he had misjudged him as much as he had misjudged Beecroft and his entourage, for which he and Georgiana were still paying the price. <br/>- I think the carriage is stopping - said Broome, pointing to the second lane at the entrance to Sanditon. <br/>Otis nodded, and they drove a little farther, stopping in a nearby alley and walking to the house where Howard was hiding. <br/> <br/>He was incredibly angry with Garling and Cooper, pacing the room and waiting for his belongings to be loaded into the carriage. Because of the stupidity of these two oafs, he would have to leave Sanditon before any more trouble occurred. <br/>Howard couldn't understand why things had suddenly gone wrong. The note idea was perfect and worked like clockwork. The girl rushed to the start, forgetting everything, running with her feet to where his people were waiting for her. He was already washing his hands in anticipation of what he would get from Mrs. Campion, dreaming of what he would spend the money on, when he saw several workmen leading Garling and Cooper out of the woods. By the way, they looked rather shabby. Garling's face was bruised, and Cooper was a pitiful sight. He moaned softly, like a sick dog, wiping away the blood that was still trickling down his nose with his sleeve. There was no doubt as to which man had done this to them. Howard rubbed his fat chin, remembering with a pang the blow Sidney had given him at the ball, and shivered with apprehension. Garling and Cooper had fallen into their own trap, and now it was his turn. <br/>Driven by fear and panic, he ordered the driver to drive to Sanditon, not missing an opportunity to take revenge on Georgiana, who had so unexpectedly appeared in his path. <br/>Even now, standing in this small, cozy room, he could not shake off his anxiety and worry. <br/>- Your clothers are ready, sir - said the driver-  Unless, of course, you want to take food with you. <br/>Howard thought for a moment, then pointed imperiously to the kitchen and ordered food and liquor to be collected, not forgetting to pay the landlady. <br/>When he had finished his preparations, he went out into the street and, after looking around, opened the carriage door. <br/>- I wouldn't be in such a hurry if I were you, Mr. Howard - a man's voice said calmly- I think the authorities have a couple of questions for you.<br/>Howard turned to see, to his horror, one of Parker's friends and a young, thin, dark-skinned guy next to him. Howard decided to bluff. <br/>- What an interesting company - he said, laughing -  I don't remember meeting any of you. <br/>- My name is Otis Molineux! - he exclaimed, stepping forward as if to challenge Howard. <br/>- Oh, Mr. molineux - said Howard, with a nasty grin - the one I was so scared of less than a year ago. That sweet bird did nothing but talk about you until I told the truth about you losing her at cards. <br/>- It's a lie, I loved Georgiana and I would never hurt her - Otis said. <br/>- Blah, Blah, Blah - said Howard, smiling greasily and wiping the sweat from his brow with his plump hand - Words don't mean anything. You are stupid, poor, and hopeless, and you will end up under a fence one day. <br/>- That's enough - Broome said loudly - That's not what we're here for. <br/>- What are you here for, my dear? -  Howard grinned. <br/>- You and your men attempted the lives of Georgiana lamb and Charlotte Haywood - Broome said calmly, as if reading the social news - we must detain you.<br/>Howard laughed out loud and opened the carriage door again. <br/>- None of you can do that - he said, and leaned into the carriage - at least not while I have it.<br/>He turned to Broome and Otis, the musket in his right hand. <br/>- If you shoot now - said Broome, keeping his outward calm despite his inner agitation - you will not escape the gallows. What do you hope for? That the rope won't hold your weight? Do not flatter yourself with illusions, there will be a justice for you and your companion. <br/>Howard paused, obviously considering Broome's words. The prospect of hanging in a noose with a broken neck clearly didn't impress him. Why had he agreed to a deal with this Mrs. Campion? No amount of money was worth his life, and it was a pity that Howard didn't realize it right away. <br/>- Give me the weapon - Broome continue - and you will have a chance to live. You will not escape punishment, but now it is up to you to decide what it will be. <br/>Howard lowered the revolver and looked at Broome. <br/>- No, he can't go like this - Otis said, and ran to him. <br/>Howard clearly wasn't expecting this, and he raised his hand, not aiming, and fired directly at Otis. Mr. Molyneux jerked and sank to the ground, falling behind the high wheel of the carriage. <br/>Howard leaned forward, studying the injured man. Broome, without a second's hesitation, pulled the handle sharply and slammed the carriage door down on Howard. He gasped, clutching his head, and, unable to stay on his feet, plopped down on his back, deciding his unenviable fate. <br/> <br/>Everything that followed was like a nightmare for Broome that was not going to end. Arriving a few minutes after the shooting, Crowe and the workmen quickly pinned down Howard and helped carry Otis to the carriage. Broome, not sparing the horses, drove to the place of the regatta, in the hope of finding Dr. Fuchs there. And his hopes were fulfilled. As soon as they arrived, Georgiana, Charlotte, and Allison met them in alarm. He jumped to the ground and, with Sidney's help, carried Otis to the far tent, where Dr. Fuchs himself immediately arrived. <br/>As he came out from under the awning, he encountered Georgiana, who was staring at him with wide-open eyes. He looked down at himself, trying to understand the cause of her fright, and realized that his light gray vest and white shirt were stained with blood. <br/>- It's not my blood - he muttered, and looked down, still feeling guilty for not saving this youngster from being injured. <br/>Georgiana gasped and ran into the tent without a word, rushing to the makeshift bed where Otis lay. Dr. Fuchs, who had already laid out his tools, began to work on it. <br/>Broome took a deep breath and looked down, unable to see Georgiana next to Otis. <br/>Her manner and look told him more than any words could. Her feelings for Otis were still there, and she had undoubtedly chosen Mr. Molyneux as the one of them. Until a couple of weeks ago, he had never imagined that his life would change after a trip to some small and forgotten resort town. He turned and walked slowly toward the river. Broome needed to be alone to decide what to do next. <br/> <br/>It was late afternoon, and the guests who had been walking among the tents had finally left the clearing. In light of recent events, the final race of the regatta did not take place and was postponed to the next day. Tom was on a roll and made it look as if it had been planned, promising to arrange boat trips on the river for everyone after the final. The guests were delighted and left the regatta with a light heart, looking forward to a new interesting day. <br/>Sidney stepped out of the tent that had become a field hospital and nervously wiped the sweat from his brow. <br/>He was suddenly so tired that he seemed to have no strength left to stand. Sidney walked slowly along the river, enjoying the warm evening air, until he came upon Lord Broome sitting by the dock. Mr. Parker came quietly to him and sat down on the next bench. <br/>Broome did not immediately notice his presence, but continued to stare at the river. The last rays of the setting sun fell in beautiful patterns on the water and, reflecting bright highlights, blinded his eyes and plunged him into his thoughts. <br/>- It's really very beautiful here - finally, Broome said - Miss Heywood was right, Sanditon can win anyone who wants To let it into their heart. <br/>- Charlotte is almost always right - Sidney said, smiling - I was sorry to find out that it took me a long time to realize it. Even in Sanditon she was able to see a lot more than I do, despite the fact that I grew up here. <br/>- You are very lucky to have her - Broome said - Not everyone in life gets such luck. <br/>- I know - Sidney said shortly, still smiling. <br/>- How's Mr. Molineux? Broome asked. <br/>- The injury is quite SEVERE Sidney said - but his life is not in danger. Dr. Fuchs really knows what he's doing. He'll be in bed for a while, of course, but I think he'll be back to normal pretty soon. <br/>- Is he awake? - Broome asked again. <br/>- Yes - said to Sidney, grinning - and immediately told  to us that he was an idiot and that it was his own fault that Howard had shot him. <br/>- I won't argue - agreed Broome - it was stupid, but I'm glad that he got off lightly, it could have ended much more disastrously. <br/>- And it would have ended very very badly if it hadn't been for you - Charlotte said, suddenly appearing behind them. <br/>Broome only briefly nodded in response. <br/>- Everything all right? - Sidney asked her. <br/>- Yes - said Charlotte - Otis was taken to Sanditon, and Сrowе and Babbington came back. Howard and his men in the police Department-were taken into custody. Lord Babbington has arranged for them to be escorted to London tomorrow to stand trial. <br/>Broome looked at her sadly, knowing that Georgiana was slipping away from him irrevocably and that he might never see her again. <br/>- Great news - Sidney said, relieved. <br/>- That's not all - interrupted Charlotte - Howard was so frightened by the shot that he told all about Mrs. Campion. <br/>- Maybe it's better that way - Sidney said thoughtfully. <br/>- Everyone gets what they deserve in the end - Broome continued. <br/>- Do you think she won't get away with it this time? - Charlotte asked - to be honest, I don't like the idea of her coming up with something new tomorrow. <br/>- If you'll excuse me - Broome said - I have some connections, and I think it's time to use them. I think Lady Wooster will also assist. <br/>- Thank you, Lord Broome - said Sidney, rising and extending his hand - I hope we can talk in more relaxed atmosphere tomorrow. <br/>Broome stood up and shook Sidney's hand. <br/>- I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I won't be at Sanditon tomorrow - Broome said, trying to keep a straight face, but Charlotte immediately sensed something was wrong - but don't worry, I'll take care of Mrs. Campion's case.<br/>Sidney looked at him in surprise, but had just opened his mouth to ask when he felt Charlotte's light touch. He turned to her and saw the pleading in her eyes. Charlotte asked him to leave Broome alone. <br/>- As you wish, Lord Broome - Sidney said at last - thank you again for your help. <br/>The men took their leave, and Sidney and Charlotte went to the carriage, where Crowe and Allison were waiting. The last of the guests left, leaving Broome alone with his own sad thoughts. <br/> <br/>The sun sank below the horizon, taking this incredible day with it. Broome felt an extraordinary longing and emptiness inside, as if all the joy and peace in his life had gone with this day. He sat down on the bench, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes, trying to find his composure, but he couldn't. The pain, despair, and sadness that he had so carefully hidden inside himself finally broke free and took over his mind. He was surprised to feel tears on his cheeks. Never before pain of loss been so bitter, never before woman meant as much as this flighty girl. Her directness, openness, and intransigence won his heart forever. Every look, every smile, even the furrowed brows brought him incredible joy and happiness. Had he lost her forever? The thought had been pounding in his head ever since Georgiana had run into the tent. It was only now, alone, that he was able to admit it to himself. <br/>He wiped away tears and opened his eyes to look at the darkening water. <br/>- Do you mind if I sit next to you? - a voice said from behind him. <br/>He started and stood up abruptly, turning to face the speaker. <br/> - I am... I thought you left with Mr. Molyneux - he said, his voice trembling with emotion.<br/>- I didn't go with him - she answered - I wasn't going to. <br/>- But I thought... -  Broome began. <br/>- I just had to make sure that he was all right - Georgiana said, smiling - because he got hurt because of me. And you always think too much, Lord Broome. <br/>- So you don't...? - Broome asked, afraid to hear the answer to his question. <br/>- I have already made my choice, Lord Broome - Georgiana replied - and Otis will have to accept it. <br/>She moved closer to him and gently stroked his cheek. <br/>- Thank you for standing up for me and saving Otis - she said - I hope you weren't hurt? <br/>- I'm all right - he said. <br/>- As always - she retorted - the invincible Lord Broome, nothing can unsettle you. <br/>- Don't tell this, I just watched the sunset and cried like a young lady, at the thought of losing forever the person most dear to me - honestly said Broome, looking her straight in the eyes. <br/>Her lashes flew up, and Georgiana threw herself into his arms, pressing her body against Broome's. <br/>- I love you too - she quietly told and, burying fingers in his suddenly soft hair, affectionately kissed in lips, destroying the last doubts and barriers between them. <br/>Broome wrapped his arms around her back and waist, holding her even closer, leaving no chance of escape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. My thoughts exactly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was awakened by a noise. The gentle sun was already lighting up the room. Charlotte stretched luxuriously, burying her hands in the soft pillow, and reluctantly got out of bed.<br/>- Shhh...-  came a strangled whisper - God, what have you done?<br/>- I couldn't leave it like this, it's not fair - the second voice replied, also in a whisper. <br/>- We need to get out of here, and right now - Allison whispered (Charlotte finally recognized her) - this is going to get us in trouble.<br/>-  Allison, please ! - cried Phillip - please.<br/>- Let's go to the garden before we Wake up the whole house - Allison said sternly.<br/>Phillip grunted back at her and they left the hall.<br/>"I wonder what they're up to?" - Charlotte thought.<br/>Allison was a sensible and clear-headed girl, but Phillip was constantly inventing new adventures for himself, not letting his sisters or parents get bored.<br/>Charlotte dressed hastily and went down to the garden, determined to find out what the hell was going on.<br/>Since Sidney had left for London, she had been very lonely. Charlotte missed him and couldn't imagine how she could live without him for the rest of her life. Her younger sister also didn't find herself anxiously awaiting the return of Crowe.<br/>The lovers did not want to part, but the circumstances demanded their presence in London. A little more than a month had passed since Howard's attempt on Charlotte and Georgiana, and now he and his men were brought before the court, where the gentlemen were witnesses. With regard to Mrs Campion, the case was more difficult than expected Charlotte in the beginning. A lot of money and connections played a role, and Eliza was released. However, her joy did not last long. The timely intervention of Lord Broome, and later of Lady Wooster and Crowe, persuaded the authorities to take a closer look at Mrs Campion and her activities. In the end, Mr. and Mrs. Campion's business dealings came to light and sealed Eliza's fate. Their income was declared illegal, and most of their wealth, including a large estate and town house in London, was requisitioned for the Treasury. Mrs. Campion received a meagre allowance, which would hardly have attracted a suitor of any sort, especially after the publicity in the papers. The court had been kind to her, sparing her a prison sentence, but even this was hardly liking to her, since she had no money for better things she had been forced to live on her parents ' estate. God only knew what kind of life awaited her there, in the house where she had grown up, with a father who had never loved her and who reminded her day after day of Charles.<br/>The trial was over and everyone got what they deserved, according to Sidney's last letter, but the men stayed in London for a couple of days to finish their business, including wedding preparations. Charlotte was really hoping that they will be able to return to the ball on the end of the tournament.<br/>She smiled. Their great adventure was a success, and Sanditon was the talk of England. The lease of the apartment was scheduled for the end of the season, and Lady Denham was able to return her investment and was very happy. Tom was soaring in the glory and finally found time to be with his family. Diana received a marriage proposal from Dr. Fuchs, and for a long time refused it, expecting that this would insanely upset Arthur. But after talking to her brother, she decided not to miss this chance.<br/>Charlotte went out into the garden and looked around, seeing neither her brother nor her sister.<br/>Suddenly she heard a stifled laugh in the thicket by the far bench where she and Sidney had so often walked. Charlotte crept closer and saw Allison and Phillip sitting with their backs to her, giggling happily.<br/>- What's going on here? - Charlotte said as sternly as she could, using the older sister's privilege.<br/>Since his parents had left, Phillip, who had been left in the care of his sisters and Lady Denham, had been remarkably quiet, but now he was clearly planning something bold.<br/>Allison and Phillip stood up abruptly, hugging each other tightly, as if hiding something behind their backs.<br/>- It's all right - Phillip said with a broad smile that didn't convince Charlotte.<br/>- What are you hiding from me? - she asked - Allison, I know something's wrong, I heard you talking in the hallway.<br/>- I told you we'd Wake up the whole house - Allison said, pointing at her brother - why did I listen to you?<br/>- Hey, you made a fuss yourself - Phillip said, sounding offended -he's been here for three days and no one has noticed anything. If you hadn't intervened, no one would have found out.<br/>Allison glared at her brother, then lowered her eyes again.<br/>- Who is he? - Charlotte asked- what in God's name is going on here?<br/>- You're not going to like this - Allison said, stepping aside to reveal her secret guest to Charlotte.<br/>Her unease turned to emotion as soon as she saw who her brother and sister were hiding so fiercely.<br/>Not far from the bench, a puppy was sitting in the tall grass. Small and clumsy, with large paws and drooping ears, he looked at her with such piteous eyes that Charlotte's heart sank. Its Golden fur glistened in the sun, making it incredibly cute, as if showing everyone a real little miracle of nature. The puppy was shaking with fear, but it took a couple of steps toward her, as if it wanted to make friends. One step, one more, one more. It was so touching that Charlotte couldn't help but smile, which was immediately rewarded with a welcome wag of his little tail. She crouched down, holding out her hands, which were immediately licked. Charlotte scratched him gently behind the ear and picked him up. She felt an incredible tenderness as she hugged the small, fluffy, warm ball, thinking once again how much she missed Sidney.<br/>The puppy licked her cheek and she laughed.<br/>- Isn't he very nice? - Phillip said - I couldn't leave him there, he would have starved to death. <br/>- Yes, he's lovely - said Charlotte, smiling, but then she added - wait, did you bring the puppy to Sanditon house? What will Lady Denham say when she finds out? Phillip, we're not on a farm, you can't do this.<br/>- I know - he said seriously - but what was I supposed to do, leave him to die? He was sitting next to the cliff, so hungry and so alone.<br/>- I don't remember you being allowed to go anywhere alone - Allison said. <br/>- Well, I'm not a girl to sit around and wait for permission - Phillip replied hotly - and then, since the gentlemen have left, you've been doing nothing but patronizing me. And I am , by the way, already an adult and can take responsibility for my actions. <br/>- Oh, Yes, I can see that - Charlotte said, shaking her head, still holding the puppy in her arms  - and he's proof of that.What are we going to do with it now? <br/>- I don't know - Allison said. <br/>- Would Lady Denham like to keep it? - Phillip suggested. <br/>- Are you kidding? - Allison asked him. <br/>- She same soon will remain quite one, you and Charlotte will marry, I'll leave immediately after wedding Charlotte - observed Phillip - she perhaps will be lonely. <br/>- I don't think she was going to get a dog - said Charlotte - but it's not polite, you're visiting, Phillip, and it's not acceptable.<br/>- I know, I know - Phillip said quietly. <br/>- We'll try to get him some where - Charlotte said - and I'll talk to Sidney or Mr. Stringer. They will help, but keep him away from Lady Denham. <br/>Phillip nodded and took the puppy from Charlotte and ran briskly back to the house.<br/>- I wish Francis and Sidney would come back - Allison said with a sigh - with them, Phillip is completely different.<br/>- Me too, cannot wait for their return - answered Charlotte smiling - thank God, that all bad already ended. <br/>- I hope so - Allison said. <br/>There was a thud and a patter of feet. <br/>- Stop! Well, stop you, finally! - Phillip exclaimed. <br/>A woman's scream, the clatter of broken dishes, and Lady Denham's menacing voice told the sisters that their brother would need their help. <br/>- Phillip Heywood! - she said - immediately take the trouble to explain what is happening here, and why this creature is in my house!<br/>Charlotte and Allison looked at each other and ran to the open terrace. </p><p>All the words were spoken, and the looks were presented. The young Heywoods were all ears, anxiously awaiting their hostess's decision. <br/>- All right, let him stay - she said sternly - but don't let him get in my way any more... and the servants, too, or you won't get any dishes! <br/>Lady Denham proudly left the drawing-room, with only a cursory glance at the dear pup, and left the Heywood family alone. The dog was wagging its tail and caressing Charlotte. <br/>- Did you hear the same thing I did? - Allison asked - she'd let him stay here. Was it really Lady Denham? Was I dreaming? <br/>- Then we had the same dream - said Charlotte with a smile, patting the baby's ear - you are very lucky, Phillip, and so he is. <br/>- Yes, I am very grateful to the old Lady - he replied - you know, I think he likes you.<br/>- He's just a little darling - said Charlotte, still stroking the dog - what do we call him?<br/>- Maybe Sunny or Sandy?  - Phillip suggested - he's from Sanditon.<br/>- That's right! - Allison said with a smile - choose name yourself. After all, it was you who brought him into the house. <br/>- Let it be Sunny - Phillip said. <br/>- Great name - Charlotte said with a smile - can we go for a walk with our new friend?<br/>The siblings nodded happily and ran out into the garden after Sunny pup. </p><p>She was exhausted and sat down on a boulder to rest. The fresh sea wind blew her hair up and tangled it, but it didn't bother her much. The arrival at Sanditon house of this sweet, cheerful little bundle lifted her spirits and filled her heart with joy. <br/>Warm, soft hands gently closed her eyes. <br/>- Allison? - Charlotte exclaimed, laughing, but when there was no answer, she added - Phillip? <br/>Silence. <br/>- Georgiana? -  Charlotte tried again, still smiling, enjoying the game as if it had taken her back to her childhood. <br/>The man behind her moved closer and gently kissed the top of her head. Her hands flew up and touched his. "It can't be!" - she thought to herself. <br/>- Sydney! - Charlotte exclaimed aloud, and he lowered his hands to let her turn. <br/>- I thought you'd never guess - he said - why are you... <br/>Before he could finish, Charlotte threw herself into his arms and, clasping his head, showered his face with many kisses. <br/>- God, I'm so glad you're back! - she said - I was so afraid there might be trouble.<br/>- All is well, my dear - with a smile he replied - all the bad things have already happened and now we are waiting for only good. <br/>He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face up. <br/>- You can't imagine how much I've missed you - Sidney said, his voice hoarse with excitement - there hasn't been a moment in London when I haven't thought about you. <br/>- So did I - Charlotte whispered. <br/>- Charlotte, I love you - Sidney said, leaning closer and closer to her. <br/>- I love you, too - she said, trembling with excitement. <br/>His lips were so close, and his deep dark eyes made her heart beat faster and faster. <br/>He gently touched her lips, and Charlotte willingly leaned forward to meet him, giving all of herself without reserve. </p><p>- You still won't tell me where we're going? - Charlotte asked, a little flustered.<br/>- We're almost there - Sidney said, smiling and squeezing her small hand even tighter. <br/>- But Allison and Phillip, they'll lose me - she said, still looking back. <br/>- I think Crowe will find something to entertain your brother and Sister - said Sidney - we came together, but I think they will easily survive our absence. <br/>- Was he able to talk to my Mother? - Charlotte asked - Allison is very worried about it, and so am I. We are quite poor and cannot expect a good dowry. <br/>Sidney stopped and looked at her tenderly. <br/>- You and your sister are a treasure in your own right - he said. <br/>- Sidney..  - Charlotte said softly, smiling. <br/>- Crowe's Mother is all right,and he has received her blessing - he replied - if it makes you feel better.<br/>Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief. <br/>- And still where are we going? - Charlotte asked again. <br/>- We're here - Sidney said, stopping. <br/>- But this is the place... - she began. <br/>- Where I first kissed you - Sidney continued for her. <br/>She smiled and ran her fingertips over his face.<br/>- That's when I realized I couldn't live without you - Charlotte said faintly.<br/>- I realized this a little earlier - said Sidney - at the regatta, when you asked what I want from you. I suddenly realized that I knew the answer. I only wanted you, you alone, you know. I knew that after I met you, my life would never be the same.<br/>- But why didn't you answer my question then? - she asked - I thought I was just a bit of fun in your social games.<br/>- No, no, now you know that's not true - he replied- I was terribly ashamed of that conversation, for not being able to protect you. I was a weakling and I hated myself for it, not knowing if you needed me at all.<br/>- I would follow you to the ends of the earth - said Charlotte, still caressing his face with a gentle caress that brought him to an indescribable ecstasy.<br/>- So why are we here, Sidney? -she asked entrance - did you want to talk to me alone?<br/>- No. .. or rather Yes, and this too-said Sidney, very excited - our engagement was so unexpected and fast, and all these events after it. I wanted to do everything right, but I didn't do the most important thing - I didn't give you a ring. <br/>- I understand Sidney - Charlotte said - but it doesn't matter...<br/>- No, it's important, both to you and to me - he said impetuously -I wanted it to be special, and I've been looking for it in Sanditon for a long time, but I haven't been able to find anything worthy of you. <br/>- Oh, Sidney - Charlotte said, tears glistening at the corners of her eyes. <br/>He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Sidney opened it and handed it to Charlotte. Taking out the ring, he slowly placed it on his ring finger. <br/>- I can't wait for you to be my wife - Sidney said hoarsely - I dream of falling asleep and waking up next to you. I dream of seeing our children. I've waited all my life for you, Charlotte. <br/>Tears of happiness slowly rolled down her cheeks, pink from the walk. Love and joy filled her whole being. Her heart was beating so fast that it seemed as if it would jump out of my chest. He leaned down and began to kiss her face tenderly, wiping away the tears with his hot lips. <br/>Charlotte smiled and hugged him tightly around the waist, burying her face in his chest, as if she wanted to hide in his arms from all the world and never leave her safe haven again. <br/>- Can you do something for me, Sidney? - she asked softly. <br/>- Whatever you want, honey - he said, smiling. <br/>- Let another tenant live in our future home - Charlotte said nervously. <br/>Sidney hesitated for a moment, not expecting such a request from her. <br/>- Of course, if that's what you really want - he finally replied - but who is this? To be honest, I'm intrigued.<br/>She pulled back a little and looked into Sidney's eyes, confused. <br/>- You don't know him - said Charlotte, smiling - but you will like him. <br/>- Him? - Sidney asked, wondering who his future wife might have met during his absence. Mr. Parker couldn't even imagine who he would have to share his home with now - I'm not going back on what I said, but is there anything you want to tell me? <br/>Charlotte smiled broadly and snuggled up to him again. <br/>- I'll explain everything to you... - she said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. You still proclaime your independence?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mug slowly slid out of her hands and fell a good 4 feet before crashing to the floor. <br/>
She sank to her knees, eager to pick up the pieces, but gave a sharp cry as she cut herself with a sharp splinter. <br/>
- Damn it!-  Charlotte exclaimed. <br/>
- It is not proper for a young Lady to talk like that - said Mrs. Heywood, leaning forward and examining her daughter's hand - and even more so for a married Lady.  Nothing serious, just take a handkerchief. <br/>
- Thank you - said Charlotte, wrapping her handkerchief around her finger - I'm sorry, I'm just really worried.<br/>
- I  understand - said Mrs. Heywood - When I was married, I was so ill that my mother thought I would faint at the altar. <br/>
- But you didn't fall - Allison said - aunt Catherine wouldn't have missed that part of her story.<br/>
- Thank God no - laughing answered their mother - but intended, but then I saw your father. He looked at me so hard that I forgot everything else. <br/>
- Oh, mother!  - Charlotte exclaimed, and threw herself into her arms. <br/>
- You have nothing to fear - said Mrs. Heywood, patting her daughter's back - Sidney loves you.He doesn't take his eyes off you. So much like your father when he was young. <br/>
Charlotte looked affectionately at her mother, and then at Allison, who was sitting next to her. <br/>
- Thank you, Mother - she said almost in a whisper - I don't know how I would have managed without you.<br/>
- That's why I'm here now - said Mrs. Heywood, patting her daughter's hand - and then, you remember, the dishes are breaking fortunately, so that's a good sign.<br/>
The door opened softly and Phillip and Sunny appeared in the doorway. <br/>
- Phillip, why are you here? - Mrs. Heywood said gravely, frowning - Men don't belong here!<br/>
Charlotte and Allison looked at each other happily and looked at their mother, but she was adamant. <br/>
- Men don't belong here - Phillip repeated slowly, closing the door behind him and taking Sunny, clearly pleased to be called a man at last. <br/>
Charlotte and Allison giggled. <br/>
- Girls - said Mrs. Haywood, smiling - how grown-up you are, and I still can't believe that soon you will be married and your life will change forever. <br/>
She stood up and kissed her daughters on the forehead, resolutely wiping away the tears that ran down her cheeks. <br/>
- Enough talk - said Mrs. Haywood cheerfully - or we'll be late every where. Allison, let's help Charlotte get dressed. My God, where's the veil? <br/>
 <br/>
At last the packing was done, and Charlotte was ready. At the bottom of the stairs, she paused in the hall. Mrs. Heywood and Allison were already fussing about the carriage, and Charlotte was hesitating to leave the house. <br/>
- So, miss Heywood - said Lady Denham, as she drew level with Charlotte - I was right, and you are no longer fighting for your independence? <br/>
- Yes, lady Denham - Charlotte said, confused. <br/>
- You must promise me one thing - said Lady Denham, turning to Charlotte - it's very important. <br/>
- What is it, my Lady? - Charlotte asked anxiously. <br/>
- Whatever happens to you - the Lady said seriously - never forget who you are and where you come from. Always be yourself! You're a Heywood and you should be proud of it! <br/>
Charlotte felt tears welling up in her eyes. She listened with bated breath, afraid to miss a word. <br/>
- I approve of your choice - the Lady continued, " but Mr. Parker will have to work hard to be truly worthy of you. I wish you both happiness. <br/>
- Thank You, Lady Denham - Charlotte exclaimed, hugging the old woman affectionately. <br/>
Her support was so valuable. During her stay at Sanditon house, Charlotte had become so familiar with Her that she could no longer imagine her life without this grumpy Lady. <br/>
The bell rang, and Phillip and Allison ran into the hall to announce that the carriages were ready, and the Heywood couple were waiting for them. <br/>
Charlotte took a deep breath, feeling much better than she had a few minutes ago. <br/>
- Go on, miss Haywood - said Lady Denham, in her usual grumpy manner - don't keep the gentleman waiting. A real Lady should always be on top. <br/>
Charlotte smiled and walked confidently to the door, ready for any adventure. As she sat in the carriage, she looked back at Sanditon house, which had suddenly become a real home for Her, and gave her many pleasant memories. <br/>
- Go -  Mr. Haywood said, and the carriage moved slowly toward the Church. <br/>
 <br/>
He adjusted the buttonhole for the hundredth time and looked at his watch. It was a long time, and Sidney was beginning to worry. He looked around, trying to distract himself from the tedious wait. Sidney had to admit that Lady Worcester had done her best, and even the little Church of Sanditon had become a fine work of art in her hands. The aisles were decorated with beautiful white fresh flowers that hung beautifully from the arches and benches. The white ribbons and bows were intricately intertwined, giving the impression that you were not in a Church, but in some magical garden. <br/>
- Is it really your wedding day with Charlotte? - said Mary, gently taking Sydney's arm - I thought I would never see it, and you would be lost to us all forever.<br/>
Sidney looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. <br/>
- It's going to be all right, Mary - he said, smiling - I'm going to be the happiest person in the world today.<br/>
-  I'm so happy for you - she said - you both deserve happiness. <br/>
Sidney leaned over and put an arm around her shoulders. <br/>
- Momy! Momy! -Alicia exclaimed loudly - James is being naughty again, and he almost tore off all the flowers at the entrance! Where is Phillip, my brother listens only to him and you. Let's go quickly. <br/>
- I'm sorry - Mary said, and patted Sidney on the shoulder as she almost ran out of the Church. <br/>
Sidney resumed his long strides on the platform in front of the altar. <br/>
- Will you stop it already flickers - could not stand, intervened Crowe - you're making me dizzy. Why are you so nervous? We are under completely control of the situation. <br/>
- They've been gone too long - Sidney said, glancing at his watch again. <br/>
- You think she changed her mind? - Crowe asked, raising his eyebrows. <br/>
- I don't know... hell, no, I don't think so, I'm sure of Charlotte - Sidney exclaimed - but something could have happened. Besides, Eliza is still out there, and I don't know what else to expect from her. <br/>
- Oh, you don't have to worry about Mrs. Campion. My people keep an eye on her - said Crowe, beaming at him - Eliza is always in Hеrtfordshire, no one comes to see her, and even the postman seems to have forgotten the way to this house. <br/>
- Let her stay there - Babbington said - and it's high time you gentlemen put her out of your mind. It's a big day, Sidney! <br/>
- All the world is saying goodbye to bachelor Parker! - Сrowe said - the ladies at the boarding house will probably miss you.<br/>
Sidney gave his friend a warning look. <br/>
- I'm just kidding - Crowe said with a grin - you're just too tense.<br/>
- We'll see what you'll be like in a couple of months - Babbington said - when Mr. Heywood will leads Allison down the aisle of the Church.<br/>
- I surrender - Crowe agreed, holding up his open hands - I bow to your experience, o great Lord Babbington, leader of all married gentlemen. <br/>
Sidney and Babbington laughed at his joke. <br/>
- My God, Mr. Crowe, you can't help your jokes even here - said Esther, who had been walking calmly through the Church - you can be heard even on the street.<br/>
- I'm sorry to disturb your peace, my Lady - Crowe replied, bowing low. <br/>
- You're just not fixable - she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. <br/>
Babbington smiled at their friendly exchange. Both Esther and Crowe were always pretty sharp-tongued. But Babbington didn't worry, knowing that their occasional encounters were also extremely enjoyable for both of them. <br/>
- We're here!" We're here! Charlotte is here! - the Parker children shouted as they burst through the Church door.<br/>
Mary spread her hands helplessly, unable to stop them. <br/>
Sidney swallowed hard and held his breath, staring at the wide-open doors where the bright sunlight was now pouring in, giving everything a rich, colorful glow. <br/>
 <br/>
She paused for a moment, gripping his arm tightly. He looked at her tenderly, and laid his hand gently on her arm, patting it tenderly. <br/>
- Worried? You are trembling - said Mr. Heywood. <br/>
- Yes, Papa - said Charlotte - a little. <br/>
He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. <br/>
- You have always been a strong and brave girl, Charlotte - said Mr. Haywood sadly - but now you are grown up and must leave me forever to find your happiness and place in life. <br/>
- Oh, Papa - Charlotte exclaimed, fighting back tears. <br/>
- No, honey, don't cry - said father, gently patting her hand - all as it should be. You will create your own family and give a new life. I just want you to be happy. <br/>
- I know, Papa - Charlotte said almost in a whisper, kissing her father on the cheek - I know. <br/>
- Are you ready? - Mr. Heywood asked, pointing to the Church. <br/>
Charlotte nodded and squeezed his hand. <br/>
 <br/>
When Charlotte and Mr. Heywood entered, it seemed to Sidney that his heart was about to stop. Looking at her silhouette in the bright sunlight, he couldn't believe that this was really happening. Charlotte was beautiful in her white muslin dress, which showed off her figure perfectly. The weightless veil fell in light waves over her back and shoulders, as if wrapping her in a soft, airy cloud. Her dark hair was piled high with delicate white flowers, making her look clean and flawless. Sidney's breath caught in his throat, and he was afraid to close his eyes and lose this magical vision. <br/>
They walked down the aisle and Mr. Heywood handed Charlotte to Sidney. Her hands were cold with excitement and emotion. Sidney took her hands in his and looked into her beautiful eyes. Charlotte smiled at him, spreading warmth all over his body and giving him the confidence he needed. Sidney smiled back at her, fighting the urge to kiss her right there and then. <br/>
They exchanged glances again and turned to the altar, where the Reverend Hankins was waiting for them. Allison and Crowe took their places of honor as witnesses, while the guests waited for the moment of celebration. The silence was so deep that it seemed as if everyone present held their breath. <br/>
- Dearly beloved - the Reverend began - we are gathered here in the site of the God, and in the face of all the congregation, to join together Sidney William Parker and Charlotte Elizabeth Heywood in a Holy matromony... <br/>
 <br/>
All the words were spoken, the ceremony was performed, and a smiling Mr. and Mrs. Parker came out on the Church porch, amid loud cheers from family and friends, showered with rice and red and white rose petals. <br/>
Sidney pulled Charlotte to him and kissed her affectionately, much to the delight of everyone present. <br/>
One by one, the guests began to congratulate the newlyweds, giving them hugs and smiles, making Charlotte's heart beat faster. It seemed to her that there could not be so much joy in life at once. Mother and Allison were crying, Phillip was more manly and controlled as best he could, and she was afraid to look at Papa. Charlotte knew that a long separation from her would be an ordeal for him. Mary, dear Mary, could not help herself, lavishing the newlyweds with an endless stream of tears. Even the elder Parker felt the importance of this moment and warmly congratulated his brother and sister-in-law. He finally realized that without Sidney and Charlotte, his life would have been different, and perhaps would have been full of misery and hardship. Lady Worceter warmly congratulated them both, and did not fail to say a few words to Charlotte in private, which brought a generous flush to her cheeks. <br/>
The line of guests seemed endless. Everyone wanted to give the them a piece of warmth, wish them joy and good luck, because they really deserved it. <br/>
The wedding dinner went extremely well, the table and decorations were impeccable, and the jokes and General high spirits made it just unforgettable. <br/>
The time came when the newlyweds had to leave the guests. Sidney and Charlotte said their goodbyes and went to the waiting carriage that would take them to the Parker's family house. <br/>
As they passed Lady Denham, they stopped to Express their gratitude for her help and support. <br/>
- Remember what I told you a year ago? That we'll soon see you coming down the aisle - the old Lady said to Charlotte - I'm never wrong. As you can see, sometimes independence is not so important. <br/>
- Yes, when it's your own choice - said Charlotte. <br/>
- That's right - Lady Denham agreed - it's good that you understand this now. Go, Mrs. Parker, your husband has been waiting for. You shouldn't waste this evening on the old Lady's arguments. <br/>
Charlotte smiled and put her arm around her shoulders. <br/>
- Too much tenderness in one Day - the Lady grumbled - go already, go.<br/>
Charlotte nodded and took Sidney's arm. As she approached the carriage, she heard the old Lady's raspy voice again. <br/>
- Miss lamb is very pretty today, isn't she, Lord Broome? - she asked. <br/>
- No doubt, my Lady - Broome replied. <br/>
Charlotte and Sidney looked at each other and smiled knowingly. A moment later, their carriage started to move, amid loud cheers from the guests, and carried them to the place that would forever be their common home. <br/>
 <br/>
- My God, but how? How is this possible? -  Charlotte exclaimed. <br/>
She was completely entranced by what she was seeing. Since her first visit to the Parker's house, he had changed so much that no one would dare call it "old"now. It no longer looked lonely and abandoned. Now Charlotte saw the house she had dreamed of all her life. <br/>
Only a month had passed, but the garden seemed to sparkle with new colors, delighting her eyes and soul. At the back of it was a new carved arbor covered with bright green young ivy. And the house itself, shining with newness, was so warm and comfortable that Charlotte's legs gave way under her. <br/>
Sidney supported her, holding her close. Now, as a legitimate husband, he could do this without hesitation or fear for her reputation. Her closeness was so natural and yet so incredibly intoxicating that Sidney knew he was losing his head. <br/>
Now that there were no obstacles between them, it was harder and harder to control his feelings and desires. <br/>
- When did you do all this? -  Charlotte asked, putting her arm around his neck and tugging at the small curls at the back of his head. <br/>
- Do you really like our house? - he asked, trying to distract himself from her warm fingers caressing his neck. Charlotte couldn't imagine the effect her touch would have on her husband. <br/>
- Very much! I used to like the House very much еarlier, but now it's all the way I wanted it to be, didn't I tell you? I don't know how you did it. <br/>
- I can listen, Charlotte - Sidney said, almost in a whisper, and gently kissed her temple. <br/>
- And then my friends helped me - he continued, laying a trail of kisses down to her ear - tell me what Lady Worceter said after the wedding. You were so confused. <br/>
Sidney pulled back for a moment to look into her eyes. Charlotte flushed and immediately tried to hide them. <br/>
- You don't have to tell me if you don't want to - Sidney said, running his fingertips over her face. <br/>
- Nothing special - finally, said Charlotte, she always was extremely honest with Sidney and now not intended to changed this - she...Susan said it was time to put on that ... nightgown she gave me right before the wedding. No, don't think about it, I like it, it's very beautiful, comfortable, but... but almost transparent. <br/>
She blushed deeply and lowered her eyes. Sidney smiled as an incredibly bright and bold fantasy formed in his mind. His little girl did not yet realize the full extent of her power over him, but soon he would have the opportunity to correct this oversight. <br/>
- Let's go to the house-he said smiling in her ear - I must definitely see this wonderful gift...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I couldn't bring myself to part with them for a very long time, but it had to happen sometime. I thank all those who have come this long way with me and supported me even when my hands were down and I wanted to give up everything and run without looking back. The long months of worry, worry, and worry are over, and I can let Charlotte and Sydney go to their new life, to their fairy tale, which they deserve and which Jane Austen herself would have given them if she had had time to finish the novel. Thank you to everyone who has read and continues to read the chapters I have written. Your attention, opinion and support are very valuable and dear to me. Thank You.... ❤️❤️❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She lifted her head and took a deep breath of the fresh sea air. The gentle rays of the sun shone on her still beautiful face and on her thick dark curls with a few streaks of gray. She smiled at the men standing in front of her. Both of them they were beautiful, one in his youth and passion, the other in wisdom and maturity. So similar and so different at the same time. Every look, every gesture, or smile of her son seemed to bring her back to the past, drawing a vivid portrait of his father. Now he frowned and shook his head with its thick dark curls, as if imitating the man opposite. The other man laughed, a simple, rolling, genuine laugh that warmed her heart. How she loved that laugh and smile. After all these years, she couldn't take her eyes off him.<br/>"Can I get you a shawl, mother?", a beautiful dark-haired girl asked, setting a tray with cups and a teapot on the table.<br/>"Thank you, Susan, but I'm not cold," Charlotte replied, smiling, gazing lovingly at her own daughter, happy to know how beautiful she would grow up, and wondering what other challenges life would hold in store for her in the future.<br/>"Do you think dad and Daniel will ever agree?", asked Susan, carefully sipping tea from a beautiful Cup - my brother is so stubborn, and so is my dad.<br/>Charlotte raised her eyebrows warningly, forcing him to Susan would regret her rash words.<br/>"I'm sorry, I remember we don't discuss dad," she said, " but he's really stubborn. What's the big deal if Daniel wants to be a soldier?<br/>How much Susan reminded her of her younger self, the same strength and drive, the same stubbornness, the same infallible faith in her own judgment.<br/>"There's nothing wrong with that, Papa just asks him to take his time," said Mrs. Parker, smiling and picking up a second mug. " after all, only a couple of months ago your brother wanted to start a donkey farm, and only six months ago he was thinking of becoming a priest.<br/>Susan laughed as easily and beautifully as her father.<br/>"I never liked the idea of donkeys," she said, trying to remain serious, " but the army is different. Maybe this is his dream and it will bring him happiness.<br/>"Daniel is too young for the service," Charlotte said.<br/>"Mom, he's almost sixteen," Susan said  "Daniel is already a man". <br/>"No doubt," Charlotte agreed, smiling, " and you, too, of course, are a real lady?"<br/>"Yes, you'll let me go this year, won't you? Please, mother!" said young Miss Parker "Lord Babbington has already given Sophia permission! We'll have a lot more fun together!" <br/>"Sophia is more than a year older than you," Charlotte said.<br/>Susan clasped her hands together as if to say a prayer.<br/>"Please," she almost begged, " the spring ball is coming, I want to dance so much. I am already sensible enough that you need not fear for my behavior" <br/>"I think our children are in too much of a hurry to grow up," said Mr. Parker, who had joined them. He leaned over and gently kissed Charlotte's temple as she sat in the wicker chair. She looked around for her son and saw him standing by the hedge, looking at the fresh rosebuds. His face was peaceful, and it brought his mother peace.<br/>"I think they're just looking for an adventure," said Mrs. Parker, finally distracted from Daniel, " and... I think they'll meet them very soon."<br/>"You say that to make me feel better,"  Susan said,  "you've probably never done anything rash yourself" <br/>"You are mistaken, my dear," Sidney replied with a smile, sitting down next to his wife. " your mother went to London alone to save her friend, not afraid of any dangers.<br/>Charlotte gave her husband a look so eloquent that he immediately regretted his frankness.<br/>"And then what happened?"  I asked impatiently Susan, " what happened in London?" <br/>"Your father had to save me," Charlotte replied with a slight smile, -" Mr. Sidney Parker appeared out of the darkness like a hero, wearing a raincoat and carrying a cane, to pull the young lady out of the hands of the villain" <br/>"Why do I feel like you're still making fun of me?"  Sidney asked, leaning toward Charlotte and taking her small hand in his.<br/>"Oh, no, I didn't even think of it," said Mrs. Parker, " and now I can't imagine how it would have ended if you hadn't shown up in that alley."<br/>Susan studied her parents carefully, glad that they still loved each other as much, as faithfully, and as tenderly as they had done so many years ago.<br/>"But why didn't you ever tell me about it before?", she finally asked.<br/>"Because it's not proper behavior for a girl," Charlotte snapped, not wanting to go into further explanation and reveal the story of Lady Broome, who was then just a rich heiress of a slave owner from Antigua, and not a famous black Lady all over England.<br/>"I need to tell Ann and Daniel about this right away," she said Susan and, gathering up her skirts, ran in silence to meet her brother, who was still standing by the fence.<br/>"Do you think I shouldn't have told her?",  Sidney asked, regretting his haste.<br/>"I suppose it was a little rash," Charlotte said.<br/>"Like your decision to go to London alone?"  Sidney asked.<br/>"Yes, I think so," said Mrs. Parker, - but... I had good reasons."<br/>"You wanted to save Georgiana, felt guilty about her disappearance", he supposed.<br/>"Yes... but not only that, " said Charlotte.<br/>" Well, what then?", Sidney asked.<br/>" It was insanely ashamed, and I was afraid to fall in your eyes even lower", she answered honestly, "I could not bear the thought that you are somewhere and think bad of me" .<br/>"I didn't really think badly of you," he said, "I was angry, resentful, and even yelled at you, which I regretted a few minutes later, but I couldn't bring myself to think bad of you. It was all my fault, too". <br/>"Oh, Sidney," Charlotte said, squeezing his hand tightly, " if you only knew how much I love you.<br/>"I know," he said, " and I love you even more."<br/>He rose and, reaching out, lifted his wife from the chair, drawing her to him as if to dance with her the most beautiful dance in the world.<br/>Sidney put his arm around Charlotte, holding her tight, as if afraid to part for even a second.<br/>"God, everyone's looking at us," Charlotte chuckled, turning back into the young and defiant girl who had once stolen his heart.<br/>"This is my home and my garden, and I will do whatever I think is best here", Sidney said. <br/>"Very extravagant of you, Mr. Parker," Charlotte whispered.<br/>"Yes," he said, " but I don't regret anything" <br/>Sidney kissed Charlotte, still holding her gently to him, swaying in time to the inaudible waltz, sinking into the waves of love and tenderness that had been so lavish for the past seventeen years.</p><p>"Damn, damn, damn," the young Lady exclaimed, dropping her needle and losing it in the folds of her dress.<br/>"A lady shouldn't use such language," her father said judiciously, lowering the newspaper and giving Catherine a sharp look.<br/>"Well, dad, it's so boring to follow the rules," she almost pleaded, "My mother never..." <br/>"Your mother is special," he said, smiling, " sometimes she doesn't want to do what she doesn't want to do."<br/>"And I? Am I special too? "Catherine asked confidently.<br/>"Definitely," he said, trying hard to remain serious.<br/>"Then why do I need to embroider this awful pillow?, she asked.<br/>"I thought you wanted to give it to your grandmother," he said.<br/>"Oh, my God, no! Lady Elizabeth would have dropped dead if I'd brought her this, " Cathy quipped.<br/>He laughed, imagining a picture of yourself.<br/>"My mother would be extremely annoyed," he said, still laughing, "You don't have to embroider it anymore". <br/>"Thank God," Katie replied, throwing the embroidery to the far corner of the sofa with relief, which amused her father even more. Every day she became more like her mother, not only in face, but in character. Catherine, despite her young age, and she was not yet sixteen, showed a great and unquenchable desire for independence, and sometimes a complete disregard for existing principles.<br/>"Papa, when are we going to Sanditon?", she asked, studying him carefully.<br/>He smiled, knowing full well that the love of this small town had come into his daughter's life because of himself and Charlotte Parker, who had been able to show them both the charm of this quiet place.<br/>"Don't even talk to me about this town," lady Broome said as She entered the room and sat down on the sofa next to her husband, "There's almost nothing going on. Sea, sand, wind and terrible climate" <br/>"Mother, it's so fun, my friends are at Sanditon and there's a spring ball coming up," said Catherine, " and then our house on the coast is so beautiful, dad built it just for you.' Don't you like it, too?" <br/>" Lord Broome has always been very kind to me, " Georgiana said, softened - "sometimes too much"<br/>He smiled, giving his wife a gentle look.<br/>"I think we can leave tomorrow," said Broome to his daughter.<br/>Katie jumped up and threw her arms around her father's neck.<br/>"Thank you, рара" - she said, smiling happily - "I ran to get ready. I promised Susan has one book and I need to tell Hill to pack my dresses..." <br/>Releasing her father from her embrace the little lady Broome kissed her mother on the cheek as she went through the list of things she needed to do before she left.<br/>"You spoil her too much," said Georgiana, frowning slightly - "she will get used to good things and will be very surprised when she gets married" <br/>"You speak as if I constantly forbid you something", he answered, making a serious face, "I feel like some kind of tyrant" <br/>"What? What are you! Of course not! you are not a tyrant, and you are always attentive to all my wishes, and I...", Georgiana said. <br/>She paused, catching his humorous glance and satisfied smile.<br/>"Are you teasing me again? Don't you get tired of it after all these years? - she asked. <br/>"No, my Lady, I'm perfectly serious," he replied, barely able to contain his laughter.<br/>"Lord Broome! You force me... - said Georgiana and making sure that no one was near them, climbed into her husband's lap and gently put her arms around his neck," forcing you to punish you..."<br/>"Is that so? What can I expect?" he asked, putting his arm around her waist and nuzzling her tiny curls.<br/>"I'll tell you everything," she whispered, barely touching his lips with hers, "everything... later..." </p><p>"Mrs. Parker, Mrs. Crowe", said she, making a slight curtsy.<br/>" Lady Babbington" , the sisters answered almost in unison.<br/>"Have the gentlemen decided to leave us?", Esther asked, "maybe we should start our own circle, too. Let's discuss the latest gossip like old matrons." <br/>"Oh, Esther," said Charlotte, laughing, "Are you kidding again?" <br/>"Why, I'm more serious than ever", said Esther, " we sometimes wear these stupid caps. Even you, for whom braiding your hair was an event.<br/>Charlotte smiled, deciding not to answer her friend.<br/>"I don't think having a cap is a sign of old age," Allison said.<br/>"My God, our children will soon be getting married, what can we do? Only to talk about the neighbors 'bones, and discuss the size of the dowry and the annual income", said Esther sadly.<br/>"Isn't your husband letting your imagination run wild for something more? After all, you can open up some kind of orphanage for girls and ruin their entire youth with sermons and lectures", а familiar voice spoke. <br/>"Lady Broomе", welcomed Esther, "as always in your repertoire."<br/>"I'm trying to keep up with you," said Georgiana, "I have to do something in this city" <br/>"Where's your daughter?", Esther asked, "Sophia kept asking about her." <br/>"Dancing. I think it have taken possession of her heart, " the Lady Broome replied, "Catherine is simply unstoppable". <br/>"Girls," Allison said, smiling, " we were like that once.<br/>"Why were they?", asked Charlotte, "I still like to dance. It's fun!" <br/>"No doubt," said Hester.<br/>"And Augusta and James didn't come to the ball?"  Allison asked.<br/>"No, Mrs. Stringer is still too weak after the birth of her son, and John is too young to travel so far. In any case, the Lord Babbington would have objected to such an early ARRIVAL - Esther said. <br/>"I hope Augusta is all right," said Charlotte, "James must be overjoyed to have a son." <br/>"They're strong, they can handle it," Georgiana said - if they had endured such a long engagement, what did they care about?"<br/>"Five years is a long time," Charlotte agreed, " but they were so devoted to each other, so supportive of each other, that I never for a moment doubted their feelings. I think Mr. and Mrs. Stringer are very lucky to have each other." <br/>"I don't think we should all complain about our husbands,"  Georgiana said, " well, maybe Allison was a little less lucky than the other's" <br/>Charlotte looked at her friend reproachfully. She never supported her quibbling with Crowe, but stop It was impossible.<br/>"You just don't know Francis very well," said Mrs. Crowe, not at all embarrassed, but only smiling slightly at her friend, "I think, on closer inspection, it would surprise you". <br/>"Perhaps," the Lady Broome murmured  - but I can't say for sure.<br/>The younger Heywood, like her sister, was a happy wife and mother of three children. The Crowes were easily accepted in London, despite the bride's financial situation. Mother Crowe, who had met Allison so sternly at first, eventually thawed and became a second mother to her, rejoicing at the birth of first her son's heir, and then her two beautiful granddaughters. Allison was happy with Francis, and so devoted to her husband that she could fend off any, even the most brutal attacks.<br/>"How's your brother-in-law doing?", Esther asked, turning to Charlotte, subtly changing the subject, "after the Lady Denham had gone , he had, after all, received a portion of her fortune" <br/>"I miss the Lady Denham.... " Allison admitted.<br/>" I also really miss her," said Charlotte, and in the corners of her eyes filled with tears, "her constant nagging and...." <br/>She stopped, feeling that will not be able to continue on. This old Lady had left a deep mark on her life. Having given Charlotte a piece of her love and soul, she remained forever in the heart of Mrs. Parker. Her passing was a great pain for her and Sidney.<br/>"I never thought I'd say this, but my aunt was actually a good person, despite her directness and eccentricity," Esther said, carefully wiping away the tears that had come to her eyes with a handkerchief, "sometimes I want to talk to her, but..... this is no longer possible..." <br/>Charlotte took a deep breath and reached for her own handkerchief. Allison barely swallowed the approaches to his throat. Death Of A Lady Denham was a great grief for all three of them, and despite the fact that more than five years had passed, the pain of their loss never subsided, returning to their hearts again and again.<br/>"Stop it now," Georgiana said, not for the first time seeing the longing in their eyes and wanting to do something to help her friends - I also feel sorry for the old Lady, but this is no reason to cry at a ball in front of everyone.<br/>"I don't remember you worrying about such things," said Esther, gradually recovering her composure, "have you become a stickler for etiquette?" <br/>"Nothing of the sort," said the Lady Broome, "I just don't want to stand here in a crowd of weeping Broobies" <br/>"Oh, really? We are so broody? Is that what you're saying?" - Esther asked.  "Calm down, Ladies", Allison tried to reason with them, "no one wants to say anything. It just hurts Georgiana to look at our miserable faces." <br/>He Esther took a deep breath and pretended to study the guests in the hall, while Charlotte lowered her eyes in embarrassment. Lady Broome glanced at Mrs. Crowe, who had just protected her from Esther's wrath, and she felt incredibly ashamed of her behavior toward Francis. In fact, he never did her any harm, only teased her on occasion.<br/>There was an awkward silence, broken only by the distant conversations of the guests and the rustle of the beautiful ladies' dresses.<br/> Tom and Mary are fine - continued Charlotte, with a smile, wanting to diffuse the situation, "Tom was nearly out of business. After the daughters are married and Henry goes into the Navy, they devote all their attention to Jack, who has apparently decided to become a priest and will one day replace Reverend Hankins in the parish Sanditon.<br/>" What a bore", noticed Georgiana, "are we going to suffer the same fate? Knitting, books, and gossip... I can't even imagine it." <br/>"You and Esther will always find something to do", - Allison said, "Do you still draw your pictures?" <br/>"Sometimes... when there is a mood", the Lady Broome answered thoughtfully  and, looking at Charlotte, added, " and you and Sidney? Are you going to carry this town around?" <br/>"You know what I love Sanditon, "Charlotte replied," and Sidney, deep down, Too... it is unlikely that he will ever admit it. This town has become my real home, and I will not trade it for anything."<br/>"Don't be a fanatic like Tom Parker. I won't survive this, "  Georgiana said.<br/>"Not with Sidney," Charlotte said, laughing, " he definitely won't let that happen." <br/>"What's going to happen? I think I'm missing something interesting again", Sidney said. <br/>Charlotte turned and smiled at her husband, but didn't have time to reply.<br/>"No, you, as always, appear where you were not expected", answered for her Georgiana.<br/>"And you, apparently, already nothing can change", retorted Sidney, "you necessarily need to insert your weighty word"<br/>Lady Broome snorted and began to fumble with her purse.<br/>Babbington, Broome, and Crowe followed Sidney, happily discussing something among themselves. The men were happy with the meeting and the conversation that took place about the enterprise, which was supposed to bring a considerable profit to all its participants.<br/>The gentlemen bowed to the ladies and invited their wives to the next dance. The couples separated, leaving Sidney and Charlotte alone.<br/>He held out his hand to her, drawing her deeper into the Assembly, but before they reached the music hall, he turned sharply to the right.<br/>"Where are we going?",  Charlotte chuckled, feeling like a young girl who had run off with a gentleman and was now hiding from her mother's sharp eyes.<br/>"You'll see," Sidney almost whispered as he led her up the stairs and through the alcove.<br/>In less than a minute they found themselves on the balcony, the same one where their first conversation had taken place, which had put so many doubts and hopes into their souls.<br/>She looked down at the dancing couples, just as she had done eighteen years ago. Only this time their son and daughter were among them. Susan was all smiles as she danced with young Charles Babbington, and Daniel was extremely gallant with Catherine. All of Charlotte's life seemed to pass in this dance, her family, friends, everyone was there. Lady Susan, who watched them all intently from her box, Arthur and his beautiful wife, Diana and Dr. Fuchs, Phillip and Alicia, Jenny and her husband, Tom and Mary, who had recently become grandparents. How many years would it be before she, too, would be a grandmother and hear the patter of little feet in the Parker house again? Perhaps a little, but now she is still young, loved and ready to respond to her husband in the same way.<br/>Charlotte smiled and clung to him tenderly.<br/>"You remember..." she said faintly.<br/>- Always....me seems, that this was only yesterday", he responded. <br/>"But it's been years," said Charlotte.<br/>"You haven't changed a bit," Sidney said, smiling, "Still as young and beautiful as then" <br/>"You are too much kind to me," she said.<br/>"There's nothing too much about you ," he whispered, pulling her closer to him.<br/>"I love you, Mr. Sidney Parker," Charlotte said in a trembling voice. <br/>"I love you, too, Mrs. Parker," Sidney replied, smiling happily. " I have good news for you, for all of us. <br/>"Which ones?"  Charlotte asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement. <br/>"I'll tell you, but only on one condition," Sidney continued cryptically. <br/>"Which one?"  asked Charlotte again. <br/>"You will kiss me, Mrs. Parker, right here and now, on this balcony," he said, smiling slyly. <br/>She looked around, wondering how many people would be able to see their closeness. <br/>"But, Sidney, this is blackmail," Charlotte exclaimed. <br/>"I know," he said, " but I still insist."<br/>"As you wish, Mr. Parker," Charlotte said gravely, snuggling up to him and standing on tiptoe. <br/>Her lips touched his gently, and Sidney's hands tightened around her slender frame, making her forget everything else. Their kiss, both tender and passionate at the same time, took them far, far away from here, where there was no one but them, where there was the sun, sand and sea, gently washing their bare feet and giving them a feeling of boundless joy, love and happiness. The happiness they deserved more than anyone else....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>